


Big City

by RaeRambles



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 127,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRambles/pseuds/RaeRambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has lived in a big city all his life, but when his mum has had enough of his partying, she sends him away to spend the summer with her friend Maryse in the countryside. Now, Magnus is going to have to cope with the small town life, the unavoidable shovelling of poop and that adorable boy down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a glorious amount of nagging from a friend, I'm finally using my AO3 account! Most of this fic has already been posted on fanfiction.net and tumblr, but I'm hoping to post it all here as well. I'm pulling a little bit of a Patrick Rothfuss and it's taking me way to long to wrap this sucker up, so proceed with caution - though you'll have to read 24 chapters before you start twiddling your thumbs. 
> 
> The entire thing is AU, so there's no magic, no Shadowhunters or Downworlders, and only a little bit of suspicious shenanigans. But there's tons of Magnus and Alec, so I think that that makes up for the rest of it. 
> 
> Without further ado, this is Big City. Enjoy!

“Mom, you’re kidding me right?” Magnus was just staring at the bags, empty and sitting on his bed. There were three enormous suitcases, staring at him and waiting to be filled. With his stuff. For his trip to Texas. Texas. Magnus Bane would be spending the summer in Texas, miles away from his friends in New York. He couldn’t believe it.

His mother huffed at him, wiping her hands on her apron and giving Magnus a stern glare. “I am not kidding Magnus, you’ve been out partying three nights in a row and I’m fed up with it. You’ll go away for the summer, it will be good for you.” Her eyes grew sad, she reached over to touch his face and he flinched away from her hand, ignoring the hurt that flashed over her features. She sighed loudly and walked out of his room, calling over her shoulder, “Pack those bags Magnus! You’re going with or without your things!”

Magnus growled, slamming the door harshly and rushing to call Camille. She picked up on the third ring, her voice raspy from a night of partying. “Hello?”

“Meet me at the diner.”

“Why?”

Running a hand through his black hair he bit out a snipy, “Just do it.” He hung up on her and relayed the message to his other friends. Jessamine, Will, Jem, Ragnor and Camille were all on their way to meet him. He left a note for his mother saying he’d be back soon to pack the bags, grabbed his cell phone and climbed out the window. Nearly falling off the trellis and cursing every god he could think of, Magnus brushed off his purple jeans and walked down the street.

The diner was the group’s central meeting place, it was within walking distance of all their houses and sold fatty foods that were perfect for fighting off a hangover. Magnus wasn’t fighting one now, he’d been designated driver last night, but as he walked in his friends were all scarfing down greasy egg sandwiches. They saw him come in and Will glared at him, reaching for Jem’s glass of water after emptying his own.

“What the fuck is the meaning of this Bane?” Will said, rubbing his hand over his eyes and groaning. He was sitting next to the window and leaned his head against the cool surface, closing his eyes briefly.

Camille was wearing a large pair of sunglasses that covered her green eyes and most of her high cheekbones, “Yeah, you can’t see but I’m glaring at you.” Magnus snorted, waving the waitress over and ordering a plate of fries for the table.

“I’m going through a crisis.”

The whole table groaned, even Jem giving him an incredulous look from across the table. The quiet boy sighed, “Magnus, if this is about the guy you hooked up with-”

“It’s not.” Magnus said, looking out the window and wondering what it was going to be like leaving this place for the whole summer. School had only been out for a week and he was going to be leaving. And it was the summer before his grad year, the last summer of high school and before university. He didn’t even want to think of what he was going to do then. Magnus would have to spend the next summer trying to sort out his life, this summer was supposed to be the best.

Jessamine looked bored, she was sipping a sparkling soda and examining her flawless nails. Magnus wasn’t sure why he called her, there was going to be no sympathy coming from her end. She could be rather self-centered and only got on well with Magnus because of their shared hate for sports, dirt and sweat.

Camille on the other hand was eyeing him warily now, “What do you mean? C’mon Magnus, cheer up!” She gave him a halfhearted smile, “We’re all pretty hungover right now but there’s another party on tonight. We promised this was going to be the best summer right?” Magnus stared at her, taking in her pale skin, her stark white teeth and blonde hair. She was beautiful and they’d tried dating once before realizing he was bisexual and the two of them were more friends than anything.

“I won’t be here tonight.” He confessed and his friends gaped at him, they probably thought the worst. His assumption was confirmed when Will blurted out what was clearly the first thing that had come to mind.

“You’re going to kill yourself?!”

“No.” Magnus huffed, shaking his head and smiling at the waitress who brought over their fries with a worried look, having overheard their conversation, “Someone wake up Ragnor, this is fucking important.”

Jem looked beside him, noticing for the first time that Ragnor had passed out on the table. He poked him, Jem gently trying to wake him up. Jessamine let out a delicate sigh, rolled up the plastic menu and banged Ragnor on the head. The boy jolted up with a start and blinked blearily. He smiled at Magnus and asked innocently, “What did I miss?”

“Magnus is going to kill himself.” Will stated confidently, the moment Ragnor had gone to take a sip of water. Getting the desired effect and having Ragnor spit the water all down his front, Will leaned back on his chair and smiled.

Camille shoved some napkins Ragnor’s way and turned back to Magnus. “So, why are you really not going to be here tonight?” She looked at him expectantly and he inhaled, everyone waiting for him to drop the bomb.

“I’m going to Texas for the rest of the summer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Camille’s mouth had yet to close, they were all just staring at him, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. He nodded slightly, answering their unspoken question about his seriousness. At least someone understood how deeply terrible it was that he was going away for the entire summer. His parents didn’t understand in the slightest. It was just like them to send him away, his mother always being concerned for his ‘well being’ and his father always being the faceless figure of power. For someone who was rich, he didn’t relax a lot. He was a powerful company head who couldn’t care less about his son and preferred to send money Magnus’ way and be done with it. Not that Magnus or his wardrobe were going to protest. He and Camille would always spend his allowance on ridiculously expensive things, things they hardly needed. Speaking of Camille, she was staring at him still. Will was the first to speak.

 

“Are you shitting me?”

 

Jem frowned, “Language Will.” His best friend just gave him an irritated glare and Jem kept talking, “Magnus is this for real? Because we need a full explanation and Charlotte is going to kill us if we’re home late.” He glanced at his watch and continued to wait for Magnus’ answer. Charlotte was their foster mom, a strong willed business woman who had met the two and immediately offered them a place to live. Jessamine lived with them too, hating everything about Charlotte and the way their household worked. But she was only seventeen and she wasn’t going anywhere, Charlotte would never get rid of her, feeling it was her duty to Jessamine’s dead parents (Charlotte’s close friends) to take care of their daughter. Charlotte’s husband Henry had long since grown used to Charlotte bringing home strays and focussed instead on the technology advances he was making in their basement. The man was a genius, but in Magnus’ opinion wasn’t the slightest bit mad. Henry was one of the few people Magnus liked to hear talk, because he had a way of explaining and suggesting the impossible that was inspiring.

 

“Magnus?” Jessamine was waving a pale hand in front of his face, “Are you going to explain or are we going to have to torture the information out of you?”

 

Not sure whether or not he should laugh at that, Will was but Jem seemed to be taking her very seriously, Magnus sighed. “It’s complicated. I don’t even know that much myself. All I know is that my wonderful mother surprised me with three suitcases and a plane ticket this morning.” Camille was staring at the table and Magnus’ rapidly cooling fries. Ragnor still seemed speechless but had a look of sympathy in his eyes. Camille’s parents spoiled her rotten and Charlotte loved the other three to pieces, so only Ragnor really understood what he was going through. It was hard to hear that your parents didn’t really want you around, but it was commonplace for Ragnor.

 

“So,” Camille picked at her napkin, shredding it between slim fingers, “When do you leave?”

 

“Tonight.” Magnus said softly, “I have to pack as soon as I get home.”

 

Camille sighed slightly, “You’ll call us? All the time?”

 

“What else am I going to do?” He asked, grabbing her hand with a smile. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do for the entire three months of summer but he hoped to god it wasn’t farming. If he had to shovel even the slightest bit of poo he was going to throw a fit. She gave him a small smile and he released her hands. Magnus looked around the table, taking in his friends one last time.

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Ragnor admitted, “It won’t be as much fun without you here.” Ragnor and Magnus met eyes, having been friends for so much longer than the others it would be the weirdest for the two of them to say goodbye for so long.

 

Biting back another lengthy sigh, Magnus said “I don’t want to go either, but my mum isn’t giving me much of a choice.” He stood up slowly, his chair grinding on the linoleum and making a terrible squeaking, Camille flinching at the noise. He stretched, cracking his neck and making Camille squirm. Their relationship probably didn’t work out because he was always trying to bug her, he thought with a slight smirk.

 

“Where are you going?” Jessamine looked slightly offended, “You just got here! Not to mention you forced us all to come here hungover, dropped a major bombshell and didn’t even offer me one of your fries!” Grabbing one of the fries in question, she covered it in ketchup and bit into it aggressively.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed the plate closer to her, “I have to go and pack remember?”

 

“Need any help?”

 

Smiling at Camille he shook his head, “You lot go home and sleep, you look like you could use it.”

 

Licking her fingers, Jessamine waved him off, “Get going! You have better shit to do than stand around all day saying goodbye.” The others rolled their eyes at her but waved goodbye. Camille and Ragnor gave him hugs, getting out of their seats. Camille lingered for a second, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes and sighing.

 

“Gonna miss you,” She said, “Ragnor is no fun shopping.”

 

“I am too fun!” Ragnor said, dragging her away from Magnus and pulling him in for a hug. In traditional Ragnor fashion, he patted Magnus’ back twice and gave his hair a slight tug. Jem grasped his shoulder, squeezing it slightly and giving him a kind smile. Will ruffled his hair just to bug him and smacked his back for good measure. Jessamine just licked her fingertips and winked at him, grabbing another fry and waggling her fingers. Glad they tried to keep from getting sappy, Magnus gave them all a friendly wave and left the restaurant.

 

He turned, right before opening the door and waved at the waitress, giving her a smile and slapping a tenner on one of the tables to pay for the fries. She noticed and nodded at him, walking over to grab the money. Magnus reached for the handle, yanking the door open and embracing the warm air, slightly musty and full of car fumes. The noises of the city rushed at him and he began to walk home. He walked past the window where his friends were sitting and slammed a palm against the window.

 

They looked up with a start, laughing and waving at him. He made faces at them and waved. The image of his friends all sitting there - smiling, waving and laughing with Camille blowing Magnus kisses - was enough to make him smile and forget about the trip. Blowing them all a kiss, Camille giving him a kind smile and all the guys imitating him, he turned away and walked briskly home.

 

The second he got close to the house Magnus could practically smell his mother’s frustration. Checking his hair in the front window, Magnus fished around in his pockets for his key. Before he could manage to squeeze it out of his skin tight pockets, the door opened. His mother was standing there, one hand on her hip and the other gripping the door so hard her knuckles were white.

 

“Where the hell were you?”

 

Not going to let her tone or glare phase him, Magnus walked past his mother and said, “So you didn’t get my note?” She slammed the door, the sound echoing through the front hallway.

 

“Oh I got the note.” She said snarkily, digging into her apron pocket for the piece of paper. Magnus stared at his mother for a second, her perfect bun, lack of jewellery and that weird half apron she always wore. It was stark white, never getting stained while she cooked or cleaned and stopped at her waist, tied behind her back. “Dear mum,” She read out, “I’m going out. I will pack my bags as soon as I get back, Magnus.” She crumpled up the note, “For once Magnus, just leave through the front door and tell me where you’re going.”

 

He grinned, “But that takes all the adventure and fun out of it.”

 

Her eyes widened and the moment he thought he was going to get a lecture, she just blew some air out of her mouth and brushed a non-existent stray hair out of her eyes. “Just pack your bags Magnus, I give up.” She wiped her hands delicately on her apron and walked back down the hall to the kitchen. Magnus watched her go, frozen in the front hall briefly. He felt like he should say sorry, but couldn’t bring himself to get over his pride. He made a mental pact to be nicer to her in the short time before he left, for her sake at least.

 

He rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Shoving his iPhone into his speaker, he cranked the radio and started to grab things he might need. He started with the basics, toothbrush and the like. Once he had filled a tiny portion of the first suitcase with actually necessities, Magnus started to fill the other two. He tried to imagine the kind of clothes he was going to need, tossing all sorts of different tops and pants into the suitcases.

 

He held up a bathing suit, wondering if there was anywhere decent to swim in whatever god-forsaken town his mother was sending him to. Magnus decided to pack it, throwing it into one of the suitcases and finally trying to close the bags. After sitting on them and managing to just close the zipper, he started to look for things to take in his carry-on.

 

Magnus had opted to pack his laptop, but took a sketchbook with him. He loved to draw, more specifically design. He was determined to go to university for fashion and found thorough amusement through planning what he would put on the runway.

 

Finally ready to leave, Magnus glanced at his room once more and grabbed his phone. Cramming it into his pocket, giving his hair and eyeliner one last touch-up, and dragging the suitcases off the bed he opened the door. His mother was there and smiled upon seeing his bags.

 

“Those are ready to burst.” She said, biting back a laugh. Magnus grinned with her, noting how ridiculous they looked. The two of them took the bags down to the front door. Magnus eyed the clock, he still had a good half an hour before he had to leave. Getting ready to just sit and wait, his mother touched his arm. “I have something for you.” He raised an eyebrow and she led him into the dining room.

 

It was just off the kitchen, modern and sleek. Everything was spotless and it looked more like an IKEA catalog than an actually lived in room. The only things out of place were the present and meal sitting on the table. Magnus slid into the chair in front of them. His mother’s homemade poffertjes were arranged on a pristine, white plate. He looked at her and she smiled, stroking his hair slightly.

 

“I know it’s your favorite.” She said, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to go on this trip and I don’t like forcing you. We just think you need to get away, grow into yourself a little and have an adventure that doesn’t involve loud music and alcohol.” Looking like she wanted to say more, Magnus interrupted her.

 

“I’m not really mad at you.” He said, Magnus was mad of course, but taking it out on his mother just seemed cruel. She didn’t really want to hurt him, she just did. “They look great.” He gave her a smile, even though it was half-hearted and probably looked like he was trying not to throw up, it made her smile double in size. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water.

 

He was eating his poffertjes when she called from the kitchen, “Open the package!”

 

Magnus smiled at his mother when she walked back into the dining room. She set the glass in front of him and sat down. Gesturing to the parcel, she waited patiently for him to open it. Swallowing his mouthful of food, he grinned cheekily, “What is it?”

 

“Just open it!”

 

He nodded and ripped off the colourful paper. Magnus’ mouth dropped open and he stared at his mother in complete shock. “You’re kidding me right.”

 

She shook her head, smiling at him like a maniac, “It’s a brand new camera and the professional kind so you can take pictures of all the clothes you like making so much.” She had barely finished before he’d jumped up and thrown his arms around her. Clapping his hands like a little kid he tore open the box. Grabbing the camera and quickly adjusting the lens he held it up and quickly snapped a photo of his mother smiling.

 

Her smile fell, “Magnus! That photo must look terrible!” She tried to grab the camera from him but he held it out of reach and took another bite of his poffertjes. Glancing at the small camera screen he smiled at her and slung the camera strap around his neck.

 

“It looks beautiful.” He sat down, scarfing down the food. His mother shook her head and folded her hands in her lap.

 

“Magnus, you’re going to be staying with a friend of mine, her name is Maryse. Her husband’s name is Robert and they have a farm out Texas. They also have four children-”

 

Magnus practically choked on his food, “Four?!” He just looked at his mother incredulously, “They have four children?” The fear of having to share a room with a bunch of kids or worse, having a bunch of young kids bugging him day and night, suddenly washed over Magnus.

 

His mother sighed, “Yes, there are four kids, Alec - he’s your age, Isabelle and Jace are both sixteen and Max is nine. Don’t give me that look, you won’t be sharing a room with any of them.”

 

“But I’ll be sharing a house with them. I can’t believe you waited until now to tell me!”

 

Now his mother glared at him, “I would have told you earlier but you rushed out of the house.” She sighed, “Magnus just try and be good. Maryse is being kind and letting you stay with her. Return the favour.”

 

Magnus huffed, finishing his meal and quickly drinking his water. Almost as soon as he was done there was a knock on the door.

 

His mother gasped and rushed answer, “C’mon Magnus, that’ll be the cab.” He walked into the foyer to find her handing one of his bags to the cabbie and hauling the other out the door. Helping her and grabbing the last bag himself, he left the house.

 

Armed with just his luggage and camera, ready to face whatever this summer trip was going to throw at him, Magnus gave his mother a hug. He wasn’t in a good mood, he didn’t want to travel across the country to live with a bunch of hillbilly children.

 

“Bye.” His mother said quietly, giving him a smile, “Try and have fun. Take lots of pictures for me.” He nodded and got into the cab, slamming the door and winding down the window to wave at her one last time.

 

“Bye mum.” Magnus called, turning around to take a quick picture of her standing in front of the house waving. She turned around to go back inside and Magnus settled down for the drive to the airport.

 

Once he actually got to the airport, he realized how long he was going to have to wait before this whole damn adventure started. Growing irritable in the line to check in his bags, Magnus texted Camille about the whole ordeal.

 

Magnus: guess what

 

Camille: what?

 

Magnus: they have four children. four fucking children

 

Camille: omg

 

Magnus: ikr

 

Camille: okay enough texting talk....we’re not 12

 

Magnus: agreed

 

Camille: but still.... what are you going to do?

 

Magnus: i have no idea

 

Waiting for Camille’s response, Magnus moved up in the line and finally got called over the check in his bags. He charged the extra bag fee to his credit card and tucked his boarding pass in his pocket. Noticing he didn’t have a lot of time, Magnus rushed over to the gate area and sat down. Camille hadn’t responded so Magnus disappointedly decided to get a snack. After having a brief fight with a vending machine and needing the assistance of a nearby eight year-old, Magnus sat back down with a Kit-Kat in hand. Laying the wrapper in his lap and breaking off a piece, he busied himself with Temple Run.

 

“Whatcha’ doin’?” Magnus jumped, it was the kid from the vending machine. He had sort of shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was a cute kid, but a little on the creepy side. The kid slid into the seat next to Magnus and watched him play the game.

 

“It’s called Temple Run.”

 

“It looks fun.”

 

Sighing, he restarted the game and held it out to the kid, “Do you want to play?”

 

“Sure!” The kid grabbed the phone, scooting closer to Magnus and smiling at him, his front teeth both missing. “My name’s Julian but everyone calls me Jules.”

 

“Well, Jules,” Magnus said, smiling, “The object of the game is not to die.”

 

Jules snorted, “Obviously.”

 

Liking the kid more by the minute, Magnus quickly went over the rules and controls, pointing to different things on the screen. Nodding every time Magnus said something, Jules was rapt. After about ten minutes of playing with Magnus’ guidance, a voice called Jules away.

 

Magnus’ companion whipped his head around at the sound of a young girl’s voice, “Jules? What are you doing? We have to board soon.” She looked like she was Jules’ age, but much more mature. She had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Magnus raised his eyebrows slightly at the long scar on her forearm but didn’t say anything, just waved.

 

“I’m playing a game.” He held up the phone for proof, waving it a bit, “This is Magnus. Magnus, this is my best friend Emma.” He waved again, getting a small smile out of the girl.

 

She reached for Jules’ hand, “We have to go though.” He nodded and handed Magnus his phone back. Magnus stopped him before he left.

 

“Hey, here.” He handed him what was left of the Kit-Kat, the kids’ eyes lighting up, “You deserve it.”

 

Jules gave him a gap-toothed grin, “Thanks.”

 

Magnus nodded and watched the two run back over to a girl with Jules’ green eyes and ridiculously light blonde hair. She gave him a small wave that he returned, tucking his phone away and getting in line to get on the plane. The line moved surprising quick and before Magnus knew it he was settling in for a long flight on a hard seat.

 

The flight attendants were nice and annoyingly bubbly, they handed him drinks and tried to strike up a conversation. He stuck in his headphones, listened to some music and started to draw. First he drew a dress, but it ended up looking bland and generic. The lack of inspiration made him groan and he ended up spending the flight watching a really bad German movie. It was a situation that made Magnus want to bang his head on the tray table. The movie was terrible, there were subtitles that Magnus was almost positive were wrong and the characters spoke their lines like they’d forgotten them. But he was desperate to find out how it ended and had to watch the entire two and a half hour movie.

 

Once it was over he just turned to the woman next to him, “I’ve just wasted almost three hours of my life.” He said, frowning slightly and staring blankly at the screen. She giggled and little and he groaned.

 

“Was it worth it?” She asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

 

He raised an eyebrow, “No, like I said, it was a total waste of time.”

 

“You didn’t like the way Adrian and Gabi got together in the end?”

 

“No-” He stopped suddenly, “Oh my god.” She laughed again, “You’ve seen it before? And you let me suffer through that whole movie?”

 

“Pretty much.” He laughed now too, the absolute ridiculousness getting to him, “My name’s Rebecca by the way.”

 

“Magnus.” He shook her hand, still slightly giddy. “Please tell me this flight is going to be over soon.”

 

She gave him a grin, “You’re in luck. You can watch that movie again and then it should be over. You have just enough time to witness the awkward courtyard scene one more time. It was the highlight of the movie for me.”

 

“You’re kidding me right.”

 

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes, “Sleep kiddo. You might as well, all the other movies are shit. I’ll wake you up like fifteen minutes before landing.”

 

He grinned, “You’re the best. I just met you and we’re going to be best friends.”

 

“Judging by the New York accent, we won’t get a chance. Who’re you visiting? Family?”

 

Leaning back in his chair he shook his head, “Forced vacation. I was partying a lot and my mum got sick of it. I’m officially staying with strangers for the summer.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, some random family called the Lightwoods.”

 

Rebecca almost choked on her drink, “The Lightwoods?” She smiled, “What are the chances. My brother is friends with them, they’re practically our neighbours. Maybe we can be friends. Well, other than the fact I’m a lot older than you.”

 

“No sweat,” He said, “I don’t really play for your team. Wait. Repeat what you just said.”

 

“Maybe we can be friends?”

 

“No,” Magnus said, “The Lightwoods. You know them? Are they nice? Are they weird? Am I going to be shoveling poop?”

 

Rebecca laughed, “The Lightwoods are pretty nice, traditional but nice. They’re not super weird though I’m not sure about the kids. They can be kind of strange. Lovable though. And there will be little to no shoveling of poop.”

 

Magnus sighed, “Good, now with the knowledge that we’re going to talk again, I’m going to sleep and take you up on that offer.”

 

True to her word, she woke him up a few hours later and he had a few minutes to spare. He went to the bathroom, waving to Jules and Emma on the way. They gave him some drowsy smiles, their eyes barely leaving the screens in front of them. Magnus checked his hair in the bathroom mirror and ended up doodling for the last few minutes of the flight.

 

He and Rebecca talked for a little bit, walking off the plane together. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Magnus’ three bags and he gave her a cheeky smile.

 

“The country life is gonna hit you hard, big city boy.”

 

They joked around a bit more, saying goodbye when a tiny woman with curly hair waved Rebecca over. Before she left, she pointed at a woman in the crowd and whispered, “That’s Maryse.”

 

Magnus nodded his thanks and made his way over to the woman, noticing a sign in her hand that said his name in clear bold print. She had impressively blue eyes and black hair. There was something about her that demanded respect, but she looked surprisingly laid back in her jeans and unwrinkled black shirt.

 

“Hi,” He said, shifting his feet awkwardly, “I’m Magnus.” He nodded at her sign and she lit up.

 

“Hello Magnus.” She gave him a small smile, “I’m your mum’s friend Maryse as you might have guessed. Have you gotten your bags yet?”

 

He gestured to the three bags, “Uh, yep.”

 

She laughed, “You’re mother wasn’t kidding about you was she?” Maryse grabbed one of the bags and pulled it along with ease, “C’mon Magnus, the truck is this way.”

 

He followed her out, a wave of heat hitting him instantly. The sun was burning hot, though the air was cleaner and fresher than New York by a long shot. Magnus breathed it in, letting the sun warm his face and squinting his eyes at the light.

 

Maryse was waiting for him, he got the feeling she wasn’t a patient woman, her foot tapping gently on the pavement.

 

“So have you gotten over this whole silence thing?” She asked, “Your mum mentioned that you were sulking on the phone. Is that going to continue on?”

 

He’d forgotten about dreading the summer without his friends, stuck between hating the summer and taking it as an adventure, he decided on the first. “Yes,” Magnus huffed, “Restarting now.”

 

She laughed, “Well, the truck’s over here. If you’re not too stubborn we can get in and I’ll drive us home.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Right, not your home.” Maryse said, “You’ll get over that soon. You might think that this whole teenager thing is going to send you home. But it’s not.” She led the way over to the car, “It’s just going to force me to try and make this fun for you. I will give you a week. You can sulk for a week and then I’m going to make you shovel poop.”

 

His eyes widened and Maryse gave him a grin.

 

“We have a deal?”

 

Magnus took her offered hand and shook it. He was allowed one week of sulking in silence and then he would get his act together. Magnus figured that was pretty fair. They got into the truck, her loading his bags into the back and the two of them sliding into the cab. Maryse turned on the radio to some country. Wrinkling his nose, Magnus looked out the window and quickly brought up his camera to grab a photo. Cursing himself for not taking a picture of Rebecca, he grabbed a few of the scenery and even one of Maryse driving.

 

“Your silence is never going to bother me.” Maryse warned him, her eyes flickering to him for a second before refocusing on the dirt road in front of them. “My eldest spent eight months without speaking when he was twelve.” Magnus’ eyes widened considerably, “I still have no idea why.” She continued, “He just stopped talking one day and then started again eight months later.”

 

They got to a fork and she turned left, Magnus noting that right looked to be the way into town. Following his gaze, Maryse explained, “The house is about twenty minutes from town. Walking takes longer obviously, but we don’t do that often. I don’t go to town everyday and we sometimes only go once a week.”

 

Magnus tried to imagine a trip into ‘town’ - a small middle-of-nowhere strip of useless stores - being a big deal. He tried to imagine going a week without shopping and then realized he was going to have to go three months without anything remotely like his home. Shaking his head and going back to capturing the moment, Magnus turned on his camera and tried to busy himself. Twenty minutes of rolling farmland and country music later, they pulled up to a beautiful house.

 

Maryse just got out of the truck and headed around to grab his bags, but Magnus just stood there for a moment. He’d expected something rundown, probably rustic. But in front of him was the most beautiful ranch house. It was surrounded by green farmland and had an amazing garden that was overflowing with plants. He could see horses in the pasture to the side of the house and could hear a river nearby. The house was a stark white, not dirtied by the dirty of the road and had a brown roof. There was a wrap around deck and pristine windows shining in the afternoon sun. Whipping out his camera, Magnus took more than a dozen pictures of the house. There was something about it that was dreamy. He could imagine living in the country if he could live like this, it was charming and had enough country elements to feel like a house on a farm.

 

He turned around to see Maryse smiling at him and holding one of his bags. Magnus rushed to grab the other and she laughed at the look on his face, “Welcome to your home for the next three months, Magnus Bane.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“So,” Maryse said, “This is your room. It’s got a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a walk-in closet, a beanbag chair and an en-suite bathroom.” She turned to look at him with a smile, “Does this look okay?” 

 

His mouth open, Magnus nodded. She set down the bag she’d carried up next to the door, she gave him another warm smile and walked out, closing the door behind her. There was a faint ‘click’ and Magnus was alone. He stared at the room, mentally laughing at his past-self for fearing that he might have to share a room. The house was enormous and his room matched. 

 

There was a huge window facing the backyard, he noted the surprising amount of both farmland and forest. The window had a window seat, perfect for his drawing and covered in wonderful colour coordinated pillows. They went well with the enormous puffy bed that was the centrepiece of the room. Magnus allowed himself a brief moment of childish delight when he launched himself onto the bed and let the pillows surround him and the comfort of the bed block out the world for a moment. He laughed and rolled off, sliding across the perfect hardwood floors to check out the bathroom. It was impressive, beautiful marble counters and a shower that Magnus could have shared with ten people. Magnus tried to hide his grin, it was hard to sulk in an awesome room that he was allowed to have for the next three months.

 

But then everything hit him. He was going to be here for three months. The trip had seemed almost impossible and dreamlike until this point. He’d spent the time torn between having fun and making it an adventure for his mum’s sake, and sulking to give him the righteous pleasure of being miserable. Magnus had a week of sulking, that was the deal he’d made with Maryse. 

 

But was a week enough? Was it too much?

 

Magnus sat down on the comforter, running his hands over the soft material and trying not to cry. He didn’t know what to do. He was being torn in two and he had no one to consult. He’d ask Camille but he didn’t have the wifi password and there was no phone in his room. Not to mention the hissy fit his mother would throw if she got a big phone bill at the end of the month. Magnus was alone and he wasn’t sure he liked his options. The idea of going down there and just trying to join in with the Lightwoods made him kind of ill, because he wanted a moment to be alone and bathe in the self pity. But the idea of sitting alone in this room for three months looked bleaker. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn’t have to decide right now, he’d wait the week and then make his move. 

 

At some point he fell asleep and by the time he woke up, it was just past seven. There was a blanket on him, carefully draped over him. A meal was also sitting on his desk, a cover to keep it warm and a note saying he could always help himself to something if he was still hungry or wanted anything anytime. Smiling at the note and assuming it was Maryse, he sat in the soft leather chair and started to eat. Magnus opened up one of the fashion books he’d brought, propping it open with one hand and shovelling homemade beef stew into his mouth with the other. When he was done he simply stacked his dishes, set them to the side and dug his art supplies out of his bags. 

 

He drew late into the night, getting some inspiration from the homesickness. He drew almost an entire line that revolved around Camille’s eyes. There was a dash of Will in there too, though Magnus would never admit that he missed the arrogant teen. He cracked open his pencil crayons, colouring in the outfits and hearing Camille’s laugh while he added a bright gash of green to a stark white cocktail dress. He didn’t think he’d miss his friend this much. Ragnor always said that they should be more sentimental, but the rest of them had laughed - with the exception of Jem, who rarely laughed at a friend’s expense - (never was just too strong a word). But sitting at his desk, in the middle of Texas, he wished his friends were a little more sentimental, the blown kisses and the hugs bringing a smile to his face. But the lack of seriousness in their goodbyes felt a little frivolous and it made him sadder than he’d care to admit. Magnus added some darker tones to the outfits, trying to give them some dimension. Frustrated with their lack of depth, he put his pencils away and ran a hand through his tousled hair. 

 

Considering how late it was getting, Magnus jumped into the shower for what must have been more than an hour. It was amazing, Magnus being one of those people who loved long showers and considered a short one to be a felony. He rubbed off his makeup and combed the gel out of his hair. Clad only in his boxers - he wouldn’t dare sleep in the nude at a place where he was a guest - Magnus went to bed. He turned off his light and tried not to think too hard about what tomorrow was going to be like. 

 

Tomorrow was boring. 

 

Magnus sat at his desk drawing. There were small knocks on the door for meals and by the time he opened the door, Maryse was gone and there was a small tray of food in the hall. The notes on the trays told him to just leave his dishes in the hall. Feeling awfully like he was staying in a hotel, Magnus continued to draw and colour. He sketched for hours by the window, loving the light and barely even needing to look out of the window for inspiration. A sudden shrill cry caught his attention and he almost dropped his sketchbook. 

 

He looked out the window. The Lightwoods were outside. More specifically, the Lightwood children. Magnus scowled at them from his perch. The three of them looked spectacularly happy. He’d dreamed of having a sibling when he was a kid, but had accepted that it was never going to happen. 

 

The youngest was adorable, he had huge glasses that filled his face and a mop of black hair that was just getting slightly too long. He was being chased by what must have been his sister, the same back hair and gorgeous porcelain skin. She was laughing and running after him with her arms our. He was laughing in a high child’s voice, both their voices muffled by the window. Watching them was a tanned, golden haired boy. He was watching them fondly and laughing. There was a drink in his hand and he sipped it occasionally. He tried to remember what he knew about the siblings, which was very little. He couldn’t even remember the names his mother had tried to tell him. But Magnus had been almost certain there were four. Magnus noted that the golden haired boy was talking to someone, Magnus couldn’t see him because of the angle of his window and where the person was standing. He had to assume it was Robert, Maryse’s husband or the mystery sibling. 

 

Suddenly Maryse walked into view, brushing her hands off on her jeans and shaking her head at her children. She was telling them something, the girl and boy stopping their game of chase. The sister grabbed her little brother by the waist and placed a soft kiss into his hair. He laughed and squirmed out of her grip. They all followed Maryse inside, the brother even ruffling the little boy’s hair. It made Magnus’ stomach clench. He loved his friends but had always wanted a sibling. There was something unique about it, having someone who would always be there. 

 

He shook his head and went back to his drawings, making a mental note to get a haircut soon. His hair kept falling into his eyes and it was getting annoying. Hoping that this bizarre town had a hairdresser that wouldn’t ruin his wonderful style and make him the social outcast of his high school, Magnus brushed another lock behind his ear. He got further into his drawings, concentrating on the colours and the styles. He drew some flowing dresses, thinking of the wind in the fields. 

 

There was a soft knock on the door. Magnus knew that would be his lunch and he rushed to the door, wanted to ask Maryse about getting a haircut. He threw the door open and met the surprised eyes of a boy his own age. 

 

His mouth fell open. 

 

Somewhere in Magnus’ brain, there was a voice screaming at him to stop being so socially awkward. But he was so completely taken by this boy. This stupid country boy who was just standing there confused. This stupid boy who was wearing black and unfashionable clothes that should have had him dying of heat stroke. The stupid boy who was staring at him with those amazing blue eyes. 

 

“Sorry.” Magnus blurted, trying to get a hold of his racing mind, “I thought you were Maryse.” He realized how weird he probably sounded and tried to ignore the fact that the hottest boy on the planet was looking at him like he was insane.

 

But the boy suddenly stopped, nodded his head and smiled. Magnus wondered if this was the kid that didn’t talk for eight months because he certainly wasn’t saying anything now. The boy seemed to have noticed this too and blushed a deep scarlet. Clearing his throat, the boy spoke sheepishly, “Uh, yeah. My mum’s downstairs. Do you want me to go get her?” He pointed to the staircase over his shoulder, meeting Magnus’ eyes and flushing an even deeper red. Magnus bit back a grin. The boy just got cuter and cuter. Said cute boy was now staring at his feet and biting his bottom lip.

 

“Nah,” Magnus said, waving him off, “It’s fine.”

 

The boy nodded, “Right.” He suddenly looked up, “Uh, I’m Alec.” He stuck out a hand quickly, looking stiff and uncomfortable. He gave off the aura of someone who hated talking to people and only did it because he had to.

 

Magnus felt a sudden need to have Alec like him, “I’m Magnus.” He grabbed the boy’s hand and shook it, revelling in the feeling of the boy’s rough hand in his own.

 

Alec laughed a little, the musical noise making Magnus weak in the knees. “I know. I’ve been bringing you food remember.” 

 

“That’s you?”

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Alec blushed again, suddenly shy. “Everything’s okay right? I noticed you seemed to like Coke the best so I started bringing it more often.”

 

Magnus had noticed the he’d done that. But he’d assumed it was Maryse. The kind notes, the quiet observation, it all seemed like the actions of a mother. But Alec was his mystery food guy and he was cute, young and apparently really considerate.

 

“Thanks for everything.” Magnus said, giving Alec a warm smile. “I love the room and I don’t want to be rude. I just kind of want to be alone for a bit. Get my thoughts together and mentally prepare myself and stuff.”

 

Alec just nodded, “Well, if you ever want a tour or something I could drive you into town.” He suddenly got all flustered and started to ramble, “But, that’s only if you want, I mean if you don’t want me to than that’s fine. I don’t want you to feel like you have to-”

 

Magnus cut him off with a smile, “Sure, maybe in a few days?”

 

“Sure.” Alec smiled a little bit, “Sounds good. Do you need anything?” He was looking a bit more comfortable now and it made Magnus’ heart swell.

 

“Nothing really,” He shrugged, “I just wish I could talk to my friends. I think I’m going to go crazy sitting in this room. But at the same time I don’t think I’m ready yet.” Magnus laughed a little, “I probably sound crazy.” He was the awkward one now, staring at his feet and wishing he hadn’t sounded like such a lunatic in front of the cutest boy Texas could have ever offered.

 

But when he looked up Alec was just nodding thoughtfully, “I know what you mean.” He bit his lip and suddenly held up one finger. “Wait here for one second.” He rushed off, running down the hall and into one of the doors. Magnus noted that they actually had names on them, starting with ‘Jace’ closest to him and ‘Max’ furthest away. ‘Isabelle’ was right next to ‘Alec’ and across from them all (next to Magnus’ room) was an unmarked door that Magnus had to imagine was another guest room or Maryse and Robert’s room. He tapped a finger absently on the doorframe while he waited for Alec.

 

Alec came running out of his room, skidded to a stop in front of Magnus and presented him with something. There was a broad smile on his face and he was watching Magnus excitedly. Magnus grabbed the object and felt his mouth stretch into a smile. It was a cell phone. A sleek, probably brand new phone that looked pretty expensive.

 

Suddenly his smile disappeared, “Alec.” He said, holding the phone back out to him, “I can’t use this. It will cost a ton to call New York.” Alec shook his head and closed Magnus’ hand around the phone. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Magnus’ mouth fell open, “You’re kidding me. You want me to just run up your phone bill talking to my friends across the country?” This boy couldn’t be serious. There had to be some limit to Southern hospitality. Magnus would have assumed that enormous phone bills were that limit. Alec was looking at him with smile, almost laughing at Magnus’ disbelief. 

 

He shrugged his shoulders, “My parents are pretty rich, even if you talked on that phone for hours it would be fine. Oh, do you have a pen?” Alec’s fingers were twitching, probably a nervous habit. They would tap against his leg slightly and Magnus noticed after a few moments. 

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

He handed Alec a pen, watching him confused. He grabbed Magnus hand and scribbled a random series of letters and numbers on it. “That’s the wifi password.”

 

Magnus laughed, staring at the small neat writing. “You, Mr Lightwood, are an angel. I could kiss you.” He meant it as a joke, but the words had Alec blushing and hastily retreating, giving Magnus a wave and rushing into his room. He closed the door behind him quickly and within a heartbeat Magnus found himself staring at an empty hallway and a neatly presented sandwich. There was a Coke, a small note that said ‘Bon Appetit!” and a fresh apple. He gently picked up the tray and went back into his room, phone in hand. Magnus closed the door with his foot and switched the tray for his sketchbook. Suddenly inspired, he started to draw. 

 

He drew the blush on Alec’s cheeks and the blue of his eyes. He incorporated everything into the clothes, from the nervous twitches to the brilliant white smile. Magnus found himself smiling as he drew, thinking of the adorable boy with the blue eyes that was across the hall. He ate the sandwich too, careful not to get any food on his drawings. 

 

By the time he’d eaten his lunch and finally stopped drawing because his hands were cramping, the sun was low in the sky. Magnus tossed his sketchbook on the desk and grabbed the cellphone Alec gave him. He punched in Camille’s number and waited for it to ring. 

 

“Hello?” She sounded confused and Magnus laughed. 

 

“Hey stranger.”

 

He could hear her smile over the phone, “Is that really you?”

 

Magnus laughed loudly at that, grinning himself and picking at a loose thread on the bottom of his shirt. “Of course it’s me. I’m stuck in the middle of nowhere and needed some serious talk time. You will never believe-”

 

“Where the hell did you get the phone? Isn’t this going to cost an insane amount?” 

 

Camille, ever the responsible one, thought instantly of the cost, “Yeah but the Lightwoods are covering it and they’re loaded.”

 

“I see.” She sounded wary and Magnus rolled his eyes. “Wait a second.” There was a fumbling on the other side and when she talked again her voice was echoing slightly. 

 

“Am I on speaker?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He could see them in his mind’s eye, the five of them all sitting in Camille’s enormous bedroom. Will would have sat on the bed, lounging back and pretending to sleep and ignore them all. Camille would sit in her ridiculous high-backed chair, examining her makeup in the mirror of her vanity and straightening the bottles and containers that covered its surface. Tessa and Jem would both sit on the bed, Jem sitting near Will because they’re never far apart and Tessa perched on the edge because she always feels slightly awkward at their houses. Jessamine would lean against the wall like she’s too good to sit and will look at her fingernails all the time, acting bored. Ragnor would most likely sit on the floor because he’s odd like that and sometimes he’ll sit with Magnus on Camille’s plushy, white couch. 

 

There was a flurry of noise on the other side, some cheers and he could hear even Jessamine laughing.

 

“Hello there.” It’s Will now, cocky and almost smug sounding. “How’s the middle of nowhere treating you?”

 

“Not bad. How’s home?”

 

Jessamine sighed loudly and Magnus had to bite back a laugh, “It’s boring as hell. The party the other night was horrible. Someone spiked the drinks and people were passing out and barfing everywhere. The night ended depressingly early.” Magnus found himself nodding, appreciating Jessamine’s dramatics for once. It was easy for the others to miss out on the important details. Jessamine always told him exactly how things had happened, with the occasional exaggeration. 

 

“But Jessamine met a cute guy!” Tessa cried, giggling, “She’s in love!” Tessa, sounding girly for once, stretched out the ‘o’ and was making kissy noises over the phone. 

 

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “I thought she had that thing for your brother?” He asked Tessa, surprised that Jessamine had been so quick to move on from Nate, seeing as the two of them had been so serious in the past few months. Jessamine had been crushing on him for years, sneaking out to go to parties where she knew Nate was going to be and eventually buddying up with Tessa. That was how the group had met her, Jessamine trying to get to Nate through his sister and landing the group one of their key members. Magnus would forever thank Jessamine for being a crazy stalker, seeing as it got him another close friend.

 

“Nothing is happening with Nate.” Jessamine sounded slightly put out. “I think he might be a lost cause.”

 

“You’re kidding me!” Will screamed.

 

“Calm the fuck down.” Camille protested, “My parents are still here asshole. Have a little consideration.”

 

“Will?” Jem asked, “Consideration for other people? Are you kidding me?”

 

Magnus laughed, “True Jem. Explain Jessamine.”

 

Will was nodding, Magnus could practically feel it, “Yeah. You’ve had us stalking Tessa’s brother for years and now you’re suddenly over him? Liar.” 

 

“Fine. I’m not over him okay? I’m just trying to get out there and meet other people because he’s clearly not interested.”

 

“I think you just need to be yourself.” Tessa said, “I’ll try and talk you up and then the two of you just need to talk. You’re always so flustered around him.”

 

“Oh my god. He thinks I’m crazy doesn’t he?”

 

“Uh.”

 

“Tessa!”

 

“There may have been a few questionable stories.” Tessa sounded sorry and Magnus could imagine that small smile she always gave when she felt bad for one of them. 

 

There was a thud and Magnus knew that Jessamine must have been standing by the wall and sunk to the floor. Will was laughing loudly and he could hear Ragnor giggling. Ragnor was probably one of the only males Magnus knew that full-on giggled. It was both creepy and adorable in a weird way that Magnus would never be able to fully explain.

 

“Okay.” Camille said, silencing them all which for Magnus meant that she was holding her arms up and giving them all that look. It was a classic Camille look and it got scarier the longer you went without doing what she wanted. “There is a real question that has to be asked here. The issue of Jessamine’s love life will have to wait.”

 

“What could be more important than the failed love life of a lonely teenage girl? I thought that was one of the most important things in the world.” Will said sarcastically.

 

Camille sighed, “Obviously not. Can anyone else guess the important question?”

 

Unsurprisingly, Ragnor was the only one to speak up. His massive crush on Camille probably fueled his need to try and please her. Magnus felt a surge of pity for the other boy. It was hard to love Camille, especially when she wouldn’t even give Ragnor a second glance. “I’m guessing it has something to do with Magnus?”

 

“Yes!” Camille sounded pretty happy and Magnus could hear Ragnor’s heart skipping a beat. “It has everything to do with Magnus!”

 

“Well,” Magnus said, smiling widely, “What’s the question?”

 

“How are the Texan men? Any hotties?” 

 

Smirking now, Magnus said the following words with a smug pleasure, “There happens to be a very attractive male right in my house.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jessamine’s voice radiated jealousy and Magnus laughed. 

 

“Camille is physically unable to close her mouth.” Will said, his voice filled with mirth, “I don’t think she will be able to speak for some time.”

 

But at that moment Camille squealed, “How hot?”

 

“Oh honey,” Magnus said, “He’s definitely a ten.” 

Tessa groaned, “You lucky bastard.”

 

“Why is that a good thing?” Jem, bless him, sounded incredibly confused. “Won’t it just be kind of awkward? What if they hook up but then break it off?”

 

“Oh,” Jessamine said, “That’s not the case. He won’t have to work hard to see him, Magnus’ hottie will always be right around the corner. And think of all the risky rendezvous they can have, sneaking around. Magnus will have to try and keep a straight face at dinner while they play footsie under the table.” She sighed, “You are going to have fun with this boy Magnus.”

 

Ragnor seemed confused too and Magnus laughed, “So, Magnus is going to have fun on his trip because there’s a hot boy in the same house.”

 

“Exactly!” Camille shouted, “Now, details! What does he look like? Muscles? Voice?”

 

Magnus’ grin returned, “He lives on a farm Cam. He has glorious muscles but not too much. Just enough so he’s not skinny, but he’s not a weight lifter.”

 

“Amazing.” Will said, his sarcasm reaching impossible levels Camille shushed him instantly and Magnus took that as his cue to continue his description.

 

“He’s got sort of shaggy black hair, the most amazing blue eyes. He has a deep voice that’s all smooth and makes you weak in the knees.”

 

“Oh Jesus.” Jessamine said, “I want one.”

 

“Don’t we all.” Tessa said, her voice taking that tone it always did when she smiled. 

 

Camille sighed, “Is he gay?”

 

Magnus frowned, “I have no idea. Not that I can’t change his mind.”

 

“You’re going to change his sexuality?” Ragnor sounded deeply disturbed, “No offense, but I don’t think it works like that. You can’t make gay people straight so I don’t think you can make straight people gay.”

 

“Not like that,” Magnus said, “I think he’s gay but in the closet. He was a bit too embarrased when I smiled at him and he practically asked me out. Not to mention the blushing.”

 

“He blushed?” Camille sounded eager.

 

“Like a little school girl.”

 

All the girls laughed and Tessa cheered.

 

“What?” Jem asked, though Magnus could tell that he was smiling too.

 

“No straight guy would be that embarrassed during a normal conversation,” Camille explained, “Even in a conversation with Magnus.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“You’re attractive sweet cheeks.” Camille said, “And the blush probably means a crush. Which means-”

 

“He’s probably gay.” Jessamine finished. 

 

Magnus tapped his fingers lazily on his leg, smiling and thinking about how adorable Alec was. His smile faded when Camille announced that they should probably go. 

 

“It’s fine.” He said, trying to sound upbeat and indifferent. Magnus had almost forgotten how far away they were and how much he missed them. It was easy to talk to his friends and get lost in the moment. 

 

“Sorry,” Camille said, taking him off speakerphone, “There’s a party tonight and I want to make sure Jessamine looks delectable in case a certain someone shows up-”

 

Magnus cut her off, “I get it. I just miss you guys I guess.”

 

“We miss you too.” 

 

He smiled, “Hey say ‘hi’ to everyone for me. And have fun.”

 

“I’ll try my best.” She said softly, “We really miss you like crazy. Say ‘hi’ to your hottie for us.” Magnus laughed, loving even the idea of Alec being his hottie and hoping that he could make something of that. 

 

“He’s not mine yet.” 

 

“But he will be.” Camille sounded as confident as Magnus wished he felt.

 

Too soon he was calling goodbye and hearing everyone holler it back. They hung up and Magnus was stuck listening to the dial tone. He checked the time and was relieved to see that he hadn’t been talking for hours. He was going to take advantage of being able to talk to his friends but Magnus didn’t want to abuse the Lightwoods’ generosity.  

 

Magnus leaned back on his window seat, resting his head against the cool glass and smiling softly. He didn’t want to tell his friends but he had no intention of having a summer fling with Alec. He’d flirt with him a little, but there was no way Magnus was going to get into a serious relationship with someone who lived so far away. He knew himself and he knew that if he started something he’d just end up with a broken heart and a hatred for the guy who thought he could do it without getting attached. So he made a promise to himself, he wasn’t going to fall for Alec, no matter how cute his Texas accent was and no matter how many adorable notes Alec left Magnus. But looking out the window, Magnus knew deep down that he was going to break that promise. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was jolted out of his daze by a knock on the door. He wandered over to open it, his mind battling itself. On the one hand he was hoping it was Alec and on the other he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't going to fall for Alec. He wasn't sure what he was feeling by the time he actually opened the door. It wasn't Alec though, it was Maryse. She was standing there with a smile on her face.

"I know your week of sulking isn't up yet but I heard you talking to Alec earlier." She gave him a hopeful look, "Would you like to join us for dinner? Alec's just putting the final touches on the pasta and then we can eat."

Magnus looked at his room for a second and then turned to her, a smile on his face as well. "I think that might be nice. A bit of company is overdue."

He closed the door behind him and followed Maryse down the stairs. He quickly looked at his clothes and decided that he looked nice enough for a simple family dinner. He blushed at the thought of playing footsie with Alec under the table and cursed Jessamine for putting that thought into his head. Magnus noticed that they took a different staircase from when he first arrived, the one they'd taken from the front door having lead them straight upstairs and the one they were taking now stopped on a small landing and then went down into the kitchen and dining room. The two rooms were separated only by a high counter with four barstools.

When they got there the four Lightwood kids were there. Alec saw Magnus coming down the stairs and gave him a beaming smile that Magnus couldn't help but return. Oh, the things that boy's smile did to him. He focussed on the other siblings for a moment, having the opportunity to finally see them up close.

The young boy was hiding bright grey eyes behind his glasses and was far skinnier than both his brothers. He was a lot shorter than the others and had the same nervous energy that Alec carried with him. He was setting out plates with his sister, who was beautiful up close.

She turned to Magnus and smiled, her straight, shiny black hair framing a pale, skinny face that had the same angular cheekbones as her two brothers but black eyes that shone underneath thick black lashes. "I'm Isabelle." She said, her Texas accent wasn't as strong as Alec's or Maryse's and only appeared at the end of her introduction.

"Magnus."

Isabelle gave him the same laughing grin that Alec had given him, "I know. You've been living upstairs for god's sake." When she smiled like that Magnus could see the obvious family resemblance. It was something he'd never seen between him and his mother and something he'd always wanted to have. Magnus thought it was sort of amazing, to look so much like someone else but only in the right light, only in the right moments.

He laughed too, "Right. I keep forgetting that."

The blonde boy snorted, "Well, here I was worrying about your intelligence. Clearly my worries were misplaced." Trying not to take offense to anything he said, Magnus noticed immediately that he looked nothing like the rest of the family. He was tanned, blonde and had luminous golden eyes. It was a stark contrast and Magnus was left assuming that Robert looked very similar or this Lightwood was adopted. From far away Magnus hadn't paid much attention to the blonde hair. But now that he was looking at them closer, there was no resemblance whatsoever.

"That's Jace." Alec explained, walking over to the table with cutlery. Magnus held out his hand and Alec handed him the forks. The two of them made their way around the table, Magnus following Alec's lead and placing the utensils on the pristine cloth placemats.

"Just ignore him." Isabelle called and Jace made a noise of protest but she continued, "That's what the rest of us do." Magnus gave her a grin, meeting her twinkling eyes and biting back a laugh.

"Alec doesn't ignore me." Jace said, folding his arms and giving her a challenging stare which she met with equal determination. She rolled her eyes at his statement and mirrored his pose.

"That's just because Alec's too nice to ignore anyone. God knows how he's been able to put up with you."

Magnus laughed and Alec gave him a smile. Trying to calm his racing heart, Magnus wandered into the adjoining kitchen. Maryse had gone straight to work with the cooking once they'd come down and was dishing the pasta into wide bowls.

The youngest ran up to him, watching his mum dole the food out and giving Magnus a shy smile. "I'm Max." He said, his voice quiet. Max didn't even give Magnus any time to reply, he was already scurrying back to the table.

Alec came by and grabbed four of the bowls, balancing them on his glorious forearms. The other kids had started to sit down, taking their places at the table normally, like everyone had a place and it was all just habit now. They'd added an extra chair on one side, putting Magnus right next to Isabelle and right across from Alec. Maryse took her place at one of the heads and called Robert in from the other room. Magnus tried not to think about what Jessamine had said and how their places made it perfect for he and Alec to play footsie.

Magnus stood up to shake Robert's hand as the man came into the room and his assumption of Jace being adopted was confirmed. He had dark brown hair and eyes, along with rather tanned skin. Clearly the Lightwood children took after Maryse more, taking her pale skin and darker hair. Robert's eyes were kind when he shook Magnus' hand, but his grip was firm and there was a feeling that he was not a man to take things lightly.

"So," Robert said, "What's your first impression of Texas? A lot different from home?" He dug into his pasta, the rest of the family doing the same and Alec helping Max dole cheese out onto his food.

Magnus nodded, laughing a little, "Everything is completely different. There's a lot more noise there, because there's so many cars in New York and so many people." The whole family was watching him, Max's eyes were wide, Isabelle looked excited and Jace looked completely bored.

"Is our town really small?"

Max's voice was small but curious and Magnus had to assume that he'd never left the tiny little chunk of world he called home. "By my standards it is. In New York there are tons of skyscrapers and business towers. There are people everywhere and no one has big lawns or anything like this." He gestured with his hands, smiling at Max's amazed gaze.

Isabelle twisted in her chair, digging her fork into her pasta and smirking at Magnus, "You must go to some pretty crazy parties then."

Running a sheepish hand through his hair and assuming the Lightwood kids didn't know why he was actually staying with them, Magnus nodded. "Yeah, there were some pretty crazy can get out of hand pretty fast. They're cool I guess but sort of toxic."

"Toxic?" Jace was looking at him like he was an idiot and Magnus bit down his worry at the two parents going silent. He didn't want to talk about the horrible things that his friends had done to people, that he'd done at parties. It seemed so funny at the time, laughing at people and being part of an enormous crowd. But Magnus was in Texas to restart, to get some fresh air.

"The people that go to those parties aren't always the best people to be hanging out with." Maryse raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her an apologetic smile, "Reckless, rude, that sort of thing."

Isabelle had gone back to eating, nodding.

Robert decided at that moment to pick up the awkward silence, "So, Magnus. Got a girl waiting back at home?" This just made the silence longer. 

Clearing his throat, Magnus focussed on his food for a second, "Uh, no. Also, I'm, uh..." He met Robert's eyes for a second, "I'm bisexual." He sounded quite timid, which sent Magnus back the time when he had to tell Camille and he was preparing for the worst. Magnus wasn't sure why he was so worried about what Robert would say, because getting kicked out would probably mean going home and putting this whole trip behind him. He could hear Rebecca telling him that they were traditional and thought of how nervous Alec was about being gay. 

Robert didn't say anything, it was Maryse that broke the silence, "Got a boy then Magnus?"

Grateful for her intervention, Magnus gave her a broad smile and shook his head, "Nah, I'm free as a bird Mrs. Lightwood."

"Call me Maryse or mum, otherwise there's going to be a lot of poop shoveling young man." She gave him a teasing smile but he took her very seriously. "And I'm sure the right boy," she paused, "or girl is out there, just waiting for you to wander into their life unannounced."

Magnus laughed, meeting Alec's eyes across the table and smiling, "Yeah, maybe."

It was strange for Magnus to be part of a functioning family. A family that laughed at the dinner table, cleaned up afterwards and then promptly suggested doing something together.

He'd gotten up from the table and noticed that the kids immediately went to work helping out. Isabelle and Max piled the extra food into containers in the fridge, Robert excused himself with an apology and the burden of undone work and Maryse was told by her children to go get some rest, they'd take it from here.

Jace didn't seem to be doing much, but Magnus ignored him. He rolled up his sleeves and tossed a dry towel to Alec. "I'll wash you dry?" He asked, "I don't know where anything goes so it's probably better that you tackle that part." Alec nodded and Magnus went to work, glancing over every once in a while to watch Alec. He'd lift his arms up to put the glasses away and Magnus had to avoid swooning at the strip of toned muscle that was revealed.

Isabelle caught him looking and gave him a wink, covering her mouth and giggling. Jace gave her a glare and propped his feet up on the counter. "So, what movie are we gonna watch?" He looked from sibling to sibling, raising his eyebrows.

Magnus was surprised, he didn't think siblings actually did anything together. But the Lightwoods seemed to think of this as a regular occurrence. Isabelle immediately suggested 'Mean Girls' and her brothers started groaning.

"Seriously Iz?" Alec asked, rolling his eyes, "You always say that. I can practically quote that movie word for word."

"You cannot."

Magnus was delighted to find that she'd underestimated Alec's ability to memorize things. Her older brother put down the towel, folded his arms and began to recite 'Mean Girls' with the authority of someone quoting the most ancient scriptures. "'This is your lunch okay? I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that.' 'Do you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket I don't want you to lose it. Okay? You ready?' 'I think so.' 'It's Cady's big day!' I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kids first day of school, but you know this usually happens when the kid is five. I'm sixteen and until today I was homeschooled. I know what you're thinking, homeschooled kids are freaks." Alec stopped and Isabelle's jaw was on the floor. Magnus wasn't even sure if he had it word for word, but Alec's confidence made him think that he did.

"X-y-l-o-c-a-r-p. Xylocarp" Max droned, joining Alec and Magnus had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from completely dying of laughter. The fact that not only Alec knew the words to 'Mean Girls' was both hilarious and somewhat worrying. Isabelle's mouth was wide open and she moved to say something, but Alec kept going.

"-Or that we're weirdly religious or something."

"-And on the third day god created the Remington bolt action rifle so that man could fight the dinosaurs and the homosexuals." Jace emphasized his accent and Magnus choked, fighting back the peals of laughter that were threatening to fall past his lips.

"Amen." All three chimed in on that one and Magnus laid his head on his arm, folding his upper body over the counter and shaking with laughter. He looked up, seeing Isabelle biting her lip and her shoulders quivering.

"-But my family's totally normal. Except for the fact that both my parents are research zoologists and we spent the last twelve years in Africa. I had a great life but then my mom got offered ten-year at northwestern university. So it was goodbye Africa and hello high school." Alec unfolded his arms and spread his hands along the counter top, staring his sister right in the eye while he quoted the words.

"And cue the bus." Jace said, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. The boys stopped there, giving Isabelle a look and forcing Magnus to finally burst out laughing. Alec caught his eye and started laughing too, until all five of them were falling to the floor in tears.

"Fine." Isabelle said, wiping her face and smiling broadly, "We don't have to watch 'Mean Girls'. Max shouldn't be watching that anyways. Mum will kill us if she finds out he's been watching those movies with us."

Jace looked at Magnus and grinned, "Don't go telling on us, you may be a house guest but I will not hesitate to hunt you down like I would if it were my siblings."

Magnus snorted, "I don't doubt it." He turned back to the dishes and handed a clean plate to Alec, trying not to shudder when their hands brushed in the process. "So what movie are we going to watch?" There was silence as the siblings looked back and forth, Magnus was indifferent and Alec just shrugged. Jace and Isabelle both looked like they were going to suggest something when Max piped up.

"We could always watch Iron Man." His voice was quiet but his eyes were excited, like the simple prospect of the movie made him happy.

"I'm down for Iron Man." Jace said, ruffling Max's hair.

Magnus grinned, "I've never actually seen Iron Man."

Max's jaw dropped, he was looking at Magnus horrified and Isabelle laughed. "We have to watch it then!" Max cried, throwing his hands in the air and looking at each of his siblings. They nodded, though Isabelle looked a bit resentful.

Alec leaned over and whispered in Magnus' ear, "Iron Man is Max's favourite movie of all time. We watch it a lot but he loves it too much for any of us to say no."

Smiling because their love for their younger brother was adorable and because having Alec that close to him brought all the blood rushing to his face and turning it a bright red, Magnus nodded and handed Alec the last plate.

Drying it and putting it away, Alec grabbed something else from the cupboard and threw it at Jace. With reflexes that Magnus was positive no one back home had, Jace grabbed the object out of the air with ease. It was a plastic tub of popcorn kernels. Upon noticing it, Max rushed to the fridge and grabbed some butter.

"You and Max go make popcorn," Alec ordered, sliding some salt across the counter and shooing them with his hands. "We'll get the movie room ready." He pointed to Magnus Isabelle and himself. Jace didn't argue for once and slung an arm around Max's shoulders. Magnus could hear Max chattering to Jace as they walked away and he figured that the boy wasn't all that shy once you got to know him.

He followed Alec and Isabelle out of the room, rolling down his sleeves as he went. They led him through a long hallway, Magnus catching a glimpse of a laundry room, two bathrooms, a fancy looking sitting room and at least three closets. Deciding not to mention to the siblings that they had the largest house known to man, Magnus looked at the pictures on the walls.

Alec, noticing he stopped, came to stand by Magnus in front of one of the frames. There was something innocent and happy about the photo, Jace and Isabelle beaming at the camera and Alec holding a baby who Magnus could only assume was Max.

"That was the day he was born." Alec said, smiling at the photo next to him.

Magnus grinned, "Were you happy? Did you want another sibling?" Alec shrugged, one hand crammed in his pocket and the other one running through his hair.

"I didn't want another sibling per-say, but I wouldn't trade Max for the world. At the time I thought I was fine with just Jace and Isabelle, but then I got to hold him. It was crazy. I was too young to hold Isabelle when she was born and we adopted Jace when he was pretty young." Magnus nodded, noting that he was right about Jace being adopted.

"I never got a sibling." Magnus frowned at the picture now, trying to imagine what his own brothers and sisters might have looked like. Would they have shared his hair? His eyes? Would they be older? Younger?

Alec watched him sadly. "You must have been awfully lonely as a kid."

"It was pretty bad. But only sometimes. I had friends I guess, it was just never the same."

"Well," Alec said, pushing Magnus' shoulder lightly and turning back towards the end of the hall, "You're part of this family now and that means you're going to help us move couches." The two of them walked through the door Isabelle had opened. Magnus gaped at the enormous leather couches that Isabelle was moving closer to the TV and the bean bag that Alec moved to drag across the room.

He grabbed the other side and started to help Alec move it, shaking his head. One of the walls was covered in DVD cases. Some held movies and others held video games, but it must have been almost every game and TV show and movie ever made. The shelves went wall to wall and floor to ceiling, a sea of titles and boxes. The TV itself was an enormous flatscreen that was fastened to the wall and used a projector. It was hooked up to every gaming system imaginable and there were controllers everywhere.

"The child inside of me just died."

Alec laughed, tossing some RockBand guitars in a pile of discarded accessories and later adding the drumsticks to the collection. "We can get pretty intense about our games. Jace is the most competitive RockBand player I know."

"No way." Magnus laughed, slouching onto one of the couches and raising an eyebrow at Isabelle. She laughed and nodded.

"He gets a blister from the yellow button."

Jace took this moment to burst into the room, he and Max ladened down with snacks and drinks. There was a six pack of coke hanging off of one of Jace's fingers and Alec snatched it right away.

"Are you guys talking about my RockBand skills again?" He asked, shoving a bowl of popcorn at Magnus and dumping bags of candy onto the other couch. Max followed Jace's example and leapt onto the bean bag. Alec divvied up the candy, dumping some out into bowls for sharing and letting some of them just hoard the entire bag.

Max turned around to Magnus while they waited for Isabelle to sort out the DVD player, giving him a delighted smile. "You're going to love it."

"I bet I am." Magnus said, returning the happy smile and trying to pretend like he hadn't noticed Alec watching him.

Isabelle turned on the movie, sitting back down next to Jace. Magnus was suddenly acutely aware of Alec sitting right next to him, radiating heat. The two of them shared popcorn and watched the movie. Magnus liked Tony and thought he was hilarious, clearly the others thought the same seeing as Jace pumped a fist in the air when they defeated the badie. Max, who had been excitedly commenting on things throughout the entire movie and reacting just the way he would be expected to, fell silent in the last few minutes. Magnus looked over to realize he was fast asleep, his glasses crooked on his nose and his coke on the verge of spilling.

When the movie was over, Isabelle put a finger to her lips, she grabbed to coke from Max' grasp and placed it on the ground, beginning to collect the candy wrappers. Alec walked over to where Max was slowly and picked him up. He gently carried his brother upstairs, Magnus in tow, with Isabelle and Jace offering to clean up. Magnus opened the door marked 'Max' for Alec and watched him carry his little brother inside.

Magnus noted that the older siblings had had Max change into his pyjamas before watching the movie, no doubt knowing that he would fall asleep. Alec gently placed Max on the bed and tugged the covers over him. He put Max' glasses on his bedside table and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Magnus could hear Camille dying, screaming about how cute this boy was and how Magnus totally needed to get with him. He did what he always did when Camille popped into his head, he ignored her. His mind version of her always had a way of telling him the worst possible thing to do. He needed the real Camille who was going to be logical. Hopefully.

The two of them tiptoed out of Max's room and stood in the hallway for a brief second. Magnus smiled at Alec and tried to dispel the butterflies that filled his stomach when the other boy smiled back.

"Thanks for inviting me to movie night." He said nervously, running a hand through his hair, "It was fun."

Alec smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, you'll get used to it. We watch movies a lot, almost as much as we do TV show marathons. Did you like Iron Man?"

Laughing Magnus stared at his feet, "I did actually."

"Good."

"Well," He shifted back and forth slightly, meeting Alec's eyes and noting that they practically glowed in the dark hallway. "Good night then."

"Good night Magnus." Alec turned and started to walk towards his bedroom, raising a hand in goodbye and giving Magnus that easy smile. Sighing Magnus smiled back and raised his own hand. He wandered back to his own room and closed the door, leaning on it. He wasn't going to fall in love with a boy that lived in a different part of the country. It wasn't going to happen.

"I need to talk to Camille." He said aloud. If there was anything he needed right now, it was some serious girl advice.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus’ fingers slipped on the phone as he struggled to muffle a yawn. He wasn’t sure how it’d gotten so late, but he needed to talk to Camille if he was going to get any sleep at all. Punching in her number and listening to it ring, Magnus sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his rumpled hair. He stared at his knees and listened to the hollow ringing on the other side of the phone. 

 

The ringing stopped abruptly and Magnus looked up hopefully.

 

“Cam?”

 

“Hi, Camille here, sorry I missed your call” He groaned in frustration, “please leave me a message and I will get back to you right away.” There was a heartbeat of silence and then the droning beep while Magnus waited to leave a message.

 

“Hey Cam, I’m seriously thinking about killing you right now. Answer your phone. It’s a serious romantic emergency and it might be fatal. Talk soon, miss you all.” Magnus hung up, knowing if the message went too long Camille wouldn’t be bothered to listen at all. 

 

Tossing the phone onto the bed and leaning back, Magnus stared at the ceiling and sighed. His feet still brushed the floor and he lifted them up to lie on the bed properly. Still in his clothes, makeup still on and thoughts still drifting to the adorable boy who was causing him so many problems, Magnus fell asleep.

 

He slept restlessly and ended up wandering into the bathroom just past one in the morning. Magnus cleaned up his face, taking off the makeup and giving his face a much needed moisturize. Deciding that sleeping nude in someone else’s house might be a tad bit awkward, he slipped on a pair of fresh boxers and crawled back into bed. 

 

Only to get back up again at around eight. It was early for him, but the bustle of noise downstairs made him think that it wasn’t so early for the Lightwoods. Dragging himself out of bed and putting on a thin layer of makeup, he went simply dressed for the day. With the knowledge of it being warm, he put on a pair of bright red shorts and a white v-neck. Gently tousling his hair, Magnus shuffled out of his room and made his way down the stairs. 

 

A smattering of the Lightwoods greeted him, Jace and Max both sitting at the counter eating eggs, toast, bacon and an assortment of fruit. Jace glanced over his shoulder, halting whatever conversation he was having with his mother to nod a good morning to Magnus. Max however was so deep into a weird looking comic book that he didn’t even seem to notice Magnus come down. Maryse had her back to him, hair in a high ponytail and busy with more eggs and humming along with the faint sounds of the radio. 

 

“Good Morning Maryse.” Magnus called and she gave him a smile. She was wearing an apron over meticulously clean clothes. Amazed at her sheer ability to not get dirty whilst living on a farm, Magnus made his way over to the kitchen. 

 

“Morning!” She said cheerfully, “Max sweetie could you go see if Isabelle is awake?” Her youngest looked up and nodded, getting up from his seat and nearly crashing into Magnus. Giving him a startled look that assured Magnus that Max had had no idea Magnus was there, Max, rushed back up from where Magnus had just come.

 

Jace gave Magnus a weird look and pulled out the chair next to him, patting it slightly. Magnus realizing this was a surprisingly friendly invitation to sit down, took his place next to Jace and was presented with a steaming plate of eggs. 

 

“Thank you.” He said, giving Maryse a bright smile and grabbing an offered fork. Magnus dug into the eggs and kept surprisingly quiet as Jace launched back into whatever story he was telling his mother before Magnus came down.

 

“So,” Jace said, pushing his eggs around on his plate, “Because Simon is being super weird and Clary’s mum might actually let her do something fun I was thinking I could borrow Alec’s truck and take her down to the movies.” With very little knowledge of who these people actually were, Magnus could only assume that Clary was a girlfriend or something of the sort. 

 

Maryse nodded from her place in the kitchen, “Sure, as long as it’s alright with your brother. It is his truck after all. When did you want to go?” Jace shrugged and shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

 

“Probably this weekend.” 

 

Magnus glanced up at the calendar on the wall, which he noticed was covered in scribbles and abbreviations that meant god knows what, and realized it was Thursday. He’d completely forgotten there were days of the week and found it rather strange that time passed so slowly on the farm. Though, considering the lack of progress he was actually making on any of his endeavours, a slow passing of time was to be expected. 

 

“Mm,” Maryse gently plated the last of the eggs and wandered over to lean on the counter opposite the two boys. Max came down at that moment and clambered back onto his seat, giving his mother a wide grin.

 

Her eyes softened and she returned the smile as her son launched into the story of waking up Isabelle. 

 

“Izzy is awake but very grumpy.” 

 

Jace snorted at that and whispered to Magnus, “She’s always grumpy in the mornings. Alec and I don’t wake her up anymore because she always tries to murder us. She doesn’t pull any of that with Max so it’s his number one chore.” Magnus laughed and nodded, tuning back into Max’s story.

 

The tiny boy gave a massive inhale and rushed through the end of his tale, “And then she got mad again but said she would come down for eggs so I said okay and then she yelled at me to get out so I did and then I came back downstairs and now here I am.” Max pushed his glasses up on his nose, rested his head on his hand and waited for his mother to say something. 

 

“Thanks darling,” She said, kissing his forehead gently, “You done with your eggs.”

 

Max stared at them for a brief second and then nodded, pushing his plate towards his mum, watching her take it away to the sink. “Where’s Alec?” He said and Jace just shrugged. 

 

“Probably off some place with his books or-“

 

Jace was cut off by Alec running through the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a worn blue shirt. He sprinted through the kitchen and yelled a brief “Morning!” over his shoulder. The whole family watched as he ran across the lawn and towards a big building that Magnus could only assume held livestock of some kind.

 

“Or he’s on his way to see the horses.” Jace finished, sighing again and getting up to put his plate in the sink, “He loves those bloody horses almost as much as he loves his stupid books.” Smiling rather fondly, Jace stretched. He ruffled Max’s hair, nodded again to Magnus and started towards the door. He stopped right before going out and grinned, “The queen has graced us with her presence.”

 

“Shut up.” Isabelle said, gently pulling her hair up into a bun and giving Magnus a happy smile. “Morning family.”

 

“You were mad at me earlier.” Max said, sounding quite matter-of-fact. 

 

She laughed and ruffled his hair again. Looking rather irritated to have been put through this gesture so many times, Max smoothed his hair and picked up his strange comic again. 

 

Maryse peered at his book, “Hm, you’re almost done that one too huh?” He nodded happily, turning the page again and gasping as the action sped up. Maryse smiled at him and nodded, “I’ll take you down to the book store later today and we’ll see if Luke’s got the next one.”

 

Max smiled angelically at his mother and grinned. “I’ll go get dressed, then I’ll be ready to go as soon as I’m finished this one.” She nodded and he dashed up the stairs again, nose still deep into his book and almost tripping about halfway up. 

 

Magnus thanked Maryse again for the breakfast, though she waved him off. He wandered back up to his room but decided he would much rather draw outside in the warm sun than back in his room again. Grabbing his sketchbook and various pens and pencil crayons, Magnus headed down the stairs and set up on the porch. Maryse noticed him there and slid a glass of lemonade next to him, which he accepted gratefully. 

 

Turning back towards the sun, Magnus began to sketch out more dresses in the beautiful colours. He watched the sun rise high in the sky and noticed Jace and Alec leaving the barn. They were laughing and talking, Jace shoving Alec playfully and the two of them bursting into another round of hysterics. Jace held his hand out for something and Alec gently tossed something at him. 

 

Magnus’ heart stopped as Alec got closer. Because Alec’s shirt was around his neck and his gloriously toned chest was out there for the whole world to see. Resisting the urge to draw the beauty that was Alec’s bare torso, Magnus forced himself to look at Alec’s face and give him a smile. 

 

“Hey.” Alec sounded rather shy, running a hand through his wet hair and giving Magnus a small smile.  


“Hey.”

 

They both blushed, the two of them very aware of Alec’s current state of undress. “Jace thought it would be funny to douse me with the hose.” 

 

Magnus nodded, thanking Jace mentally and wondering how he could have ever thought negative things about the other boy’s cockiness. “That sounds… Interesting?” 

 

“It was awful.” Alec said, causing the two of them to laugh, “The hose was really fucking cold.” Alec swearing did very little to help Magnus’ current state of mental panic. He needed to pause the whole world and talk to Camille. And draw those glorious abs. Thanking whatever god was in charge of abdominal muscles, Magnus shifted in his seat and Alec blushed scarlet. 

 

He stammered a little, edging towards the door and looking adorably bashful, “I should probably go get dressed.” Alec said, staring at his feet for a moment and then biting his lip.  


Magnus jolted out of his daze and nodded, “Uh, yeah right. You do that.” He packed up his art supplies carefully, “I’m just going to go call my mum, I’ve been meaning to talk to her.” 

 

Alec nodded, “That’s good, uh, just to warn you, Jace is probably going to bring Clary here. She’s nice and everything,” He said, sounding rather guilty, “I don’t mean that she’s weird or anything, I just didn’t want you to get surprised, or anything.” He trailed off, blushing fiercely again. 

 

“Thanks.” Magnus said, trying to sound convincing to make Alec less awkward. He gave Alec an easy smile and followed him inside. They walked up the stairs together, the silence slightly awkward but mostly filled with the two of them smiling at each other and Alec blushing like a little girl.

 

They parted ways at the top, the two of them hurrying to their rooms, but Magnus looking back for a split second long enough to notice Alec watching him as he closed the door. 

 

Dumping his art supplies on the desk and scrambling around the room trying to find his phone, Magnus bit his lip. He finally found the device and knowing he was going to be on the phone with Camille for a while, decided to call his mother first. He punched in her number and slouched in his desk chair waiting for her to pick up.

 

“Hello?” His mother sounded quite on edge and a little bit confused, probably from the weird number he was calling from.

 

He smiled sheepishly, “Hey mum.” She laughed slightly and he joined her, “Sorry for not calling, I’ve been sort of caught up in the whirlwind. But I’m fine.”

 

“I know.” She said with another breathy laugh, “Maryse called me once you landed so I knew that you were okay. How’s Texas so far?”

 

He shrugged, but remembering she couldn’t actually see him decided to go further into his explanation. “It’s okay, the Lightwoods are really nice and having the kids around is a lot nicer than I thought it would be.”

 

“Mm, is that so?”

 

He laughed, hearing the teasing in her voice. “Yes,” Magnus sighed, “Having them around is actually pretty fun. It makes me wonder what it would be like to have a sibling.” 

 

His mother sighed as well, “We considered it Magnus. I know you always bellyache about wanting a brother or a sister or a puppy but we did consider it.” Magnus opened his mouth to ask a question, the fact that they’d considered it being news to him. “But, we also considered the amount of time that other child would take up. How much we’d have to split between you and the other kids.”

 

“You wanted what was best for me.”

 

“We wanted what would be nicest for you. You may not realize it but Maryse is lucky enough to run the farm as a job and Robert works from his home office. Your father and I could never do that. The idea of splitting what little time we had just seemed cruel. You can complain all you like, but we do love you.”

 

Smiling now, feeling a closeness with his mother he probably hadn’t felt since he was a little kid, Magnus picked at non-existent lint on his shorts. “I’ve been taking pictures with the camera you got me.” In truth, the camera had been spending a lot more time sitting on his desk than Magnus would have liked, but his mother would be pleased to hear he was using the gift. 

 

“I’m glad.” 

 

He let out a sigh, “I really didn’t expect to like Texas so much.”

 

Magnus’ mum laughed softly, “I know what you mean, I actually spent a summer there once.” His eyes widened, his mother? The pristine woman who could barely stand it when a single speck of dirt graced the floors of their home? He tried to imagine her in the bustling Lightwood home, dirtying her shoes with the Texan dust and driving around in old pick-ups.

 

“You’re kidding me right?”

 

Knowing his mother, there were raised eyebrows involved, “How did you think Maryse and I became such good friends? I went down there once, long before I met your father.”

 

“Wow. How come you never told me?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve probably mentioned it once or twice. Now, I know you love talking to your mother for ages but you only have so much time for social calls. Go call Cam, give her my love and take lots of pictures for me.”

 

“I love you.” Magnus said with a laugh, saying his goodbyes to his mother before gently ending the call. 

 

He wanted to call Camille right away, knowing that sharing the Alec knowledge he had acquired was of the utmost importance. But something made Magnus pause. He figured it was the fact that in one short phone call he’d gotten to know his mother better than almost eighteen years of living under her roof. Magnus couldn’t believe how much he liked his mother when he didn’t have to put up with her nagging him. He wondered if this was him growing up or simply a strangely depressing fact he was going to have to get used to. Liking his mother more when she was in an entirely different state was a bit sad, but Magnus decided that he was right in thinking the Alec info was more important. 

 

Quickly dialling Camille’s number and tapping out the rhythm of ‘Stayin Alive’ on the desk with his fingers, Magnus waited for her to pick up. 

 

“Mag?” She clearly recognized the number, not only because she said his name (or at least the despicable shortened version she insisted on using) but because of the hopeful tone in her voice.

 

“Hello there.” He smiled in spite of himself, “I might have to fly home to kill you if you continue to you that atrocious nickname.”

 

She laughed, “I like it.”

 

“You like celery. Your argument is invalid.”

 

Magnus could imagine her pout, right down to the teasing eyes, “Just because you have some sort of battle with celery doesn’t mean-“ She was cut off by Will yelling at her in the background.

 

“For fucks sake, put him on speaker.” 

 

Jem’s “Language Will.” was faint and just as bored as always. He was delighted that they were all together but also sort of put out that he was missing all this time they were spending as a group. 

 

Hearing the echoing tone to everyone’s voices and knowing he was on speaker, Magnus decided to drop the news that would drive the girls mad.

 

“Abs.”

 

That was all he had to say, he couldn’t hear Will, Jem and Ragnor trying to figure out what the heck was going on because Camille and Jessamine completely drowned them out. Tessa was laughing, probably throwing her head back in that way that made Will distracted and smiling the way she did when the other girls were so silly.

 

“You lucky bastard!” Camille shouted, clapping her hands together and banging whatever table she was sitting next to. Magnus had no idea where they were but doubted it was Camille’s house again.

 

All the girls were laughing now, Jessamine raving about how Magnus always got lucky and how it just wasn’t damn fair. Magnus was laughing too, listening to the utter chaos that was raging on the other side of the phone. 

 

“Shut up!” Will said, causing them all to stop laughing and Magnus knew the girls were throwing him looks now, ones that he would pointedly ignore. “Will someone please tell me what is so amazing?”

 

Jessamine piped up, “Magnus’ hottie has abs.”

 

The boys didn’t say anything and Camille and Jessamine started talking over each other, trying to get Magnus to talk.  


“Shh,” Camille said, “Me first.” Imagining Jessamine’s death glare Magnus smiled again, awaiting Camille’s question, “How serious are we talking? Six pack? Defined?”

 

“Washboard.”

 

Tessa laughed again, “You’re fucking kidding me right? This guy cannot possibly be real. It’s too good to be true!”

 

Magnus grinned broadly, “I know. But here he is and he’s sweet as sugar.”

 

“You had better get with this guy Mag,” Camille said, “He sounds like a dream boat. Any progress on yanking him out of the closet and into the glorious sunshine that is being with you?”

 

Will snorted at that, “The sunshine? Magnus is more like the lighting in a rave, bright, obnoxious and makes you feel rather ill.”

 

“Ignoring William’s ignorance over fashion and the importance of actually having colours in one’s wardrobe, how is this conversion.” Jessamine pressed and Magnus could imagine them all leaning towards the phone, waiting to hear what he was going to say. 

 

“Don’t say conversion, it’s more of an enlightenment.”

 

Camille sighed, “I don’t care if it’s a surgical operation. The question is very simple Magnus, does he want the d.”

 

“Tsk,” Magnus responded to Camille’s sigh with one of his own, “calling it the d just makes me not want to respond. Really Camille, we’re not on the internet. We are grown-ass people.”

 

“Does he want your dick up his motherfucking-“

 

“I’d like to imagine so.” Magnus said, cutting her off before she could cause outrage and trauma amongst the straight males on the other side. “He continues to flush like a ripe cherry every time I so much as talk to him. This I consider to be progress.”

 

Ragnor spoke up now, “Camille is nodding. I thought you should know.”

 

“Thanks bud.” Magnus said smiling, knowing Ragnor he was probably hungover or ridiculously tired. He had a habit of sleeping all the time, whether he needed it or not.

 

“Magnus.” Camille said, “I consider this to be progress also. I think we need to take things to the next level. Spend more time with him, get him alone. Talk to him.”

 

Running fingers through his hair, Magnus leaned on his desk. “I know. I want to, but this is where I’m running into a problem.” He kept going, answering their questions right away, “Not getting him alone, he’s pretty easy about that and he might blush a lot but he doesn’t exactly ignore me. The problem is my morals.”

 

“Your morals?” Will said, “I’m so confused. One minute ago it was okay to say that he ‘wanted the d’ but now it’s a question of morals?”

 

“More like feelings I suppose.”

 

“Oh.” Camille was quiet, “So you’re thinking…”

 

Magnus nodded, even though she couldn’t see him, “I think he might be endgame.”

 

Camille gasped and Ragnor groaned, “For god’s sake. I know you and Cam have this weird telepathic connection, but the rest of us are left in the dark. Can you briefly explain what this mysterious endgame is?” Seeming to take pity on him, Camille began to explain what endgame was. 

 

“Endgame means that.” She paused, tapping her finger nails on some sort of table or something, the clicking continued for a brief second. “The easiest way to explain it is this: Alec might be endgame for Magnus, Magnus might fall in love with him. He might be the end of dating, sort of the be-all end-all of Magnus’ love life.”

 

There was complete silence on both sides. 

 

“Jesus.”

 

“I know the resemblance is astonishing,” Will said snarkily, “But I’m not actually him Ragnor. However, he is right. Magnus this is crazy.”

 

Biting his lip Magnus glanced out the window onto the backyard. Jace was chasing a tiny redhead around the garden with a hose and she was screaming. Magnus wrinkled his nose at her shrill voice, but smiled after noticing how much fun they seemed to be having. Assuming this was Clary, Magnus turned his mind back to the problem at hand. 

 

“It’s not that crazy.” Tessa said meekly, “Right?” She was clearly looking to the others for support, but Magnus knew she wasn’t going to get any.

 

“Don’t be stupid Tess,” Will said, “Magnus this isn’t one of those fucking Disney movies you lot love so much. You can’t know if you love him, if you’re ever going to love him. For Christ’s sake you just met the guy.”

 

Magnus sighed, “It’s not like that Will. I didn’t look at him and then think that he was going to be my husband or something moronic. He’s just… amazing.” There was no other way to describe it. 

 

“He could be the most amazing guy in the whole world, he really could be.” Will said, sounding surprisingly sincere. The others stayed quiet, knowing that Will needed a moment to talk to Magnus. “I know I act like an ass a lot of the time-“

 

“-All the time.” Jessamine coughed, earning her a few giggles and undoubtably one glare from Will.

 

“But we’re friends. And I can tell you right now that this isn’t going to be good. You need to be careful. You can’t get to attached to the idea of a life with someone you just met. Give it a week, maybe two. Then decide if he’s endgame. Then plan your next move. For now? Have fun in Texas, flirt a little, and for the love of all things holy, get to know the guy.”

 

Silence fell over the line once more. 

 

“Wow.” Camille said, “That was awe-inspiring young William. You have the wisdom of someone much older than you. Like perhaps, myself?”

 

“I’m three fucking months younger than you you absolute turd.”

 

Jem laughed, “And the illusion is broken.”

 

Everyone laughed, Magnus included. But he took Will’s words to heart, knowing that anything Will was going to say in a non-sarcastic tone was something to make a note of. And he did. He convinced himself to get to know Alec. Maybe spend a full day with him.

 

“I’m going to go now.” He said, “I think I have some drawing to do. Maybe some photos. And a hell of a lot of talking.”

 

“Good.” Will said.

 

Magnus nodded, “I’ll check back soon? I’ll give you an A.U.”

 

“A.U.?” Ragnor sounded confused again, probably wondering if he’d fallen asleep and missed part of the conversation, Magnus thought fondly.

 

“Alec update.”

 

“Uh, right.” He didn’t sound totally sure but had seemed to accept the consistant confusion.

 

Everyone shouted out some goodbyes, some rather vulgar curses and even a few ancient pronouns that came from god knows where. Jessamine thought it was funny to spring them on the group, coming out of nowhere and having no relevance to the conversation in any way possible. 

 

Camille turned it off speaker and said her own goodbyes, “Talk soon lovely and remember, take it slow and then give us more juicy details. And a picture. Please send me a fucking picture.”

 

Magnus laughed, “Will do. Bye.” She signed off and they hung up, Magnus setting the phone down and gathering up his camera. Deciding to explore the house and maybe get some pictures of the wonderful architecture, Magnus set off. 

 

He wandered through the halls, taking pictures of certain arches and angles of the front door. There were massive windows in what looked like a fancy sitting room where he took lots of pictures. He delighted in it, catching the right light on the right room. He considered sending some of them to his mother, giving her a look into where he was staying and all. Making yet another mental note, Magnus left the room and noticed a door at the end of the hall. 

 

It was a thick, heavy-set door that was slightly darker wood than the others, like they’d all been updated and repainted except for this one. Magnus took a picture of it at first, liking the way it looked almost other-worldly and enchanting. He noticed the carvings in the door, leaves and vines that crawled up the wood. They were etched in perfectly, too mismatched and unique to be factory made. Magnus took some pictures of them before running a hand over the wood. He reached for the handle and briefly wondered what might be behind the door. Feeling rather adventurous, Magnus turned the handle and opened the door. 

 

The door didn’t creak like he’d expected, it was silent and swift. It opened into a slightly musty smelling room. The dying rays of sunlight filtered in onto a room that took Magnus’ breath away.

 

It was a library.

 

Not the kind of library one would usually find in a house, not one that simply held the classics and some newer books that had been added to the owner’s preference. Not a few shelves here and there with a bunch of couches. This was a two floor library with more books than Magnus had seen in his life. The shelves went floor to ceiling and the books never seemed to stop. The only place the books weren’t was where the windows were, beautiful stained glass windows that were either frosted or coloured. There were piles of books sitting on a couple of wooden tables, books that couldn’t have come from anywhere and almost seemed to be there because there wasn’t any room left. The largest of these tables was surrounded by heavy wooden chairs and situated right in the middle. Magnus noticed emerald green armchairs hidden around corners. He counted at least ten, some looking more used than others and a couple of them were filled with books, making Magnus seriously question the amount of books one family could own.

 

He pulled out his camera and took some pictures, making sure to catch the dust gently falling on the books’ covers and the way the light hit the different stacks. Magnus took some of the open books on the tables and stopped to gaze, open mouthed at the enormous map that blanketed the table that actually had chairs. It looked ancient and fraying, making Magnus scared to touch it. It looked like something out of a movie, a place that was untouched by time and was once the home to some sort of intense war meeting. A brief part of his mind wondered if the Lightwoods knew the room was there. It didn’t look used, not like the other rooms that were filled with discarded things, clothes, pieces of paper and anything that seemed to get left behind. This room was almost entirely books and Magnus could hardly imagine Jace, Isabelle or even Maryse truly loving this room. 

 

He raced up the wooden stairs to the second floor, grabbing a birds eye view of the centre table and wandering deeper into the books. Stepping out from between the shelves and over to the railing, Magnus sighed. He applauded whoever built the library, there were matching carvings in each of the shelves and the railings keeping Magnus from plunging to his death. The little leaves seemed to encompass the room, like a tree that was filled with books. Dumbly, Magnus wondered if maybe that was the whole point. 

 

Magnus was walking backwards, trying to get the right angle on the light coming from one of the stained glass windows when he bumped into someone. Naturally his first instinct was to scream. Jumping away from this strange person he had encountered, he turned to find none other than a very wide-eyed Alec. 

 

“Sorry!” He said immediately, looking quite sheepish. “I was just reading and I heard the clicking and when I came to see what it was, you were so focussed and I probably should have said something…” Alec laughed, “Would it sound dumb if I said that I didn’t want to scare you?”

 

Magnus shrugged, “Perhaps a little. But I’ll let it slide. How the hell did you move that quietly?”

 

“Uh,” Alec was pretty confused and pretty adorable, Magnus’ heart jumped and he felt like yelling at it to calm down and get it together. “I kinda just walked up? I didn’t think I was that quiet, you were probably just caught up in your picture taking stuff.”

 

“Right.” 

 

Alec watched him carefully, the way that he adjusted the lens and went on his tip-toes to get a better angle. “Do you like taking photos? Do you want to be a photographer?”

 

Magnus shook his head, meeting Alec’s eyes and briefly getting lost in the luminous blue. “I want to be a fashion designer. I love to draw, I love colour and I love the notion that someday people could love my designs the way that I do.”

 

“Ah, so you have an eye for art. Well then, what’d you think of the library?” Alec asked, leaning against the railing calmly. He observed the library happily, with an almost far-off look in his eyes. Magnus couldn’t help but take a picture of him standing there. Alec looked surprised but Magnus brushed it off with a smile.

 

“This is the most amazing room I have ever seen. It’s breathtaking.” Magnus admitted, looking around and taking a quick picture of the domed ceiling.

 

Alec grinned wider, “Isn’t it? I could live in this room forever. If I didn’t keep running out of books.”

 

Eyes wide and jaw practically scrapping the floor, Magnus just stared at Alec, “There are more books in here than I can count. How could you have possibly finished them all?” 

 

“I get bored. There isn’t a whole ton to do here and sometimes it’s nice to get away from my siblings and just read.”

 

Shaking his head Magnus smiled, “You are impossible.” 

 

“How so?” Alec cocked his head, watching Magnus with those bright eyes and making his heart work a little harder than usual. Magnus took a picture of him there and Alec laughed, “Is that going to be your answer to everything?”

 

Magnus blushed, but quickly regained his confidence, “You’re adorable. I can’t help myself.” Now it was Alec’s turn to blush, looking flattered but also completely embarrassed. 

 

“I’m not sure adorable is the right word.” Alec said, biting his lip.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Magnus said, “I’m sure that somewhere in this enormous library is a dictionary and I can look up the definition if you want. I can assure you that it’s the right adjective. Thought some might argue that beautiful is a bit more fitting.”

 

Alec could not have blushed brighter, he looked away from Magnus and sighed. “Are you always going to be saying things like that?”

 

“I say what I’m thinking.”

 

Groaning, Alec laid his head on his hands, “I’ll take that as an unfortunate yes that can hopefully be changed into a no.”

 

Magnus gasped, causing Alec to look up. He grinned broadly at the other boy, “You, Alexander are wonderful and I’m not going to not say it.” Mentally slapping himself and hearing Will screaming about taking it slow and not rushing into things, Magnus watched Alec bite his lip. 

 

“I’m not really that wonderful. Isabelle says I’m overprotective, Jace says I’m a freak of nature and my dad says I have no friends.” Magnus’ idea of the Lightwoods being a perfect family was shattered a little, thinking of how horrible it was that Alec had taken these words to heart. They were probably said as advice or in the heat of an argument. But here Alec was, defending his right to the title wonderful with words that someone else had burned into his mind.

 

Shaking his head, Magnus smiled at him, “I will have to fight you on that one.”

 

“Of course you do.” Alec rolled his eyes, blushing slightly but smiling all the same. “You’re funny.” He stated this plainly, “it’s weird that we haven’t talked a ton, considering the fact you live here.” 

 

“I suppose it is.” Magnus was intending to say more, lots more. He wanted to spend the rest of the summer just standing there talking with Alec. Making him blush and forcing his mind away from his own cruel opinion of himself. But the door downstairs opened and Isabelle popped her head in.

 

“Alec?” Isabelle called and Alec waved, “Oh Magnus too, good. Dinner’s ready and if you don’t come out soon it’s going to get cold and mum’s going to flip her shit.” Isabelle said it all quickly and seriously, closing the door behind her. Magnus imagined her marching away, ponytail swinging from shoulder to shoulder. 

 

Magnus started to walk towards the stairs when Alec grabbed his hand. Trying to ignore the fact that his heart practically stopped or the fact that Alec’s hands were the warm and rough, Magnus gave the other boy a cheeky smile. “You’re going to have to take me on a date if you want to go any further.” Though he meant it entirely teasingly, Alec gave him an even cheekier grin. 

 

“Maybe I will.” 

 

Magnus’ jaw dropped. Excuse me? He was going to take Magnus on a? They were going to go on a? Thinking that he was dreaming and cursing his avid imagination, Magnus sighed. Alec’s brow furrowed. 

 

“I will think about that sigh later, there’s one more thing I want to show you. I just thought of it and you are going to love it. Close your eyes.” Magnus obeyed, wondering where this was going and trying to keep his mental Will from heading straight to the gutter. Keeping Magnus’ hand in his own and jolting Magnus out of his idea that this was all a very vivid dream, Alec led Magnus deeper into the library. They stopped suddenly and Magnus could hear the smile in Alec’s voice when he talked.

 

“Okay.” He said, “Open them.”

 

Magnus did and was briefly confused as to why Alec was showing him more books, seeing as they were everywhere, but then he noticed the titles, the covers and the authors. “You’re kidding me.” Magnus said, looking at Alec and gaping, “You must be kidding me.” His hand left Alec’s to come up and rest on his mouth. He ran his fingers over the spines and whispered an “Oh my god.” 

 

“I knew you’d like it.” Alec said happily, shoving his hands in his pockets and watching Magnus fawn over the books. 

 

Magnus continued to stare at them, “There is a fashion section to your library.” 

 

“Isabelle got really into fashion when we were younger. My parents bought her the books because they wanted to encourage her to read. But then she realized she couldn’t draw and abandoned the whole thing. Nobody reads them, they’re all yours.”

 

Alec nearly fell over when Magnus leapt on him, wrapping his arms around Alec and squealing. “This is amazing!” He cried, “But we really should get to dinner.” Sighing wistfully, Magnus turned away from the books and Alec laughed. 

 

“They’ll be here tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

 

The two of them started down the stairs, Magnus bouncing in excitement of the prospect of reading those new books and Alec watching him, amused. They left the library and wandered out into the hall, walking side by side.

 

“Magnus,” Alec said suddenly, “I was kidding about the whole date thing.” Magnus’ spirits dropped, “But how about I take you out into town tomorrow. I can show you all around and introduce you to everyone. We can take my pickup.” Magnus was amazed at how quickly Alec could crush his hopes and then bring them back to life.

 

Magnus grinned, “That sounds like fun. You sure you don’t mind?”

 

“I like you.” Alec said, looking down at his feet, “I don’t have a lot of friends and you haven’t gotten to see anything but our house. Why not?”

 

“Then I’d love to.” Magnus said, meeting Alec’s eyes and trying not to turn fire engine red. 

 

Alec smiled at him and the two headed to dinner. The only thing on Magnus’ mind was the prospect of spending the day with Alec and talking to the boy who had stolen his heart. The Will who was currently taking up residence in his brain cursed him for going to quickly, but Magnus dispelled him easily. They weren’t going on a date, they were just going into town and Alec was going to show him around. Magnus could get to know Alec and highly doubted that that much could change in a day.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus leaned against the door of his room, his mind racing. Dinner had rushed by, Alec bidding him goodnight with a soft smile and the promise of taking Magnus into town the next day. Rushing over to grab his phone, Magnus tried (and failed) to calm his beating heart. Punching in Camille’s number with a practiced ease, Magnus tapped his fingers on his thighs waiting for her to pick up.

 

“Cam.” He said, the second the ringing stopped. “We have a date. Well sort of a date I don’t know.”

 

“Excuse me?” Camille practically screamed in his ear, causing him to move the phone a few inches away from his face. “You have a what?”

 

He sighed, “You heard me Cam, I have a date with an adorable country boy and it’s not really a date because he’s still shy and pretending to be extremely straight, but he’s taking me into town. Him and me.” Magnus paused, “All fucking day.”

 

There was a small silence, “You lucky bastard.”

 

Magnus laughed, “I know. But he still doesn’t see it as a date.” He pouted, even though she couldn’t see him. They really needed to organize a skype of some sort, he missed her face considerably. Ignoring how stupid he knew he sounded, Magnus picked a bit of dirt out of his finger nails and turned all his thoughts back to Camille’s reaction.

 

“It doesn’t matter how he sees it Mag,” He grimaced at the nickname but let her continue, “Alec needs to spend time with you, get to know you. Once he does that he’ll have to fall madly in love with you. It’s law.”

 

Snorting Magnus raised an eyebrow his friend could definitely not see, “I’m raising an eyebrow darling. And anyways, we had some pretty flirty talk time today in the library. I know you’re not into books and that kind of thing, but this library was fucking amazing.”

 

“Don’t tell Tessa, she might cry.” Camille sighed dramatically, then quickly changed gears, “Flirty talk time? Spill.”

 

Knowing she wouldn’t give up, Magnus bit his lip and launched into a quick explanation, “Him, me, library bursting with books. He comes up, cute comments about me taking pictures, he thinks he’s stupid, I tell him he’s not. He finds me fashion section of amazing library, we hold hands on the way to said section, he offers to take me into town.” Magnus did it all with one breath, making it quick, short and simple. Their friends joked about the two of them never ceasing with their endless chatter, but when it came down to it, Magnus and Camille were not ones for the endless blather. They wanted quick and to the point, when telling stories that is. If Magnus was going to profess his love for Alec from the rooftops, it was going to be so wonderfully poetic that Shakespeare would have been impressed. 

 

“Hmmm.” Camille hummed softly, probably biting her lip and maybe painting her nails, she made a lot of noise when she was thinking or concentrating, so for all Magnus knew she could be multitasking. “Will is going to give you hell for this.” She said simply, “He really doesn’t want you to get in too deep Magnus.” 

 

She used his real name, Magnus noted that this meant she was pretty serious. Usually she would shorten it or call him some swear word or some dopy nickname. “I know he will.” Magnus sighed, “But the honest truth is Cam,” He bit his lip now, an action he wasn’t prone to, “He’s perfect. He’s funny and cute and smart and caring.” Magus ran and hand through his hair and groaned, “My dream guy walked out of my mind and into my life and all anyone wants me to do is take it slow.”

 

Camille laughed slightly, “I know it sucks sweetie, but you don’t want to psych out cutie dream man. He might spook easily.”

 

“My dream man does not spook.” Magnus protested.

“Yeah.” She sighed, “But Alec might.” He nodded, knowing she was right and letting his silence speak for him, “You just need to calm down, talk to him and enjoy his dreamy goodness. Then when the time is right, have your dreamy dream man relationship. But don’t rush in and crap on the party.”

 

“Crap on the party?”

 

“Yes.” Camille said matter-of-factly, “Do you remember that time Jessamine went to that party that Nate was going to be at even though she’d drunk a ton of vodka that afternoon?” 

 

Magnus winced, they’d thought it was a good idea to get hammered in the afternoon, on vodka of all things. So, it had been a particularly bad night to go partying and Jessamine got pissed if anyone mentioned it because-

 

“-She got the shits.” Camille answered for him. “She literally crapped all over the party and ruined the whole thing. Jess could have waited. She could have simply gone to the party that Nate was going to the next night. Honestly that man is a party animal and a half. But you get the point.”

 

“I shouldn’t go to a party when I have the shits?” There was a bang on the other side of the line and Magnus laughed, “Did you slam your face into the table again?” 

 

“Hell yes. You go enjoy your dream man, don’t get the shits, don’t rush in and leave me to my beauty sleep.”

 

Nodding, Magnus went to hang up, “I’ll call with the full scoop after the date. We can skype or something. Get the whole group together and call me.” She made a noise he took as a yes and hung up.

 

Magnus laid out some clothes for the next day, nothing crazy. He went for a simple shorts and a tank top, going for a grey one that said ‘Bad decisions make good stories.’ Camille had bought it for his birthday and Magnus adored it. Tucking some casual shoes on the floor next to his simple ensemble, Magnus changed into some boxers, washed off his makeup and collapsed into his plush bed. 

 

His blaring alarm woke him up the next day and he groaned. But the knowledge of what was going to happen that day hit Magnus full force after approximately twelve seconds and he bolted out of bed. Magnus put on his clothes and began to carefully do his hair, trying to make it look like he’d just got out of bed in that sexy, not overdone way. Making a dissatisfied noise, Magnus decided it was close enough and grabbed his camera. 

 

Alec was already downstairs, listening to Max jabber on about some comic and nodding in what Magnus hoped was all the right places. He gave Magnus a stunning smile and gestured to the seat next to him. Maryse was in the kitchen again, humming slightly and winked at Magnus when she handed him a plate of waffles. 

 

“Waffles?” He laughed, “You are a miracle worker.”

 

She gave him a beaming smile, “The perfect thing for a Friday morning I think. Are you looking forward to finally seeing the town? Alec mentioned he was going to show you around this afternoon.” 

 

Magnus nodded, “I’ve got the camera and everything. I’m all set.” He waved the camera around, making Maryse laugh. Turning to the boys, he adjusted the lens and called for their attention, “Smile!” They both grinned, the signature smile which seemed to run in the Lightwood family. 

 

Nodding at the way the picture turned out and shoving some waffle in his mouth, Magnus listened to Max explain some big fight scene to Alec while he finished his breakfast. Maryse hung up her apron and washed her hands, kissing the top Max’s head before heading up the stairs. 

 

“-And then, the Crusader-“

 

“The one with no parents?”

 

“Yeah, yeah that one. He turns to the other guy and pulls out this giant sword.” Max almost threw his fork in the air, flinging syrup around as he waved his arms talking about the comic. Magnus had no idea what they were talking about but found it amusing to watch Alec try and keep up with the insane story Max was trying to tell.

 

Somewhere after the Crusader saved the day, Alec noticed that Magnus was done his food and picked up his plate. Stacking both their dishes in the sink and stopping his brother’s story, Alec grabbed his keys off the wall. 

 

“Sorry bud,” He said, hugging Max from behind with one arm, “I’m going to take Magnus into town. You’ll have to finish the story later.” Max nodded, looking a bit disappointed but not making a fuss.

 

“Sorry Max.” Magnus said, feeling a seed of guilt for stealing his brother away in the middle of his story, “Maybe if you’re good we’ll bring you back a treasure from our adventures.” Max gave him a happy smile and Magnus winked at him. “Why don’t you head up and find Jace. I’m sure he’ll be happy to have some waffles.”

 

Max raced up the stairs, thumping the whole way up and making a ridiculous amount of noise. Alec and Magnus headed out the front door, Alec unlocking the truck and the two of them getting inside. 

 

“So,” Alec said, backing out of the drive with ease, “You ready to see the town? I’ll introduce you to everyone, we can get lunch at this awesome little diner and then, when you get tired of the nostalgia tour, we’ll head home.” Magnus smiled, Alec’s plans for lunch showed he’d put a bit of thought into their day together and that notion made his head spin. 

 

“Sounds good!” He turned on the radio, Magnus singing along obnoxiously to a country song where he only knew half the words and Alec laughing as he drove. Magnus made sure to get pictures of Alec driving, noting the way his arms looked when he tapped his fingers on the wheel. 

 

There were twenty minutes of this, going from companionable silence to the two of them goofing around with the radio. Being with Alec was easier than he could have imagined and more fun than Magnus would have thought.

 

Alec broke the silence as they approached the town, “Are you ready to see what the small town life is like?” He glanced over at Magnus, “I’m sure it’ll be totally different from what you’re used to.” 

 

“We have to drive twenty minutes to get to town. I walk out my door and I’m in town.” Magnus admitted with a breathless laugh. Alec nodded, pulling into a parking spot outside what looked like a school and jumping out of the car. He opened Magnus’ door and offered the other boy his hand. Magnus took it, trying not to blush and Alec helped him out of the truck.

 

He looked around, noting the small groups of people talking and laughing, the few cars (almost all of which were trucks of some sort) and the smattering of shops. 

 

“This is it.” 

 

He raised his eyebrows, “This is everything. You get everything here.” Magnus couldn’t fully believe that they managed to buy everything in this tiny little town.

 

Alec shrugged his shoulders, “There is a town about an hour and a half away, but there’s usually not much point in going there, it’s basically the same.” Magnus looked at him horrified for a moment and Alec laughed, “What’s the matter?” 

 

“Where do you shop?”

 

This made Alec laugh harder, “There’s a couple clothing shops here and a nicknack shop that sells scarves and stuff.” Magnus looked at Alec, his eyes wide and he was looking like he couldn’t honestly process what Alec had just tried to tell him. 

 

“There is no way Isabelle can live like this.” Magnus stated, knowing that of all people, Alec’s sister must shop somewhere else. He got a fashion vibe from her, not to mention her abandoned dream of being a fashion designer. A girl like that couldn’t survive on a few shops. 

 

Alec shook his head, “No, she orders tons of stuff online. She gets a massive package every month or so. Izzy has enough clothes for a dozen people.” Magnus nodded, though he was still rather horrified. 

 

He gasped suddenly, looking at Alec suspiciously, “Do you get your clothes online?” 

 

“Sometimes. Isabelle mostly sorts out my clothes. I used to wear a lot of black when I was younger and she took it upon herself to make sure that didn’t happen as much.” Magnus nodded again. Isabelle was right, with eyes like Alec’s there were so many more flattering options than black. It was a fact. Alec smiled the adorable smile that made his face light up and his eyes crinkle. 

 

Magnus took a picture, causing Alec to roll his eyes and grab his hand. “C’mon. Enough clothes talking and picture taking, there’s exploring to do.” 

 

He led Magnus down the street and into the first shop they saw. It smelled musty and stuffy, making Magnus crinkle his nose. Alec laughed at the look on his face. “This is Luke’s bookshop. We do all of our book shopping here.” Magnus wondered how a small town could possibly have so many books. There were shelves and shelves of books, small stacks littering the floor and Magnus was scared he would knock them over if he so much as breathed on them.

 

“How can you possibly find this many books?” Magnus said, waving his arms and almost knocking over a massive stack of books. They teetered for a moment before and girl rushing in from the back. 

 

“Whoa there.” She said, steadying the stack and laughing a little, “Careful city boy, you’re going to cause a book-valanche.” Magnus took the girl in, admiring the way she wore her curled hair in a delicate bun. 

 

He was intending to make a snarky comment about stacking the books so precariously but instead all he blurted was, “How’d you know I was from the city?” 

 

The girl laughed again, her brown eyes lighting up. She looked at Alec, “He’s a piece of work, huh? Hey, Alec.” She hugged Alec, making Magnus more jealous than he’d admit. “I’m Maia Roberts.” Maia stuck out a tanned hand, which Magnus shook after a brief moment. 

 

“Uh,” He said, “Magnus. Magnus Bane.” Magnus held up his camera and snapped a few pictures of the old bookshelves and the counter and cashier tucked into the corner. Maia watched him and smiled. 

 

“I take it you’re the city boy who’s staying with the Lightwoods then? Sorry if Jace gives you some hassle. He can be a right ass that brother of yours.” She spoke warmly, fixing the books and tsking when she talked about Jace. 

 

Alec snorted, “Don’t I know it.” The two of them laughed and Alec leaned against the counter as Maia sorted through some receipts. Magnus snagged a picture of her there, head down with a few curls falling into her face. “This is Maia, she’s in the same year as Jace and Isabelle. She works for Luke, dated Simon and is honestly one of the most kickass soccer players I know. Not to mention she destroys on video game night.” 

 

“Video game night?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Maia grinned at him, flashing stark white teeth, “Yeah, the Lightwoods invite over ‘bunch of teenagers and hold a massive video game showdown. It’s hilarious.” She was going to say more, when the door to the bookstore opened and the small bell by the door rung.

 

It was a man, who Magnus thought looked rather scruffy but didn’t say anything. The man laughed and clapped Alec on the shoulder, “Graced with your presence are we? How’s the family?” 

 

Alec laughed with him, “Pretty good, no disasters unless you count our houseguest over here.” He pointed to Magnus teasingly, making the other boy blush. The man’s attention turned to him, Magnus noticed that he had blue eyes like Alec though they were lighter. 

 

“Luke.” The man said, making Magnus nod, this man was clearly the owner of the bookshop. He stuck out a hand which Magnus shook, trying to make his hand shake firm and not wimpy like Luke would have been expecting. Being around all these country-folk made Magnus feel pretty scrawny, something he wasn’t overly fond of. “Jocelyn wanted me to invite you to the wedding formally, seeing as all the Lightwoods will be there.”

 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he looked at Alec helplessly, was he really supposed to go to this stranger’s wedding? Who the hell was Jocelyn? Alec just laughed and nodded, “No sweat Luke, he’ll be there. Mum wouldn’t stand to leave him behind whether you liked it or not.” 

 

“She’s a good woman your mother.” Luke said, winking at the two of them and heading deeper into the bookstore, “I’ll see you boys around, I gotta go grab the truck and then grab Amatis from the airport.”

 

Alec saw Magnus’ look of confusion and leaned in to whisper, “His sister.” 

 

“She comin’ in for the wedding?” Maia called to Luke, causing him to whirl around and nod. “I thought you two weren’t close? You don’t talk ‘bout her a lot.” 

 

“Yeah,” Luke said, looking rather uncomfortable and running his hands through his brown hair, “We’re not but Jocelyn wants to catch up with her and says it would be ridiculous not to invite my family to our weddin’.”

 

Making a noise of understanding, Alec chimed in, “She moved into the city pretty young didn’t she?” 

 

Luke sighed, “Yeah, she was always complaining about livin’ in ‘the middle of nowhere’ as she called it. I think I’d miss the peace and quiet if I’m honest.”

 

“I hear ya.” Alec laughed, “We should head out, I’m givin’ Magnus the tour. We’ve got some more to see before lunch.” 

 

“I’ll catch you boys later.” Luke called, waving to them as he wandered into what looked like a back office. He was muttering something about ‘damn keys’ and it made Magnus smile. 

 

Alec raised a hand in farewell to Luke and jumped up on the counter to kiss Maia on the cheek. Magnus watched as his dream boy planted one on the tanned girl’s cheek, got one in return and then she whispered something in his ear. Blushing from ear to ear, Alec made his way over to the door, Magnus following wordlessly. Maia laughed and waggled her fingers at them, “Toodles fellas.” Alec waved back and the two of them stepped back out into the sun. 

 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Magnus blurted as soon as the door closed and Alec started.

 

He looked from the store to Magnus, “What? No, why do you ask?” Magnus blushed and looked down at his feet. 

 

He shrugged, looking off down the street and avoiding Alec’s curious stare, “The two of you seemed pretty cozy, not to mention the looks she kept giving you.” 

 

When Magnus turned back to him, Alec was blushing fiercely. “Uh, no she’s got a boyfriend, Jordan. Besides she’s uh,” He bit his lip, “She’s not really my type. I mean she’s nice and everything.” Alec said, starting to walk down the street. “Just not really. Uh, yeah. Me and her. No. Definitely not a couple.” 

 

Magnus bit back a laugh as Alec ran a nervous hand through his hair. Magnus had a feeling that Alec’s type was a bit more male than Maia, but he wasn’t going to scare him off by saying that outloud. He decided to change the subject as the two of them walked, Alec kicking a stone in front of him and Magnus grabbing some photos of the streets and storefronts. They skipped over the less exciting stores, like the grocer and the florist. 

 

Alec waved at some old ladies, them all calling his name and waving back. “You get more country around them.” Magnus said with a laugh, having noticed that when talking with Luke and Maia, Alec’s country accent had become far stronger.

 

Clearly Alec had yet to notice this, “I do?” He said, sounding a bit more normal. Magnus noticed immediately that the country was fading and nodded.

 

“You really do. You sound like you’ve walked right out of a TV show about raising show horses, the Texan twang and all.” He gave Alec a teasing grin and imitated his accent horribly, sounding more like a cartoon cowboy than anyone actually from Texas. Alec laughed loudly, giving Magnus an incredulous look. 

 

Alec shook his head, “You’re crazy. Anyways,” he said, “This good sir is the first of many nicknack shops.” Magnus snapped a picture of the front and Alec held the door open as he walked in. 

 

Giggling at some of the things on the shelves, Magnus took more pictures and spun to look at Alec for a second, “So, Luke. How’d you know him.” 

 

“Well he lives here.” Alec said, earning a glare from Magnus, “He’s engaged to Jocelyn who’s Clary’s mum. The two of them have been dating for ages. They were friends as kids, with my mum too, and then Jocelyn moved away to the city. She met this guy there who was Clary’s dad but apparently he was awful. She divorced him and returned home with baby Clary who is now around sixteen. Her best friend is Simon and Jace has a massive crush on her but pretends like it’s nothing.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “That’s some serious drama for such a sleepy little town.” Alec laughed, shrugging slightly and adjusting one of the small wooden birds on the shelves. Magnus took a picture of his there, light coming in from behind him, smile on his face and his hand reaching out to move the figurine. 

 

“You take so many pictures.” 

 

Alec was shaking his head, still smiling at Mangus but looking at him with what was almost wonder. Magnus wondered if time could stop, right there with Alec looking at him and making him feel like the only thing in the universe. But Alec cleared his throat and the moment was gone, just as quickly as it had come. 

 

“So,” Alec said, giving him a small smile, “Do you want to see one of our few clothing stores?” 

 

Magnus nodded, “Show me the way.” 

 

The two of them went to leave the store, Alec noticing on their way out that a woman had arrived at the counter. “Ms Highsmith!” He called out, giving her a cheerful wave. Magnus was startled when the woman paled, giving Alec a tense wave and an uncomfortable smile. 

 

Alec seemed to notice it too and he led Magnus out of the store. They walked down the street, Magnus following Alec’s lead. His curiosity about the woman grew. 

 

“So,” He said, breaking the brief silence, “That was a little weird.” 

 

“The store?” 

 

Magnus shook his head, “No, her reaction to you saying ‘hi’ to her. She doesn’t really fit the whole welcoming country town vibe you guys have got going on here.” 

 

“Oh,” Alec shrugged, “She used to be really nice, But then around the time Max was born she got really awkward and cold towards us. My mum especially. It was super weird.” His eyebrows furrowed, like there was some piece of the story he didn’t know and he didn’t like to dwell on it too much.

 

Making a mental note to ask Isabelle to see if she knew more, Magnus opened the door for Alec this time, the two of them going into the clothing store. Magnus grinned, he was going to get Alec to try something on and buy it if it killed him. 

 

“How about this one?” He said, holding up what must have been the hundredth top. Magnus had underestimated how stubborn Alec would be about trying things on. This shirt was dark blue plaid and would make Alec’s eyes pop. 

 

Those same eyes rolled, “Magnus I don’t need any clothes.” He insisted, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Why don’t you pick something out. You said you loved shopping.” 

 

“I do, but you have a greater need for clothes than I do and I could never pull off plaid.” 

 

Alec groaned, finally taking the offending article from Magnus and wandering over to the change rooms. A woman with sharp cheekbones and startling silver hair came over, looking rather haughty. 

 

“Did he actually convince you to try something on?” Her voice was quiet but warm, a clear contrast to her appearance, “Not even Isabelle has managed that.” She smiled at Magnus making her hazel eyes less cold, “You should see the way she drags him into here, him bellyaching the whole way and her demanding that he try things on.” She laughed, “Maryse sure has her hands full.”

 

Alec laughed too, wandering into the change rooms and leaving Magnus alone with the woman. He put out a hand, “Magnus Bane. I’m staying with the Lightwoods for the summer.” 

 

She nodded, “Madeleine Bellefleur, but just call me Maddie.” Maddie smiled at him, “Everyone does.”

 

Alec came out of the changerooms looking rather put out, but wearing the shirt nonetheless. Magnus clapped his hands, it was perfect. It made Alec look like every girl’s fantasy and Magnus gave himself a mental pat on the back. Maddie grinned as well, the smile making her a bit softer on the eyes, though Magnus wasn’t sure she could be considered pretty, she was almost too harsh and angular for the shallow word. 

 

“You have to get it.” 

 

He looked up at Magnus’ words, giving him a stare and then looking at himself in the mirror, “I don’t see what the big deal is.” Alec said, fiddling with the hem of the shirt. 

 

Maddie clicked her tongue, “Don’t be silly dear, it looks very good. You should get it. I can charge it to your mother’s account.” She didn’t give him time to say much else before she started to punch in the codes to the cash register. Maddie looked up when Alec went to go back into the changeroom, “You should wear it out.” She said, Magnus nodding his agreement.

 

“It does look really good Alec.” Magnus said, admiring the way his words made Alec blush almost instantaneously. But Alec still nodded, grabbed the shirt he was wearing earlier and the two of them left the store, Maddie assuring them that she’d charged it and there was nothing to worry about. 

 

Alec squinted in the sun, “Do you want to head back to the truck so I can put this shirt away and then we’ll grab lunch?” Magnus nodded and they headed off again.

 

 “So,” Magnus said, “Any small town gossip about Maddie?” 

 

 Shrugged, Alec unlocked the truck and tossed his shirt on the passenger seat, “Not really, she was friends with Jocelyn back before she left the country and she helped Jocelyn come back after she was desperate to leave her husband.” 

 

Letting out a low whistle, Magnus shuffled his feet along, “There’s a lot of crazy going on with that family.” Alec laughed and nodded.

 

“Nicest people you’ll ever meet though.” He pointed to a diner on the corner, the fading sign reading ‘Taki’s’ Diner,“That is where we are headed, the best hamburger in Texas if you’ll believe it.” Alec gave Magnus a grin, “We can catch you up on the town gossip there.” 

 

They walked in and sure enough, it was full of people eating hamburgers, though there were a few sandwiches and salads in the mix. There was a girl standing behind the counter, hand on her chin and a lazy smile on her face. She brightened up and ran from behind the counter when they walked in.

 

“Alexander Lightwood.” She cried, giving him a massive hug and planting a kiss on his cheek, “Bought time you came to visit!” She laughed and noticed Magnus, “And who might this be?” Her eyebrow raised at Alec who blushed, she stuck out a hand. 

 

Magnus grasped it, giving her a bright smile, “Magnus Bane.” 

 

Her eyes widened, “Oh, this is the big city boy! I’m Aline Penhallow, my mama and I run this fine establishment and I’ve know Mr Alexander here since he was in diapers.” She poked Alec in the shoulder as she said this and Magnus laughed. Aline had black hair that was pulled up into a bun and secured with pencils, dark brown eyes that shone when she smiled and a black waitress apron wrapped around her waist. Magnus, though he feared she was a threat to his happy ending with Alec, took a liking to her immediately. “You two sit on down at the counter where we can chat it up.” She pushed them over to the bright red barstools.

 

Aline suddenly rushed off to grab an order and Alec laughed, “Aline’s awesome, never shuts up but undoubtedly awesome.” He grabbed a seat at one of the stools and grinned at a woman coming out from the kitchen. “Afternoon Jia.”

 

Jia smiled back and Magnus realized she must be Aline’s mother, going from the striking resemblance. “This must be Magnus, our resident big city visitor. I’d shake your hand but I’m afraid mine are covered in cookie dough.” She laughed and held up her filthy hands, “Makin’ the cookies for the diner is fun, but it ain’t the cleanest job.” 

 

Magnus nodded, “What should we order then?”

 

“Why, our famous hamburger of course!” Jia smiled, “You can’t not try the hamburger. Unless you’re one of them vegetarians. Then you don’t have to try it I guess.” Her smile faded slightly, “Are you a vegetarian?” 

 

Grinning broadly and shaking his head, Magnus said, “Nope, I will happily try one of your hamburgers.” 

 

Jia cheered, “You may be a big city boy but at least you’re not one of those crazies.” She went back into the kitchen, yelling out for, “One classic hamburger and Alec’s usual.” 

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, “You have a usual?” 

 

Alec shrugged, “I come here all the time to visit Aline, Isabelle and I practically live here sometimes.” Aline winked at them from behind the counter where she was serving up milkshakes. She popped a chocolate one in front of each of them and smiled.

 

“So then big city boy,” Aline leaned against the counter, “How’s our small town life treatin’ you?” 

 

Giving her a smile and taking a sip of his milkshake Magnus bit back a groan, “Holy shit.” He said, making Aline and Alec laugh, “That is the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

 

Alec took a sip of his own milkshake and nodded, “Wait until your burger comes, you won’t even know what hit you.” He suddenly looked around, “Where’s Helen? I thought she usually comes by to pick you up after your shift. Which should end in like ten minutes.” 

 

Aline nodded and Magnus just looked between the two of them, trying to figure out who Helen was. “She said she was going to be late today so I’ve got some extra time with you two gentlemen.” Alec nodded and she turned her attention back to Magnus.

 

“Has Jace given you a lot of trouble yet?” 

 

Magnus shook his head, “Don’t see him around often. He’s always out when I’m there and when he is home he holes up in his room a lot.” 

 

She nodded, biting her lip, “I still can’t believe I had a crush on that ass.” 

 

Almost spitting his drink over the table, Magnus looked at her in surprise, “Why does everyone think Jace is such an ass? He seems alright to me.” Admittedly his interactions with Jace hadn’t exactly been friendly, but the teenagers seemed to think Jace was hell-incarnate or something. 

 

“He’s got no filter,” Alec shrugged, “He’s a pretty big douche but we all put up with him and love him anyways.” He fiddled with one of the napkins on the counter, folding and unfolding it repeatedly.

 

Aline snorted, “You do, I don’t put up with any of Jace’s crap. Not anymore at least.” 

 

“Aline was head over heals for Jace back in elementary school.” Alec explained, “It was both cute and just a little bit pathetic.” Magnus nodded and laughed at the sour look on Aline’s face. Clearly not everyone was over how obsessed she’d been and Magnus wondered if there was a bit more to that story. 

 

Suddenly the door to the diner opened and Aline’s face soared. Alec turned around and waved to the newcomer, causing Magnus to look over to see who it was. The girl was paler than anyone in the town Magnus had seen so far, with blonde ringlets and strange green blue eyes. She smiled at Helen and wandered over, Magnus noticing she was petite and looked even smaller next to Alec. 

 

“Hey Helen,” Alec said warmly, Magnus finally putting the pieces together. 

 

The girl smiled and hoisted herself onto the barstool next to Alec, “Alec. Big city boy.” She winked at Magnus and laughed when he looked surprised.

 

“How does everyone know I’m from the city?” Magnus laughed, throwing his hands in the air in fake exasperation. Alec laughed and shrugged, looking to the girls to answer.

 

“I haven’t seen you before,” Helen said, “Not to mention the fact you’re wearing guyliner.” She winked at him and he laughed and winked back. Alec just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his milkshake.

 

He leaned on the counter and smiled at Helen, making Magnus more jealous than he’d like to imagine. Magnus had a pretty strong feeling Alec was gay by now, it was pretty obvious. But he couldn’t help but wonder if these girls who had known him longer had the advantage. “How’s life at the zoo you call a house?” 

 

Helen laughed, running a hand through her ringlets and throwing a look at Alec, “You’re one to talk mister. The Lightwoods, four kids and counting.” She gave Magnus an almost blinding grin. 

 

“Four kids is nothing compared to eight.” 

 

Magnus very nearly did a spit take, causing the others to look at him and laugh, “Eight kids? Are you kidding?” He turned his wide eyes to her and she nodded.

 

“You heard him,” Helen sighed, “I’m the second oldest and I’m getting awful tired of pulling things out of siblings mouths.” 

 

Alec snorted, “Been there, done that. Isabelle used to try and swallow everything not to mention Jace’s habit of trying to eat insects.” The girls laughed and Magnus grinned, Alec wasn’t even that much older than his siblings. He wondered if Alec had just been born worrying about their wellbeing. 

 

“And the youngest?” Helen asked, “Max isn’t causin’ you any grief?” 

 

“Nah,” Alec said, stirring his drink with the straw, “Max is an angel. All he likes is sleeping and comic books.” 

 

“That boy is just like you.” Aline said, wiping the counter with a grungy washcloth, “Don’t give me that look, you had a comicbooks faze and lord knows the two of you could sleep anywhere.” She looked at Magnus, “The Lightwoods are like cats. They fall asleep all over the place.” 

 

Magnus laughed, “Even Jace?” 

 

“God no.” Alec said, “I guess Jace would fall asleep anywhere but only if he cleaned it first.” Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec nodded, “Jace is the biggest neat freak in the whole universe.” 

 

“What are you saying about me?” Jace walked up, leaning on his brother’s back and grabbing his milkshake. “Urgh, chocolate.” He took one sip and then handed it back, Alec taking it with a resigned sigh. 

 

“We were talking about how you’re a neat freak,” Alec said, spinning on his barstool to grin at his brother. “You can’t even deny it.” 

 

Jace shrugged, “I can be proud of that, at least I’m not living in a pigsty like Izzy.”

 

Almost as soon as he’d given it back, Jace tried to take another sip of Alec’s milkshake. The brothers had a resulting squabble which Magnus found amusing. Helen and Aline just rolled their eyes, like this was something that happened a lot. Though, knowing the Lightwood siblings, banter and arguments were most certainly the norm.

 

“You don’t even like this flavour.” 

 

“Yeah, but it tastes better when it’s yours.” 

 

“You suck.”

 

“I would if you would give me the damn milkshake.” 

 

“Just order one.” 

 

“But that’s no fun. I like stealing from you.” 

 

“You’re satan.”

 

“Yes we covered that after the mustard incident last year.” 

 

Magnus laughed as Jace reached for the milkshake and Alec continued to push him away. Then Jia came out from the back carrying a to-go tray of milkshakes and rolling her eyes. 

 

“Here’s your order darlin’,” She said, handing the tray to Jace who’d stopped bugging Alec. Alec was staring at Jace, his mouth open. 

 

“You’re kidding right.” Alec said, staring at his brother, on the brink of laughing with his mouth still open. Aline snorted, Helen giggled and Magnus resisted the urge to burst out laughing. 

 

Jace grinned, “Nope. Mum drove me down and I’m headin’ over to see Clary, but I will be home for dinner.” He laughed at the look on Alec’s face. “C’mon now Alec, we both know you shouldn’t have expected anything different from me.” 

 

Alec opened his mouth, paused for a moment and then nodded, “True.” He shrugged and took another sip of his milkshake. “Tell Clary I say hi.” 

 

Nodding, Jace shifted his grip on the to-go tray, wrapped Alec in a one armed hug, waved to the rest of them and left. On his way out he almost bumped into one of the waitresses, a tall skinny girl with blonde hair who gave Jace a flirtatious look that he seemed to ignore.  

 

As soon as he was gone, Aline checked the clock, grinning. “Thank god.” She said, “My shift is finally over.” Untying her apron, she called back to Jia, “Mama I’m headin’ out now, Helen and I are going to wander ‘round town for a bit.” 

 

“Sure thing honey,” Jia said, “Make sure to be back for dinner, your cousin is coming into town tonight and we want you to be here.” 

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at Aline, “Cousin?” 

 

She nodded, “Some guy named Sebastian,” Aline groaned, “I’ve never met him and now supposedly he’s just going to stay with us? Who does that?” Magnus raised his hand with a laugh and Aline blushed, “Oops, I didn’t really mean it like that.” 

 

“Wasn’t really my choice anyways, I thought it was pretty crazy too.” They all looked at Magnus, somewhat surprised and he snorted, “You thought I wanted to come here for the summer to live with a family I’d never met?”

 

Helen opened her mouth, then closed it again, “He does have a point. But still, did your parents just chuck you on a plane?” 

 

“Pretty much.” 

 

Alec didn’t say anything, he just watched Magnus, his face the picture of sympathy. His watchful blue eyes stayed trained on Magnus as he took another sip of his milkshake and plastered on a cocky smile. But Alec could see, the slight look in his eyes that gave away what even Magnus didn’t realize he was feeling.

 

Magnus was hurt.

 

“Well, gentlemen.” Aline said, sighing loudly and stretching her arms above her head, “I’m going to take this lovely lady’s arm here and we are going to head out.” 

 

Alec waved, “See you around then?” 

 

Helen nodded, “Of course!” She slid off the barstool and walked over to where Aline was coming from around the counter. And to Magnus’ surprise, Helen leaned in and kissed Aline full on the mouth. There was an admirable courage about it, Magnus noted the way some people watched them with disgust or disappointment. Jia saw them, pursed her lips and pointedly looked away.

 

The two girls waved at Alec and an impressed Magnus, who returned the wave and turned back to the counter where Jia had placed two burgers.

 

“There you are darlings.” She said, though her voice was sort of strained and she was watching her daughter through the window. Magnus glanced over his shoulder, getting a brief glimpse of the two girls walking away from the diner, hand in hand, with Helen’s hair glowing in the light and the two of them laughing. 

 

He turned back to see Jia frowned, rubbing a hand over her face and sighing. “That’s never going to last, she’s going to realize at some point that it’s just a phase. It’s sort of disgusting it is, how she thinks that’s real.” She looked at Alec and smiled, “I wish Aline would be more like you. Responsible, sensible.” She muttered something else under her breath. Magnus heard it and so did Alec, judging by the way that that Alec’s hands tightened into fists under the table. 

 

“I’m bisexual.” Magnus said shamelessly, making some people turn their heads and Jia looked at him surprised and confused, like she hadn’t heard him properly.

 

“What was that darlin’?” She said, her voice rather high. 

 

“I’m bisexual.” He repeated, getting a little bit of sick pleasure from the stunned expression on her face. “And I think it’s pretty great that Aline’s found someone who makes her happy. Even if she isn’t as ‘normal’ as you’d like.” Alec’s hands loosened and he was looking at Magnus with a rather adoring look in his eyes. Magnus glanced at Alec but kept his attention on Jia.

 

She blushed and looked away, dashing back into the kitchen without another word. Magnus smirked, feeling good about telling the woman off, because she shouldn’t say things like that about her daughter to anyone, let alone complete strangers. He looked over to see Alec still watching him, a small smile on his face. 

 

“What?” Magnus asked, smiling back slightly, trying not to blush.

 

Alec shook his head, picking at his fries and laughing slightly, “You, Magnus Bane are something else.” Magnus blushed and picked up his own burger.

 

“Despite the rather alarming homophobia I just witnessed,” He said lightly, “Is this burger all it’s been chalked up to be?” Magnus looked at it from all angles before quickly putting it down and taking a picture. Alec laughed and nodded.

 

“Here.” He said, taking the camera from Magnus and holding it up, “Smile.” Magnus grinned, holding the enormous burger next to his face and making Alec laugh. There was a click and Alec pulled back from the camera, looking at the small screen and nodding in approval.

 

Magnus took a bite out of the burger and practically moaned. “Oh my god.” Alec laughed adding some ketchup to his own burger before biting in. “That’s amazing. I can’t even - there has never been a burger this amazing.” Magnus said, staring at it before taking another bite. “I don’t think I will ever be able to eat again, unless it’s this burger.” He said with his mouth full, causing Alec to laugh and almost choke on his own burger. 

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Alec said, a bright smile on his face. 

 

They ate in mostly companionable silence, Magnus raving about his burger occasionally and the two of them having an argument over whether or not it was a crime that Magnus had never seen an X-Men movie. 

 

“How have you not seen one?” Alec said after he’d paid, the two of them heading back into the streets. Squinting, Magnus shrugged.

 

“I’d rather watch something else, like America’s Next Top Model or Project Runway.” 

 

Alec threw his hands in the air, “Well, sure. I watch Doctor Who and Supernatural, TV Shows are great. But it’s X-Men.” He stressed the last word, staring at Magnus in what was either horror or disbelief, Magnus couldn’t tell.

 

Magnus laughed, “You’re a class A nerd aren’t you.” There was a teasing smile on his face and he hoped it came across that way. Alec’s face fell for a moment, but his smile returned full force when he caught sight of Magnus’. 

 

“And proud of it too.” He said, suddenly biting his lip and looking at his watch, “We still have a lot of time before Mum expects us back at the house, anything else you want to see?” Magnus shrugged.

 

“How about another nicknack store? I need to get something cheesy that has the word Texas written on it somewhere.” 

 

Alec laughed, “Sure thing, how about that one.” He pointed across the road at a small store that looked to be filled with touristy junk. Magnus nodded and the two of them crossed the road, Alec waving to more cheery townspeople and Magnus trying for his part to not alarm them by not looking particularly outlandish. The more he talked to people, the more he got the idea that the older generation weren’t very accepting of anyone who strayed from their idea of normal. 

 

The two of them wandered into the shop, the small bell that ever store seemed to have hanging just above the door cheerfully announcing their arrival. Magnus smiled and took some more pictures of the nicknacks. 

 

He turned to Alec, “I suddenly remembered, I was meaning to ask,” Magnus said, “Who was that waitress with Jace, the one who openly lusted after him? What’s the story behind that one?” When Alec gave him a confused look, Magnus shrugged, “I have to get up to date on the town gossip.” 

 

Laughing, Alec nodded, “Okay, which girl? What’d she look like, I wasn’t really paying that much attention.” 

 

“Uh, tall, pretty skinny, blonde hair, blue eyes.” 

 

“Oh.” Alec said, “That’s Kaelie. She’s been obsessed with Jace forever and then he made it worse by hooking up with her at a party about a year ago.” He picked up a plastic figurine off the shelf, looking at it with a general disinterest, “Then he started going out with Clary, though she still hopes there’s going to be something between them.” 

 

Magnus nodded, snapping a picture of Alec and then the dorky cat plate on the shelf next to him. “How are you this up to date on the happenings of the town? Gossip didn’t really seem like your region. But you seem to be a lot more knowledgeable than I’d expected.” 

 

“Mm,” Alec hummed, watching Magnus take pictures and muck around with the stuff in the store with a smile, “Mostly Isabelle venting to me about one thing or the next.” 

 

“Sisters.” Magnus said with a grin.

 

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, “I thought you didn’t have any siblings?” And Magnus nodded.

 

“I don’t,” Magnus said, “But I have a bunch of crazy friends who are basically family. So by that count, I have three crazy sisters and three insane brothers.” He looked over at Alec who was watching him with interest.

 

“Tell me about them.” 

 

Magnus was a bit taken back, “Who? My friends?” Alec nodded and Magnus shrugged. “Well, first there’s Camille who’s sort of like my partner in crime. We tried dating once, before I realized I was a flaming homosexual.” Alec snorted and an unfamiliar voice chimed in.

 

“Who’s a flaming homosexual?” The voice sounded vaguely curious. Magnus looked over to find it came from the girl behind the counter, an asian girl with startling blue hair. She would have looked more at home with Magnus’ usual crowd rather than the small town. 

 

Alec gave her a small smile, “Hey Lily. This is Magnus.” 

 

Walking over to shake her hand, Magnus noticed the magazine in her hand. “Oh my goodness, is that about Kim and Kanye?” Lily’s eyes lit up and she nodded, the two of them proceeding to gossip for several minutes about the stars. She was funny, though a bit mysterious. 

 

“Magnus?” Magnus heard his name and spun around, not expecting who he saw. 

 

“Raphael?” The surprise in his voice was genuine, because he knew Raphael from some crazy parties. Magnus was certain that Raphael was also part of a motorcycle gang, the kind of thing he was sure to stay away from. But regardless, they were at that awkward level of popularity where you had to like the people you hated, simply because of status. Not to mention the fact Magnus helped save his life once.  

 

Raphael shook his head, Magnus noticing that he was looking rather saintly, with a white v-neck, jeans and even a small cross around his neck. “I can’t believe you’re here. I feel like I’m dreaming.” 

 

Magnus laughed, “Do I regularly star in your dreams? I’ve been told that I’m a big feature in Ragnor’s gay dreams.” He dropped a wink, already feeling himself falling into that jerk-persona that he put on for the teenagers at school. 

 

“Everyone’s a big feature in Ragnor’s gay dreams.” Raphael snorted, “What are you doing down here?” He tucked his hands in his pockets, pulling out a pack of gum and offering Magnus a piece. Magnus shook his head slightly and Raphael turned the offer to Lily and Alec, both of whom accepted. 

 

Magnus leaned against the counter, “My mum sent me down, figured that I was getting too crazy on the party scene.” Raphael laughed darkly, “Why’re you down here?” 

 

“Relatives.” Raphael said darkly, “I used to live down here before we moved into the city and we come back in the summers. My mum thinks it’s good for my little brothers. I hate it.” He smiled slightly, “The only upside is seeing Lily and the others. Hey Alec.” 

 

Alec nodded at Raphael, looking a bit distant but pleased to see him all the same. Magnus was well aware that while Raphael played the ‘guy in a gang that’s dark and moody and dangerous’ he was in reality, a pretty smart kid. He was only fifteen but had skipped a few grades and ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. And Magnus was there the night he got attacked. They’d never talked about it, because Magnus had showed up pretty late to the game and Ragnor was the one who did most of the saving. It was awkward, but Magnus felt bad for Raphael. He’d joined the gangs as a method of self defense, a guy with not much money and a lot of little brothers needed a hobby after all. 

 

“I find the small town life charming.” Magnus said with a grin, “Not much of this neighbourly knowing everyone’s name back home is there?” Raphael shook his head.

 

“None whatsoever.” 

 

Lily frowned, “Don’t you miss it sometimes?” She was clearly talking to Raphael, so Magnus took that moment to take a picture of the two of them talking, something relaxed about it. He also looked around to see where Alec had wandered off too. He was standing by one of the counters, smiling slightly and walked over when he noticed Magnus watching him. 

 

“Do you want to head out?” He asked, his voice low. Alec’s breath smelled like the peppermint gum that Raphael had given him and the notion that he’d probably taste like mints if Magnus leaned in and kissed him was driving him mad. 

 

He nodded, not totally trusting his voice with all the thoughts that were floating around in his head. Magnus wandered over and bid goodbye to Raphael, the two of them talking briefly about missing New York and promising to get together at a party that Raphael seemed excited about. 

 

“It was nice meeting you Lily.” Magnus called over his shoulder as they left, Alec raising a hand but not saying anything. The sight of Raphael clearly meant something to Alec that Magnus didn’t know about. He frowned at Alec’s obvious silence and tried to pretend like it didn’t bother him. 

 

“Lily seemed nice, and I wasn’t expecting to see Raphael here.” Magnus said, trying to sound casual. He wasn’t sure what it was about them that had put off Alec so much.“Is there something bugging you?” Deciding to throw subtlety out the window was surprisingly easier than Magnus had thought it would be. Alec looked surprised at his bluntness, but shrugged. Wishing that Alec would just come out (no pun intended) and say what was bugging him, Magnus let out a frustrated sigh. “Okay, obviously there is something wrong. I was going to ignore it but now it’s getting on my nerves.” 

 

“I just-” Alec sighed too, “You’re different around him.” He said slowly, kicking a rock in front of him, something he did a lot Magnus noticed. “You say I’m more country around the people in town, well you’re more douchey around Raphael.”

 

“I know.” 

 

Alec opened his mouth, before closing it and looking at Magnus in surprise. “You know? So are you just pretending to be nice to me? Are you really a douche?” There was a hint of hurt in his voice, like he honestly thought that Magnus was pretending to like him the entire time. 

 

“I’m not pretending with you.” Magnus said, feeling rather vulnerable with Alec’s blue eyes staring at him, “I’m pretending with him. He expects a certain side of me and I don’t know how to act otherwise. I prefer being around you, I don’t like the way I get around him.” 

 

“He’s not usually like that either.” Alec said, going back to kicking his rock. Magnus was following him blindly down the street, not sure where he was going but following him anyways. 

 

He let out a long sigh at Alec’s words, “Everyone pretends Alexander. For someone, somewhere, you feel that you have to be someone else. All that anyone wants is to find the person who you don’t have to pretend with.” Magnus stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking up at the store where they’d stopped and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “‘Madame Dorothea, Seeress and Prophetess’.” He read, “You’re kidding right?”

 

“Nope.” Alec said, a much happier grin on his face, having lost the moody, sullen look from earlier, “Fancy getting your fortune told?” The sign on the door advertised palm readings and other things, saying that Madame Dorothea was a psychic. Magnus took a photo, just for proof that Alec had made him visit such a ridiculous place.

 

Alec opened the door for Magnus, followed by the customary bell and an overwhelming musty smell. He gave Magnus a grin, following him into the dark room. There were curtains on the windows, blocking out natural light and giving the whole place an ominous feel. There were shelves covered in crazy bottles, but they were all against the wall, allowing for an otherwise empty store. The store wasn’t nearly as big as it looked from the outside so Magnus figured there was a back room some place. Alec didn’t look fazed by any or the weird jars, taking very little notice of them in the first place.

 

He wandered over to talk to the person at the counter, calling out a cheerful, “Hi Madame Dorothea!” Magnus followed him over, taking pictures of the shelves and curtains. The woman behind the counter was, to put it kindly, pretty crazy looking. She was wearing a brightly coloured turban which matched her neon orange silk dress. Madame Dorothea gave off the aura of being the crazy fortune teller in a body-swap movie. There were chains on her neck and wrists that rattled whenever she so much as breathed and Magnus wondered if she had ever attempted to sneak up on someone. Perhaps she had before and they’d forced her to wear the chains like some sort of deranged cat-bell. 

 

Her eye catching Magnus’, she stuck a wrinkled hand over the counter and her bracelets jangled like a chorus of heavenly bells. “I’m Madame Dorothea, welcome to my shop. I don’t believe we’ve met Magnus Bane.”

 

“How’d you know my name?” Magnus asked taking the woman’s hand with a feeling of uncertainty. 

 

The old woman grinned at him, showing a row of yellow teeth, “Sign on the door says psychic for a reason sweetheart.” Magnus’ face must have said it all because she laughed, “Don’t worry dear, I’m not going to give you any death warnings or try and sell you something crazy.” 

 

Relaxing a little bit, Magnus nodded, “But I can get a fortune telling?” 

 

“Of course,” Madame Dorothea smiled, “Follow me into the back room. Alexander won’t mind waiting, will he?”

 

“Uh, no.” Alec said, shaking his head and biting his lip, “I actually needed to buy something for Isabelle, I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” Before he left, Alec glanced at Magnus for confirmation, “That okay Magnus?”

 

“Yeah sure.” Magnus gave Alec an easy smile and followed Madame Dorothea into the back room, hearing the bell chime as Alec left the store. 

 

The back room consisted of two plush purple armchairs with a large coffee table in between and a random door, which she told Magnus was a portal to the spirit world (he’d been rather hoping it was a bathroom). She and Magnus both took one of the chairs. Madame Dorothea picked up a pack of Tarot cards, beginning to lay them out on the table. Magnus watched her do it, the way she did it with such confidence made Magnus think she’d been doing it for a while. 

 

“How’d you learn the art of fortune telling?” He asked, leaning forward in the armchair and admiring the cards. They appeared to be handpainted and were beautiful. 

 

Madame Dorothea looked pleased and Magnus assumed that very few people called it an art. “Some people are born with it dear, I was one.” Figuring he’d get a response like that, Magnus nodded, “My mother was also one,” She continued, “And she taught me the true skills.”

 

She began to flip over cards, telling Magnus all sorts of wonderful things. “You, my dear are going to be extremely happy. You’ve also gotten the card for love, so you’ll find your soulmate.” Madame Dorothea frowned, “But you’ll also lose someone very dear to you, it will be a painful goodbye.” She went on to say superficial things, but then offered to read his future and past in a crystal ball. 

 

Figuring he had very little to lose but a bit of the outrageous amount of spending money his parents gave him, Magnus said yes. Madame Dorothea smiled and pulled out the crystal ball. 

 

“So,” She said, rubbing her hands over the smooth surface, “Let’s start with the past shall we?” Madame Dorothea closed her eyes, nodding after a moment, “I see you being born dear, to a loving though sometimes emotionless mother and a distant father. You telling a blonde girl the two of you cannot be together, you and the blonde girl laughing. There’s another image, I see a boy, he’s very badly injured, he’s lying on the ground, a knife in his side.” Magnus blanched, there was no way she could know about his parents, Camille or Raphael’s injuries the night he got attacked, it wasn’t possible. “Now there’s a woman, she’s telling you something and you’re getting mad. You’re packing bags, because you have to go to Texas. You’re sitting in a diner with the blonde girl and some other people. I see them upset that you’re leaving but laughing because even when you’re not feeling your best you try to keep their spirits high.” She paused, “I see Alec as well, you opening the door and the two of you talking. You eating dinner and watching a movie with the Lightwoods. You like drawing, you draw often and dream of working in fashion.” Madame Dorothea took her hands off the crystal ball, meeting Magnus’ wide eyes and smiling. “Are you ready to see your future?”

 

“Uh,” Magnus said, not totally sure how she could have done that. He was certain that magic and reading minds and being psychic were all fake, but how did she know? “Sure.” He said, figuring that there might be some truth to her words and he would lose nothing from hering them. 

 

She closed her eyes again, Magnus’ stomach churning as they waited in silence. 

 

Then she spoke, “You will work in fashion like you’ve dreamed. You will marry the man you love and though I can see who I cannot tell you.” She opened her eyes to smile at him, “There are some things that have to stay secret. But you will say goodbye to someone who you will love and you won’t know what to say. You will feel as though you are falling and flying all at once. You will work with a dear friend, helping her make the career she’s always wanted.”

 

He gaped at her, causing her to laugh. “How’d you know all that? I mean that was just-”

 

“-amazing.” Magnus told Alec breathlessly, “I have no idea how she did it. It doesn’t make any sense how she’d know those things.” 

 

Alec laughed, “I know. Kind of messes with your head. She’s pretty crazy but somehow she knows things she shouldn’t.” He shrugged, “Must be magic. Don’t let it mess you up too much though, she is just guessing.” 

 

“Pretty specific for guessing.” Magnus mumbled, continuing in a louder voice, “But I won’t. I don’t want to be like Macbeth and let someone’s predictions define my actions.” 

 

“Thane of Cawdor? Until birnam wood come to dunsinane?” Alec said. 

 

Magnus grinned, “A cute boy who knows his Shakespeare? I’m living the dream.” Alec laughed but blushed, taking the compliment like Magnus hoped he would. “Where are we headed next?” 

 

“Well,” Alec said, “We only have a little bit of time left, so I figured we could just hang out by the playground.” He shrugged and Magnus nodded, following him past the car and over to what must have been the school. It was relatively small, slightly smaller than Magnus’ school. “It’s kindergarten all the way through to grade twelve,” Alec explained, “But there aren’t many kids per grade, so it’s not huge. We have some kids come from hours away because their towns don’t have schools. We’re pretty lucky in that sense.” 

 

“My school’s not huge.” Magnus said, “But it’s about the same size as this one and it’s only four grades.” Alec let out a low whistle. “I don’t know everyone in the grade, but I hang out with some pretty popular people so a bunch of people I don’t know, know me.” 

 

They walked through the playground, deciding to sit on the swings. Alec pushed himself back and forth slightly, his feet digging wells in the wood chips. 

 

“So,” Alec said, “You never finished telling me about your friends.” 

 

Magnus launched into a story. It was filled with people that Alec didn’t know, places that Alec had never been and was mostly centered around a party where too much alcohol was consumed. Yet Alec listened attentively, laughed in all the right places, gasped when it was appropriate to gasp and reacted so honestly that Magnus never once thought Alec wasn’t paying attention. 

 

“Then,” Magnus said, grinning already, knowing the punchline was coming, “She fell right into the pool.” 

 

“No way.” Alec said, his mouth wide and his eyes sparkling. “That could not have happened. No way, no way.” 

 

Magnus laughed, “Yes way.” He gripped the cold chains, his swing swaying in the wind slightly. “The craziest things happen at those parties. And yet, being here for only a few days has been so much more of an experience.” 

 

Alec smiled, “Hearing Raphael talk about you partying and knowing that you wanted to get something with Texas printed on it, I bought you something.” Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec produced a small bag. “I wasn’t actually buying anything for Isabelle, I just wanted it to be a surprise.” 

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

He shrugged, smiling and handing the bag to Magnus, “I wanted to.” 

 

Opening the bag carefully, Magnus reached inside and pulled out the gift. It was a shot glass, the word Texas sprawled obnoxiously across with a picture of the state on it. Magnus smiled, knowing he’d probably end up treasuring the shot glass more than Alec would know. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Alec’s nervous voice jolted Magnus out of his thoughts and he nodded, “I really, really do.” He insisted, looking from the glass in his hand to the boy on the swing. 

 

“I just wanted something for you to remember me by.” Alec said, laughing quietly but still sounding pretty serious. “When you’re out partying, you can take it with you and remember all of us here in the middle of nowhere.” 

 

Magnus shook his head, “I don’t think I’ll be able to forget you Alec.” he said honestly, there were so many other things he wanted to blurt out in that moment, but fear of scaring Alec away kept them from coming out. Magnus looked up and met Alec’s eyes. 

 

There was a moment of silence, the two of them just sitting on the swings. There was a souvenir shot glass in Magnus’ hand and Alec’s eyes darted down to his lips without thinking about it. Magnus wasn’t sure how it happened, but they both started to lean in until he could feel the warmth coming off Alec’s skin and smell the peppermint gum on his breath. Just before their lips could touch, Alec backed away. 

 

He jumped off the swing and Magnus got off his own, somewhat alarmed. “Alec are you okay?” Magnus was trying not to be hurt, trying to remind himself that Alec wasn’t comfortable with his sexuality. But they hadn’t even kissed, Magnus wasn’t going fast, he was trying to go as slow as he could. It just didn’t help him that Alec was so bloody irresistible.  

 

“No.” Alec said, his voice was raw and Magnus reached out to touch his shoulder. “Please don’t.” Magnus’ hand dropped and the two of them just stood there, Alec’s back to Magnus for a few moments. He inhaled sharply, “We should go home.” 

 

Alec started to walk back towards the truck, not even turning to look at Magnus and leaving him standing in the middle of the playground still holding the souvenir in his hand. Running a hand through his hair and watching Alec go, Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done to deserve falling in love with a boy who may never love him back.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

The drive home in the truck was completely silent and there was a sort of unignorable tension in the air. Well for Magnus at least. Alec seemed to have no trouble ignoring the tension, saying absolutely nothing and looking straight ahead, like he couldn't even see Magnus. His hands tightened on the wheel and he was gripping it so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Magnus looked out the window, wondering what Alec's reaction would be if he started laughing. He saw a bit of humor to it, the fact that the last time he'd made this drive it'd been to country music and his own stubborn silence. But he kept his mouth shut, deciding it was probably a better idea not to make Alec more upset with him. He hated himself, for wanting Alec so badly and not being able to have him and he hated the universe, because some divine intervention would be more than appreciated right now.

Alec was probably speeding, but it still felt like a hundred years before they turned into the driveway and saw the enormous white ranch house. The sun was just starting to set and it lit the hills on fire, orange light catching everything Magnus could see. He stood, transfixed for a moment, taking a picture of the sight and wishing that the picture could ever do the real thing justice. While he was standing there, admiring the view, Alec went inside. By the time Magnus turned around, Alec was gone and the door was shutting behind him.

Following him inside slowly, Magnus was worried that he'd managed to screw everything up in one simple moment. He cussed under his breath and run a hand through his hair. He'd barely made it through the door when Isabelle walked up to him, looking a mixture between angry and worried.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked, crossing her arms, "Alec just ran in here, looking pretty upset and wouldn't say a word. Just ran up to his room."

Magnus sighed loudly and Isabelle rolled her eyes, waiting. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her standing there, Magnus shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it Isabelle."

She uncrossed her arms, "Is he okay? And call me Izzy." She said, glancing towards the stairs. Biting her lip, Isabelle looked at him for a second, "Are you okay?" She watched him carefully, like she wasn't quite sure what to say.

Magnus nodded, "I'm fine. Just, uh, check on Alec."

"Okay."

She dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Magnus slumped against the door and listened to her talk to Alec. They were talking in hushed tones and Isabelle closed the door behind her. Dragging himself up the stairs and needing to just get it together, Magnus went into his room and collapsed face first onto his bed.

He lay there for a minute, flipping onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He thought about what Will had said, how he'd been right and how Magnus was now stuck in the same house as a boy he might be falling for. A boy who was pointedly ignoring him.

There was a soft knock on the door. Magnus was foolish enough to get his hopes up and rushed to open the door. It wasn't Alec, but Max.

Max fidgeted, looking at his feet. "Mum says I have to get you for dinner." He paused, looking up at Magnus from behind hair that was just a tiny bit too long. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. "Did you make Alec upset?"

Stunned, Magnus nodded, "By accident. I feel really bad. But he wouldn't even look at me on the car ride home."

The little boy nodded, "He won't come down for dinner. Isabelle said he's sick, but Alec doesn't get sick." Throwing a look over his shoulder, he sighed, "C'mon, otherwise Mum'll get mad." Max turned around and ran down the stairs, stopping part way and running back up. He stuck his head around the corner and gave Magnus a small smile. "Don't worry. Alec never stays mad for long."

Before Magnus could say anything, Max was running down the rest of the stairs and calling out to Jace as he went. He walked towards the stairs, slowly. With his hand on the rail he paused, he looked at Alec's door.

It was closed, and felt rather foreboding as Magnus walked up to it. He raised a hand to knock and hesitated. He didn't want to make Alec more upset, but he couldn't get the almost kiss off his mind. He knocked softly, then leaned his forehead against the door. "You don't have to open the door." Magnus said, knowing that Alec could hear him and hoping to god that he'd listen, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I get that you're upset and I shouldn't have pushed that boundary. I'll give you time."

There was silence for a second, then he walked down and joined the Lightwoods for dinner. Magnus made a point not to look at Alec's empty seat, but noticed Isabelle watching him out of the corner of her eye.

Jace, stuffing his face and talking at the same time, was recounting some weird story that involved a lot of people Magnus hadn't met yet. "Chicken's great by the way." He said, shoving more into his face before continuing the story, his parents rolling their eyes and Max watching him, rapt.

"What then?" Max said, bouncing in his seat. Magnus got the idea that Max looked up to Jace, something about the boy's loud, bright personality. Clearly, Max had no idea how rude Jace could be. "Jace." Max whined, when Jace stopped talking for a second.

Jace looked over at the empty seat, "Where's Alec?" He looked right at Isabelle and she pointed at the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow and she mouthed something Magnus didn't catch. However, he quickly realized it was his own name, because Jace gave him a rather harsh glare before getting up from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Giving his Mum a kiss on the cheek, Jace put his napkin on the table and jogged over to the stairs, "Gotta talk to Alec. Chicken was great, master chef, etcetera, etcetera." Unlike Max, Jace ran up the stairs with a silent grace.

Maryse sighed, turning to Magnus, "You went to town today didn't you?" She smiled, "What'd ya think?"

Magnus gave her the most genuine smile he could muster, despite his worry about Alec and the clearly horrible rumors that were spreading between the siblings. "It was great, I met," He paused, to number them off on his fingers, "Luke, Maia," he prattled off a few more names, Maryse nodding all the while. She froze when he got to Annamarie Highsmith, but he pretended not to notice.

"Sounds like you met almost everyone." Robert smiled, moving his food around his plate and looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Except Clary," Isabelle said, suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs, "Jace's girlfriend!" There was a moment of pause, before a door opened upstairs and Jace screamed back.

"She's not my fucking-"

"Language!" Maryse called, sighing loudly and shooting a worried glance at Max. She shook her head, "At this rate he'll be swearing before the sixth grade." Maryse took a sip from her water, doing it with a kind of grace Magnus had never seen. This family were like ninjas or something, Magnus thought as he watched them all talk and laugh and eat with a bizarre fluidity.

Isabelle turned around in her chair to look at Magnus. She watched him carefully and he raised an eyebrow at her. She just scowled and turned back around, finishing her dinner and slouching forward, one elbow on the table.

"Could I be excused?"

Robert looked at his daughter and shrugged, "Sure." Dumping her plate in the sink and running upstairs, Robert was forced to call out, "Tell Alec food's down here if he's feeling better."

She didn't say anything and the rest of the family started the clean up, Magnus offering to help even though Maryse told him he could leave. There was something nice about it, pretending that he belonged in this perfect family. Thinking of his family, Magnus made a note to phone his mum or send her a postcard or something. They were getting along strangely well and he didn't want to ruin it.

Running a hand over the railing as he walked up the stairs, Magnus shuffled his feet on the carpet and sighed. He knew he had to call Camille and he knew that her advice would be invaluable. But the notion that she was going to scold him first left him a bit hesitant. As tempting as it would be to just not tell her and then fix things with Alec, Magnus wasn't sure he knew how.

He was dreading the impending phone call, when he reached the top of the stairs and Alec's door opened. Isabelle walked out, though Magnus caught a glimpse of Jace sitting inside. She gave Magnus a look that he couldn't really identify and crooked her finger at him. Wondering if he was going to murder him, Magnus followed her into the room marked Isabelle.

She closed the door behind him and Magnus began to seriously fear for his life. He did however take a moment to appreciate Isabelle's bedroom. There were clothes strewn everywhere, much like his room at home. They were piled on what must have been a desk, exploded out of the walk-in closet, the dresser and even hung off the vanity. The same vanity that was covered in expensive cosmetics, hair products and pictures. Her walls were painted jet black with gold splotches. Magnus has a feeling the family had just flung paint on the walls and then been satisfied.

Magnus stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, still not sure if she was going to kill him or not. Isabelle gave off the vibe of someone who could get away with murder. But she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing. She looked like a painting, the pretty girl splayed out on the bed. She was skinny and tall, with black hair that fanned away from her head.

"So you know then?"

"Know what?" He asked. She'd posed the question out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Isabelle dragged herself up so that she was sitting, staring at him. Her eyes were nothing like Alec's. They were dark enough that her pupils were lost in their depths and there was something about them that made Magnus shiver. She didn't hold any emotion in her eyes, like she was forced to keep it down.

She brushed a lock of hair out of her face, running her hands through the river of dark strands, "That Alec's-" She paused, looking at the door behind him, "You know."

"Gay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's not Lord Voldemort, you can say the word." Huffing slightly, Magnus rolled his eyes. Of all people, he expected Isabelle to get over the ridiculousness.

She shushed him, folding her legs underneath her, "My parents have no idea. They think that he's just antisocial."

Magnus nodded, knowing that already, "Did he tell you, uh, what happened?" He shifted uncomfortably, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah." Isabelle sighed, "He's so convinced that everything will fall to shit. He thinks that everyone will hate him, that no one will be able to see him the same way. But it kills him, not being able to tell people, being scared all the time." She paused and Magnus looked up at her "You make him happy."

"I like to think so."

"You do." She insisted, "He really likes you, but he'll never fucking tell anyone." She groaned in frustration and chucked a pillow across the room.

"Does Jace know?" Magnus asked, knowing that the two boys were not only brothers but from the looks of it, best friends.

"Which part?"

"The gay part, not the me part."

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, "He knows neither. Alec is terrified to tell him and Jace just thinks the two of you had an argument or something."

Magnus let out a low whistle, "Then who does know?"

Isabelle bit her lip, "Just me. And Maia." She added after the fact, "She figured it out cause I guess she had a crush on him and tried to make a move. She says he wouldn't even let her kiss him and he basically had a panic attack and told her." She shrugged, "They fake dated for a while, Maia wanted to help him out."

"That's nice of her." Magnus said slowly, remembering the way the two of them were, close friends, "And everyone believes that they just got over their break up that smoothly?"

"You sort of have to here." She snorted, "You see the same people everyday. You can't afford to hate people for stupid reasons. Most people are forced to get over their issues or more away."

"Wow." He laughed, "I would never survive here. I've had some pretty messy break ups."

Isabelle nodded, "I can imagine. You seem like a bit of a heartbreaker." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "That's why I want to talk to you. If you hurt my brother, break his heart, leave him alone, I don't care, I will kill you." She was dead serious, pursing her lips, "I don't care what your reasons are. You break his heart, I break you."

He feigned hurt, "And here I thought we were becoming friends."

"I don't have friends." She said it coldly, but there was a touch of hurt under her voice. Magnus got the idea that she had the same complex as Alec in a way, though she didn't want to trust people whereas he honestly believed he didn't deserve it.

He picked up a top, noting the colour, the shape and the way it would suit her frame. "What a shame," He said, "You have a killer sense of style."

Isabelle laughed, "The guys find me intimidating and the girls seem to think I'm a bitch." She picked at dust on her bedsheets and sighed, "There's nothing for me here and I'm going to leave as soon as I can."

"I'm leaving as soon as the summer is over." Magnus said with a smile, "But you're not a bitch. I've met some pretty terrible people Isabelle Lightwood, but you are not one of them." She looked up, but he just smiled and turned to leave, figuring they were mostly done here.

"I wish we were friends." She said suddenly, "You seem nice and I hear you laughing on the phone with your friends in your room."

Magnus nodded, "I'm really nice." And she laughed, loud and bright like sunshine, "And I like to consider us friends."

"Really?" She seemed honestly surprised, "You don't even know me."

"I don't really have to." Magnus said, shaking his head, "I can tell you're amazing, that you're kind, loyal, fierce and have a great sense of humor. Everything I need to know I already do, all we need to do now is swap phone numbers and share nail polish."

Isabelle laughed, "How do you know that?"

"Your brothers." He said simply, "Your eyes soften when you look at them, because you love them deeply. Your loyalty led me in here, a fierce protectiveness and love for your brother."

"And my great sense of humor?"

He opened the door, turned around and winked, "You laughed at all my jokes."

She laughed again, shaking her head and falling back onto the bed as he closed the door. Magnus walked back to his room, closing the door softly behind him.

Grabbing the phone and sliding into his desk chair, Magnus texted Camille.

Magnus: hey

Magnus: something really important just happened skype me when you get this

He set the phone down next to his laptop and opened it, scrolling through facebook for a few moments before he got an incoming skype call. He grinned, glad that Camille practically lived on her phone and never seemed to be too far from her bedroom when he needed her.

"Hey sweetums." She said, giving him a toothy grin. The camera was slightly grainy, but she was pretty as ever, hair up in a messy bun. Camille was wearing a baggy shirt that they'd gotten at some weird concert and she looked tired.

Magnus returned her grin nonetheless, "Hey Cam." He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, "So, I've fucked up royally."

"Oh dear." She said, "Are we glad that William the douchecanoe is not present?" He laughed slightly but nodded, putting his head in his hands. Camille sighed, "What have you done Mag?"

"I'm not going to tell you now."

"Why?"

"Because you use that abomination of a nickname."

Camille laughed, tossing her head back. "You are ridiculous. Though, in all seriousness, what the hell happened? One minute you're happy and the sun is shining out of your asscrack and the next you look like someone murdered your cat."

"Not my cat," Magnus said, "Simply any chance I ever had of getting Alec to like me."

She stopped laughing, "Oh dear."

He nodded, "You were right. I moved too fast and he totally spooked."

"Oh god." Camille said, sighing. She leaned forward, covering a yawn with her hand and then resting her head on it. "So should we go for the full story? Or are you just going to abreviate it for me? How far did it get before he backed out?"

"We didn't even kiss."

She raised her eyebrows, "Well shit. This is pretty bad Mag." She saw his look of disgust and sighed, "Nus. Magnus." Magnus grinned and she rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously though, maybe you should back off. Just forget about him."

"Because I can't." He admitted, "There's something about him Cam, I can't even describe it to you. He's adorable and just amazing." Magnus looked at her, "You haven't met him, you don't understand how much I like him."

"But is he worth it?"

"Yes."

Camille shook her head, "Magnus. You are dragging yourself through hell for a boy you just met. You're being completely ridiculous. You might think that he's the one for you but you don't even know everything about him. He's not a prince in a fairy tale-"

"You think I don't know that?" Magnus practically yelled, but lowered his voice after remembering where he was and that the Lightwoods might hear him, "Camille. That's the problem. It's not a fairy tale. He's real and he's scared and I don't know what to do."

She pursed her lips. "I can get the group together and we can debate this. But Magnus, promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Her voice was strained and she was staring at her chipped nail polish. It looked orange in the camera, but knowing her it was a startling pink.

"I won't." He said and she looked up at him, "Or at least I'll try." Magnus knew he could never keep the promise, because he was determined to fix things with Alec and it was already eating away at him. But she didn't have to know that, she was too far away to know and he could keep up the image until - if - he got Alec to forgive him. Changing the subject, Magnus smiled, "Anything new over there?"

Camille shrugged, "There were a few good parties, nothing major. We hopped around to a few, one beach party and a bunch of house parties."

"You're not telling me something." He said, watching the way her eyes widened when he called her out on it. "You're not meeting my eyes, you're looking at either the table or your hands, never the screen."

"Damn." She cussed under her breath, "Something weird happened."

"Uh," Magnus was a bit worried now, because something weird could be anything from someone committing suicide to a new brand of drug that got people majorly fucked up. "How weird?"

"Majorly."

Suddenly a light went on in his head, "It's to do with Ragnor isn't it?" He asked, watching the way her head moved slightly, nodding a fraction before focussing back on the table. It was Camille's desk and it was covered in dried nail polish and spilled cosmetics. Sort of like Isabelle's but in the sense that Camille's was a collage of their sleepovers and drunken nights. It was a patchwork of all the weird moments they'd shared in her room. Seeing it on his screen made him miss her that much more.

"Yeah." She whispered, "We, uh, he kissed me."

"That's it?" Magnus was surprised, his group wasn't exactly known for being chasity advocates and were more well known for being complete sluts. The fact that Camille was freaking out over this kiss was good, because maybe it meant they could be something.

Camille sighed, "It was weird. Because I was completely drunk and he wasn't. And he was the one that kissed me." She laughed, but Magnus could she the glint of tears on her face, "But he did it so, so, romantically. I felt like glass, like he was never going to let me go."

Magnus watched her, "And you're running away from it?"

"I haven't talked to him since. But he's called eighteen times."

"Pick up."

She took in a shuddering breath and shook her head, "I can't." Camille was practically hysterical, "I don't do relationships. They always fall to shit and I can't lose him."

"You won't."

"How can you-" She stopped, turning away from the camera, "Did you hear that?"

He rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"One sec." She got up from her desk, she was wearing grey sweatpants that Magnus got her for her birthday that had 'bitch' printed on the butt. Camille wore them with pride and Will hated them with a burning passion. She shuffled over to the window and Magnus waited on the other side of the skype call, taking the time to examine his own nails and debate what colour to paint them.

Just as he was deciding between blue and green, Camille ran back over to the computer. She was pale but smiling, shaking her head. "Magnus," She laughed, "I've got to go."

"Why?"

"Because Ragnor is literally throwing rocks at my window." Magnus cooed and she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go down to see him, I just-"

"Don't be scared." He grinned, "Just take the fucking leap."

She laughed, "Okay." She sounded breathless and Magnus was worried that her face was going to be split in half by her smile, "But hey, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Talk to Alec." He raised an eyebrow, "Screw everything we've said, take your own advice and just fucking leap. We're teenagers, we're fuck ups, we're never going to change. So embrace it, go kiss a country boy, make some bad decisions and fuck everything."

Magnus laughed. "I like that."

"Me too." Camille grinned,

"Now, darling, your prince awaits. Talk later." She blushed but nodded and they hung up, Magnus leaning back in his chair. Camille, his friend who was convinced she couldn't do relationships was going to give it a try, maybe Magnus could do the same?

He grabbed some blue nail polish and sighed, there was nothing to do right now, because he was almost certain Jace would skin him alive if he tried to make a move while the other boy was in the room. Magnus had to remind himself that the only people that knew what was going on were himself, Isabelle and his friends. And Alec he supposed, though that was a no brainer really.

When his nails were painted, his nightly routine completed and his mind completely fucked from the day he'd had, Magnus got into bed, willed his mind to not think about Alec, and fell asleep.

Magnus woke up at around four in the morning and, unable to get back to sleep, decided to draw. He thought about Isabelle, lonely and beautiful. He drew a dress that was dark, somewhat sullen but with a gorgeous twist. He tried to make it resonate the desperate sense of longing she held for real friendship but also the beauty in her sorrow.

When he was satisfied, it was a reasonable time for a human to be awake and Magnus decided now was as good a time as any to try and find something to eat.

It was not a good time.

Because the moment Magnus stepped into the kitchen, he noticed Alec, reaching into the fridge for some juice.

"Morning." He said softly, but it made Alec jump nonetheless, and he almost spilt juice all over the floor. Magnus walked over to him slowly, but Alec hurried around the kitchen, poured some juice, practically threw the juice back in the fridge and ran up the stairs like the house was on fire.

Magnus stood there, stunned for a moment. Alec hadn't said a word and Magnus had said literally one single word. The word was a greeting for Christ's sake. Slamming his head into the wall, Magnus sighed and decided to rummage through the cupboards to find something. There was no energy available for him to actually make something and he wasn't exactly a master in the cooking department.

He hummed to himself, shuffling around the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. Magnus noticed with delight that the box was mostly marshmallows, his favorite part of the cereal. As he was flipping through the paper and eating his second bowl of the cereal, Jace came down the stairs yawning.

"Do you get up ridiculously early too?" He asked, giving Magnus a somewhat friendly smile.

"Sort of." Magnus said, shrugging and shovelling some of the sugary mush into his mouth, "I couldn't sleep and I figured I might as well find something to eat since I'm up." Jace nodded, eyeing the bowl of soggy mess Magnus was eating.

"Ugh," He sighed, "How can you eat that stuff?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and Jace shook his head, "I mean, I love Lucky Charms but Alec just eats all the fucking cereal so all that's left is the marshmallows. And I personally cannot find anything lucky in those suckers. They turn to mush faster than Alec runs from Isabelle's cooking."

Magnus snorted, "Two things. Firstly, I love the marshmallows asshole. They're the highlight of the cereal and if they weren't there it would just be that weird alphabet shit they sell in Canada." Jace took his turn raising an eyebrow, but one side of his mouth twisted up in a smile. "And, secondly, is Isabelle really that bad at cooking? Aren't girls supposed to be good at that stuff."

"That's a stereotype." Jace said, putting on some coffee and stretching his arms above his head, revealing a strip of tanned skin below his white t-shirt. "Isabelle is honestly terrifying in the kitchen. She manages to make something poisonous every time and Alec runs because he knows that if she asks, he'll have to try it. She says she needs a guinea pig to try her food and I'm tempted to get her a real one." Magnus laughed, "You laugh, but seriously, might save his life."

"What might save who's life?"

It was Alec, looking rather nervous but nonetheless walking over to the kitchen slowly. He looked a bit green, like he might be sick at any moment and he placed his cup in the sink before leaning against a counter. Even trying to look laid back, Alec managed to look uncomfortable.

"I was just saying," Jace said, eyeing Alec with a tinge of visible worry, "That if we were to get Isabelle a guinea pig, we might save your life."

Alec laughed, "We'd just kill an innocent animal."

"Wow," Magnus said, shaking his head, "She sucks that much?"

"More." The boys said in unison. The three of them dissolved into laughter, though Magnus made a mental note to be careful around Isabelle's culinary creations. When they'd stopped laughing and had fallen into silence, it was comfortable for a moment. Jace and Alec leaned against the counters and Magnus swirled his cereal with his spoon. Any previous tension was gone. Jace was the first to straighten up, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"I have to feed the chickens." He said, pursing his lips, "I hate the chickens."

"Get some eggs while you're at it." Alec said, peering into the fridge, "I think we're out of eggs." He opened and closed a few drawers, Magnus could just hear the sound. His voice was muffled and Magnus resisted the urge to laugh at the way Alec basically stuck his head in the fridge instead of just stepping back.

Jace nodded, waving him off, "Yeah, yeah." He walked over to the back door and kicked away some shoes, finally tugging on a pair of worn boots. "I'll be back soon. Clary and Simon are coming over later, but the two of you have no chores today."

"So?"

"So," Jace said, rolling his eyes, "As Magnus' wonderful tour guide, why don't you show him the lake? The rest of us might come out, but only if Isabelle isn't bitching about getting her hair wet." He didn't seem to notice the way Alec tensed up and glanced at Magnus. Jace remained oblivious and waved a hand at both of them before swaggering out the door and into the sunlight, his hair lighting up like spun gold.

Magnus and Alec sat in what could only be called uncomfortable silence for about a minute. Magnus wasn't sure he even wanted to breath, because the air felt tight and Alec was making absolutely no noise. It was weird to say the least. Jace had unknowingly left them alone, with the obligation to spend the day together. Magnus cursed him and thanked him in his head, still not sure if he wanted to 'take the fucking leap' or not make himself the metaphorical sacrificial lamb of summer romances with boys who live very, very far away.

"Uh," Alec said, clearing his throat and breaking the silence. This awkward, sort of random noise was the first thing he'd said to Magnus directly. It was then followed by a, "Do you want to see the lake? It's sort of a pool really, with a, uh, waterfall thingy. It might be good for, uh, photos and things." He ruffled his hair while he talked, pulling on it like it was a nervous habit and staring intently at the granite counter tops.

"Sure." Magnus said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "Sounds like it might be fun. We can just chill for a bit, maybe head out once everyone's up and then we can come back for lunch."

"Or take lunch." Alec said thoughtfully, wandering back over to the enormous stockpile of food the Lightwoods possessed and starting to pull things out that might be in a picnic. "We used to take picnics out there as kids, because it's so annoying to have to come back for lunch. It's not a far walk, but it's not super close."

Magnus nodded, walking over to help him. But Alec shooed him away, "I can do it. You go draw or something. Get your camera ready and swim trunks etcetera."

Running up the stairs and trying to stop his whole brain from exploding, Magnus began to process what was going on. One, Alec ignored him and acted really weird, but then recovered and is now being strangely nice. Two, Jace is being a bit weird and leaving them alone and giving Magnus the vibe that he knows more than everyone thinks. Three, they're going to be swimming - cue flashbacks of Alec's gorgeous torso - and having a picnic by a lake.

It was a bit romantic, Magnus was willing to admit that he'd be completely swept off his feet if it wasn't for the pure fact that Alec and he weren't a couple. And Alec had a bit of an aversion to kissing Magnus. Which was a roadblock in the romantic endeavours. But, Magnus was willing to find a way around it, maybe convince this strange boy that he was worth the time.

He grabbed his swim trunks, his camera, a towel and a few other things he might want. Putting on the swim trunks and a t-shirt, Magnus fixed his hair and bit his lip.

Take the fucking leap.

Don't get your heart destroyed.

Don't fall in love.

You just met him.

Magnus groaned and put his head in his hands. At this rate, it was going to be a very long, very dramatic summer.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus walked down the stairs to find Alec standing there, loading food into an old fashioned picnic basket. He grinned at the sight, trying to tell himself that this wasn’t a date and he really shouldn’t screw things up with Alec further by making a move. But mental Camille was now fighting the other side, much to Magnus’ annoyance. Ignoring her and clearing his throat in the least pretentious way possible, Magnus stepped off the last step. 

Though he was certain that his feet were planted firmly on the ground, when Alec looked at him his stomach swooped. It was like someone took the floor out beneath him. Magnus couldn’t breathe. Their eyes locked and there was a moment of pure calm. Blue met green and everything was perfect. It was a slow motion sequence out of a movie. 

Alec looked away and the spell was broken. But he did speak, something Magnus was thankful for. Getting the silent treatment from Alec for even a few hours was painful. 

“So,” Alec said, grinning, “You look ready to go.” Magnus glanced down at his clothes, neon pink swim trunks, a t-shirt that said ‘fuck you’ in Indonesian-though Alec probably had no idea-and his camera swaying around his neck. 

“Yep. You, on the other hand.” 

Alec laughed, “Yeah,” he was still wearing his pyjama pants and a black shirt. He fiddled with the hem of the shirt and ran up the stairs, yelling over his shoulder, “We’ll go in maybe half an hour? You don’t have to hang out in the kitchen if you want.” 

Magnus nodded, though Alec couldn’t see him and stayed in the kitchen anyways. He went to sit down at the counter and noticed something furry in his seat. Magnus let out a somewhat indignified yell, slammed his back into the fridge and knocked off some of the magnets that fell down on him in a shower of bright colours and old grocery lists. He slumped to the ground and groaned, an old picture of the four Lightwood kids drifting into his lap and just sitting there, their frozen laughs mocking him. He looked up when he heard someone running down the stairs

“Uh,” Alec was standing there, not wearing a shirt but having one in his hand. He looked startled and it occurred to Magnus that he probably thought Magnus was in serious danger and had run down the stairs out of worry. However the only thing that Magnus could focus on was Alec’s glaringly bare chest. Lord help him.

Before he could even get a really good look, Alec was tugging a shirt over his head and wandering over to where Magnus had slid to the floor. He giggled slightly and Magnus had to ignore how much he loved the noise. 

“I was surprised by that thing.” He pointed at the furry blob that was currently inhabiting his chair. Referring to it as his chair was a bit silly, considering he’d sat there maybe once. 

Alec looked over and laughed. It started off as a sort of chuckle, but gradually he laughed harder and harder, looking from Magnus to the blob. Magnus glared at it, hating the offending object as the seconds ticked by. When Alec had had his fill of laughing at Magnus sitting on the floor glaring at a blob filled chair, he reached out a hand and helped Magnus up. The magnets that’d been sitting in his lap clattered to the floor. 

Biting his lip and leaning down to pick up a few of them and return them to their place on the fridge, Alec said, “So, I see you’ve met Church.” 

“What?” 

“Our cat.” Alec laughed, pointing at the blob, which Magnus now supposed he should refer to as the cat. But his inner battle against the beast forbade him to. It did look rather catlike, with long blue-grey hair and a tail that twitched if you looked carefully enough. 

Magnus wandered over to it, taking a picture of the cat with a scowl on his face. The click of the camera seemed to awaken it and Magnus took a cautionary step back. It opened its yellow eyes and blinked at the newcomer. It hissed slightly and Alec wandered over and stroked the cat’s belly. 

He wasn’t jealous of a cat. That was a ridiculous notion and Magnus would not stand for his emotions to get the best of him like this. The cat purred obnoxiously and Magnus bit back his hatred that Alec seemed to love touching the cat, running his fingers through the long hair and almost cooing at the animal whereas he flinched away if Magnus got too close. 

“We’ve had Church ever since I was a baby. I’m pretty sure he never ages.” Alec said, looking at the cat with an adorable level of fondness. “We used to have another cat. Jace said she was a demon in disguise because she always used to scratch him. But she was even older than Church so she died a few years ago.”

Magnus nodded, “What was her name?” 

“Muffin.” 

He snorted and Alec grinned, “We adopted her and she came with the horrid name. My dad refused to call her anything other than ‘the cat’ because the name Muffin was too repulsive.” 

Laughing, Magnus sat down on the chair next to the cat. “You’d better go finish getting dressed, I’ll try not to be startled by anymore household pets.” Alec gave him a thumbs up and ran back up the stairs. 

Magnus looked over at the cat, who gave him a rather reproachful look back. Jace took this moment to kick the back door. Startled out of his staring contest with Church, Magnus looked up to see Jace there, grinning like an idiot with his arms full of eggs. 

“Shit.” Magnus said, running to open the back door before the other boy started to drop the eggs that were so precariously perched in his arms. 

The door swung open and Jace walked in calmy, raising his eyebrows at Magnus, “Can you please help me deposit these in the fridge?” Magnus rolled his eyebrows in response but helped him anyways. 

“Why didn’t you just get a container for them or something?” Magnus asked, depositing the eggs into the built in shelf in the fridge. “Even a bag would have been better than just taking them all in your hands.” 

Jace shrugged, “I was already there and I figured it wasn’t worth making another trip.” 

“I met your cat by the way.” 

Eyebrows raised, Jace sighed, “Ah, Church. I was wondering where he went. I haven’t seen him in days, is he around now?” Magnus nodded and pointed at the chair, but the cat was gone. “Don’t fret.” Jace said, with a rather over dramatic sigh, “He’s probably just wandered off to try and find some more left shoes to steal.” 

“Left?” 

He nodded, “Only takes the left ones. The little bastard.” 

“You’re really not a cat person are you?” Magnus asked, watching Jace sniff the milk suspiciously. “Alec said you hated Muffin too.” 

“Everyone hated Muffin. Except Alec.” Jace said, shrugging and opting to drink the milk anyways, “Because Muffin tried to eat everyone except Alec. That cat was a fucking monster. I’m still convinced it was a demon.” 

Magnus snorted, “Demons aren’t real.” 

“True, I personally don’t think anything exists except us. Or at least if there is, there’s nothing we can rely on. You can’t claim that demons bring you misfortune or rely on angels to save you.” 

“That’s awfully pessimistic.”

“And to think I’m known for my charm.” 

Magnus snorted, “How can you not like cats though?” 

“How can you like them? They’re too smart for me. There’s being smart enough to roll over and then there’s being smart enough to plot evil plans. That’s why I’m more of a bird person.” 

“A bird person?” Magnus laughed, “You’re kidding right?” 

Jace set down his milk glass and folded his arms across his chest, “Why would I kid about a deep seated hate for cats and a love for the winged members of the animal kingdom?” 

“I’ve never known a bird that could roll over.” Magnus argued, sitting back down at the counter and taking his camera off his neck. Resting it on the table, he leaned on his elbows and watched Jace run a hand through his hair. He had the lazy Lightwood grace. Magnus wondered if there was something in the water. Surely, the adopted kid shouldn’t have the same innate fluidity to his motions?

“That was a hypothetical example. I don’t need my bird to roll over, I just need to know it’s not a cold blooded murder.” 

“What about chickens?” Magnus asked, Jace not looking the slightest bit fazed by the sudden question. “You hate chickens and yet you claim to be a bird man.” 

Jace shook his head, “Chickens are not birds. They are an entree.” 

Magnus laughed, despite Jace’s reputation for being an ass, he seemed to be alright by Magnus’ standards. “So,” He said, regaining his breath, “What do you consider to be a bird?” 

“A falcon.” 

“Really?” Magnus was a bit taken back. It wasn’t the instant choice of most people when they thought of birds, Magnus himself always thought of penguins first.

Jace smiled, sort of a hollow smile, “Yeah, I had one actually. Dad bought me a hunting falcon. I trained it and loved it, it was a great companion actually. And it even managed to poop in Isabelle’s hair once.” 

“What happened to it? Magnus asked, noting the slightly sad tone in Jace’s voice. 

“Muffin ate it.” 

Magnus was unable to hold back his laughter. “You’re shitting me.” 

“Nope. She leapt out of fucking nowhere and just took him down, practically ripping him apart. I was traumatized. We only ever found the head. I’m assuming she ate the rest.” Jace sounded rather forlorn and Magnus had to resist the urge to laugh. 

“Oh god,” Alec said, Magnus jumping at the sudden noise behind him. He’d come down the stairs without making a sound and was standing almost right behind Magnus. “Are we talking about the Muffin Incident again?” 

“Yes.” Jace said, “And it wasn’t an incident so much as a tragedy. It was the day my innocence was shattered, torn apart like poor Falcon’s innards.” 

“Falcon?” Magnus asked, “You named your falcon, Falcon?” 

“Yes.” Alec said, snorting and sliding into the seat next to Magnus, “Yes he did.” 

Shaking his head, Magnus laughed, “And here I thought whoever named Muffin was an uncreative idiot.” 

“They were.” Jace said, “That’s like naming Satan Buttercup or Sweetie. It’s horribly misleading. A small child might even let their guard down and let out their falcon, under the impression that the cat named Muffin wouldn’t dare hurt it.” He slammed a fist down on the counter, almost knocking his glass to the ground, “But no!” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Don’t get him started Magnus, he’ll complain about Muffin for hours.” 

“It’s not complaining, I’m merely trying to spread the word about her satanic abilities and actions.” 

“I don’t see why.” Alec said, “She’s been dead for years.” 

Jace shook his head, “Evil like that doesn’t die Alec, it is never ending. She’s been reincarnated as a chicken somewhere.” 

“Why must your hatred for poultry and our long dead cat always come up in conversation?” Alec asked, though Jace didn’t answer and the question almost seemed hang in the air. Magnus was, again, struck by the ridiculousness of the situation. 

Jace took this moment of silence to sigh, chug the rest of his milk and almost toss the cup into the sink. He seemed to notice the picnic basket for the first time. “That’s romantic.” He snorted. He peeked inside the basket, Alec crossing the kitchen to slap his hand away. 

“Fuck off.” Alec said, making Magnus’ heart skip. There was always something stupidly attractive about hot guys swearing. Especially guys like Alec, a bit timid on the surface but the cuss word rolling off his tongue with ease. 

Tsking, Jace walked away, “Language Alec. Don’t want mummy to hear you.” He turned so he was facing them, but still walking backwards towards the stairs. “You two head out. You’ll probably want to get out to the lake soon, you’re wasting the day. I’ll tell them where you went.” 

Alec grinned, “Thanks Jace.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

With the other boy gone, Alec turned to Magnus and smiled. “You want to go to the lake then?” Magnus nodded and Alec grabbed the basket off the counter and walked over to the door. He rifled through the sea of shoes, tossing Isabelle’s many high heels to the side and mumbling something about ‘fucking sisters’. 

Magnus already had his shoes on, so he just hung there for a minute, awkwardly waiting. Alec finally let out a triumphant cry, a pair of flip flops clutched in one hand. Magnus snickered and Alec gave him a playful glare. 

“It’s not my fault my siblings seem to collect shoes.” He huffed, sliding the shoes on and flinging the door open. Magnus yelped and almost had to leap out of the way. Alec didn’t seem to notice and stepped out into the sunshine with a peaceful smile on his face. 

Magnus followed him out, breathing in the clear, warm, air. It was calming, the sun high in the sky. He held a hand over his eyes to shade them from the sun, Alec grinning at him, clearly unbothered by the sheer amount of light coming from the sky. 

“I can’t even see there is so much light.” Magnus said, making Alec laugh, “Don’t laugh. I’m finally learning what it feels like to be arrested.” He grumbled slightly, but there was a beaming smile on his face. Alec looked happy too, a fact that made Magnus feel as light as the sky around him. 

Alec laughed and swung the picnic basket, turning around to look at Magnus. “Shall we begin our walk?” He pointed at the woods, which looked surprisingly dark and a tiny bit foreboding. 

“Might as well.” Magnus shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking with Alec. It was strange, how different this was to his normal life. Magnus had never been someone to go on picnics, hell, he’d never been one to enjoy his time outdoors. There was nothing creepier than thinking of all the ants that would crawl into his clothes. 

As they got closer to the forest, they left the Lightwoods perfectly groomed lawns-Magnus was seriously hoping they had one of those lawn mowers that you could drive-and went into the taller grass. Magnus shuffled forward and tried not to make a face as the long grass rubbed up against his legs and the moisture got between his toes. Alec didn’t seem to notice, further securing Magnus’ view that he was the perfectly rugged, hot, gentleman. 

“So,” Magnus said, biting his lip and trying to ignore the feeling that five hundred bugs were crawling up his legs. “You guys used to picnic a lot?” Even with the way that the Lightwoods were, picture perfect and such, there was no way he could imagine them wandering out into the woods. He could see Jace getting bored, Max wanting to read a comic, Robert needing to work, Isabelle wanting to do her hair, and Alec just wanting some quiet. 

Alec shrugged, “I guess. We used to wander down to the lake every Sunday, before Max was born of course. My mom would just sit on the side and watch, but my dad used to jump in the water and goof around with us. It was fun while it lasted.” 

“And then it just stopped?” 

“Yeah.” Alec said, frowning, “My parents got into a bunch of fights, we thought they were going to divorce. We’d even started talking about which parent we’d go with if they did. But then everything stopped. Max was born and they just made it work.” 

Magnus nodded, “I wish my parents were like yours. I’ve never been on a family picnic in my life.” Alec’s mouth was gaping open and Magnus laughed a little, “You look like a fish.” 

“And yet, between the two of us I’m not the ridiculous one here.” Alec said, flashing Magnus a bright grin, “You’ve never been on a picnic? How is that even humanly possible?” They were walking in the forest now, the trees blocking out a lot of the light and the sun coming through in dapples and minute sun spots on the ground. Magnus stopped walking and snapped some pictures of it, the slivers of light catching on the leaves and glowing a luminescent green. 

When he turned back to Alec, the other boy had also stopped and was watching him fondly, a soft smile playing on his lips. “I’ve never been on a picnic,” Magnus said, breaking the silence and meeting Alec’s eyes. “Because my mother is not really the touchy-feely type. She had postnatal depression.” Alec’s mouth fell open in an ‘o’. 

“So, she was cold? Sorry, I don’t totally know a lot about it, other than the basics. She’s better now right?” His voice was quiet and he looked at Magnus in a way that made him blush. Almost like he was broken. 

Magnus shrugged it off, staring at his feet, “Sort of. My dad says she was totally whack so most of the time the neighbours watched me. I think they just felt bad. I mean, after she tried to off herself there-” 

“She tried to commit suicide?” 

“Well, yeah. But she did it when my dad was in the house so he, uh, sorted things out and called the ambulance.” Alec was biting his lip, making it very inviting, but Magnus continued with his story, “My dad says it was around the time my eyes stopped being blue.” 

“You were born with blue eyes?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus said, shrugging it off though he could feel Alec’s stare on his face, “A lot of babies are. When my eyes turned green my mom kinda went nuts. She ran and tried to hang herself in the kitchen. But, my dad was home so he heard her screaming. He checked on me first before running to figure out what was wrong.” Magnus was the one biting his lip now, trying not to think about how he’d felt when he was first told that story. It was hard not to think one was some kind of monster when your mother couldn’t look at you.

“I like your eyes.” Alec blurted and when Magnus looked up in surprise, he was blushing.

He laughed a little, “That’s better than ‘I’m sorry’. I get that a lot.” He did, though he’d only told the story to a few of his friends when he was really wasted. 

Alec shrugged, “My granddad died last year and I just remember hating how much people kept saying ‘I’m sorry’. It doesn’t change anything and it doesn’t help. Your mom didn’t like your eyes? That’s dumb, I love them.” His blush got even fiercer when the words left his mouth, but Magnus could barely hold back his smile. 

Then he did something Alec clearly wasn’t expecting. He reached over, put his hand on the other boy’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. It was short, a soft peck on top of those amazing cheekbones Magnus loved so much. But boy, did Alec blush. From the tips of his ears, the boy was a bright scarlet. He stuttered something, but Magnus was already continuing on, grinning widely though Alec couldn’t see. 

He turned back to see Alec, mouth open and face redder than a ripe tomato. Alec had stopped walking and Magnus had to resist the urge to laugh. “Aren’t you coming?” He called teasingly and Alec shook his head slightly, almost like he was trying to clear his head. He followed Magnus though, continuing to blush profusely. 

They crested the top of a hill, and there at the bottom was a clearing. There was a massive stone cliff and a raging waterfall. The whole thing looked like it stumbled out of a fairytale. There were tiny little blue flowers growing near the edge of the water. The lake was beautiful and Magnus couldn’t resist snapping a picture. They gently picked their way down the hill, because it was relatively steep and Magnus kept stumbling and giving Alec a heart attack. 

After about the third time that he reached out to catch the other boy, Alec said, “You know, you’re rather clumsy.” 

Magnus snorted, “Thank you? I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Trying not to blush because the other boy was holding one of his hands-the other holding the picnic basket-Magnus grinned at Alec but kept his eyes focussed on his feet. He really didn’t want to send the both of them and their lunch into the lake. 

Alec laughed, “Only you would take that as a compliment.” They reached the lake no problem, Alec setting down the basket and pulling out a blanket for them to sit on. 

“Oh,” Magnus said, flopping down on the blanket and grinning up at an amused Alec, “How very traditional. Red plaid and everything. I’m impressed.” He ran his hands over the soft fabric and imagined the Lightwoods all sitting and laughing on the same blanket. Alec shoved him over. 

“Move. You’re so fat.” 

Magnus let out a bark of laughter, “You’re such a child. Seriously,” He said, rolling over anyways and making room for the other boy, “The best insult you could come up with was that I’m fat? You’re completely crazy.” 

Alec shrugged, “Clearly it worked, because you moved. Therefore, my insult still stands as a viable way to get someone to move their butt and stop hogging the blanket.” Alec sat down next to Magnus, sighing and leaning back on his hands. “There is nothing better than the lake on a hot day.” 

“Amen.” Magnus said, causing Alec to laugh again. The two of them lay there for a moment, side by side. Soaking in the warmth, Magnus sighed loudly. “This is perfect.” 

“I told you.” Alec smirked, “Nothing better. This is the picnic magic that you’ve been missing for so long.” He stretched his arms over his head and made a small contented noise. Magnus grinned, looking up at the clear blue sky and sighing. 

He propped himself up on one arm and looked down at Alec, who opened one eye to look at him. “You’ve missed it too.” Magnus said and though it wasn’t a question, Alec answered anyways. 

“Yeah. I guess.” 

There was a small pause, the wind rushing through the trees and the roar of the waterfall filling the silence. But then Alec jumped up, grinning at Magnus and holding out his hand to help the other boy up. “C’mon.” He said, giving Magnus a troublemaker smile did dreadful things to his heart, “It is mandatory that we go swimming.” 

“Right now?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow and relishing the way it made the other boy blush. 

Alec nodded, “Right now.” He began to jump up and down, “Magnus,” He dragged out all the letters in Magnus’ name, making him laugh and set down his camera to grab Alec’s hand. 

“Fine. Let’s go swimming.” 

Of course, when Magnus said this, he wasn’t expecting Alec to yank his arm hard enough to send Magnus toppling into the lake. And Alec wasn’t expecting Magnus to keep a hold of his arm and drag the both of them into the water in a flurry of limbs. 

His head bursting through the ice cold water, Magnus gasped, feeling the fabric of his t-shirt tight to his skin and hearing Alec’s laugh ringing through the glade. “You traitor!” He cried, throwing himself in Alec’s direction and causing the two of them to sink back into the waves. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t see that coming!” Alec said, breathing heavily as he clutched his side and tried to get his breath back. He was laughing silently, his eyes crinkled and the water making his hair stick to his face. The strands were like jet black ink on stark white paper and sprayed water when Alec reached a hand up to ruffle them. 

Magnus spluttered, “Who would see that coming?” He shook his head, splattering Alec with water in revenge and giving him a devious grin. “You’re going to pay for that.” Alec’s eyes widened, just before Magnus whipped his feet out from under him and he plunged back into the water. He came up coughing, but grinning and Magnus laughed. “Mm,” Magnus said, mockingly thoughtful, “They were right, revenge is a dish best served cold. Cold, cold water.” 

Alec laughed, throwing his head back and giving Magnus a rather splendid view of his chest and the shirt that was plastered to his chest. But Alec took advantage of Magnus’ distraction and the two launched into an intense water battle. And intense really implied Magnus making every excuse to touch, tackle or simply get a bit handsy, and Alec pulling a handful of pretty dirty tricks to force Magnus’ head back underwater. 

After a long drawn out fight, Magnus surrendered, laughing. He pretended to wave the flag and everything. Content with his victory, Alec reached down, grabbed the hem of the shirt and heaved it over his head, shaking out his hair. Magnus made a valiant attempt not to gape, because the abs were still as magnificent as the first viewing and now held the benefit of being dripping wet. Alec waded over to the edge and chucked his shirt by the side. Magnus realized he should probably do the same, slipping his own shirt off and going over to put it by Alec’s. 

Smirking at the way the other boy’s eyes rather obviously ran up and down Magnus’ torso, Magnus waded over to the waterfall and stuck a hand in it. The water pounded his skin and next to the spray, the sound was deafening. 

“Trust me?” Magnus jumped, Alec was right behind him, whispering in his ear and beaming.

Replying the only way he honestly could, Magnus nodded, “Yeah, course. Why?” 

Alec grabbed his hand under the water and dragged them both under the falls. Magnus was about to yell that he was completely crazy, when they came out the other side. Magnus’ mouth dropped. 

“I knew you’d like it.” Alec grinned, letting go of Magnus’ hand and watching the other boy gaze around in wonder. 

“There’s caves.” Magnus said slowly, “You have secret caves behind you’re magical waterfall. You’ve got to be kidding me.” He turned around to look at Alec, who was biting his lip and nodding. 

He spread his arms, “Welcome.” Alec laughed and Magnus again was forced to resist the urge to drool over his flawless body. Seriously, there had to be a law about having arms that amazing attached to a face that nice. A law. Somewhere. “We always used to come here as kids.” Alec said, running his hands over the walls with a touch of fondness, “Hide away from our parents in our secret hideout. We thought it was the perfect place because they couldn’t hear us over the water.”

“A place to tell secrets.” Magnus grinned, “Every kid’s dream hideout.” 

Alec nodded, looking a bit sad for a moment. “I don’t think it’s the same anymore. There aren’t really any secrets that need a hideout to be told. It’s sad, to think that Max will never be as taken with these caves as we were.” 

“I have a secret.” Magnus blurted and as Alec looked at him confused, Magnus felt the need to reassure him. “It’s not a bad secret or anything. I’m not an axe-murderer.” 

“That was not the first thing that came to mind.” Alec said, “But thanks for clearing that up.” He paused, “Can I know your secret?” 

“I suppose.” It was silent in the cave, the waterfall blocking out the rest of the world and Magnus felt that, despite everything that everyone had warned him about, this was the best time to say something. “I like you Alec.” 

This was apparently, not as clear as Magnus had hoped, because Alec just looked as confused as ever, “I like you too?” 

Magnus sighed, “I mean-oh fuck it.” Alec looked surprised at the curse, but no more surprised than he was when Magnus crashed their lips together. To his credit, Alec only froze for a heartbeat, before he kissed Magnus back. Then, just like that, the hesitation from the park was gone and the awkwardness of the morning was a thing of the past. The only thing in the world that mattered was Alec’s hands gripping Magnus’ slim hips and Magnus’ hand sliding into Alec’s hair. The world faded out and Magnus was lost in a wave of Alec. The way he smelled and tasted and the way his rough palms felt running up and down Magnus’ torso. 

When oxygen became a necessity, Alec pulled away and Magnus whined slightly. Alec laughed, pushing their foreheads together. He sighed loudly, “Well that was, uh.” Magnus snorted. 

“Yeah.” 

Alec blushed, “So when you say you like me...” 

“Yeah.” Magnus said again, hoping to god that he wasn’t as red as he felt. Though judging by the grin on Alec’s face, he was. He gently let go of Alec’s hair, letting his hand trail down to the boy’s shoulder. “Can we do that again?” 

“What?” Alec asked, feigned confusion though the glint in his eyes told Magnus a different story, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Mm.” Magnus hummed, unable to keep the smile that slowly grew on his face. “Maybe I should give you a demonstration.” HIs voice faded to a whisper and Alec’s eyes darted down to his lips. Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus cut him off again, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. They parted and Magnus gave him a cheeky grin, “You, sir, are awfully good at this.”

Flushing the way Magnus hoped he would, Alec returned the smile tentatively. “Really? I’ve never really done this before.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. Sure, the boy was in the closet and pretty self-conscious, but to be that good for one’s first kiss? That had to be a crime. “You’re kidding right?” Alec looked really embarrassed and Magnus quickly tried to backpedal, “No, I don’t mean it like that. I mean, damn you are good at this shit. I wish everyone I kissed was like that, I mean the cuteness factor and the gorgeous eyes seem to also be a bonus. I really need to get my hands on your genepool, you’ve really hit the jackpo-” Magnus was cut off with a muffled yelp and Alec kissed him again. Panting rather embarrassingly, Magnus said, “Well shit, if that’s how you’re going to shut me up, I’m going to ramble more often.” 

Alec laughed and pulled away, Magnus feeling the chill of the cave as soon as he lost the heat of Alec’s body against his. Alec grabbed his hand, leading him out of the cave and back into the sunlight. “Let’s eat.” Alec said, “I’m absolutely starving.” 

Magnus agreed and they dragged themselves out of the water and flopped down on the blanket, not really worrying about getting water on the blanket and simply cracking open the picnic basket. 

“Oh damn.” Magnus said, practically groaning, “Fuck yes. Oreos.” 

Alec burst out laughing, “You are crazy. You are actually crazy.” Magnus shook his head, tearing open the package with gusto and cramming one into his mouth. 

Mouth full of Oreo, Magnus held the plastic tray out to Alec and shook it impatiently. Alec was still laughing at Magnus,his eyes scrunched in mirth, but he grabbed one and split it. Swallowing his cookie, Magnus scowled at Alec, “You can’t do that.” 

Looking down at the cookie in his hands, Alec said, “Why not?” He looked at Magnus, then at the cookie, then back at Magnus before sticking out his tongue and licking all the icing off one side. Magnus gasped in horror. 

“You can’t do that!” He said again, flailing his arms and sending an Oreo flying into the woods behind him. “One cannot eat an Oreo in pieces! You have to eat the whole thing to really enjoy the experience of the cookie and the icing combined. If all you wanted was the icing you might as well have just bought a tub of Betty Crocker’s Buttermilk Icing and just spared us all of the shame.” He said this haughtily as he shoved another Oreo in his mouth. 

Alec snorted, “I always eat them like this. Cause I want the icing up I also want the cookie. Therefore, isn’t this really the only solution?” He grabbed another cookie and waved it in front of Magnus’ face. 

“If you want cookies and icing, just buy some fucking Dunkaroos!” Magnus practically screamed before looking at Alec and sighing, “What are you confused about now? Darling,” Cue the blush, “While your confused face is adorable, it’s also used far too frequently for me not to be concerned.” 

“What are Dunkaroos?” Alec asked, ignoring the bit about his face and focusing on the source of the confusion. 

Magnus gaped at him. “No,” He put down the Oreos, shaking his head, “Tell me it’s not true. Tell me you’ve had Dunkaroos!” He shook Alec by the shoulders, “Tell me!” 

Alec looked sort of alarmed but shook his head, “Uh no, no Dunkaroos. What are they?” 

“They,” Magnus said, with the air of someone reciting scripture, “Are a snack wherein you receive a small tub of icing and a small tub of cookies. You then had the option to either take the cookies and dip them in the icing or you can eat all the cookies and then dig the icing out like a starving hobo.” He mimed this in the air, much to Alec’s amusement.

“And people eat that kind of thing?” Alec asked, making a face.

“Don’t make that face!” Magnus cried, “You are the horrible human being who insists upon tearing apart an Oreo to feast upon its innards.”

And so the lunch continued, the conversation ranging from the true colour of puce, to the tragedy that was the ending of the third Harry Potter movie (“A freeze frame? Are you shitting me?”) and to the fact Alec was obviously an alien for not liking mayonnaise on his sandwiches. 

Knowing he had to say it at some point, “What are we now?” Magnus asked. He wasn’t one for relationships and the idea of being with Alec was both appealing and terrifying. 

Alec bit his lip, “I don’t know. I need to think about it. God,” He ran a hand through his messy hair, “I have to tell my parents.” He looked terrified at the prospect and Magnus grabbed his wrist, sliding his hand down to hold Alec’s and twining their fingers. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Alec asked, scrunching his eyebrows and looking again, very confused. 

Magnus laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s lips and smiling, “You’ll think about it. I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to decide right now.” Alec sighed, nodding and lay back on the blanket, squinting at the sky. 

They fell into silence, so Magnus got up, grabbed his camera and headed to take pictures of the water. Getting pictures of everything from the flowers by the side to the raging torrents of water falling from the rocks, Magnus was entranced. He turned around when he heard Alec giggling-could guys giggle? Was it a chuckle? When Magnus turned around, he was sure it was a giggle. Alec’s tongue was between his teeth and he was grinning broadly. 

“Why’re you laughing at me?” Magnus asked, forced to return the contagious smile. 

Alec shrugged, the smile that was gracing his lips never faltering, “You’re just so in love with taking pictures. I’ve never seen anyone so happy just taking pictures.” Magnus took that as the right moment to take a picture of Alec, the sun catching his hair and his eyes bright and amused. But the second the picture was taken, Alec frowned. “I probably look awful.” He said, “I wasn’t ready.” 

“If you had it your way,” Magnus said, looking at the picture instead of Alec, “I wouldn’t take any pictures of you at all.” 

“Yeah, because I look horrible in them.” 

Magnus looked up in surprise. “What?” He said, his voice rising a few octaves, “What on Earth makes you think you look awful in them?” When Alec shrugged and looked away, Magnus got angry, “You’re so fucking annoying sometimes. You seriously think you look bad? You look amazing.” 

“No I don’t.” Alec said, scowling, “You’re just saying that to be nice.” He looked somewhat hurt and Magnus softened his tone a little, coming to sit beside Alec on the blanket. 

“You don’t look awful.” Magnus said, his voice soft but his tone firm. He couldn’t believe how self-conscious Alec was, considering the fact the rest of his family seemed to ooze confidence. “I think you look amazing. You’re attractive, embrace it, abuse it.” Magnus meant it jokingly, but the furrow between Alec’s brows deepened. 

Alec sighed, “You’re just saying that because you’re nice.” Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but Alec continued on, “You’re trying to make me feel better. I’m not like you. You’re beautiful and I’m just-”

If he’d had any self-control, Magnus would have waited until Alec had finished his sentence. He might have even waited until Alec had thought about what exactly their relationship was going to be now. But he didn’t. Instead, being the impatient bastard that he was, Magnus reached over, pulled Alec in by the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely. 

Alec made a small noise of surprise, reaching out almost instinctively to grab Magnus’ waist and pull him closer. Just as Magnus was getting lost in the moment, they heard a call from in the woods and Alec backed away quickly. 

“Alec? Magnus?” It was Isabelle, shouting at the top of her lungs, “Where the hell are you guys? Seriously, you’ve been gone for like a hundred years! Magnus you better not have murdered my brother!” Alec snorted, but got up and pulled Magnus up with him. Magnus wandered over and grabbed their shirts. They were still sopping wet and he tossed Alec his shirt and made a face. 

“There’s no way I’m wearing this.” He said honestly, slinging it over his shoulder. Alec folded up the picnic basket, nodding and regarding the shirt with a bit of disgust.

“I have a sudden worry that there is a spider in my shirt.” Magnus snorted at the idea, but Alec looked genuinely concerned, examining the shirt from all sides before picking up it and the basket. “I hate spiders.” He muttered, starting up the hill. 

“Really?” Magnus said, “I used to be scared of water, because I almost drowned as a little kid. But then I got pretty tall and my fear of drowning went away.” He paused, “In pools at least, I’m not making any promises about oceans or anything. I have to be able to stand.” 

Alec nodded, “Understandable. I have no reasoning, I just really fucking hate spiders. They give me the creeps.” They laughed, holding hands to try and get up the hill without falling and getting covered in dirt. The two boys took their sweet time, making it back to the house and catching Isabelle on the porch. 

“Oh, finally.” She said, giving them a weird look. “Is there a reason why either of you are unable to wear a shirt?” Alec rolled his eyes a threw the shirt at her face and she curled her lip. “A simple explanation would have been fine.” Holding it a foot away from her face, she turned to go inside, “I really didn’t need the demo.” 

Alec walked inside, grabbing the shirt from her and glancing over his shoulder to look at Magnus at the last second. Magnus winked at him, causing Alec to blush. Isabelle raised an eyebrow, walking inside and calling over her shoulder. 

“I got my eye on you Bane.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has actually been finished! So I'll be posting a chapter every few days until it's all up.

Magnus was on cloud nine. 

There was very little that could bring his mood down at this point. With the memory of Alec’s kisses on his lips, he was probably sporting a smile similar to those who won the lottery. And he felt amazing. 

Wandering back to his room, ever so slowly, Magnus debated calling Camille. On the one hand, keeping the juicy little moment in the secret cave to himself just made it juicier. On the other hand, he needed to tell someone or he was going to burst. Deciding to tell Camille, Magnus opened the door to his room and collapsed on the bed, closing the door with his foot and sighing into the bedspread. 

“Life is good.” He mumbled, grinning to himself and rummaging around blindly for the phone. Nearly knocking a glass of water off the side table, Magnus swore and sat up, seeing the phone instantly. Magnus punched in Camille’s number and hummed ‘Pocket Full of Sunshine’-which according to Camille was the worst song in the existence of the planet and should only be played if the human race were trying to drive away an alien species-while he waited for her to pick up. 

“Oh shit.” She said, letting out a dramatic sigh. “You’re singing the song. I hate that song. You’d better be shitting roses or something because you need a very, very good reason to sing that song in my presence.” 

Snorting, Magnus resisted the urge to giggle-it was very unmanly and he tried to avoid it at all costs-and said, “Firstly, I’m not singing I’m humming and secondly-” 

“Singing, humming. Same difference. It’s still Satan’s theme song.” 

“Secondly,” Magnus said, continuing on as though she hadn’t interrupted. “I have a very, very, very good reason to hum this song. I have the best reason of all reasons.” He was about to say what this reason was, when there was an indignant yell from the other side of the phone. 

“If that is Magnus Bane on the phone and you didn’t put him on speakerphone, I will fucking skin you.” It was Jessamine, sounding as lovely as always. Magnus could hear Will laughing and was delighted to find them all there. 

Biting his lip, Magnus wandered over to his desk and pulled out his laptop, “Hey Cam, why don’t we skype?” 

She squealed and Magnus moved the phone about a foot from his ear to prevent permanent damage. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” There was massive shuffling on the other side of the line and what sounded like someone having sex on Camille’s desk. Which could only mean she was opening and slamming drawers with all the strength she had, causing the desk to shake and bang against the far wall. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Will’s voice was faint, but it got louder as he walked closer to Camille, “You’re charger is right here. Jesus, you have the eyesight of a mole.” He huffed. 

Magnus booted up skype, awarded with the delightfully annoying noises that accompanied the program. Ragnor kept saying there was a way to turn them off, but Magnus wasn’t sure. They seemed like the kind of thing that one had to endure in order to gain strength in life. Soon enough, Camille appeared online and Magnus hung up the phone, choosing instead to call her for a video chat. 

She accepted and there was a moment of darkness before she showed up, grainy and slightly delayed. Camille grinned broadly at him and Magnus had to smile back. They were all there, rushing forward at once to greet him. They dragged up chairs, Will made a brief attempt to move the bed before Camille very nearly lost it, and soon enough they all fell silent. Magnus drank in their faces, feeling like it’d been years rather than days. 

“I hear you sang ‘Pocket Full of Sunshine’.” Tessa said, her smile bright, “What’s the occasion.” She brushed an unruly lock of brown hair behind her ear and set a worn book down on the edge of Camille’s desk. Tessa was always reading ancient books that looked like they might fall apart, Magnus made a mental note to send her a picture of the library. 

“Well,” Magnus said, drawing it out, “There may or may not have been a very important Alec Update today.” 

Jessamine bounced in her chair, “Tell us asshole.” She whined, Will giving her a look of disgust but looking curious himself. He sat perched on the arm of Jem’s chair, pretending to be nonchalant but not talking, which told Magnus right away that he was listening. 

“We went on a picnic.” Magnus said, the girls sighing and Will rolling his eyes, “And we may or may not have made out.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Camille screamed and Jessamine fell to the floor, simply tipping off of her chair. Magnus burst out laughing at the look of sheer alarm on Ragnor’s face. It was priceless, Jessamine now yelling from the floor. 

“More details!” She hollered, waving her arms in the air and just managing to get them caught on camera, “More details!” 

Magnus grinned again, “He happens to be a very wonderful kisser, not to mention very gay, very closeted, and very dreamy.” He bit his thumb, “There may have been talk about how beautiful I am-” 

“He called you beautiful?” Tessa asked, a smile peeking through her lips. “That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. Oh my goodness.” 

Will sighed, “What did I say about taking it slow? Did you talk a lot? Do you know more about him?” 

“For god’s sake Will, I didn’t go ramming my hand down his pants.” Magnus said, rolling his eyes, “I kissed him, he kissed me, there was just lots of kissing. And food.” Magnus added, “There was also food.” 

Jessamine suddenly bolted upright, scrambling for her chair, “Wait a minute. You still have to send us a picture.” Jessamine said, “I demand a fucking picture. Right now!” 

Magnus waved her off, “Yeah, yeah.” 

“Right now!” All the girls screamed it, even Tessa, though she did it in a more joking manner than the rest. Groaning, Magnus grabbed his camera, pulled out the SD card and plugged it in, waiting for the pictures to load.

He started humming again, scrolling through the photos as they came into focus. Magnus decided on the one he’d taken of Alec by the lake. He sent it through the skype chat and then waited for reactions, looking at the photo himself. It was a good photo, Magnus hadn’t been lying. Alec was smiling slightly, with the sun hitting his face at the right angle-

“Holy shit.” Camille said, her hand flying to her mouth, “You absolute, lucky, little motherfucker. Oh my sweet Mary and Jesus in heaven above.” A bubble of laughter spilled from her lips, “He is gorgeous as fuck. Seriously, the things I would do to that boy.”

“If he wasn’t outrageously gay?” Ragnor offered, looking at the picture and raising his eyebrows. 

“Magnus,” Jessamine said, “Please tell me he’s looking at you. Tell me that you took this photo.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Of course I did. Why?” 

“Because he’s looking at you like you’re the only star in the sky.” Tessa said dreamily, sounding rather like she was reciting one of her romance novels and not looking at a shirtless picture of Magnus’ Texan hottie. 

“Those abs.” Camille said, slamming her face into the desk, “And the eyes. Can I come to Texas?” She asked, “Seriously, do they breed hot men down there?” 

“I’m beginning to think so.” Magnus laughed, resting his head in his hand. “He’s perfect.” Magnus sighed, thinking about Alec and going to what Camille liked to call his ‘weird place’. Camille snapped her fingers in front of the camera. 

“C’mon Magnus.” She bit her lip, “I’m happy for you-delighted even-but it’s been days since you met him. You cannot possibly be falling this hard.” Magnus noted briefly that Ragnor was sitting right next to Camille and their shoulders were touching.

He raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything, Camille’s blush being enough for him. “I know it’s only been a few days and it’s not like we’re getting married or something. But, Cam, he is the most amazing person I’ve ever met. He’s cute and amazing and nice. He makes me feel special and I know love at first sight is complete bullshit but that’s the closest way to describe this.” 

Tessa smiled, “I think that’s great Magnus.” 

“Of course you do.” Will snapped and Tessa looked over, hurt, “You always have your nose in some fairy tale or another. There is nothing about this that doesn’t scream delusional teenage romance.” 

“Will.” Jem said, his voice stern, “You can’t talk to Tessa like that. She’s done nothing wrong.” 

“No, you’re right. She’s just being a moron.” Will huffed. Tessa looked down at her feet and Magnus bristled with annoyance.

“For God’s sake William.” Magnus said, his voice cold. “If you insist on being a bully and abusing poor Tessa for just believing in true love, you can leave. When you manage to finally get your head out of your ass where it is so tightly wedged, you can rejoin the conversation.” 

Jessamine snorted and Will gave one more resentful huff before leaving the room. Jem looked after him and made to get up but Camille grabbed his wrist. “He’s just being an ass Jem. You don’t have to go after him, not this time.” 

“He’s upset.” Jem sighed, giving one more glance over to the door before settling back down. “There are things in Will’s life that aren’t really going his way right now and he’s not happy. You guys just need to cut him some slack. He’s trying to help. Magnus, I hate to say this, but Will has a point.” 

Magnus’ mouth popped open, but Camille spoke for him. “We’ve been cutting him slack for a long-ass time. I’ve had enough of him just being and dick to us whenever he feels like it. It’s not fair. What’s so much the matter that he can’t even put on his big boy trousers and-” 

“His sister contacted him yesterday.” Jem said softly and they all fell silent. Will’s family was a complicated mess and he’d run away from it all when he’d gone to live with Charlotte and Henry. “She sent him a letter and he couldn’t even finish reading it. He refused. Will burned the letter and now I can’t tell if he’s angry or sad.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “He’s falling apart and I don’t know how to help him.” 

“Go after him.” Jessamine sighed, “You’re not interested in Alec’s abs anyways, you might as well go help him.” And that was as nice as Jessamine got. Magnus felt a swell of affection for the girl, she tried to act all high and mighty, but there was a part of her that cared. No matter how far down that part may be buried. 

Jem got up from his chair and left the room, turning back at the door to say, “Magnus, I think that you love this boy. And that’s great, but be careful. You’re not even out of high school and he lives so far away. We just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

But he’d rather be hurt than let Alec go. Magnus didn’t say it outloud, but admitted that truth to himself. There was silence as Jem left the room, running down the stairs and no doubt skipping the last one as he always did. He’d have to, to keep up with Will who took the stairs two at a time no matter where he was going. 

“So,” Magnus said, breaking the silence, “What’s the deal with you two.” He waggled his finger between Ragnor and Camille. Tessa grinned, Jessamine rolled her eyes and the two people in question blushed. 

“They’re together now.” Jessamine said matter of factly, applying a fresh coat of lip gloss with the precision of a surgeon. She pursed her lips before smacking them, “And I think it’s ridiculous how shy they’re being about this.” 

“I think it’s cute.” Tessa said, “They have a date tomorrow night.” 

“Aw,” Magnus cooed, before dissolving into laughter at the look on Camille’s face, “Seriously, you two have been crushing on each other for months, it was going to happen at some point. You must give me all the details.” 

Camille rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. But we know that Ragnor’s not going to break my heart and if he did I would be able to recover.” She twined their fingers though and Ragnor gave her the sappiest look Magnus had ever seen. 

“So you’re turning the topic back to me?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Magnus attempted to raise his eyebrow higher and Camille sighed, “What are you doing? Seriously, you look really creepy when you do that. You need to find another way of expressing whatever emotion you’re trying to convey.” 

Laughing, Magnus shook his head. “I’m never going to stop doing that. It’s my signature move. Besides, I think Alec finds it hot.” 

“Of course he does.” Jessamine snorted. “Now, are we ever going to meet this boy? Because I seriously think we need to threaten him. You’re there with his whole family and I don’t doubt that you’ve gotten at least one sibling threat. We’re your siblings and therefore we need to impose some kind of law about hurting you and receiving bodily damage.” 

“We’re not technically his siblings.” Tessa said slowly, but Jessamine just waved her off and smiled at Magnus. It wasn’t a very pleasant smile, too predatory to be considered kind. 

“There’s no way I’m going to let you talk to him.” 

Jessamine gaped like a fish, “How could you say something like that? What a horrible thing to say. We are the closest thing you have to siblings and you aren’t even going to let us meet him over Skype. I’d fly down there if I could.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “I’m just getting him to warm up to me-” 

“He’s more than warm if you ask me.” Jessamine muttered. 

“-And,” Magnus continued as though she hadn’t said a word, “I’ll let you talk to him once we’re actually dating. We’re not even officially together and I don’t want to ruin any chances of that happening. Understood?” 

“I suppose.” Jessamie said, pouting slightly and looking over at Camille. “You’ve gone awfully quiet over there. I know Ragnor’s hands are interesting, but there is an actual conversation over here.” 

Camille started, looking up from where she’d been slowly turning Ragnor’s hands over in her own, “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m totally listening.” She blushed slightly, “There was mention of bodily harm?” 

Jessamine let out an exasperated sigh, “Seriously, would it kill you to at least listen? Magnus is refusing to let us meet Alec over Skype until they’re officially together.” 

“No!” Camille said, sitting up straighter, “That’s not fair!” 

“I think it makes sense.” Ragnor mumbled, “I mean, Alec’s just stopped treating Magnus like he’s got the plague and he doesn’t want to ruin that. I think Magnus is right.” 

With a glare like cold steel, Jessamine stage whispered to Camille, “Dump him.” 

“I’m not going to dump him.” 

“Your mistake.” 

Magnus butted in before they could bicker anymore. “As lovely as it is to hear the two of you arguing, I’m going to go find Alec. It’s barely even two o’clock over here and I’m not going to spend the whole day in my room. Go find a party,” Magnus gave them a smile, “I can’t be there but that doesn’t mean you can’t go get shitfaced.” 

“That was a revelation.” Jessamine said dully, “You should be quoted on that gem.” 

Tessa, who had at some point gone back to reading, looked up at this, “What about Jem?” She said, in a way that made her affections for Jem very plain. Magnus pitied her, to be in love with two friends and to know that dating either of them would shatter their friendship, it was a rather tragic love triangle and part of Magnus hoped nothing would come of it. 

“I’m not talking about-” Jessamine groaned, “You know what? Nevermind. I’m going to go put on something slutty, then proceed to drink my face off and hopefully catch a glimpse of Tessa’s brother.” She dragged herself up, gave an absentminded wave to Magnus and sashayed out of the room, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she went. 

Camille laughed, “Well, I think we’re going to say goodbye then Magnus.” She let go of Ragnor’s hand to pull the computer closer, “Good luck with Alec and give us an update as soon as you can.” 

“Bye.” Magnus said softly, drawing his knees up to his chest and drinking in his best friend’s face for a moment, “Have fun on your date.” 

“I will. Bye.” 

There was an irritatingly loud beep and the call was over. Magnus was left staring at himself, in such an awkward fashion that he slammed the laptop closed and got up. He still felt like he was dreaming, floating on a cloud and simply unable to get down. With a blissful smile on his face, he left the room and wandered down to try and find Alec and the others. 

As soon as he stepped down from the last step, he could hear them. There was some combination of yelling, laughing and music. Magnus wandered into the TV room to see Jace, the redhead from the garden who had to be Clary, and a boy with dark hair that Magnus didn’t know, playing RockBand. Isabelle and Alec were watching from the couches, cheering them on but also offering colourful commentary on their performances. 

Alec glanced over and saw him, his eyes lighting up and making Magnus’ heart soar. He jumped up from the couches and walked into the hallway, pulling Magnus by the wrist into a room across the hall. 

The room wasn’t very big, it was clearly meant for laundry and the only things in there were an ironing board, a drying rack, a washing machine and a dryer. As soon as Magnus closed the door behind him, Alec attacked his lips. 

Magnus groaned, Alec pushing him up against the door and cradling his head. Even though they’d only started kissing this morning, Magnus could feel himself getting addicted to the way that Alec tasted and the feel of his lips on his own. 

Alec pulled away, giving Magnus a toothy smile and uttering a breathless, “I couldn’t resist.” Before grabbing his collar and crashing their lips together. Magnus pushed him away from the door and Alec spun them around. He gripped Magnus’ thighs and with one simple movement, hoisted him onto the washing machine. Magnus made a surprised noise and Alec took that moment to slip his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. 

“You’re going to drive me crazy.” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips. Alec stood between Magnus’ knees, leaning against the washing machine with his hands at Magnus’ hips. 

“I’m already crazy.” Alec said, his breath ghosting over Magnus’ lips. He shifted down to kiss Magnus’ neck and Magnus leaned back to give him access. Moaning, he threaded his hands into Alec’s hair and pulled on it, eliciting a whine from the other teenager. 

In the other room, they heard the song end and Alec pulled away. “We’re going to have to go in there.” He said, the disappointment in his voice making Magnus happier than it should have. “They’re going to wonder where we went and somehow I don’t think they’re going to believe we’re doing laundry.” 

Magnus snorted, “Why ever not?” Alec grinned and lifted Magnus off the washing machine, pulling him in for one last fierce kiss. There were so many cliches about love, Magnus didn’t even know it was possible to feel them all at once. 

He tried to remind himself that he’d just met Alec, but being with him felt like riding a rollercoaster. You barely had to wait to reach the top, and then it was one exhilarating moment after another. Magnus had an idea that his feelings were leading the rollercoaster and any control of them was slowly slipping away. They were out of control and even his friends warnings and his common sense couldn’t stop them. 

Alec walked back to the TV room, trying to fix his hair and blushing slightly when he looked back to see Magnus who winked at him. He opened the door and Magnus got his first good look at the other two people in the room. 

The girl was tiny, with flaming red hair and gleaming green eyes. She had a smattering of freckles all across her cheeks and she spoke with a voice so timid and soft that it reminded Magnus of the highest keys on a piano. “I’m Clary Fray, you must be Magnus? Alec’s told us so much about you.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec who bit his lip and blushed. 

She dashed over and to Magnus’ surprise, hugged him. He dwarfed her and she felt fragile. But there was a determination in her eyes and a firmness in her stance that made her seem far stronger than she looked. Magnus could see right away why Jace liked her so much. 

“Uh,” The guy behind her said, “I’m Simon Lewis.” He was familiar, with brown hair and eyes to match that were framed by chunky black glasses. Simon was skinny, in a way that would have made him seem scrawny had he not had the thin layer of muscle that everyone in the tiny town seemed to carry. He shifted from foot to foot and it was only when he gave Magnus a small smile that the resemblance hit him. 

“Oh,” Magnus said, suddenly. “You’re Rebecca’s brother.” It made sense, they had similar eyes and though he didn’t carry himself with as much confidence, Simon had the same gentle smile. 

“Yeah,” He said, smiling wider now, “How’d you know that?” 

“The eyes.” Magnus said, “I met her on the plane. She’s really nice, I wish I had a sister.” 

“Same.” Clary said, “I always wanted a sibling. But then I got Isabelle, so I suppose I got lucky there.” Isabelle nodded, looking over at Clary with a smirk. 

“Extremely lucky I’d say.” She turned back to the TV and started flicking through songs. “What shall we play? ‘Eye of the Tiger’?”

Alec made a face, “Nah, we play ‘Eye of the Tiger’ all the time. I have the whole song memorized and it just gets annoying.” He picked up a drumstick, flipping it in his hand. Jace threw himself on the couch next to Alec and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Rolling his eyes and grinning, Alec whispered something back and the two of them laughed. 

Clary noticed and smiled, telling Magnus softly, “They’re sort of best friends and brothers. It’s really cute. They hang out together all the time and once, when we were kids, Jace faked sick just so he could get sent home with Alec. Isn’t that just the cutest thing?” Magnus smiled back, it was insanely adorable.

Meanwhile, Isabelle had chosen a song and was waiting for them all to decide on instruments. Alec had already picked the drums and Magnus took the guitar for fun, Isabelle deciding to sing and the others agreeing to watch. 

“Alec is awful.” Jace stated, nudging Alec with his foot, “Seriously, he’s the worst.” Alec yelped when Jace hit a sensitive spot and Jace grinned mischievously. He continued to poke Alec as the song started and Alec missed the first note, too busy hitting Jace’s feet to hit the drums. 

“Jace.” Isabelle whined, “You’re going to make him fail out of the song.” 

Magnus laughed, “I probably should have mentioned that I’ve never played RockBand before.”

They all froze, Jace with his foot halfway to Alec, gaped at Magnus. “You’re not serious. You cannot possibly be serious. You haven’t... you...” He trailed off, staring at Magnus as though he’d dropped out of the sky. 

“Well,” Magnus said, trying not to blush, “I shouldn’t say that. I have played, but I wasn’t exactly, uh, sober.” He finished meekly and they all stared at him. Alec had long since flunked out of the game and Isabelle paused it, the music halting awkwardly. 

“Wow.” Simon said slowly, “That’s a little weird man.” 

“What?” Magnus asked, “The fact I’ve never played it sober? Or the fact I played it drunk?” 

Simon shrugged, “A little bit of both actually.” 

“Oh great.” 

“I didn’t realize you were so-” 

“Rowdy?” Jace offered, interrupting Isabelle and earning himself a glare. “Not going to lie, it’s a little weird. Do you party a lot?” 

Magnus snorted, “You could say that.”

“So,” Isabelle said slowly, “What you said at dinner.” 

“Yeah,” Magnus breathed, “I’m sort of here because my mum got fed up with my bullshit and figured I could at least do something here that wasn’t getting drunk off my ass. So, here I am, spending the summer here because she’s convinced it will help me get my act together.” He said it all quickly and looked at his feet to avoid their reactions. He was hoping this wouldn’t destroy everything with Alec, but at the same time just wanted to get it out there. 

“Okay.” Alec said softly and Magnus looked up at him, sure that the confusion was plain on his face.

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t really think it matters,” Alec shrugged. Magnus was surprised, but the others seemed to be in agreement. “You’re here now, you’re not an asshole by any means and I don’t think the fact that you like to party really changes who you are.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Isabelle demanding that Magnus play ‘Eye of the Tiger’ as his first sober RockBand experience. 

“It’s not a mandatory thing Iz.” Alec sighed, “Seriously, I think he can live without it.” 

At this Jace gasped, leaping out of his seat and startling Clary who’d been leaning on his shoulder. “You cannot skip ‘Eye of the Tiger’! That would be blasphemy!” He held his finger up and spoke in a ridiculous English accent. Simon snickered in the corner and Clary was hiding her smile behind her hand. 

“Play ‘Eye of the Tiger’!” Simon shouted, jumping up to join Jace, “Play it good sir and feel the magic that is RockBand course through your veins.” 

“Oh dear god.” Alec said, slamming the drumsticks into his head as Simon and Jace began to sing the words, missing the notes entirely. 

Isabelle took this moment to pick the song on the actual game and Magnus turned back to the screen as they all paraded around the room, goofing off and singing horribly off key. Magnus being a rather serious party-goer had been forgotten and Magnus was comforted by the fact that his new friends didn’t really care. 

When the song was over, Clary got up to get something to drink and Magnus opted to join her. He followed the shorter girl into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses while she rooted around in the fridge. 

“So,” She said, curling a piece of her hair around her finger, “What’d you think of RockBand?” 

Magnus leaned against the counter, “It’s a lot easier sober, I’ll give you that much.” She laughed and he smiled, her laugh was like windchimes and as shrill and annoying as he thought it was the first time he’d heard it, it made Magnus happy to see her laugh. “What do you do in your spare time? I’ve seen a bit of what the Lightwoods do, but I fill my days with drawing.” 

Clary pulled away from the fridge, her eyes sparkling, “Same! I love to draw! What do you usually draw?” 

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Magnus shrugged, “Mostly outfits. I want to be a fashion designer some day.” 

She nodded, “I love drawing people, have you ever tried? Sorry if I seem so eager about this, it’s nice to have someone to talk to about art. Jace tries to listen, but I can tell he finds it really boring. Alec draws as well, but he only draws buildings and things, so it’s harder to talk about.” 

Alec drew? Magnus’ knees were going weak. “Uh, no not really. I sketch my friends in class sometimes, but I’ve never really had the chance to draw people properly.” He paused before going on, “Would you be willing to teach me?” 

Clary was practically jumping up and down, glowing with uncontrollable excitement. “Yes! Of course! I would be honoured! My mum’s an artist too you know, she does way better portraits than I do... And Rebecca’s an artist too. She’s in New Jersey for art school actually.” Finally deciding on one of the plethora of juices the Lightwoods had, Clary filled a glass for them both. 

“I had no idea.”

The redhead nodded, “You’ll have to come over some time, I’ll get Rebecca to come over too and we can all just paint and draw. It’ll be amazing.” It was obvious to Magnus that Clary had been looking for someone to share her passion for art with for a long time. 

Magnus raised his glass in cheers and she gently tapped her glass against his own. “Here’s to the beginning of a wonderful friendship.” He grinned. 

She beamed back, “Cheers.”


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks. 

It was hard to believe, that Magnus had been in Texas for almost three weeks and it had been two whole weeks since he and Alec had kissed and everything had changed. They weren’t a couple yet, Magnus was trying to give Alec his time, but there were stolen kisses whenever they were alone. Magnus was doing everything in his power to try not to jam his hands down Alec’s pants, because he was fully aware that as Alec’s first kiss, he was going to be his first everything. And he didn’t want to spoil it, he didn’t want to move too fast and risk it all. 

So, he would take his kisses, he would gossip with Camille and he would wait for Alec to make his final decision. And Magnus had begun to really enjoy his time in Texas, surprised as he was. He’d come to realize pretty quick that he wasn’t going to hate it, but he’d never expected to dread leaving. 

But then, he’d never expected Alec. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility of meeting an amazing guy in the middle of nowhere. Magnus was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how any of this could have happened when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open.” He called, lethargic from all the warm weather and unwilling to move. 

The door opened slowly, and Alec’s head popped inside. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as Alec’s eyes lit up when he noticed Magnus sitting on the bed. He closed the door behind him and locked it, a handy thing Magnus hadn’t even known about until Alec had started visiting his room. 

Alec came over and lay down next to Magnus, rolling onto his side to stare at him. He traced the curve of Magnus’ jaw and Magnus shivered. Sighing, Alec scooted a little closer to him and placed a quick kiss to just behind his ear. 

“Alec,” Magnus whined, “What if your parents come looking for you?” He didn’t really want to resist, bringing his hand up to twine in Alec’s hair as the other boy began kissing down his jaw, biting and sucking as he went. 

Alec shifted, lifting himself so he had a hand on either side of Magnus’ face. “I really don’t care right now.” He said, leaning in to kiss Magnus. As soon as their lips met, Magnus didn’t hesitate to slid his tongue into Alec’s mouth, eliciting a fraction of a moan from the other boy. 

Magnus slipped his hand under Alec’s thin shirt, running his hands along his abs. His hands dug into Alec’s hips as Alec’s tongue swirled around in his mouth. Considering that all his kissing practice had been in the past two weeks, Alec was an incredibly fast learner and had quickly figured out exactly what to do to make Magnus tick. He sighed, slipping his fingers just below the hem of Alec’s jeans, savouring the noise the other boy made.

Parting their lips for a second, Alec tugged at the hem of Magnus’ shirt and hissed in his ear. “Off.” He demanded, sending a shiver down Magnus’ spine. He obediently slipped his shirt off, gasping as Alec trailed kisses down his neck to suck at the hollow of his collarbone. 

“You’re getting scary good at this.” Magnus said breathlessly.

Alec laughed, “I have a really good teacher.” 

Their chests pressed together and their lips colliding, Magnus threaded his hands back into Alec’s hair, tugging at it gently. Magnus pulled away and Alec looked at him questioningly.

“It’s not fair that you have more clothing on in this situation.” Magnus said firmly, causing Alec to laugh and sit up. Once the shirt was off, he hooked his ankles behind Alec’s calves and yanked him down, pulling his body flush to his own. Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus softly and slowly, making Magnus impatient. He kissed back with fervour, biting Alec’s bottom lip and revelling in the heat that came from Alec’s exposed skin. 

“Alec!” 

The guy in question groaned, removing his lips from Magnus’ and slowly got off him. “That’ll be Isabelle. We’re supposed to do a huge cleanup today.” Alec sighed, grabbing his shirt from where he’d thrown it to the ground. “You don’t have to of course,” He looked at Magnus over his shoulder, checking him out rather obviously, letting his eyes rake up and down Magnus’s slim figure. “Mum says you can just spend the day drawing. I was surprised, I thought she was going to put you to work for sure.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another yell. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” Isabelle hollered, “What the hell are you doing!? I’m not going to clean all this crap on my own!” 

Stretching, Alec sighed. “Should I respond? She’s only going to get more angry.” Before he could say anything, Isabelle was banging on the door. Their eyes met in panic, Magnus rushing to put on his shirt and Alec desperately trying to make his hair look decent. 

Almost as soon as the shirt was over Magnus’ head, Isabelle barged in the room, huffing angrily. “Seriously, are you two just having a fiesta in Magnus’ room? We have some serious things to do.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Alec, “So, what’s your excuse.” 

“There isn’t one.” Alec said tiredly, “We were just talking and I was going to respond but you didn’t really give me a chance.” 

Isabelle snorted, “Sure, I’ll believe that the same day that Jace gets up without making his bed.” 

“That’s never going to happen.” 

“Exactly.” Isabelle said, sniffing haughtily. “Now go, before mom has an aneurysm.” Alec rolled his eyes pushing past her and out the door. She looked over at Magnus and her eyes widened. Isabelle looked from Alec’s retreating to Magnus and then back again. Then she smirked and when she spoke, her voice carried the beginnings of a laugh. “Your shirt is inside out.”

Magnus glanced down in alarm and sure enough, his shirt was inside out and even backwards. Quickly pulling the shirt off to fix it, Isabelle gaped.

“I know I’m attractive Isabelle, but I’m also not interested and you’re making this very uncomfortable.” She continued to gape at him and he turned the shirt the right way around before looking up at her quizzically. “Seriously,” Magnus said, “What the hell are you looking-oh shit.” Magnus looked down to try and figure out what she was seeing and then noticed the very prominent hickey on his collarbone. 

“Did? Was that? Alec and?” She spluttered, gasping as though trying to find air underwater. “Holy mother of god and all that is holy. You’re fucking my brother.” 

Rushing over to slam the door behind her, Magnus dragged her away from it and hopefully out of earshot. “Shut the fuck up. No one can know okay? And we’re not fucking as you so eloquently put it. I happen to really like your brother and we’re taking things slow.” 

“So how long has he been nibbling away at your neck?” Isabelle said, seeming to regain some of her footing and adopting her usual, cool demeanor. 

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, you know.” She glared at him and he sighed, spreading his hands over his face, “Two weeks?”

“Two weeks?!” Isabelle practically shouted. 

Magnus slapped a hand over her mouth and Alec poked his head in. Seeing Magnus’ state of undress and his hand over Isabelle’s mouth, he made a face. 

“Do I want to know?” He asked, though Magnus was glad that he didn’t seem to be worried about Magnus and Isabelle canoodling (as Camille would put it). 

Wrenching Magnus’ hand away from her face, Isabelle marched over to the door and pulled Alec inside, practically flinging him against Magnus. “I need to know. Everything.” A look of realization came over Alec’s face and he turned to Magnus, looking very worried and a little bit hurt. 

“You told her?” 

“No.” Magnus said quickly, “She figured it out.” 

“How?” Alec said, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Magnus didn’t think he had any reason to be nervous, Isabelle already knew he was gay and she’d made it fairly obvious that she didn’t care. 

Magnus cleared his throat and gently pointed at his collarbone. Alec’s eyes widened and he flushed. Magnus bit back a giggle and Alec gave him a playful glare. Magnus started making faces at him and Alec did it right back. It’d become one of their favorite games, making faces at each other when no one was looking. 

“If you two are done,” Isabelle said, her voice hinting at a smile, “There’s actual work to be done. You can tell me what happened later.” 

“You’re not bothered at all by this?” Alec asked, still bright red. He looked between his sister and Magnus quickly. 

Isabelle began to put her hair up in a ponytail, turning towards the door. “Of course I don’t mind. And, no I won’t say a word.” She smiled at the two of them, “But no dry humping when there’s even the slightest chance I will walk in on it. And use protection.” 

Alec’s mouth was gaping like a fish and he stammered out something akin to a protest. Magnus just laughed and waved at Isabelle as she sauntered out of the room. As soon as she was gone, closing the door behind her, Magnus captured Alec’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

“It’s fine.” He said softly, holding one of Alec’s hands and rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand in soothing circles. “She approves.” 

“It’s not her I’m worried about.” Alec admitted, leaning into Magnus. 

“Well,” Magnus said, dropping Alec’s hand to put his shirt back on, “We have some work to do apparently. So, don’t worry about this now. I’m willing to wait.” 

“I know-wait... we?” 

“I can’t believe the big city boy is going to help.” Jace said, leaning on a pitch fork and laughing. “Does he know what he’s signed up for?” 

Magnus sighed, “He knows exactly what he’s signed up for. And he’s going to try and help the family that has been hosting him of so nicely.” He gave Maryse a small smile, which she returned. 

“C’mon Jace.” Alec sighed, squinting into the sun, “He’s going to help and we’re going to get the work done faster if you just shut your trap.” Magnus grinned at Alec, who was looking rather good in his loose blue t-shirt and dark grey shorts. 

Jace made a small noise, but straightened up as Isabelle walked over. 

“Alec, you and Magnus will take the barn. Nothing serious, just do the usual. But also reorganize the tack.” Maryse added, “You keep tossing everything back in there after you ride and it’s a mess.” 

Grinning, Magnus glanced over at Alec who was struggling not to smile back. Jace looked between them and rolled his eyes, leaning his chin back on the rake and pouting. 

“Jace,” He looked up at the sound of his name, “I want you to start with the chickens.” He gaped and his siblings laughed. Opening his mouth to protest, he closed it when Maryse raised an eyebrow. 

Isabelle kept laughing, trying and failing to hide it behind her hand. Maryse turned to her next, smiling fondly when she saw her daughter holding her laughter. She told Izzy and Max to get started on their normal chores and come find her when she was done. 

Groaning, the kids wandered off to their chores. Jace complained loudly, getting no more than and eye roll out of Maryse and a few giggles from Isabelle. 

“He’s so annoying.” Alec said fondly as he and Magnus wandered over to the barn. Alec was relaxed the moment his family was out of earshot and he gave Magnus a brilliant smile. Magnus tried to return the smile and ignored the way that Alec had to wait until they were alone. 

“I heard that!” Jace yelled, from all the way across the lawn. Alec jumped and looked over in his shoulder in alarm, causing Magnus to burst out laughing. The blonde made the classic ‘I’m watching you’ hand signals and Alec flipped him off, sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

“He has fucking bionic hearing.” Alec muttered, kicking a rock with his foot and shoving Magnus with his shoulder.

The door to the barn squealed as Alec pushed it open. The smell hit him first, a mixture of animal and musty warm air. It smelled exactly the way a farm should and Magnus found it more comforting than disgusting. Magnus’ eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness in the room and after blinking away the glaring sunlight, finally saw the horses that Alec loved so dearly. He stroked one of their necks, cooing softly at the animal and Magnus had to resist the urge to coo at him. 

“This is Mickey.” Alec said proudly. Magnus knew nothing about horses. Nothing. Someone with more knowledge of horses would say the horse was an Arabian, a beautiful chestnut and about fifteen hands high. To Magnus, the horse was brown and large. To him, that was probably the only thing the horse would ever be. “We got him when he was just a colt,” Alec continued, seemingly oblivious to Magnus’ aversion to animals that could sit on him. “We sort of raised him. He’s getting sort of old now, I guess. We got him when I was a baby.” 

The horse made a funny noise that Magnus would never be able to recreate or name. Alec just grinned and kissed the horse on the nose. He noticed Magnus lingering back and ushered him forwards. 

“Don’t worry.” He sang, “he doesn’t bite. Usually.” Magnus turned around in alarm as Alec pushed him closer to the animal and grabbed Magnus’ hand in his own. Alec placed Magnus’ hand on the horse’s muzzle. Magnus mentally applauded himself for guessing the name to that one.

Unsure if the racing of his heart was because of the horse named Mickey that might bite off his extremities or because Alec was pressed against his back in a way that wasn’t sexual, wasn’t platonic and was almost achingly familiar. Part of Magnus was worried that he was getting too attached. That Will was right and the whole business was too soon. But another part of him relished the fall, the tumble into the unknown. Magnus was certain which part was winning. 

Alec kissed Magnus’ neck softly, “You’re really tense right now and very silent and it’s kind of freaking me out.” 

“I’m scared it’s going to eat me.” 

Alec’s laugh tickled Magnus’ neck, “He’s not going to eat you. I was joking about the biting. He’s never bitten anyone. You don’t have to be scared of any of the horses. I’ll protect you.” 

“My glorious knight.” Magnus said dramatically, leaning into Alec and kissing his cheek. He turned around fully to kiss Alec, when the horse snorted and Magnus lept a few feet in the air.

Magnus was thoroughly alarmed. Alec on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing. He wound his arms around Magnus’ waist and reached over his shoulder to stroke the horse. Then he dragged Magnus over to the next stall, “This is Princess.” The fond tone was creeping back in Alec’s voice and he was looking at the horses with such unmasked awe. 

“Who in your family has a horse named Princess?” Magnus asked. The obvious choice would be Isabelle, seeing as she is the young girl in the family. But there was something about Isabelle’s ‘I don’t need a guy’ ‘I will kick your ass into next Tuesday’ attitude that made Magnus think otherwise. 

“Max.” Alec snorted. “He thought it was very fitting.” 

Magnus, slightly over his fear of the animals eating him, reached out to touch the animal. But Alec snatched his hand away. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Alec warned, “Princess bites.” 

“Your family really struggles with naming things don’t they?” Magnus asked, keeping Alec’s hand in his and staring at the horse warily. This horse was also brown, but looked a little different than the other one and Magnus assumed she was some other breed of horse. She was a lighter brown, less of a chestnut and more beige than anything and unlike Mickey, was sporting a rather adorable white stripe down her nose. 

“I guess.” Alec said with a laugh, “Though Muffin wasn’t really our fault. She came with that name.” 

“Excuses, excuses. Now can we back away from the animal that is actually a danger to our safety?” Magnus pushed Alec back a little bit and they moved on to the next stall. This one was a jet black and had a more demanding presence than the other two. 

“That’s Balios.” Alec said, “He’s my horse and that’s his brother, Xanthos. He’s Jace’s horse.” 

Magnus looked between the two black stallions and nodded, trying to imagine a little Jace and Alec deciding to have brother horses. “Named after Achilles’ horses right?” 

“Yep.” Alec said popping the ‘p’ and reaching into his pocket to pull out a carrot. He offered it to Balios who made another weird noise Magnus didn’t understand and nuzzled Alec’s hand before taking the carrot. “My Mum used to read us Greek myths before bed.” 

“That’s a little,” Magnus paused, “Dark? Don’t most myths end in tragedy and despair.” 

“Doesn’t life?” 

“That was very dark.” Magnus said, biting back a laugh. “Are you trying to win a pessimist prize? Because you are seriously in the running.” 

Alec snorted, “I’m glad to hear that I’ve still got a shot. And my Mum thought it’d be good for us. Those weren’t the only stories she told us but they were the only ones she didn’t make up.” 

“She made stories up?” 

“And French lullabies.” 

Magnus stared at Alec blankly. “Do you speak French?” 

“I do.” Alec said with a grin. “Je peux parler un peu de francais.” His voice went lower when he switched languages and he more breathed the French than spoke it.

Magnus’ mouth popped open, “Holy shit. That is possibly the hottest thing in the world.” 

Alec flushed, “All I said was that I speak a little bit of French.” Magnus shook his head, drawing Alec in for a kiss. When they pulled away, Alec was still flushed and he bit a kiss-swollen lip. “Is that always going to be the reaction when I speak another language? Because I have a few that I’m willing to use.” 

“You speak more than one?” 

“Well,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus and brushing his hair out of his face tenderly, “There’s French, Spanish, German, Greek and a tiny bit of Latin.” 

“Latin?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a dead language?” 

“I guess.” Alec said, shrugging, “But I was bored one day and there were some books in the library-”

“Wait.” Magnus held up a hand. He pulled away from Alec entirely and faced him. “You were bored. So you learned Latin?” His voice rose at the end, becoming high pitched and getting a laugh out of Alec.

“Maybe?” Alec said sheepishly, ruffling a hand through his hair. “Do you speak any other languages?”

“A smidgen of Dutch.” Magnus said, “Indonesian and English.” 

“Indonesian? Dutch?” Alec asked, “Where did those come from?” 

Magnus hummed, “Mum’s Indonesian and Dad’s Dutch so I know a little bit of both. My Mum and Dad met when my Dad was on a business trip to Indonesia and he saw her on the street and fell in love. So, he brought her back.” 

Alec smiled, “That sounds romantic. I’m pretty sure my parents met in elementary school because my Dad threw spitballs into my Mum’s hair.” 

Snorting, Magnus shook his head, “It’s not as romantic as you’d think. My Mum ached for her home and my Dad insisted that she would learn to love America. And when she didn’t, we moved to England for about a year when she decided she hated it there more. We’ve been living in New York ever since.” 

“Wow.” Alec said softly, “That’s awful I guess. Has she seen anyone since she left?”

“No.” Magnus sighed, “She came from a really poor town so no one has the money to visit or even phone. And my Dad thinks that if she goes back she will become depressed again when we come back to the US.” 

Alec played with Magnus’ fingers gently, “Did she come and visit us?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus said, “Before she’d even met my Dad. How’d you know that?” 

“My Mum told me.” Alec said, laughing slightly, “They were penpals and my Mum begged yours to come for a visit. She came over for a summer. My Mum has pictures of the two of them around town.” Magnus grinned, “I’m going to have to find you those pictures.” Alec Mumbled, “But, continuing with the grand horse tour.” 

He lead Magnus over to the last three stables, “This here is Fancy Pants.” Fancy Pants was neither brown nor black, but a rather a soft grey with gentle white spots scattered haphazardly over his back. “He’s my Dad’s horse. Though I’m pretty sure Isabelle named him.” 

Magnus grinned and stroked the velvet hair on Fancy Pants’ nose. Alec nodded encouragingly before introducing him to the next horse. 

“This is Isabelle’s horse.” Magnus said firmly and Alec nodded surprised.

“What makes you say that?” 

“It looks like it wants to eat me.” Magnus said suspiciously, taking a large step away from the horse. 

“Yeah,” Alec grinned, “Cortana is just as wild as Isabelle. They make a right pair.” 

“Cortana? What the hell is a Cortana?” 

“It’s a sword.” Alec snorted, “Well sort of. It’s a kind of sword and the name of a specific sword. I don’t know much else except that Isabelle is the only person in the word to name her horse after a weapon.” 

“Really?” 

“No,” Alec said sarcastically, “This is my Mum’s horse, Flamethrower.” Magnus laughed and Alec continued with a grin, “Isabelle wanted something fierce and I guess she liked that. There is a disturbing amount of books about weapons in the library.”

Magnus made a soft purring noise, running his fingers over the top of the stall door and sighing, “This is so perfect.” 

“What is?” Alec asked and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice, lifting his words by their waist and making them dance like sunshine. 

“Your life. You live in this perfect town, with a considerable amount of drama. You have these horses, you have siblings and pets and cute little homemade signs.” Magnus cried, pointing at the hand painted signs that adorned each of the stalls. They were more than cute, each one designed to fit the name and attitude of each horse. 

“I’m sure your life is good too.” Alec said and Magnus could hear the smile draining out of his voice. 

“It’s good.” Magnus admitted, “But it’s never this perfect.” 

“Is perfect bad?” 

“No,” Magnus said begrudgingly, “But it scares me. I’m scared that it’s too perfect. That I’m going to wake up and realize that this was all a dream. That I’m not having a good time with a cute boy. I’m going to wake up from this haze and find out that people don’t have cats named Muffin or Church and that people don’t paint cute little signs for their horses. I’m going to wake up and be home again, where I don’t know my neighbours and everyone has somewhere to be all the time.” He took in a shuddering breath, “I like this life and hate it at the same time. I love the hustle bustle of the city and could never imagine living this life. I will never be good enough for the life and the friendships that you guys have. I will never be good enough for you.” 

“Don’t say that.” Alec said, “Don’t you dare say that.” 

“It’s true-” 

“No,” Alec said, so loudly and so firmly that Magnus looked up at him in surprise, “It’s really not. You think that you’re so tainted and you’re so unworthy. But you’re amazing. You shine like this strange star and everything about you lights up. I am terrified about everything and I can’t even socialize with people I don’t know. But you, you make all that okay. And I don’t know what that means. You make my so called perfect life feel actually perfect.” 

Alec picked up one of Magnus’ hands and Magnus tried to blink away the tears that were pooling in his eyes. Tilting Magnus’ head up, so they were eye to eye, Alec brushed his collarbone gently. “I will never deserve you. And that’s okay. I’m drawn to you like a moth to a flame and I have this feeling I’m going to be with you, even if it kills me.” 

They kissed, Alec holding Magnus’ cheek like he was made of glass and the two of them standing in the middle of the barn. There was a rush to it, knowing the family could walk in at any moment and not really caring. Magnus knew that deep down Alec cared of course, but in the moment it felt reckless and wonderful. 

“For Christ’s sake.” 

Magnus praised every lord in the sky. Not for the ever present cock-blocking, but for the fact that it was Isabelle that possessed the cock-blocking skill and not say, her mother. 

“Go away Iz.” Alec said, sighing and resting his forehead on Magnus’ but not pulling away, much to Magnus’ delight. “We’re kind of busy.” 

“Yeah,” Isabelle huffed, digging through a pile of tools and throwing things over her shoulder. The tools clanged and banged as they hit the ground and Alec winced as she tossed something particularly heavy that hit with a clunk rather than an off tune chime. “Some of us are actually busy and aren’t just making out in the middle of a messy barn. I’m actually getting shit done.” 

“Getting shit done is boring.” Magnus said, feeling Alec’s laugh rather than hearing it and turning around to see Isabelle’s face and she straightened up. There was a weird spindaily thing in her hand and Magnus attributed his cluelessness as to what it was to his status as city boy. 

“Well,” Isabelle said haughtily, “If you don’t get anything done, Mum is going to start to wonder what you were doing all day and I have a feeling she’s going to come to a conclusion you’re not going to like. Especially if you two go around groping each other behind unlocked doors. Seriously,” She sighed, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear and back into her ponytail. “I thought we agreed I wasn’t going to have to walk in on you two going at it.” 

“It’s not like you knocked.” Alec said childishly and Isabelle gave him such a dubious look that Magnus had to bite back another laugh.

“Who the fuck knocks on a barn door?” She threw her hands in the air, her eyes wide. She flung the device she was carrying around in the air as she ranted about how stupid an idea it was to knock on barn doors and how if the two of them could just keep it in their pants it would be awesome. 

“Iz?” 

“Yes, brother dearest.”

“Bye.” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “I get the message. Despite my lecture about getting caught, and not shoving your hands down each others pants or tongues in each other mouths, and a little bit I snuck in there about STDs, you’re still going to go at it in a barn.” 

“Pretty much.” Magnus said, giving her an unparallelled grin. 

“I’m out then.” She said, turning towards the door, “But seriously, try and look like you’ve done something or Jace will kick both your asses.” The door closed with a thud and Alec let out a breath neither of them knew he was holding.

“We got really lucky.” Alec admitted out loud what Magnus knew in his head. There was no way they could have known Isabelle would be the one to walk through the door and they were really lucky it was here. 

“Mm,” Magnus mumbled an agreement, “Now, where were we?” He leaned in for another kiss but Alec pulled away with a soft whine. 

“We were getting shit done.” 

“Do we actually have to?” Magnus whinged, “I’m rather make out for a little bit and save the work for later.” 

“So would I.” Alec said picking two pitchforks up from where Isabelle had tossed them and handing one to Magnus, “But we have to do this instead. Now, are you ready to shovel some poo?” 

“What?!”


	11. Chapter 11

“How do you feel about riding?” 

“What now?” Magnus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at Alec who was perched on the edge of his bed. His blue eyes were alight with an almost childlike excitement and Magnus couldn’t decide if he should be worried or share in the excitement. Magnus was lying down, the fashion book Alec had found him in the library propped open on his chest. 

Alec fidgeted with the hem of Magnus’ blanket and grinned at him. “I was thinking we could take the horses out and have another picnic. There’s this amazing hill and I thought maybe you might like to take some pictures there.” 

Magnus gave Alec a smile and nodded, closing his book and setting it aside. He stretched, poking Alec with his foot and smirking. He sat up and wandered over to his closet. Magnus made a point of getting changed slowly, feeling Alec’s eyes on him the entire time. 

The boy’s eyes roved over Magnus’ back and Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see Alec lick his lips. Biting his own lip, Magnus pulled a shirt out of the closet and when he stepped back, Alec was behind him, running his hands up and down Magnus’ torso. 

“You’re kind of making me want to stay.” Alec sighed, breathing the words onto Magnus’ skin and making him shiver. 

Magnus leaned into Alec, letting out a sigh of his own, “I thought you loved riding. Jace said you were obsessed with the horses you know.” 

“I know.” Alec said softly, “But I’m beginning to like other things more.” He let his lips ghost over Magnus’ jaw and chuckled as Magnus’ moaned. 

“We’re never going to go riding if you do that.” 

Alec laughed, but pulled away. Magnus pouted but it faded to a smile when he saw Alec bouncing up and down. “I really want to take you riding. I wasn’t kidding about that, so we’re going to have to do this another time.” 

Yanking his shirt over his head, Magnus sighed. “Are you just going to stand there while I get changed?” He asked, grinning over his shoulder at Alec who’d gone back to sit on the bed. There was teasing in his tone but Alec flushed scarlet. 

“I like the view.” Alec smirked and Magnus laughed, turning so Alec couldn’t see his blush. It was strange how easy it was to be with Alec and Magnus was almost unnerved by how much the other boy affected him. With most people, someone watching them would be creepy, really creepy. But with Alec, there was something sweet about it, thinly veiled awe and curiosity as he watched Magnus move around the room getting ready.

Magnus turned to go into the bathroom to put on his makeup but Alec was up in a flash and caught his wrist. 

“Don’t.” He said softly, “You look fine.” Magnus opened his mouth, hoping he wasn’t as red as he felt. Alec pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and dragged him away from the bathroom. “You don’t need make up. You look amazing.” 

No one told Magnus that. No one bothered. 

“Okay.” Magnus said, despite himself. He grabbed his camera off his side table and followed Alec out of the room. 

Isabelle poked her head out. “Where are you two going?” She asked suspiciously, looking between the two of them and raising an eyebrow. “You’re not going to go get it on in the woods are you?” 

“Hopefully.” Magnus said, at the same time Alec said, “No.” 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and Magnus gave him a mischievous smile, winking and making Alec blush. “We’re big kids Izzy.” Alec said, trying not to laugh, “We’ll be fine.” 

She hummed, but slowly closed the door, “Okay. Fine.” The door shut and the two of them turned to walk down the stairs, Isabelle calling through the door, “Got my eye on you Bane?” 

“She only has one eye?” Magnus whispered and Alec snorted. 

\--

The barn was the same as the day before, musty and overall fulfilling Magnus’ expectations on the way a farm would smell. 

He ran his fingers over the doors of the stalls as Alec spoke to all the horses and stroked Balios. Alec was so in love with his horse Magnus was almost jealous, watching him coo and cuddle the animal. 

Noticing that he was running his hand across the stall of the horse that was most likely to take his hand off, Magnus yelped and jumped away. Alec turned around at the noise and snorted. “Princess isn’t going to eat you.” 

“You said she bites.” 

“Only sometimes.” Alec said with a shrug, though he didn’t make an effort to get any closer to the horse either. “Do you want to take Aristotle or Fancy Pants? I suppose you could take Princess if you wanted...” Alec trailed off with a grin as Magnus took an even larger step away from the stall. 

“I’ll go with Aristotle please.” He said, his voice high. Alec laughed, moving to pull tack off the back wall. There was a huge array of saddles and bridles and things that Magnus wasn’t sure weren’t objects of torture. Tapping his hands on his thigh, Alec looked over all the equipment before pulling a saddle out and carrying it over to where Magnus was. 

Magnus was constantly reminded how different he and Alec were. From the clothes to the attitude. But the largest divide between them was where they were from. Magnus would struggle to adjust to country life and would always ache for the hustle bustle, but Alec was right at home. He opened the gate and led Aristotle out, before beginning to strap the saddle on. Alec seemed as at ease with a saddle as Magnus was with a makeup brush. 

“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, tie the horse up or something?” Magnus asked, looking at the horse with unease. He was a bit more bothered than Alec was that Aristotle was standing in the middle of the barn with absolutely nothing keeping her from stomping on Alec and running away. 

Alec laughed, “Nah, Aristotle is the nicest, calmest horse I have ever met.” He patted her nose and she snorted. “You don’t have to worry about her.” 

Magnus nodded, “If you say so.” He touched the horse gently, humming a song to her as Alec wandered over to grab the bridle. As Alec slid it on, Magnus watched him. The way his hair fell into his eyes and his long fingers gently adjusted the straps. He imagined Will getting mad at him for being so gooey and so quick to fall madly for this boy. But there was nothing he could do. 

“Are you okay?” 

Jolted out of his trace, Magnus looked up to see Alec looking at him, an eyebrow raised and a small smile growing on his face. “Uh, yeah. Why?” He stammered out, trying to pretend like he wasn’t mentally arguing with himself about something he sort of already knew was unavoidable. 

“You were looking at me funny.” Alec shrugged, getting Balios out of his stall. Balios shifted a bit, but didn’t stray far from Alec. Alec tacked him up faster than he had Aristotle - if that was even possible - and before long, the two horses were ready to ride. 

And Magnus was ready to have a heart attack. 

“Uh, Alec?” He said, watching the other boy grab a few extra things they might need, one of which was the famous blanket from their previous pond adventure. “I should probably mention I’ve never actually ridden a horse. I hadn’t even seen one until I came here.” 

“What?” Alec stared at Magnus like he’d just admitted to having been born with a second head. “How is that even possible? You’ve never been on a horse.” He paused, “That would explain why they freaked you out so much.” 

“Yeah, it would, wouldn’t it.” 

Alec just shrugged, “First time for anything.” 

Magnus’ widened. “Do you not have any advice? I’ve never been on a horse and I’m kind of freaking out again.” 

“What’s there to be scared about?” Alec asked, “You’re about to ride the most calm horse in the world. And I’ll be there. The whole time. I promise.” He took Magnus’ hand and put the reins in his palm, gently folding his fingers around the leather, “You can do this.” Alec said, blue eyes wide and honest. Magnus nodded, practically losing himself in Alec’s eyes and wondering if he’d ever be able to capture that color in clothing. 

Alec led Balios outside and gestured for Magnus to follow. He did, charily leading Aristotle out of the barn and into the brilliant sunshine. Alec left Balios standing in the middle of the field, patting his side and letting the horse lean down to munch on the grass. 

“Let’s get you on that horse!” He exclaimed, his eyes bright. 

Magnus’ eyes widened, “Oh no! Why don’t we get you on yours first?” He asked, skipping away from Alec and unintentionally taking the horse with him. 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, “Because then I won’t be able to help you get on Aristotle... I’ll be stuck on my horse?” Magnus shook his head and Alec sighed, “C’mon Magnus! It’ll be fine.” 

Magnus sighed, “I’m never going to get out of this am I?” 

“Nope.” 

Alec grinned and grabbed the reins from Magnus’ hand. Instead of holding on to them, he dropped them on the ground and led Magnus over to the side of Aristotle. “Okay,” He said, smiling at Magnus, “You’re just going to put your left foot there in the stirrup.” Magnus put his foot in the holster, wondering who the hell named the pieces of a saddle. “Grab the horn.” 

“The what now?” 

“The horn.” Alec laughed, pointing to what Magnus thought they really should have called the handle. Groaning, Magnus reached up and grabbed the ‘horn’, hanging off the horse awkwardly and waiting for Alec to give him another instruction. “Now, avoid smashing your camera, but swing your right leg over the horse.” 

“I don’t know if you know this.” Magnus huffed, “But this horse is very high and I’m not sur-” 

Alec interrupted Magnus by seizing him around the waist and lifting him up. Magnus yelped and swung his leg over like Alec said and then clung to the horse for dear life. “Holy shit.” He said, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. 

“Told you it was easy.” 

“It was not and you did not.” Magnus shouted, reaching out of smack Alec and almost falling off the horse with a startled cry. Alec reached up to steady him and gave Magnus another heart-breaking smile. 

“But you did it anyways. That was the hard part.” Alec picked the reins up off the ground and handed them to Magnus who took them in a daze. Then Alec lifted himself easily onto his horse, with a sort of grace Magnus was certain he didn’t have when he was flailing on his own horse. “Now, for the fun part.” 

“I do not consider this fun.” 

“Not yet.” Alec had a glint in his eye. He gently nudged Balios and the two of them walked-Magnus would not even try to use horse-y terms-over to Magnus and Aristotle. “Are you ready to ride?” 

Magnus shook his head, clinging to the ‘horn’ and loosely gripping the reins. “I think I’m ready to get off.” He said shakily, wanting to make Alec happy but at the same time too terrified to move. 

“Don’t worry.” Alec said lightly, “Just hold the reins. Let go of the horn.” 

“Who named it the horn.” Magnus said, aware that in moments of panic he was going to do what he always did: ramble. “I mean that’s a really stupid name and it just sounds wrong. What idiot thought, ‘oh yeah, that’ll be a great name’? It doesn’t really look like a horn does it? I mean I don’t really know, I haven’t seen a lot of horns and I guess it depends on the kind of horn and wow, I’m pretty high up aren’t I? This is sort of crazy, almost as crazy as the person that named this-” 

“Wow.” Came a sarcastic voice from below, “He’s almost as annoying as you on sugar.” 

“Go away Jace.” Alec sighed, glaring down at his brother. “Magnus is sort of scared of riding.” 

“Sort of?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. Magnus was aware that his lips were moving and he might have been mumbling something and he sort of hoped that he didn’t come off as crazy as he felt. “I’m pretty sure he’s having a full blown panic attack.” 

“No I’m not.” Magnus said indignantly. “I’m fine.” He straightened up and let go of the horn, sort of terrified but not wanting to give Jace the satisfaction, “Now, please get the fuck out of the way so I can learn to ride a horse.” 

“Okay.” Jace grinned, “Good luck with that big city boy.” He gave Magnus and Alec a cheeky wave before walking back to the house, pulling a phone out of his pocket and fiddling with the buttons. 

“Probably calling Clary.” Alec mumbled, watching his brother and shaking his head slightly. 

“What’s the deal with that anyways?” Magnus asked, attempting to keep his mind off of the fact he was still on the horse. “Are they together? Because they sort of act like it... but they aren’t really official.” 

Alec snorted, “They have this little dance that they do where they hang out and are basically dating but deny that they’re dating. You met Clary, you know how awesome she is. I don’t really get what she sees in Jace though...” 

“You don’t mean that.” Magnus said with confidence, knowing that despite Jace being an ass, the Lightwoods loved him through and through. 

“Yeah,” Alec grinned, “I don’t. But let’s ride.” 

Magnus bit his lip and nudged the horse lightly, imitating the way that Alec had done it. Aristotle started to walk forward. Magnus yelped but held on to the reins, feeling a smile spread over his face as he saw one blossoming on Alec’s face. 

Before Magnus could figure how he was actually riding, they were walking through the woods. Alec began to take every opportunity to shower Magnus with praise and Magnus was forced to fight the blush that threatened to emerge. 

“You’re doing amazing!” Alec practically shrieked, throwing his arms up. Magnus wanted to scold him for not being careful on the horse, but Alec rode like he was born on a horse. And that shit-eating grin on his face was too cute to resist. 

“How much further?” Magnus asked, “I mean, I like riding but my ass is starting to hurt.” 

Alec laughed, “Welcome to the lovely world of riding. We’ll be there really soon. It’s just up here.” 

True to his word, they were there in moments and Magnus forgot to breathe. Everytime he saw something in the country he couldn’t believe it was real. He’d always seen the pictures of flawless landscapes and land that stretched on uninterrupted for miles. But in New York? It was practically non-existent. 

“Wow.” 

“I know.” Alec said, dismounting from Balios and coming over to where Magnus was with a smile. “Here, give me your hand and I’ll help you down.” He extended a pale hand and Magnus reluctantly accepted it. 

“Okay,” Magnus sighed, “Now how do I get down?” 

“Do the reverse of how you got up.” 

“But I couldn’t get up!” Magnus exploded, “You helped me!” 

“And I’ll help you again,” Alec said softly, running his thumb over the back of Magnus’ knuckles. “It’s easy.” Before Magnus could come up with a sarcastic retort, Alec was running him through the steps of getting off the horse. “Alright. Stand up in the stirrups. Now, swing your right leg back over the horse.” 

Magnus followed Alec’s instructions and soon found himself dangling off the horse once more. He grinned and pulled to get free. 

“Alec.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m stuck.” Magnus said, yanking on his foot again and concluding that he was indeed stuck. “My foot is stuck.” 

“Really?” Alec said, looking at the foot with interest. “That’s so weird...” 

“I might be starting to freak out again.” Magnus muttered, wheeling his arms and narrowly missing Alec’s face. Scrambling he grabbed the ‘horn’ again and sighed, resting his head on the side of the horse. “I’m going to die. Stuck to a horse.” 

Alec snorted, “No you’re not. We just have to pull you free.” He seized Magnus by the elbows, dragging him backwards. Aristotle snorted and began to pull in the opposite direction, successfully making Magnus the subject of a tug of war between his crush and a horse. 

Magnus let out a cry as he felt his foot coming free, it was somewhere between a cry of triumph and pain, because he realized that it wasn’t the nicest experience to be properly tugged in two directions. Alec loosened his grip on Magnus’ shoulders, pausing to ask him if he was alright. 

Before he could say anything, Magnus and the horse became detached in a heartbeat. Magnus stumbled back into Alec, who stumbled back and fell on his butt. The horse wandered a little ways away, stumbling herself and looking really confused. 

And there, hanging from the stirrup was Magnus’ shoe. 

Alec started laughing. Quietly at first, but soon it was full blown laughter. The kind of laughter where your eyes water and your sides ache and you can’t even speak because it is physically impossible to stop laughing. And then Magnus started to laugh too. 

And so, they lay there in the grass, laughing until they cried and pointing wordlessly at the shoe that was hanging off the horse. 

“I can’t believe-it-horse-shoe-” Alec gasped, leaning backing into the grass and throwing at arm over his eyes. Magnus was awkwardly lying between his legs, laughing too hard to move. 

“Oh my god.” Magnus said, finally getting his breath back and wandering over to see about doing the same with his shoe. “That actually just happened. My life has turned into a rom-com.” 

“Rom-com?” Alec asked, watching Magnus from his spot on the grass. 

“Romantic comedy.” Magnus sighed, “That much should have been obvious.” 

“So, who am I in this comedy?” 

Hopping on one foot and trying to put his shoe on-much to Alec’s amusement-Magnus rolled his eyes. “You’re the ever elusive love interest of course.” Alec blushed fiercely. “We are forever separated by our hesitancy to love but brought together by the humorous situations we keep landing ourselves in. There’s Jace, the asshole brother who embarasses me in front of you. Isabelle, the ever loving sister who is silently rooting for me on the sidelines. And Max, the adorable little kid who is there because every movie needs a kid.” 

“And the Jace-Clary thing? Where does that play in?” Alec grinned, still sporting the blush. 

“Well,” Magnus said plonking himself down next to Alec, making a barely audible ‘oof’. “They’re clearly the side couple that everyone loves and someday they will have their own spinoff movie that won’t do quite as well but will still do fairly well in the ratings.” 

Alec laughed, “Okay. And do we get together at the end of this movie?” 

“It’s a rom-com.” Magnus said, folding his hands under his head, “Everyone gets together in the end. Everyone’s parents become happily married once more and we fade out with a kiss and some cute music to play during the credits.” Alec watched him, blue eyes sparkling.

“And after the credits roll? What happens then?” Alec asked, looking away from Magnus and peering up at the sky. “Do we stay together? Is it revealed that my parents aren’t okay with it?”

“Why does it matter?” Magnus sighed. 

“Because it’s not just a rom-com.” Alec said, sitting up. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but couldn’t seem to contain his anger. Magnus wasn’t sure Alec wasn’t angry at him and it wasn’t a far fetched idea to think that he had some role in it. “It’s our lives! We could lose everything. I could lose my family! Do you think that’s some kind of joke? I’m scared out of my mind because I can’t turn all this off when the credits roll. It doesn’t all end after we become a couple.” He yanked on his hair, bringing his knees up and resting his head against it. “I just don’t know.” 

“You don’t know what?” 

“What to do.” Alec said, his voice watery and wavering. “Everything is amazing when I’m with you and I want to forget but there’s a world out there. There’s a world that’s going to judge me and you and I don’t know if I can face that. But I don’t know if I can face being without you either. So what do I do?” 

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to tell Alec to love him, to give up everything to be with him. But could he really do that? Could he be selfish enough to ask this boy to do that? Could he do that to Alec? 

“I don’t know.” Magnus said slowly. “Are you happy?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec cried, throwing his hands in the air. He glared at Magnus, though the look hand no real heat. 

“I’m just saying,” Magnus said slowly, “You have to realize that this is something you’re going to have to face. Are you happy pretending to be straight? Pretending that you like girls like Maia? That we’re just friends? Are you happy with that life? Could you ever be?” 

Alec ran his hands over his face. “No. But wouldn’t it be better to be unhappy than alone?” 

“You’ll never be alone Alec.” 

“You can’t-” 

“Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus said, pulling Alec’s hands away from his face and forcing him to face him. “You are never going to be alone. Isabelle thinks the world of you and Max couldn’t imagine life without you.” 

“Jace-” Alec started, looking down at their joined hands.

“Is your brother.” Magnus sighed softly, “He will love you. Because you’re you. Because you’re comfortable in your own skin. They’re your family Alec and they will love you no matter who you love.” 

“My Dad.” Alec said firmly, “You saw his reaction when you said you were bisexual. My father? Are you kidding me? My Mum loves him too much to ever leave him, even if that means leaving me. And my siblings have no choice. They’re minors and if he kicks me out-” 

“Then you can come home with me.” Magnus said. “You can come back to New York and live with me and my parents.” 

“I couldn’t.” Alec said, “Your parents would never be okay with that.” 

“Are you kidding?” Magnus laughed, “My mother would eat you up in seconds. She’d fall for that adorable little accent of yours and be a goner. Not to mention my friends would fall all over you.” He brushed some hair out of Alec’s eyes. “You’re scared about being alone and I get that. But you will always have me.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course.” Magnus snorted. “Now, I know we’ve just met and it’s probably stupid of me to say but I really, really like you. And I know you want more time but I want to call you my boyfriend.” Alec let out a little gasp and Magnus stopped. 

Alec looked up and their eyes met. Magnus opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by Alec smashing their lips together. He moaned softly as Alec twined his fingers in Magnus’ hair. “Say it.” Alec whispered and Magnus grinned. 

“Boyfriend?” Alec’s grin grew and Magnus laughed, “You seem awfully happy about that one word.” 

“It just sounds...” Alec paused, letting his hands fall to the nape of Magnus’ neck. “Nice.” 

“So can we be in an officially relationship?” Magnus asked slowly, fiddling with the hem of Alec’s t-shirt. “We don’t have to tell your parents but I want to change my facebook status. And we might as well tell Isabelle. Not to mention my friends would go ballistic. I think Camille is picking out honeymoon locations. That girl seriously thinks that we’re-” 

“Okay.” 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Really?” Alec nodded. “Oh my god. You’re mine? Officially?” He brought Alec in for another searing kiss, dragging him into his lap. Alec giggled into the kiss and Magnus kissed his nose before pulling away. The smile on Alec’s face was bright and brilliant. It made Magnus’ heart skip more than a few beats and he wondered how of all the people he was lucky enough to be with this beautiful boy. Magnus grinned and snapped a picture of Alec who laughed and shook his head. 

“Aren’t you way too close to my face?” He asked, watching Magnus line up the shot despite the fact that they were almost nose to nose and Magnus had to lean back to even fit the camera between them. 

Magnus scrunched his nose. “Nope. I want to capture this moment. And I don’t need the background to do it.” 

“You’re just going to take a closeup of my face?” Alec said alarmed, “That’s going to look awful.” 

“Hey.” Magnus smiled, “My boyfriend is beautiful.” 

“Boyfriend.” Alec repeated, still thoroughly entertained by the prospect. “And I think that he’s decent looking at best. I mean, my boyfriend is way more attractive. To put it in Isabelle terms, he’s hella hot.” 

“Hella?” 

“Hella.” 

Magnus burst out laughing. “I completely and utterly disagree. How dare you call my boyfriend decent! He’s fucking gorgeous and I am going to tell him that every day until he believes it.” Alec blushed and Magnus bopped his nose gently with his finger, “Your boyfriend is pretty hot though.” 

Alec laughed and rested his forehead on Magnus’. They were giggled to themselves and stealing kisses in the sunshine when something occurred to Alec and he pulled away.

“We shouldn’t do this.” Alec said, pulling his arms from around Magnus’ neck and letting them rest on his shoulders. “You’re going to go back to New York and I’m going to be here. Forever.” 

“Why wouldn’t you come out to live with me? Or visit at least?” 

“I can’t.” Alec murmured, “I have to stay here and run the farm after my parents. Isabelle and Jace could be so much more. If I don’t take it one of them will have to. I can’t force them to stay here, I can’t.” 

“Do you want to run the farm?” 

“Maybe?” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Seriously. Do you want to run the farm? You don’t have to. You could do anything. Clary said you liked drawing?” 

Alec flushed, “Well yeah, but I need to run the farm. If I run off to do something else, someone else is going to have to take over the farm.” He avoided Magnus’ eyes. 

“But do you want to?” Magnus pressed. 

“No.” Alec admitted, “I’ve always wanted to be an architect.” 

Magnus rubbed tiny circles in Alec’s hip. “Then go be an architect. You don’t have to run the farm. Your parents aren’t going to do that to you or Isabelle or even Jace.” He tilted Alec’s head up. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“It’s not that easy.” 

“Nothing is ever that easy with you, is it?” Magnus muttered and Alec glared at him. 

Alec got up, pushing away from Magnus. “It’s all simple for you isn’t it? You just wander around worrying about yourself. I have to think about my siblings. Everything I do could be reflected back on them. I need to protect them and make sure they’re okay.” He crossed his arms, looking away from Magnus with a scowl. 

“Alec,” Magnus started, “I didn’t-” Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus sighed, getting up after him. “Okay, so maybe I’m a little selfish. Maybe more than a little. But you’re so fucking selfless that you’re never going to get anything. You’re so focused on making Isabelle, Jace and Max happy that you’re never going to be happy yourself. And I can’t live with that. So don’t just accept you life, why don’t you try living it? Become an architect or try at least. Can you do that for me?” 

Alec bit his lip. “Okay. For you.” Magnus grinned and Alec snorted, “You’re so smug aren’t you.” 

“Just a little.” 

Magnus turned away from Alec and took pictures of everything he could see. He heard Alec laugh and took a picture of him too, hiding his smile behind the camera. 

“You know we’re probably not going to last.” Alec said solemnly after a heart beat of silence. Magnus let his camera drop to his chest and met Alec’s eyes. “The chances of us being able to work around months of long distance.... Most people at least can see each other, they can hope to stay together.” 

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t care. Besides, we’ll just have to do the same as everyone else.” He winked at Alec, “Hope.” 

\--

“You could get a job as a chef you know.” Magnus said, licking his fingers one more time and grinning up at Alec.

The chef in question snorted, “It was a sandwich Magnus, not a full course meal.” 

“Still.” Magnus protested, beaming up at his boyfriend and stretching out on the blanket. Alec leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss to his check. Magnus waggled a finger and brought him back for a kiss on the lips. Alec sighed into the kiss, melting in Magnus and hovering above him.

“How much time do you think we have before they start sending out a search party?” Alec asked as Magnus kissed his neck gently. He gasped as Magnus bit down just under the collar of his shirt. 

Magnus grinned mischievously, “We have some time.” 

“We’ve been out here for hours.” 

“Holy shit.” Magnus said looking at Alec disbelievingly, “You’re joking? It feels like we’ve barely been here for an hour.” 

Alec hummed, tugging on a strand of Magnus’ hair with a smile, “Nope. We’ve been out here for almost three hours. So, unless we want someone to come looking for us and catch us up to no good, we should head back soon.” 

“I don’t want to.” Magnus whined, “Can’t we stay a little longer.” Alec bit his lip and Magnus sighed, “Okay. I get it. We really have to get back.” 

“Sorry,” Alec said, sounding genuinely apologetic, “I’ll bring you back out here for another ride later.” 

“You better.” 

After a brief struggle to get Magnus back on the horse, the boys were ready to go back to the house. Magnus let out a long sigh, looking down at the hill. The sun was setting in the distance and for a brief moment, Magnus could see himself getting used to this life. He wondered if he could give up everything to be with Alec, come live in the middle of nowhere. Spend his days out in the sun riding horses instead of escalators and wandering the forest instead of the shopping mall. 

“Are you okay?” 

Magnus looked up to see Alec watching him. He forced a grin that he hoped was convincing and nudged Aristotle. “Yeah, I was just thinking about updating my facebook status.” 

Alec rolled his eyes but nodded and the two of them headed back.

\-- 

Magnus and Alec wandered into the house, Alec going into the kitchen to clean up the picnic stuff and insisting that Magnus go upstairs. 

Trudging up the stairs, Magnus heard whispers and raised an eyebrow. He rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and felt his mouth pop open. Clary and Jace were kissing, outside of Jace’s room. Magnus was certain of a few things: they had clearly done this more than once, they didn’t know anyone else was home and Magnus did not want to know what Jace’s hand was doing. 

Magnus cleared his throat awkwardly and the couple sprang apart. Clary was flushed redder than her hair and Jace was looking more annoyed than embarrassed. 

“Well then.” Magnus said slowly, starting to walk towards his room. 

Clary shifted and Jace glanced at her before walking up to Magnus and dragging him a ways away. 

“Don’t tell Isabelle.” Jace said firmly and Magnus gave him a look of confusion. “Listen, she’ll just go trying to get us to be a couple. I don’t know if Clary really wants that and I’m kind of scared to lose her.” 

I know the feeling, Magnus thought. “I won’t tell a soul.” 

Jace let out a huge sigh, “Thanks Magnus. I know it’s weird but, just roll with it okay?” 

“Sure?” Magnus laughed, “Just so you know, I know what you did for me and-”

“What I did for you?” 

“The horse thing.” 

Jace made a face, “That was nothing. I knew that you wouldn’t want to seem like a wimp in front of Alec and if I insulted you you’d get the guts to ride. So, I did the thing I did best, I called you a pussy and then walked away.” 

“Still, thanks. And,” Magnus continued, “She likes you just as much as you like her. She’s only nervous because she thinks that you think it’s a fling.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“It’s happened to my best friend only about a dozen times.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Now, go talk to her. This conversation if becoming awkwardly long.” 

Jace laughed, but nodded and walked back to where Clary was. He whispered something to her and the two of them wandered off downstairs. Magnus shook his head and sighed, pushing the door open to his room. 

Magnus sat down in his chair, wondering if maybe he’d been wrong about Jace all along. Everyone seemed to think he was awful, but there had to be something good there if Clary was willing to stick around. Jace Lightwood was a piece of work and he liked to convince the world that he was an ass. But the way he looked at Clary? Magnus knew it pretty well. It was the same way he looked at Alec.

Clearing his head of all thoughts of Jace and Clary-after promptly deciding it really wasn’t any of his business-Magnus swung open his laptop and grinned. Because a few clicks later, Magnus Bane was in a relationship and all of facebook could hear about it.


	12. Chapter 12

“Spill. Now.” 

“Hello to you too.” Magnus chuckled into the phone, leaning back from his computer and grinning. His natural love of parties and habit of frankly, whoring around had everyone buzzing about his current relationship status. He wasn’t friends with Alec on the site, nor did he even know if Alec had facebook, so he wasn’t too worried about people finding the identity of his mystery beau. Raphael wouldn’t tell anyone in fear that Magnus would destroy him socially -which he could. 

“What the hell is this?” Camille continued, almost shouting over the faint din of music. “I find out you're in a relationship over-excuse me.” Magnus raised an eyebrow, biting his lip to keep from laughing. She clearly wasn’t talking to him. “Did I ask for you to openly ogle my breasts? No? Oh. Then please fuck off, I’m so far out of your league it is laughable.” There was some shuffling on the other side and the music slowly faded. “Alright, listen. You’re being a little bitch and not telling me that clearly something large happened. I find out over facebook? Not okay my friend, not okay.” 

“Calm down Cam,” Magnus sighed, examining his fingernails, “It’s been less than an hour and I only posted it on facebook five minutes ago. You my dear, are clearly at a party. How did you even find out?” 

“Literally everyone is talking about it.” She said nervously, “It’s kind of spreading like wildfire. Some people think you’re bullshitting. I just bumped into this one girl that seems to think you ran away to Texas to bang some old country dude. It took everything I had not to show you a picture of the hottie - or should I say boyfriend?” 

“You most certainly should.” He smirked while she squealed, “He and I recently made it officially and though we’re not making it completely public aka both sets of parents are still in the dark, he likes the word boyfriend.” 

“That’s so cute.” 

“I know.” 

“Smug bastard.” She sighed, “So, when can I give him the ‘I’ll beat the shit out of you if you break my baby’s heart’ speech?” 

“How about never?” Camille made a noise of protest and Magnus continued, “We’ve talked about this. Honestly Cam, I really like this guy and anything that might possibly scare him away even in the slightest is to be avoided. So, you can say hi-”

“I get to say hi?!” Camille practically screamed, “Are you serious? You’re actually going to let me talk to him?” 

“Maybe?” Magnus laughed, “I have no idea. I’m just sort of in the happy daze of having a hot boyfriend.” 

“I wish I knew the feeling.” She sighed and Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“Ragnor is pretty sexy.” He joked.

Camille snorted, “Sure, he’s not my boyfriend though.” 

“Excuse me?” Magnus raised his eyebrow as far up as he possibly could. More because he liked imagining that his life was a TV show than because anyone could see him. “Please, for the love of God tell me you’re kidding. After all that, the touching and the cuteness you two aren’t together?” 

“Well,” Camille let out a long sigh, “I don’t know what we are. We go on dates and things but we haven’t really made it official.” 

“Why?” Magnus said warily, “I know the both of you, you’ve practically been dancing around each other for months. So why isn’t it official? What happened?” 

“He kissed someone else, I kissed someone else.” 

“Oh my god.” Magnus groaned, “Are you kidding me? Wow, you didn’t just not make the relationship official, you took the word official out of your vocabulary and burned it alive in the garage. You have to fix this.” 

“I know. I know. I know.” Camille moaned, “I just-you know me. I’m no good at talking it out. I see that a relationship is screwed and I jump ship like it’s the Titanic. Ragnor is so socially awkward that he’s never going to bring it up and I just, I don’t want to lose him.” 

“That’s dumb.” Magnus said and Camille snorted. “Listen, you’re right he’s never going to bring it up. So gather all your lady parts and talk to him.” 

“One quick question. How do I gather my lady parts?” 

“I was going to say grow a pair.” Magnus admitted, “But I didn’t really think it would transfer over.” 

“True.” Camille sighed, “As much as I love you, I should probably go. I snuck into the bathroom and people are going to start to think I’m taking a shit or something equally unladylike.” 

Snorting, Magnus covered a yawn with his hand and said his goodbyes, promising to try and introduce her to Alec. Hanging up the phone, Magnus leaned back and stared at the ceiling. 

He really wanted to go find Alec, his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Would wonders ever cease. But there was a part of him that was logical and told him that he needed to pace himself and not be super clingy. Especially if there were people in the house that Alec didn’t want to know they were in a relationship. He got up to get his sketchbook when the phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” He said slowly, hoping it wasn’t someone trying to get a hold of Alec.

“So you’ve made it official then.” Came the familiar voice on the other side. “I’m kind of surprised.” Will didn’t sound sarcastic, but the same pounding music from Camille’s call echoed in the background. 

“We’re official.” Magnus said, trying to keep annoyance from slipping into his tone. “You’re not going to give me some speech about being careful are you?” 

“No.” Will said after a heartbeat, sounding reluctant. “But, I need to know. You haven’t told his parents have you?” 

Magnus sighed, “No, we haven’t.”

“Magnus,” Will said, “Look, you’re in a relationship with a guy who by the sounds of it is never going to feel comfortable coming out. You’re on a sinking ship. And you’re treating it like some sort of teen romance.” 

“It is a teen romance.” Magnus smirked, “We have a couple song and everything.” He was exaggerating of course, but Will and Magnus lived to exchange sarcastic biting remarks. 

“I know.” Will snorted, “I’ve heard it. It’s by the All-American Rejects right? What’s it called?” He paused, but Magnus didn’t answer, knowing the question was semi-rhetorical and not giving Will the satisfaction of admitting he knew what he was saying. “Oh that’s right! Dirty little secret.” Will finished. 

“God Will, I’m happy okay? Can you live with that?” 

“No.” Magnus scowled and opened his mouth to rant about Will being an ass. “Because you’re going to come home with your heart smashed to pieces by this stupid thing you have going on. And where is Alec going to be? Not there. We’re going to piece you back together and I want to minimize the damage. You’re only there for the summer.” 

“I know.” Magnus whispered. He felt a surge of affection for Will, who made it his life’s goal to piss Magnus off, but was still a good friend. “But I think I love him, I don’t care.” 

“I think you should end it.” Will said honestly, letting out a long sigh. 

“I can’t.” 

“Magnus-”

“Could you?” Magnus exclaimed, “If it was Tessa? Could you end it?” 

There was a sharp intake of breath, Magnus having said the one thing that he shouldn’t have talked about. It was a rule in their friend group to never say it. It was so obvious, how taken Will was with Tessa. But Jem had fallen for her too and Will would never take something away from Jem. 

“Will?” 

It barely took a second, but Magnus was listening to the dial tone before he could blink. 

“Shit.” 

\--

Will was never going to speak to him again. It was official. Magnus had called him more than a dozen times and had finished by swearing at Will’s snarky answering machine and begging him to call Magnus back. 

Magnus was lying on his bed for the second time that day. Only this time, the sun was setting outside his window and he was alone. He knew that he could easily go find Alec, but he was trying to punish himself for upsetting Will. He was sprawled there, wallowing in self pity when Isabelle slammed his door open and marched inside. She slammed the door with her foot and glared at him. 

He sat up at the loud noise and raised an eyebrow at her. Isabelle scowled and held out a laptop to him. 

“Care you explain this?” She bit out, looking like she was going to punch him in the face the moment she had a free hand. Magnus took the computer hesitantly and noticed right away that it was his facebook page. 

The pieces didn’t click. Magnus couldn’t understand why she was mad. Didn’t she want them to be together? Confused was an understatement. 

“I don’t get it.” Magnus said slowly. 

Isabelle huffed, crossing her arms. “You complete and utter dickface. I can’t even believe that we were all so fucking stupid. I actually liked you and this whole time you were playing Alec. It’s disgusting-” 

“Hold up.” Magnus said dropping the laptop into his lap and throwing his hands in the air, “I’m not playing Alec. Not even in the slightest.” 

“Oh really? Because according to facebook, you have some mystery boyfriend back in New York that you never mentioned.” She jabbed her finger at the screen. Magnus’ profile wasn’t super public, so she could see his profile picture, how many friends he had and most importantly: his relationship status. What she couldn’t see, was how recently Magnus had changed that status. 

He sighed, “Isabelle I don’t have a boyfriend back in New York.” 

“Then why is your relationship status-” Isabelle froze, “Holy shit.” She gaped at him and Magnus felt a smile spreading over his face. 

She screamed, flapping her arms around and bouncing on the balls of her feet. “You’re fucking kidding me! Oh my god!” Magnus was forced to move the laptop out of her way as she flung herself at him. “I can’t believe it. Oh my goodness. Spill.” 

Magnus came to the sudden realization that Camille and Isabelle would probably get along swimmingly. Making a mental note to introduce them, Magnus grinned at her. “Well, we were having this hot makeout-” 

“Never mind.” She blurted, “That’s disgusting.” Isabelle tried to look disgusted but it faded into a brilliant smile. 

For the second time that day, someone opened Magnus’ door without asking and it still wasn’t Alec. It was Jace, looking slightly alarmed. 

“What happened?” He asked, looking between the two of them. Magnus tried to subtly close the laptop so Jace didn’t see it and put the pieces together. Jace noticed and raised an eyebrow. “I came up because frankly I thought Magnus might have been murdering you. Or sleeping with you.” He added as an afterthought, “But the latter didn’t seem very likely.” 

It took Isabelle less that ten seconds to get rid of Jace. “Oh my god. Kim Kardashian-” 

He was gone.

Magnus burst out laughing. “You are something else.” She grinned. “But in all seriousness, I really like your brother and as you may be able to tell from my relationship status, I am not playing him.” 

“That’s amazing.” She said, her voice slightly awed, “You two are so cute.” 

Magnus snorted, “You’ve barely even seen us together.” 

“I know. But he’s so much happier with you. Seriously, since you’ve shown up he’s been in a way better mood. He’s actually talking.” She ended sarcastically, but there seemed to be a root of truth there and Magnus still wasn’t sure what that was. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face from the notion that Alec was happier with Magnus here. 

Isabelle bit her lip and paused. Magnus looked her, slightly worried. “You guys aren’t going to be able to work long distance after the summer. You know that right?” 

“Yeah.” Magnus said softly, letting his eyes fall to Isabelle’s computer. It was covered in faded, peeling stickers. She’d scrawled all over it and there were notes from (Magnus assumed) Jace, Alec, Simon and Clary. “We’ve talked about it.” 

She hummed, running a hand through her hair and giving him a fond look. “Where have you been all this time?” Magnus raised an eyebrow and Isabelle laughed, picking up her computer and starting to leave the room. Pausing in the doorway she turned and smiled at him, “I’ve already given the speech, but I’ll just remind you. Break his heart, I break you.” She closed the door and Magnus could hear her mumble something about Jace and Clary as she left. 

\--

Magnus woke up the next morning and it still hadn’t sunk in. He was giddy, getting dressed in a hurry, grabbing his camera and not even looking at his hair before running out of his bedroom door. 

And right into Alec. 

His boyfriend grinned at him, “Good morning stranger.” 

Magnus grinned back, grabbing Alec’s t-shirt and dragging him into Magnus’ room. Closing the door, he ran a hand through Alec’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Alec made a small noise of contentment and pulled Magnus impossibly closer, his hand curling around Magnus’ waist to fall on his back. 

Alec turned Magnus around, pushing his back against the wall and gently biting at his bottom lip. Magnus groaned and brought a hand up to twine in Alec’s hair. He felt Alec grin against his lips and Alec’s hand came from behind Magnus’ back to rest on the door behind his head. 

“What’re we going to do today?” Magnus asked breathlessly as Alec pulled away to kiss gently along Magnus’ jawline. 

“Whatever you want.” Alec smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of Magnus’ eyes and resting his forehead against Magnus’. Magnus always thought it was funny, because when they did this he could barely even see Alec’s face, but there was still something amazingly intimate about it. Alec’s face was a smudge, a swirl of pale skin, inky black hair and brilliant blue eyes. It was the same way Magnus drew him, all color and contrast. 

“Can we just go on an adventure?” Magnus asked, twirling a piece of Alec’s hair around his finger. “I’m in the mood to just wander and talk.” 

Alec smiled, “Sounds like a plan.” 

\--

Magnus gripped Alec’s hand harder, feeling the branches pull at his clothes and a laugh bubbling up in his throat. They were running for no reason and Alec was fast. Magnus hadn’t run like this in a long time, not in the middle of a forest at least. It was amazing, the whole world was a blur and the only thing that Magnus could hear was his heartbeat and the sounds of his feet hitting the ground. Alec was there too, somewhere in the background, anchoring Magnus by holding his hand and guiding him through the trees. 

They came to stop in a clearing, the sunlight coming through the trees in singular beams. They cut through the beams and Magnus could feel their warmth cut at his skin as they passed. When Alec came to a halt, Magnus bumped into him for the second time that day and Alec laughed. 

Magnus used his free hand to take a picture of Alec. Alec took the camera out of his hands and gently put it on the ground. Alec grabbed one of his hands and pulled Magnus closer by his waist. Magnus let his hand fall to Alec’s shoulder and they started to dance. 

“I don’t know how to dance!” Magnus giggled, bumping into Alec. 

His boyfriend grinned, “You’re going to have to learn! We have a wedding to prepare for.” Alec guided him through the steps, the two of them collapsing into laughter every time they collided or Magnus crushed Alec’s toes by accident. 

Alec spun Magnus, the two of them waltzing around the clearing goofily. But then, slowly, Alec started to sing and Magnus couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“You can sing?” Magnus asked, watching Alec hum. Alec bit his lip and nodded, murmuring a few of the words. Magnus grinned, “I love Ed Sheeran you know.” 

“I figured.” Alec smirked, though it was never in the same cocky way that Jace smirked, but almost in a pleased way. “I play the violin too. I’m not sure why, but we had one and eventually I picked it up. I’m way better than Jace.” 

“He plays too?” 

“No,” Alec said, “But he tries. It’s sort of pathetic really.” Magnus snorted. 

After a good few minutes of dancing, with Alec singing words to any song he could think of, Magnus had to ask the thing that was weighing on his mind. 

“When are you going to tell them?” 

Alec’s steps faltered. He looked at his feet and bit his lip. Magnus frowned, he was trying to be patient, but Will was right. He couldn’t be Alec’s dirty little secret forever. It wasn’t fair to Magnus. It would be a lie to say that the only thing he wanted was Alec because he wanted to be happy too. And if the two weren’t going to work together than Magnus needed to make a choice. 

To his credit, Alec didn’t lie. He didn’t say soon. “I don’t know.” Alec said softly, he gripped Magnus’ hand a little tighter. “I’m so fucking scared.” 

“They love you.” Magnus said, “They will always love you.” 

“You can’t say that.” 

Magnus sighed. There was no way he could guarantee that. It wasn’t possible. He’d seen the way Robert reacted to Magnus being bisexual and it wasn’t exactly positive. Alec was right to be scared, but Magnus didn’t want him to live in that fear forever. 

Alec’s voice was thick with tears as he spoke. “I thought you said you were okay waiting. I’m not ready.” 

“But will you ever be?” Magnus asked. They’d been together for a day and Magnus was already starting to wonder if this was the right idea. Everything about Alec flipped him upside down. He couldn’t keep his mind straight and his decisions changed every five minutes. 

“I just don’t know.” He said, “I want to tell them. I have to tell them before I explode. But I don’t know how or when. I can’t even imagine how it’s going to go down and I’m not sure I want to.” 

“I’ve told you that it’s all going to be okay.”

“And I’ve told you that you can’t know that.” Alec said firmly, breathing in deeply, “Look, I really want this to work. I’ll tell my parents. For now, we need to work on your dancing skills.” 

Magnus laughed, “I’m really awful aren’t I?” 

“You really are.” Alec grinned, twirling Magnus again and getting a breathless laugh. Magnus wondered if this was what it was supposed to be like to be in love. It wasn’t about sex, it wasn’t about money or popularity. There would be problems along the way and they’d weighed on Magnus more than he’d like to admit. But he could put up with them for Alec. 

Alec twirled Magnus one last time, keeping their hands clasped. Magnus ended up clutched to Alec’s chest and Alec smiled at him once before kissing him slowly. 

“I’ll tell my parents.” Alec said, but he couldn’t meet Magnus’ eyes and Magnus wondered which of them he was trying to convince. 

“I know.” Magnus said softly, ignoring the seed of doubt in his stomach.

They stopped dancing, but Alec tugged Magnus back in for a kiss. Magnus kept one hand in Alec’s pressing their clasped hands to his chest. Alec sighed into the kiss and used his other hand to tug at Magnus’ shirt. Magnus felt Alec’s hand creep up his shirt, rubbing circles into the small of his back. 

Biting Alec’s lip and sliding his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, Magnus moaned. He tugged on Alec’s hair, running his hands through it and hearing Alec groan when Magnus pulled on the black strands. 

This was Magnus’ rom-com moment. It was right out of every romantic novel or movie. It was the moment in the perfect place with the perfect guy. Camille always told him that rom-coms were fake and that as much as she loved him, it wasn’t possible to live like that. But Magnus thought it could be. With Alec, anything was possible. 

He’d tell his parents in his own time. Magnus didn’t want to admit that he’d wait forever and tried to nudge Alec out of the closet, hoping that it’d been enough. Because waiting forever scared him, but he couldn’t give up on Alec. Could he?

\--

They walked back slowly and Magnus let himself lean on Alec’s shoulder as they walked. He’d taken more pictures of the two of them, kiss swollen lips and all. Magnus noted in the pictures that Alec’s hair was the definition of sex and there was no way he could show these pictures to anyone and pretend they were completely innocent. They weren’t exactly one night stand shots, but the hot make-out session in the woods was obvious. 

The house came into view and Magnus debated pulling away. But when Alec didn’t Magnus revelled in the feeling of being together in a place where everyone could see. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. 

Isabelle was lying on the porch. Magnus smiled and took a picture of her there, hair splayed out around her head and bikini-clad body soaking up the last of the sun. She looked up at the noise of the shutter. 

“There you two are,” She sighed, “You’ve been gone for like a million years. I thought you were getting it on in the middle of the woods or something. Seriously, sanitation comes first and while fucking against a tree is kinky and awesome, it cannot be-”

“Iz!” Alec practically yelled, looked at his sister with wide eyes. “Anyone could hear you.” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “You two are making it official on facebook, you might as well make it official everywhere else. Don’t give me that look, yes I know Alec. Mostly because I stalked your boyfriend here, but also because I was already aware that the two of you were going the nasty.” 

Magnus snorted, “We’re not going the nasty.” 

“Sure.” Isabelle drawled, raising an eyebrow, “Cause you two are perfect little virgin Marys.” 

“You really think I’m some kind of brazen whore, don’t you?” Magnus laughed, snapping a quick picture of Alec’s blush with his free hand. 

Isabelle got a look at Alec’s hair and giggled. “You might want to do your hair, brother mine. Magnus has really done a number on it.” Alec’s free hand immediately flew up to his hair and his blush increased. He mumbled something and started to drag Magnus inside. Isabelle saw their hands and raised an eyebrow again at Magnus. 

Magnus stuck his tongue out at her, unable to keep the grin from stretching across his face. She smiled back at him, shaking her head and closing her eyes again. Magnus wasn’t worried about getting permission from Isabelle to date her brother, but it was nice to have her rooting for him. The smile on her face was brilliant, bright and beautiful. Just like that, Magnus knew that he had her blessing, really and truly. 

Isabelle didn’t comment on them holding hands and they stayed that way, almost subconsciously until they had to let go to go to their separate rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

“I think it looks fine.” Jace said slowly, looking at the peeling paint. “I mean, it’s not awful.” 

“And it’s going to look amazing.” Maryse said, handing Jace a can of red paint and giving him a bright smile. She turned to the other kids, who were all looking at the barn with a touch of dread and in Isabelle’s case, disgust. “Besides, your dad is out of town for a few days, imagine how great it’d be if he came home and found a freshly painted barn!” 

Isabelle huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the barn. “Imagine how great it’d be if we weren’t the ones to paint it.” 

Magnus squinted against the sun, fiddling with the can in his hand. “How long has it been since you guys painted the barn?” 

“Probably about thirty years.” Alec admitted, setting his can of paint down and sighing.

“This is going to take thirty years.” 

“Shut up Max.” Jace said, ruffling the younger boy’s hair jokingly. Magnus wondered how long it was going to take for Max to tell them that he hated having his hair ruffled. He made a face every time they did it and he always rushed to straighten his hair back out. 

Max pouted, “It’s true though! We’re going to be here all day.” He had to stretch his head back to look at the top of the barn. Magnus agreed, it was going to take ages and somehow it didn’t seem like the most exciting task. 

“It’ll be fine.” Maryse said softly, pressing a kiss to her youngest’s forehead, “We’ll have fun.” She smiled and grabbed a roller from the pile. “Now, let’s get started!” She tried to look excited, which made Magnus laugh. 

“Hurray!” Magnus yelled back, getting a brilliant smile from Maryse. The kids groaned, but even they had to smile slightly. 

Everyone got a piece of the barn to paint, though they were mostly side-by-side, talking the whole time and listening to whatever songs came on Isabelle’s tiny portable radio. Magnus was next to Alec, cross-legged in the grass, painting the bottom edge of the barn when they got some guests. Magnus was wearing one of Alec’s old white shirts, because he didn’t have any painting clothes and there was something amazing about being able to wear his shirt. The shirt smelled like Alec and it made him grin to even think about it. 

“Maryse!” Magnus couldn’t believe it. It was Rebecca, walking up the road, box in hand and brother in tow. Simon looked rather bored, but trailed behind his sister faithfully. Rebecca was truly at home, there was a sun-kissed look to her face and she looked even happier than she’d been on the plane. She might be at school in New Jersey, but she was at home in Texas. 

Putting her brush down, Maryse wandered over to where the two siblings were walking over. “Hey Rebecca, Simon.” She nodded at them, “How’s it going?” 

“Good.” Rebecca said, holding out the box, “My mum and I were baking pies and we thought you might like one! We brought apple because we know that’s Max’s favorite.” She winked at Max. 

Max let out a whoop and collapsed on the grass, splattering Isabelle’s legs with paint. She made a noise of protest and flung some paint back at him, getting it all over the front of his glasses. He laughed and she grinned at him, rolling her eyes and going back to layering the red paint over the wood. 

Maryse smiled, “That’s wonderful! Why don’t you come in, I just made some fresh lemonade.” 

“It’s great.” Alec said, “Isabelle didn’t help at all, which as you know, means it’s safe to drink-” He was cut of by Isabelle flinging a handful of paint at his face. Alec spluttered before tackling her into the grass and painting a moustache on her face as she wiggled underneath him. 

Rebecca laughed and nodded to Maryse, “Sounds awesome. Simon,” She caught her brother’s attention, “Why don’t you help these guys for a bit?” 

He nodded and walked over to where Isabelle was and sat down next to her. Alec had let her up and there was a smudged, sloppy smear of red paint over her top lip. Simon tried to cover his laugh with his hand, but he couldn’t help it. Jace, Alec, Magnus and Max were already laughing hysterically. Isabelle flushed, looking at Simon out of the corner of her eye and rubbing at the paint with her shirt. 

Simon smiled and reached over to rub some off. They both flushed redder than the paint and Magnus raised an eyebrow, giving Alec a questioning look. His boyfriend shook his head, looking skyward with a sigh. 

Smirking, Magnus took the opportunity to roll his roller all down Alec’s front. Alec gaped at the red trail going all the way down his chest and Jace was crying tears of laughter. It was a straight red line and Alec looked like the victim in a low-budget slasher film. Complete with Isabelle’s drops all across his face and the red that was dripping dramatically down his legs. 

“Yes!” Screamed Isabelle, throwing her arms in the air and narrowly avoiding punching Simon in the face. “Avenge me Magnus!” 

“This is like splatter painting at Clary’s house.” Jace said with a snort as he flicked the paint brush and splattered Isabelle’s face with tiny red dots and his siblings rolled their eyes. 

“Why does conversation always turn back to Clary?” Alec asked teasingly, “Is there something you need to tell us?” 

Surprisingly, Jace blushed and mumbled, “Shut up.” 

Isabelle guffawed, high-fiving Alec and slinging an arm around Jace. “He’s right though.” She said, “We have to do that with Magnus, he’d love it.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to ask what that was, but Simon was already in the process of answering. “It’s this thing that Clary does with her mum. They set out a huge cloth canvas-y thing and then they have all these giant cans of paint. Then you just fling paint at the cloth and each other with brushes or your hands or anything really. It’s completely crazy.” He grinned and Magnus bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“Can we please?” He asked Alec, practically begging.

Alec laughed but nodded, “You’ll just have to talk to Jocelyn, but she loves it. She says it’s true art.” 

When he opened his mouth to say something else, Alec got his revenge. He coated his hand in paint and smeared it all down Magnus’ face. 

“Oh. My. God.” Magnus said and Isabelle started to giggle. Alec smirked triumphantly, trying not to laugh. “You’re going to get it for that.” Magnus laughed disbelievingly, reaching a hand up to touch the paint he could feel dripping down his face. 

They continued to fight with the paint, getting more on themselves than the barn. It turned into a flat out war Magnus and Isabelle against Alec and Jace. Max laughed and all his siblings took turns slashing him with paint. 

\--

Magnus stepped out of the sun, a bit of paint drying in his hair and a smile on his face. He could faintly hear Rebecca and Maryse talking in the other room, laughing about something he couldn’t decipher. It brought a smile to his face, thinking of the true southern hospitality of it all. Bringing pies to neighbours houses and being invited in for lemonade, something that would never happen in New York. 

Stepping into the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and laughed aloud. There was red paint along his cheeks and on the strands of hair that dangled near his eyes. There was even a bit caught in his eyebrows and it made him look beyond ridiculous. 

After washing his hands and leaving the bathroom, not bothering to clean his hair or even eyebrows, Magnus saw Rebecca leaning on the kitchen counter, lemonade in hand. He walked over to her, realizing that she might be the best person to talk to right now. 

“Hey city boy.” She grinned, taking a sip of her drink and watching him carefully, “Are you okay?” Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, “You look a little worried if I’m honest.” 

“I am worried.” Magnus sighed, he was trying not to show how much it worried him that Alec didn’t want to come out and he really had no one to complain too that might understand. Isabelle would defend Alec and his friends would try and rip Alec to shreds to make him feel better. 

She gave him a soft smile, grabbing his arm and pulling him into another room and closing the door behind them. 

Magnus hadn’t been in this room yet, but it was a simple sitting room. There were plush blue arm chairs and a little coffee table. On the side was a flat screen TV and the other was a rather posh looking portrait. 

“Who do you think that is?” Magnus asked, looking up at the man. With blonde hair and dashing green eyes, he looked cold, somehow lifeless. Wearing fancy clothes, he was standing just behind the shoulder of an equally lifeless woman. Magnus was startled to notice the enormous scar that stretched down her cheek. The woman had brown hair and hazel eyes. Neither of them looked like the Lightwoods Magnus knew. 

Rebecca squinted at the plaque below the painting, “Uh, it’s Gideon and Sophie Lightwood. From like the 1800’s. They don’t look very happy do they?” 

Magnus snorted, “Not really. But then again, no one looks happy in portraits.” 

“You don’t look very happy either.” 

“I’m happy.” Magnus insisted, for once telling the truth and not fibbing in the slightest. Alec made him happier, happier than any of his other relationships had. “But,” He paused, “There’s just this whole-” 

“It’s Alec isn’t it?” Rebecca asked, not really needing an answer. Magnus was certain his blush was enough. He nodded and she sighed, “I’m not surprised, I should have seen it coming. You two were bound to get along. I know he’s not interested but-” 

“That’s actually not the issue.” Magnus said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was listening in.

Rebecca’s eyebrows shot up. “Alec’s-” 

“Yes.” Magnus cut her off. “But no one knows and he doesn’t want anyone to. Not yet. He says that he’s going to tell his parents but I don’t know if he actually is. He’s so scared and I don’t want to pressure him but I’m also sick of pretending. It almost killed me to be in the closet. I hate the feeling of hiding who I am.” 

“Oh,” Rebecca sighed, “There’s not a lot you can do. If you don’t want to hide, maybe he’s not the right guy for you.” Seeing the look on Magnus’ face she laughed, “Or, you’re just going to have to be patient. I know Alec and he’s probably the most self-conscious person I’ve ever met.” 

“You’re telling me.” Magnus groaned, “He hates it when I take pictures of him. He thinks that he’s ugly. It’s awful.” 

“His siblings eat attention.” Rebecca sipped her lemonade slowly, “Alec’s used to being pushed into the background, used to being invisible. He doesn’t really warm up to new people. I can’t believe how comfortable he is with you so quickly.” She admitted, setting the glass back on the table gently. 

Magnus hummed his agreement, all the vanity had been sucked up by the younger siblings, there was simply none left for Alec. Poor little Alexander Gi-

“Hold up.” 

Rebecca glanced up, an eyebrow cocked. 

Magnus scrambled over to the painting, squinting at the portrait and then laughing. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Huh.” 

“It must be a family name? How do you even know his full name?” 

“I stalked him.” Magnus said casually, but he struggled to keep a straight face when he saw her alarm. “Kidding. Isabelle just likes using full names when she’s yelling at people.” 

“Magnus Bane!” 

“See.” Magnus rolled his eyes, turning around and looking at Isabelle who was peeking into the room. 

Isabelle raised a red eyebrow at them. She was still sporting the smudge of a mustache, but there was a goatee to match, the paint dribbling down her chin and leaving a few flecks of red on her shirt. It looked a lot like blood splatter, but common sense told Magnus it probably wasn’t. 

“I noticed there was no middle name for you.” Rebecca smirked. 

Magnus returned it with a smug smile, “She doesn’t know it yet.” 

“I’m still looking for the birth certificate.” Isabelle said, completely serious. “Now, are we going to paint the rest of the barn by ourselves or are you going to get off your city ass and lend us a hand?” 

Sighing, Magnus nodded, “Just give me another second. Rebecca is giving me wisdom.” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes but left, the door closing behind her. 

“So,” Rebecca smiled, “You’re together?” 

“Officially as of two days ago.” Magnus nodded, “And he keeps saying that he’s going to tell them I just don’t know.” 

“I hate to be the one to say this and you should probably be talking this over with Alec, but where do you see this relationship going?” 

“I’m not sure. I really like him. I might even you know...” He trailed off, fidgeting with a string coming off the old shirt he’d borrowed from Alec. It was way too big for him, mainly because he was so skinny and Alec was so muscled. 

Rebecca smirked, mouthing the words that were on his mind. “It’s pretty soon don’t you think?” She said slowly, after he’d nodded to confirm her suspicions. “Two days?” 

“Yeah, well we’ve been hooking up for weeks.” He said, to which she rolled her eyes and muttered something about ‘kids these days’. Magnus grinned. “He’s amazing. I don’t know what I’m feeling but I just need someone else to tell me what to do.” 

“If you really,” She skipped over the word, winking at him as he blushed fiercely. “Him, then you should wait. Give him the time he needs. In any relationship you’re going to have to compromise. Give him patience in the hope that someday, he’ll return the favour.” 

Magnus nodded and stood up. “You give really good advice. I wish you were my older sister.” He sighed being overly dramatic. But he meant what he said and Rebecca looked flattered, giving him a soft smile. 

“You’re not bad yourself, big city boy.” 

He groaned, moving to leave the room. “I’m never going to be able to leave the whole city thing behind am I?” 

“Nah,” Rebecca smirked, “You brought three suitcases, you wear eyeliner and you seemed surprised that I brought a pie. You lack the southern warmth. Though you’re friendlier than some of the people I’ve met in New Jersey, I’ll give you that.” 

“It’s my natural charm.” He smirked back. Magnus ran a hand through his hair, cringing as his hand came across the crispy parts that were stuck together with dried paint. “Oh and you were right.” He said, his hand on the doorknob. 

“I was? About what?” 

“Country life has hit me pretty hard.” Magnus laughed, “There was poop and no shopping malls. I thought I might hate it. Certain things changed my mind though.” 

Rebecca threw her head back and laughed, leaning on the back of the couch. “A teenage boy can live anywhere as long as he’s getting laid.” 

Magnus flushed again, feeling like the little brother. Rebecca teased him like a friend or a sibling and he found himself at ease if not embarrassed around her. “We haven’t-” He started. 

“Sure.” She smirked, giving him another wink. “I won’t tell a soul. Wouldn’t want Maryse to find out that you’re deflowering her son-” 

“Okay,” He said, opening the door and saying over her laughter, “I’m leaving now! Bye Rebecca!” 

“Wait!” She called and he turned around in the doorway. “That’s Alec’s shirt isn’t it.” Magnus nodded without glancing down and she smirked, “Sharing clothes already? That’s a bit of a telltale giveaway if you’re trying to keep this under wraps.” 

He opened his mouth, gaping like a fish and trying to come up with an excuse. 

Rebecca shook her head, “And no one knows?” 

“Isabelle does and my friends at home know.”

“How’d Isabelle find out?” 

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks and chuckling. “Well, my shirt was inside out and...” He sighed and just pulled down the collar of his shirt so she could see the fading but prominent mark.  
Rebecca howled, “That’s priceless. I would’ve paid to see her face.” She looked at the mark closer, “How old is that?” 

“A few days.” Magnus said, looking at the mark out of the corner of his eye. 

She let out a low whistle. “Damn. Lightwood’s really trying to mark his territory, huh?” 

\--

Rebecca followed Magnus out of the room, grinning from ear to ear and wiggling her eyebrows at him. Magnus laughed and tried to calm his blush. Maryse came around the corner, looking surprised to see Magnus there. 

“I should actually head home.” Rebecca said, touching Magnus’ shoulder briefly, “Thanks for everything Maryse.” 

“It’s no problem.” Maryse said with a smile, “We should be thanking you for the pie.” 

Magnus wanted to roll his eyes as they continued, almost as though they were trying to out-polite the other. They went back and forth for a while before Rebecca finally made her leave and Magnus and Maryse were left standing in the kitchen alone. The sun was still fairly high in the sky and Magnus was beginning to wonder if they really could finish painting the massive barn in one day. 

He made to follow Rebecca back outside, but Maryse stopped him. 

“Wait, Magnus.” She said, her voice sounded nervous, like she was on the verge of saying something she was uneasy about. Magnus panicked, terrified for a moment that she’d heard he and Rebecca talking. Scared that she’d put together the pieces and was about to reveal Alec’s secret before he was ready. But Maryse didn’t, instead she gave him anxious smile and waved him into yet another room. “There’s something I want to show you.” 

He didn’t question it, walking behind her slowly. The room she led him into wasn’t very large and Magnus would have assumed it was the library, had he not already seen the other room. Maryse walked over to one of the shelves, tracing the spines with her finger before sliding out a particular volume. 

Maryse laid it out on the table, which was small, round and in the exact center of the room. The moment she opened the book, Magnus realized what all the books were. 

They were photo albums. 

The spines all had dates and the one that she’d pulled out was long before Magnus had come to Texas or any of Maryse’s kids had been born. But when she opened the book, Magnus realized what she wanted him to see. His mother, younger and impossibly beautiful, smiling next to a younger and equally as beautiful Maryse. They were standing in the airport, arms around each other. The caption below said that it was the day his mother had arrived and that the two girls were excited to meet in person. 

Maryse stepped back, digging around in the back of the room. Magnus was enthralled by the photo, having seen very few photos of his parents in their younger years and having rarely seen his mother so happy. She wasn’t gloomy, but she always carried a sense of tense, pent up anxiety. 

“I can remember the first time I saw her.” Maryse said, setting a large box down on the table. “She was standing in the airport, smiling at me and then she started to laugh. I was so excited I could barely breath. She was my penpal for so long.” She opened the box and ran her hands fondly over the contents. 

Magnus snuck a peek in the box and felt his mouth drop open. There were dozens - if not hundreds - of letters. They were all in neat envelopes, some that had been ripped open quickly, the edges torn and jagged, and others that had been opened meticulously and slowly, the edges perfect and the envelope looking like it might not have been sealed in the first place. His mother’s small neat print on the front of each. 

“You kept them.” He said, surprise evident in his voice as he looked down at the enormous collection of letters. 

“I couldn’t bear to part with them.” Maryse admitted, “There were so many times when I wanted to just drop everything and fly across the country to see her. So many times when I wished she’d do the same. But I needed to remind myself that we both had children and that sometimes, writing the letters made them more special. It made me feel like a girl again, rushing to get the mail and shoving my brothers out of the way.” She flipped through the box, finally pulling out one letter that looked much more recent. The return address was an apartment they’d had around the time Magnus was a baby and was the one they’d had to move out of when his mother tried to hang herself. 

Maryse gently pried the paper out of the envelope and a picture fluttered to the floor. Magnus picked it up, seeing the inscription on the back before the photo itself. Magnus - 6 months. He flipped it over to see his baby photo, him in a crib sleeping. There was nothing about the photo that he hadn’t seen before. 

“She sent that to me.” Maryse said fondly, “This was the letter to go along with it.” She held out the piece of paper and Magnus took it hesitantly. Maryse paused and when she spoke, Magnus looked up at her in surprise. “I know your mother is distant. I know she can be cold. There are so many things that she can’t tell you and that eat her up inside. I hoped these letters would help you see her. Or at least give you some insight into her past.” Maryse touched his shoulder in such a familiar way that Magnus felt like he was one of her children. It was the affection he got so rarely from his mother. 

“She can be so different.” Magnus said, surprising himself. “Sometimes she’s the mum I know she can be, happy and smiling. And sometimes she goes all distant, like she’s not really there. She can’t even look at me. I got used to it, I stopped wishing for my mum back, tried to accept that she was both. But I miss her.” 

“She’s not far.” Magnus made a noise of protest and Maryse shook her head. “Your mother has been through a lot. Look at the letters and talk to her. She doesn’t tell me everything, but it’s a start.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

Maryse smiled, looking a touch forlorn. “Because the girl I knew would never have tried to kill herself.” Magnus felt his heart stop, “And I want you to know that side of her too. I want you to know how much she loved you, how much she still does. I know she’s getting better, but-” She took in a shuddering breath and took her hand off his shoulder, never finishing her sentence. 

Magnus didn’t say anything and Maryse left the room, closing the door gently behind her. 

He gently opened the letter, his mother’s writing spreading over the paper in perfect lines. Magnus’ writing always slanted around the page and it frustrated his mother to no end. 

Dear Maryse, 

I know that it would be faster to email you, but there was something about this that needed to be said in a letter. 

Magnus is amazing. Maryse he’s everything I could have hoped for. I know I’m biased because he’s my baby, but I love him. His father can’t stop playing with him and sometimes just watches Magnus for hours. We can’t help it, he’s perfect. I’ve included a picture, but you can’t really see his blue eyes. Blue eyes! Can you believe it? They’ll probably go darker when he’s older, because his father and I both have brown eyes, but maybe they’ll stay. 

Are you excited? I know I was when I was pregnant. Have you decided on any names yet? I was thinking you could name him after your brother, but that might be too hard. I know it was hard for you to lose him. But you don’t need to be sad, we’re starting a whole new chapter in our lives. We’re going to be mums! Can you imagine? Oh goodness. 

Magnus stopped reading, something occurring to him. He reread the beginning of the letter. He still had blue eyes. This was before the depression, before his eyes had been green. He felt a hand subconsciously drift up to touch next to his eyes. 

The rest of the letter was rather pointless, her talking about work and Magnus’ father. She blathered on about the weather, but often asked Maryse questions. The writing was more animated, more alive than Magnus had ever thought his mother to be. Even when she was at her happiest, part of her was sad. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if that was his fault, if it was the partying or the way that he treated his parents. They were distant and Magnus had responded to that with annoyance and sarcasm. 

Shaking his head, not wanting to think about his weird, complicated relationship with his parents, Magnus turned back to the photo album, placing the letter down on the table. The first few pages were all of Maryse and his mother, in different stores and just laughing. Magnus kept flipping until he came across a picture that stopped him.

There was his mother, young and happy. Maryse, her blue eyes still bright and brilliant. A woman that looked a lot like Clary - this must be Jocelyn - and a much younger Luke who had his arm wrapped around Jocelyn’s shoulders. There were a few other people in the photo he didn’t recognize, a man and woman with blonde hair, the woman leaning into the man. 

“Those are Jace’s parents.” Magnus jumped and Alec laughed, wrapping his arms gently around Magnus’ waist. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. We finished with the barn - mostly. The others are just getting cleaned up and I thought I’d come find you.” 

“Who’s that?” Magnus said suddenly, pointing to the guy next to his mother in the photo. He wasn’t smiling as much as he was smirking. But the thing that unnerved Magnus was his eyes. 

His green eyes. 

Magnus’ green eyes. 

Alec shook his head, “I’m not sure. Maybe a relative of your mum? He’s got eyes like yours, so it’s possible that’s where you get them from. That’s what happened to Jace, he gets his eyes from his great-grandfather or something.” 

Magnus nodded, uneasy. Alec was right, it was very possible it was a relative, someone who his mother had just forgotten to mention. Heck she hadn’t mentioned knowing Luke or Jocelyn before. “So, Celine and Stephen? Those are Jace’s parents?” Their names were written in the margin below the photo. 

“Yeah,” Alec said, “They died in a fire when he was just a baby, so my parents adopted him right away. They were quite close I guess, though my father’s best friend was Michael Wayland. He died as well, that was awful.” 

Magnus nodded, running his fingers over the photo. 

“But anyways,” Alec sighed, reaching out and capturing Magnus’ hand in his. “We should go get something to eat, Izzy is determined to watch another movie and I’m really hoping it’s not going to be Iron Man.” 

“Maybe Iron Man 2?” Magnus smirked and Alec groaned. 

Alec dragged Magnus out of the room, closing the door behind them and reluctantly dropping his hand. Magnus followed Alec upstairs, both of them needing to get all the paint off their faces. But Magnus couldn’t get the photo out of his mind, who was that guy? Why wasn’t his name written with the others? Why couldn’t Magnus shake the feeling of dread. Alec was right, he was probably a relative that lived in the area. Wasn’t he?


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus sighed, it was too much. This was getting ridiculous. The time had come. He just had to man up and do something about it. He had to tell Alec. God, it was going to break his heart.

He walked over to Alec’s room, throwing the door open and closing it behind him. Alec, who was reading on the bed and looked rather unsurprised by Magnus entering the room. He sat up and beckoned Magnus over, letting Magnus sit next to him on the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, watching Magnus carefully. 

“No.” Magnus said firmly and Alec immediately scooted closer, winding an arm around Magnus’ waist and looking at him worriedly. “There’s something I need to do and it’s driving me crazy.”

Alec looked worried now. “What?” 

“I have to cut my hair.” 

His boyfriend didn’t seem to realize how serious this was and immediately started to laugh. “Oh my goodness. Magnus I thought something was seriously wrong!” 

“It’s a big deal!” Magnus insisted, yanking on his hair painfully, “I have no idea what kind of suspicious person will be cutting my hair here! Besides,” He added with a dramatic sigh, “You said you liked it long. But it’s driving me crazy.” 

Alec blushed, in one of their make out sessions he’d admitted to liking Magnus’ hair long. Magnus admitted to liking having his hair pulled and played with. Alec took an opportunity to play with Magnus’ hair and Magnus was disheartened that he had to cut it. 

“It’s fine.” Alec said, “Of course it’s driving you crazy, it’s all in your eyes.” 

“So is yours.” Magnus huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. 

Alec smiled and gently brushed it out of the way for him, “Well, yeah. But I don’t really notice it. You’re always gelling it up to keep it away from your eyes.” Magnus nodded solemnly, “And there’s a perfectly good barber in town.” 

“Barber?” Magnus asked, wrinkling his nose. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you don’t have a salon or a stylist, huh?” 

“C’mon.” Alec said, getting off the bed and holding his hand out to Magnus. “We can go right now.” 

“I don’t want my hair cut by some sketchy barber!” Magnus said pulling away. Alec rolled his eyes and smiled at Magnus. 

“It’ll be fine!” 

“I’ll go.” Magnus said, eyeing Alec’s hand carefully. Then he smirked, “On one condition.” 

\--

“You actually convinced Alec to get a haircut?” Helen asked, surprise coating her tone. 

Magnus grinned broadly, “Yes, yes I did.”

They were sitting in the playground where Magnus and Alec had almost had their first kiss, waiting for Helen’s father. He was supposedly quite good at cutting hair and Magnus wasn’t about to expose his doubts to Helen. Andrew Blackthorn was out running an errand and Helen had been visiting the shop when she noticed Alec and Magnus sitting outside waiting for him. She was carting along a parade of siblings. They all decided to walk down to the park and Magnus and Alec would get their hair cut when Helen’s dad let her know he was back. 

“Where’s Aline?” He asked, tapping his fingers on his leg. Magnus noticed and had to resist the urge to reach out and hold his hand. 

“She’s with her mum.” Helen said mournfully. “I won’t be able to see her until later. Not to mention I’m on babysitting duty.” She huffed, eyeing her younger siblings with a mixture of distaste and apprehension.

Magnus had quickly become acquainted with the family. Octavian was the youngest and only three, he was going down the slide in the lap of Drusilla who was eight. They were almost as cute as Max, but Magnus considered himself a little biased on this count. Tiberius and Livia who were both ten and twins at that, were bickering on the swings. According to Helen, the only siblings that were missing were Julian and Mark. They were off somewhere getting ice cream with a friend of Julian’s. Magnus was glad that he didn’t have younger siblings the moment when Helen had to convince the twins not to kill each other. 

“So,” Magnus said slowly, breaking some of the tension. “I guess being an older sibling isn’t as much fun as I thought.” 

Helen sighed, “No, it is. I love them to pieces. They’re just so much.” She spoke quietly, though her siblings were far too preoccupied with each other to notice their conversation. 

“I know the feeling.” Alec said, regarding the kids with fondness and Helen with sympathy. “It’ll get easier as they get older.” 

“Not to mention I’m leaving.” Helen said, smiling openly. “I’m beyond excited. Aline and I are going to travel the world.” Her eyes sparkled and Magnus felt a pang of jealousy. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen to he and Alec, but travelling the world sounded nice. 

“Any ideas on where you’re going first?” Magnus asked, smiling and hoping it didn’t look as fake as it felt. 

Helen shook her head, “Anywhere but here. As soon as we graduate we’re jumping on a plane. I keep trying to tell Alec to come with us, but he feels some kind of duty to be here.” She sighed, looking at her friend with something that was almost akin to pity. 

Magnus didn’t want to blurt out that he was well aware of Alec’s false sense of duty to his family, but Alec distracted him. “I might travel.” He said slowly, “I just don’t know yet.” 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Helen pouted, “We both know it. You’re going to grow old here, with your parents farm and you’re going to marry Maia.” Alec’s mouth popped open and she rolled her eyes, “C’mon Alec. You two dated for ages and managed to stay close friends even after your break up. The two of you are meant to be.” 

Magnus was on the verge of laughing. Helen of all people should have noticed that Alec wasn’t really interested. Alec said that she had tried a similar cover story with another guy in the town. 

“I’m not marrying Maia.” Alec said firmly, looking at Helen in alarm. “Never, not in a million years. 

“Well that’s hurtful.” 

The three of them turned around to see Maia smiling at them. She was standing a ways away and wandered over. She set herself down in Alec’s lap, laughing at him and mussing up his hair. 

“I think you two are cute together.” Helen smiled. Magnus felt a touch of jealousy, despite knowing that Alec would much rather have Magnus in his lap. He was comforted by Maia rolling her eyes. 

“It’s never going to happen Helen.” Maia shook her head, curls falling over her shoulders. “Alec and I just don’t work as a couple.” 

“Why not?” 

Sighing Maia rolled her eyes, “So many reasons.” She muttered and Alec actually laughed, slightly breathless and a little hollow, but it was there and he was smiling.

Helen looked disgruntled, but seemed to let it go, looking back over to her siblings and pursing her lips. “Tavvy if you tug Livvy’s hair one more time...” The boy backed away from his sister, hands in the air and innocent look already plastered in place. 

Magnus laughed and leaned back, “Again, I’m glad I don’t have siblings. Do you have any Maia?” 

Her shoulders tense and Alec wouldn’t meet Magnus’ gaze. “No.” She bit out, “Not anymore.” Magnus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but Alec stopped him, shaking his head and mouthing ‘not now’. 

“Anyways,” Helen said brightly, “I think you’re lucky Magnus. Siblings are too much hassle I think.” She sighed, narrowing her eyes at Drusilla, who had started to braid her little brother’s hair. 

“I like having siblings.” Alec shrugged, “Even when they were little and loud, not to mention the time when Izzy threw up in my lap.” 

Helen just rolled her eyes, “That’s because you were born to be a big brother. I would kill to have an older brother like you.” Alec gave her a disbelieving look and she insisted, “No but seriously! You’re protective but fun, you’re a good cook, you’re smart and nice. I would marry you if I wasn’t totally and completely gay.” 

Magnus barked out a laugh, “Speaking of being really gay.” 

Aline sighed, “That didn’t make a lot of sense city boy.” She pressed a kiss to Helen’s cheek, “But I’ll let it slide. What are we talking about?” 

“How awesome Alec is.” Magnus said and Alec spluttered. 

“I’m not awesome.” 

“You totally are.” Maia said, crossing her arms, “You just refuse to believe it because your stupid brother absorbed all the vanity in your family and there wasn’t any left for you.” 

“I didn’t know there was a vanity quota per family.” Magnus laughed, trying to help Alec who was looking - unsurprisingly - uncomfortable being the centre of attention. “All these, years I’ve wondered why I was so vapid. There we go.” 

“So,” Aline said, turning her focus to Magnus, much to Alec’s relief, “Is it true that no one is a virgin in the city? Because I’ve heard some rumours and I’m a little concerned.” 

“Is it true that everyone smokes pot in the country?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow, “I’ve also heard some rumours that you’re all horrible racists.” 

“I could vouch for that.” Maia mumbled, but Helen rolled her eyes and spoke over her. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, no one here is racist.” They all looked at her, slightly disbelieving, “I mean no one is burning stakes or shit. I didn’t mean.” Her face fell and she shook her head groaning, “Never mind, I can’t defend myself.” 

Aline snorted, but kissed Helen just below her ear with a smile.

“Racists and homophobes.” Maia sighed, “Isn’t it just a mystery why more people don’t move into the country?” 

And then Helen’s phone beeped twice, a mixture between a wind chime and an oven timer. Aline pursed her lips, as though she wasn’t a fan of the new ringtone, but didn’t say a word as her girlfriend fished the phone out of the pocket of her jean shorts. 

Helen grinned, “Looks like my Dad’s done. Who’s ready to get their hair cut?” 

Magnus raised his hand high, his hair brushing his eyelashes and being on the verge of impossible to deal with. He’d been unable to gel it because he was getting it cut and he tried to pretend that it wasn’t cute how much Alec ran his hands through it when they kissed. 

Alec, who was clearly not all that thrilled about getting his hair cut, raised his hand slowly and with an almost perpetual frown on his face. Magnus smiled at him, getting a slight grimace in return. Despite all this, Magnus was pleased that Alec was willing to get his hair cut with him and Maia was staring at Alec’s hand like it had sprouted tentacles. 

“Who the fuck convinced you to get your haircut?” She asked, leaning away from Alec so that she could see him properly without moving from his lap. Her position there had begun to annoy Magnus a tiny bit, but he was trying to avoid becoming the possessive annoying boyfriend. 

“Magnus.” Helen said happily, giving Magnus what was almost a grateful look. “Isn’t that amazing. Isabelle has been going on about it for months and Alec has completely ignored her. I can’t do that, I find it impossible to not listen when Isabelle is talking. I don’t know how he manages.” 

“Years of practice.” Alec snorted and Maia smiled, wrapping a curl around her finger. “Now,” He said, “If you would kindly get off my lap, I will go and solve this hair problem you all seem so worried about.” 

“It’s a big problem.” Maia said, getting up without protest and offering a hand to help Alec to his feet. “It’s getting ridiculous.” 

“I like it long.” Alec pouted. 

“I know.” Maia sighed, “But it looks dumb.” Magnus snorted, Helen and Aline laughed, and Alec just pouted more, helped Magnus up and begrudgingly went to get his hair cut. 

\--

Alec smiled against Magnus’ lips and Magnus bit back a giggle. He felt like the pinnacle of a stupid teenager. He’d never had to hide in someone’s room before, making out with the constant prospect of someone walking in on them. They were in Alec’s room for once, something that gave Magnus a thrill. Alec’s room was almost adorably blue. It wasn’t Alec’s favourite colour - Magnus was almost certain that that was black - but it was the colour that his family seemed to have assigned him. The sheets were blue and the curtains matched. The lampshade was blue, as were his desk chair, his pillows and all the pictures frames that lined the white walls above his bed. 

And most surprising, or unsurprising, was the books. The bookshelves lined every inch of wall that wasn’t a window. There were gaps here and there, above the bed and desk, but the rest were books. Magnus wasn’t sure why Alec needed all these books if he had the most incredible library downstairs, but they were a-dork-ably alphabetized and many of them had bookmarks hanging out, marking half-reads and rereads. 

And there they were, on his bed, in his room. Magnus was sitting on Alec’s hips, hands on either side of Alec’s head and hair just brushing Alec’s forehead when they leaned in to kiss. Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ hips and his fingertips were just brushing the skin under Magnus’ shirt. The sunlight was catching on Magnus’ back and the clock next to Alec’s bed was telling them it was nearly six pm. 

Magnus was surprised they’d kept it a secret for this long. Surprised that no one had noticed the two of them sneaking off everywhere and coming back with flushed cheeks and beaming smiles.

They pulled away and Magnus watched Alec’s eyes flutter open, his lips stretching into a smile that took Magnus’ breath away. He could have sat there all day, all summer even. Just drinking in Alec and watching him breath. 

“Are you sure you’re real?” Magnus asked, watching Alec flush and roll his eyes, ready to deflect the compliment. “Don’t answer that.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s lips as they kissed again, “I don’t think I care.” 

He could feel Alec’s smile and Alec might have been laughing, but it didn’t really matter because they were also kissing and it was inexplicably wonderful. What was not inexplicably wonderful, was that Alec smelt like something that was not Alec. More specifically, it was very much Maia. 

So, Magnus, being the impossibly possessive bastard that liked to pretend he was level headed and not the slightest bit jealous, tugged Alec’s shirt off and sucked a very, very dark hickey into Alec’s skin. He bit down rather harshly and Alec gasped, almost pushing Magnus away. 

“What the hell was that for?” Alec said when Magnus pulled away. He wasn’t mad, but there was annoyance in his tone and he wasn’t smiling anymore. Magnus felt bad, but the mark helped to rein in some of his jealousy.

“Nothing.” Magnus said, leaning back into kiss him. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, managing to make his tone soft, but Magnus could hear the anger that was beginning to boil just below the surface. “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing.” Magnus said again, but even he could tell that it was even less convincing than the first. 

Alec was trying to keep his cool, but his brows were furrowed and he was frowning now. Magnus could feel the sunshine draining away, not from the room but from his mood. A cloud was passing over him and there was that unidentifiable unease in the pit of his stomach. 

“For fuck’s sake Magnus.” Alec said, huffing. Magnus slowly pulled away, moving off off Alec and sitting cross legged in front of him on the bed. “I’m new to this whole dating thing, but I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to tell me when something’s wrong.” 

“It’s nothing.” Magnus bit out, balling his fists and trying to ignore how childish he was being. 

“So you’re just going to go around biting me? I mean, I understand the premise of giving hickeys and stuff, I’m not a kid. But that actually hurt.” He sounded hurt and Magnus could feel the guilt growing. 

“I’m sorry okay?” He said, leaning closer to Alec and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Magnus tried not to be too hurt when Alec pulled away a little bit. “It’s nothing. Let’s just forget about it okay?” Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus sighed, crawling back into Alec’s lap and running a hand through his freshly cut hair. “Okay, it was just... you smelled like her, okay?” 

“I smelled like her.” Alec repeated slowly, then he repeated it again. Then slowly but surely, a smirk spread over his face. It then morphed from a grin to a smile that threatened to swallow Alec’s entire face. “Are you jealous?” Magnus groaned and closed his eyes, leaning into Alec’s chest to hide his blush. But it didn’t matter, because Magnus could hear the smirk in Alec’s voice and feel his laughter vibrate through his body. 

“I am not.” Magnus protested, though it was a weak attempt. “I’m just-” 

“Jealous.” Alec giggled, “Of my straight, female friend.” 

“Shut up.” Magnus sighed, “Just all that stuff that Helen said. I wonder if maybe you would be better of with Maia, you know, being all hunky dory in that country way.” 

“You think the black girl and the gay guy should get together? That will be sure to please all those racist homophobes.” Magnus lifted his head off Alec’s chest to glare at his boyfriend. 

“Seriously.” Magnus said, “I don’t know. I just see you with her and I hate it, because we can’t be like that. We can’t be that open and it’s killing me.” 

“Oh.” The smile melted off of Alec’s face faster than a popsicle melts in August. Silence fell between the two of them and Magnus wanted to shove the words back in his mouth. “Magnus I know that you don’t like this. I’ll tell them.” 

“I know.” Magnus said slowly, running his hands through Alec’s hair. “And I’ll wait. I will. But I just,” He smirked and dragged a fingernail over the dark mark that was blossoming on Alec’s chest, “Wanted to mark my territory and all.” 

That did the trick. Alec laughed and Magnus gave him an apologetic smile. And soon all was forgotten, for the moment. Things went back to being sunshine and the cloud drifted away. Alec dragged Magnus back in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt and Magnus let his hands wander down to Alec’s shoulders. 

Magnus wished that it could stay that way forever. But it couldn’t, because wishes don’t really come true and Magnus’ track record for being lucky wasn’t very impressive. Because they couldn’t keep it a secret forever and someone was bound to notice. 

And Magnus forgot to lock the door.

“Holy shit.” 

Magnus’ eyes flew open and he practically leapt away from Alec, both of them turning in shock and horror to the door. Silhouetted against the light, it was hard to read the expression on his face, but it was completely and undoubtedly one of the people Magnus had been praying it wasn’t. 

Jace. 

One hand still on the doorknob and the other resting on the frame. Jace’s mouth was open, only slightly, like he’d lost control of it and had no idea that it was actually open. 

No one said anything. It was dead silent and the kind of silence that’s stifling and almost comically ominous. Jace looked from Magnus to Alec and his eyes locked on his brother. He just stared at him and Alec stared back. Alec opened his mouth to say something but Jace was gone, his hand leaving the door frame and his footsteps silent as he left. 

Alec was up like a shot, grabbing his shirt off the floor and not even sparing a glance to Magnus as he ran after his brother. 

Magnus was left sitting on his boyfriend’s - if they were still going to be boyfriends after all the shit that was going down - bed, staring at the headboard and wishing that this really was a rom-com so they could make the cut to Alec and Jace’s conversation. So he could be anywhere but here. 

He felt awful, it was his fault after all. He didn’t lock the door and he’s essentially outed Alec without his permission. But Magnus couldn’t help the tinge of relief. The relief that someone was going to know and that maybe Alec would finally realize that it was okay. 

Magnus stared at the headboard, clenched his hands in the sheets and let himself fall backwards.

“Well, fuck.” 

\--

Magnus wasn’t entirely sure how long he spent there, staring at the ceiling and waiting. He knew that it would be good of him to go find Alec, but it wasn’t his place. Alec needed to talk to Jace alone, they needed this moment. He thought of what Clary had said, about Jace and Alec being best friends, about Jace pretending to be sick so the two of them could stay home together. And he prayed to god that he hadn’t ruined that. 

It felt like a hundred years, but Alec came back. 

“Hey.” He said slowly, standing in the doorway, much like Jace had. Alec closed the door quietly. 

“Hey.” Magnus replied, surprised by how soft his voice was and how timid he suddenly felt. 

“So,” Alec said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Magnus sat up and swung his legs over so they touched from shoulder to hip to knees. He curled his foot around Alec’s ankle. Alec smiled, bigger and brighter than Magnus expected.

“It went okay?” Magnus asked carefully, not wanting to sound to expectant but knowing that Alec would be destroyed if Jace had said otherwise. 

“Better than okay.” Alec said. His voice was thick, like he was going to cry. “He wasn’t angry at all. Well, other than the fact I didn’t tell him.” 

“Really?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Alec shrugged, “We tell each other everything.” 

“Right.”

“One more thing… he wants to talk to you. He and Izzy are going to try and scare you after dinner.” 

“That sounds a little terrifying.” Magnus said, though Alec’s happiness was more than a little contagious and he found himself grinning back.

Alec snorted, “Sure. Like you have anything to be scared of. I’ll make them bring Max, that’ll tone down the threats.” 

“I’m sure it would.” 

“Actually,” Alec said thoughtfully, “He might go a bit crazy with the threats. He reads a lot of those weird comic books.” 

“So I should be scared of all of your siblings?” Magnus asked, unable to keep the grin off his face now. “That’s a little worrying.” 

“You have nothing to be scared of.” Alec snorted, but he got off the bed and extended a hand to Magnus, looking more relaxed than he had in a while. “Nothing. No matter what they say, I’m probably not going to dump you or anything insane like that.” 

“Probably?!” 

—

“So.” 

“So?” 

Jace folded his arms across his chest. 

Isabelle pursed her lips. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

And Max looked at them all like they were crazy. “What are we doing?” He asked, “Izzy said that we were going to watch Iron Man two but now we’re sitting in the library and Alec isn’t here and the lights are off and my asthma is starting to kick in and I’m pretty sure the only person that comes in here anymore is Alec and-“ 

“Breathe little man.” Jace grinned and Max stopped rambling to take in an enormous breath. Then he glared at his siblings. “We’re just going to give Magnus here a little lecture about how to treat Alec.” 

“How to treat Alec?” Max said, his eyes getting wider on every word, “Is Magnus bullying Alec?” 

Isabelle stared at him confused, “Huh? What? No. He and Magnus like each other.” 

“Like like?”  
“Like like.” Isabelle nodded. She then looked at Max again, cautiously this time, “But it’s a huge secret and you can’t tell mum or dad. Ever.” 

“Okay.”

“Pinky swear?” 

“Pinky swear.” Max said firmly, sticking out his pinky and interlocking it with Isabelle’s. The two of them were completely serious and Magnus thought it was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “But, Magnus is a guy.” Max said slowly. 

“He is, supposedly.” Jace said, eyeing Magnus’ bright purple jeans and matching fingernails. 

“And Alec is a guy.” Max said, equally as slow. 

“Yes, yes he is.” 

“So, they’re like Helen and Aline?” 

“Yeah.” Jace smiled, “Just like Helen and Aline. But not girls,” He said, “So really, not a lot like Helen and Aline. I mean physically-“ 

“Yeah Max,” Isabelle said, “Like Helen and Aline. Is that okay?” 

“I guess so.” Max shrugged, “If Magnus like Alec and Alec likes Magnus then it’s okay. Cristina says that means that they’re dating. So they’re like boyfriends? That’s cool.” Magnus had no idea who Cristina was, but Jace and Isabelle seemed satisfied with this answer and turned their attention back to Magnus. 

“You know,” Magnus said, before either of them could start their speech about tearing off his limbs and the like. “Max does bring up a fair point. Not about the guy-guy thing or the like like thing or whoever Cristina is, but about the library. Why the hell are we sitting in the library with the lights off?” 

“Because it’s soundproof.” Jace shrugged, “And having the lights off makes it more intimidating.” 

“I think having the lights off is dumb. I hit my toes on about ten different things that were either bricks or books on our way in.” Isabelle sighed, “But I was never going to waste time trying to win an argument with this moron about something so frivolous, so I decided to ignore it.” 

“What does frivolous mean?” Max asked. 

Jace gave a dramatic sigh, picked a particularly large and dusty book off the shelf and shoved it into his brother’s arms. “Here’s a dictionary, look it up. We don’t have much time before our parents think that we might actually be murdering Magnus in here or something. I haven’t thought of a good cover story as to why we’re in here yet.” 

“This dictionary is in Latin.” 

“What?” Jace said, uncrossing his arms and crouching to where Max had plunked himself on the floor. “Huh, would you look at that. He’s right. That is most certainly Latin. God, how does Alec read this stuff? It’s giving me a headache.” 

“Anyways,” Isabelle said, returning to the topic they’d all seemed to have forgotten. “Don’t you dare break his heart. I know that we kind of talked about this but I’m going to make this perfectly clear again. You break his heart, I break you.” 

“Same goes for me.” Jace said, plastering on his tough guy face and crossing his arms. “Alec’s my best friend and I will not hesitate to punch you in the face. Repeatedly.” 

“Same.” Max said, though he made no effort to add any threats onto his as though his agreement was threat enough. He went back to flipping through the Latin dictionary. Apparently threatening Magnus wasn’t keeping his attention for very long - though Magnus didn’t see how the dictionary in a foreign language was much better. 

“I’m not going to break Alec’s heart.” Magnus said, running a hand through his hair and trying to look as sincere as possible. “Trust me, it’s not in the agenda. Anywhere.” 

Isabelle smiled, but Jace continued to frown and gave Magnus a suspicious look. “There’s an agenda?” 

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Isabelle snorted, “It’s an expression Jace. Just give him a shot, you liked Magnus before this didn’t you? And you thought that he and Alec would be great together, didn’t you?” He didn’t reply. “Didn’t you?” 

“I did.” Jace said slowly and Magnus could feel the grin spreading across his face. He tried - and failed - to make it not seem as smug as it was. “But that was before I realized they were fu-“ Jace’s voice had started to rise and he was on the cusp of swearing when Magnus intervened. 

“Hey, Max.” Magnus interrupted, “Why don’t you go find Alec? The two of you can get the snacks ready and then we’ll all watch Iron Man 2. How does that sound?” 

Max brightened instantly and nodded, any attempt to look tough tossed away and replaced by excited energy. Tossing the heavy dictionary to the floor and scrambling to his feet, he raced from the room and the three teenagers watched him go, Jace shooting Magnus a grateful look before continuing. 

“That was before I realized they were fucking behind closed doors.” Jace finished, though slightly quieter.

“We’re not fucking.” Magnus said, at the same time that Isabelle said “They’re not fucking.” 

“You’re not?” Jace said, raising an eyebrow, “Than what did I walk in on? Because holy shit.” 

“He walked in on you?” Isabelle gaped, “Damn.” 

“Yeah,” Jace sighed, “My eyes will never recover. How did you find out?” 

“Magnus was sporting a rather glorious hickey.” 

“Oh brilliant, Alec has one to match.” 

“He does not!” 

“He does!” 

Magnus looked from sibling to sibling as the conversation went on like he wasn’t in the room. “Well if we’re done here… I’m just going to go watch a movie with your brother and my boyfriend.” 

“Your boyfriend.” Jace said, “Right, uh yeah. Listen,” He glanced towards the door and spoke quietly, like he was suddenly worried about someone listening in on them. “You’re Alec’s first proper relationship and you need to understand that he’s new to this and you need to understand that he means the world to us. I don’t want him to get hurt and though I can’t stop him from seeing you, I don’t want to have to try and piece him together.” 

“We know the relationship probably isn’t going to live past the summer.” Magnus said, “But we’re going to give it a shot anyways and I’m going to give it my all.” 

“That’s cute and frankly, Alec doesn’t really like us messing with his love life. Not that there’s been much to mess with.” Isabelle trailed off, smiling at him. “Now let’s go watch a movie, the dust in here is starting to clog my lungs. It’s disgusting, I don’t know why Alec’s always in here.” 

“Because you’re never in here?” Jace asked. Isabelle glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. They stepped out of the library and into the lit hallway. 

“What were you all doing in there?” Robert asked, looking at the three kids. Their heads shot up and they all looked like deer in the headlights, eyes wide and excuses not yet ready. 

“Uh,” Jace floundered. 

“They were just showing me the library.” Magnus said quickly, possibly too quickly. “I hadn’t seen it yet and Alec said it was worth a look. I really love all the books. And the map.” He was rambling now, but Isabelle and Jace were still frozen and there was no one trying to stop him. “The map is cool too?” It came out as a question and Magnus looked to the others for help. 

“Right,” Isabelle butted in, “The map is super de duper cool.” 

They plastered on angelic smiles and Robert just shook his head. “I don’t know why I asked.” He mumbled, walking into his office and closing the door firmly behind him.

As soon as he closed the door, Magnus turned to Isabelle. “Super duper? Really?” He mimicked Isabelle’s high, cartoonish tone. 

“No,” Jace teased, “It was more like ‘super de duper!’” Jace had clearly had more practice imitating his sister because he nailed it on the first try. He and Magnus both dissolved into laughter and Isabelle just stifled a giggle and threw her hair over her shoulder. 

“I should have been an actress.” She huffed, strutting down the hallway. 

“Thank god that never happened.” Jace muttered to Magnus, catching his breath. 

“I heard that!” 

— 

“So we’re actually watching Iron Man 2?” Magnus asked, taking a bowl of popcorn from Alec and leaning against the counter. He bit into a piece delicately and watched his boyfriend bound on the buttons on the microwave. 

“We’re actually watching it.” Alec said, his mind clearly elsewhere. Magnus held out a piece of popcorn to him and Alec ate it out of his hand, giving Magnus a brilliant smile. “Just wait until we get to Iron Man 3.” 

“I didn’t even know there was an Iron Man 3 and despite actually liking the first, I don’t think I’m looking forward to this one.” 

“Are there any superhero movies you’ve actually seen?” Alec asked, the microwave starting it’s low hum. 

“Captain America.” Magnus shrugged, “Though I watched it for Chris Evans’ hot body and didn’t actually bother to watch the beginning.” 

“Really?” Alec said, his mouth wide open. “How could you skip the beginning?” 

“He was skinny in the beginning!” Magnus defended, throwing the arm that wasn’t holding the popcorn in the air. “I wasn’t exactly in it for the story! All I wanted to see was his hot, sweaty abs. I never saw the ending either.” 

“I cried at the end.” 

“Holy - Did you actually?” Magnus laughed, “Maybe I should see this movie. Would you cry again if we watched it?” 

“Maybe.” Alec shrugged, “It’s actually a really sad ending. Don’t even get me started on Peggy in the second one.” 

“Peggy comes back?” Magnus said, “Wait, I mean-“ 

“Oh my god, you totally watched the movie.” 

“No I did not.” 

“Well,” Alec said, pulling the second bowl of popcorn out of the microwave and starting towards the door. “If you cried in that one you might cry in this one.” 

“I will not.” 

“Yes, you will. There’s a moment that I know is going to bring you to tears.”

“It won’t.” 

“Yes it will.” 

—

There were a few things that Magnus wasn’t going to admit that Alec knew. 

1) The movie was in fact, amazing. 

2) Magnus may have shed a tear or two when Howard told Tony that he was his greatest creation and all that. 

3) He did in fact, watch all of Captain America and he did in fact, sob like a baby when it ended.


	15. Chapter 15

A week later: 

“You never kissed Maia on this bed right?” Magnus asked, running his hands over the navy blue sheets and watching Alec from across the room. 

Alec unplugged his laptop and came to sit next to Magnus, folding his legs under him and looking at his boyfriend quizzically. “You are totally and completely aware that Maia and I never dated, right? We pretended to date because I was horrendously gay and she was tryin’ to avoid her ex.” 

“Oh, her ex?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, pulling the dvd from it’s case and sliding it into the computer. “Jordan something or other. Apparently he was a total asshole from a town over and she just wanted him to leave her alone. But then he went and joined the army, so it was all okay.” 

Magnus hummed, leaning on Alec’s shoulder and swinging one of his legs over Alec’s. “So that’s a yes? You didn’t in fact kiss her on this bed?” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “That’s a yes.” 

“Good, I like being the only one that has defiled your honour on your bed. It’s a title I think I’m quite proud of.” 

“Defiled my honour?” 

“Yes. I’m part asian, honour is supposedly a big thing for us. Thanks to Mulan and Avatar the Last Airbender - which doesn’t even take place in fucking Asia - everyone always makes honour jokes around me. I’ve decided to roll with it and was attempting to make an honour joke myself.” 

“Wow.” Alec said, trying to look at Magnus but ultimately failing because they were too close together, “That’s the weirdest thing that’s ever come out of your mouth.” 

“I know,” Magnus sighed, “I’m finally going crazy from not shopping. It was always going to happen, but I thought that we’d have a little more time.” Nuzzling into Alec’s neck and savouring the sweet smell that was entirely boy and one hundred percent Alec, Magnus figured now would be the best time to ask. “Do we have to watch Captain America?” 

“Yes.” Alec practically yelled, “Are you kiddin’? You say that you haven’t seen it and it’s the only movie that I can think of that has hot guys for you, action for me and an ending that will totally make you cry.” Magnus could probably google just that and find a dozen different movies they could watch, but Alec was determined to show him this movie and Magnus thought he was too cute to argue with.

“I thought the hot guys were for you too?” Magnus asked, watching the flush rise on Alec’s cheeks out of the corner of his eye. “And I’ve already see it.” 

“You haven’t seen the beginning and you haven’t seen the ending.” 

“No, but I did technically watch this movie.” 

“If you haven’t watched Steve Rogers overcome everyone’s judgement and then inevitably save the day, you haven’t watched this movie.” 

“Okay fine,” Magnus sighed, “But I have seen the part where he gets all ripped and sweaty and that lady - Peggy,” Magnus corrected when Alec let out a long sigh, “Reaches out and just caresses his body. That’s the bit I’ve seen.” 

“Well, now you’re going to see the rest!” Alec said brightly, leaning far out of the bed - and too far from Magnus for his liking - to close the blinds and darken the room for the proper movie effect. 

—

“Damn, Bucky is pretty hot too. This movie is a gold mine of hot men.” 

“Magnus, you’re ruining the movie. Be quiet.” 

“I’m just saying.” 

“Hey, is that Clara from Doctor Who?” 

“Is that who from what now? Alec, your nerd is showing.” 

“Umf, look at those abs. Are you blushing? Alec I’m not going to leave you for Chris Evans. I like your abs too. Oh, I made the blush worse. Is that a bad thing?” 

—

“How long have you two been sitting there?” 

Isabelle watched them from the doorway, raising her eyebrows and eyeing their position on the bed. They’d been sitting side by side, first watching Captain America and then moving on to the second. 

“Only a few hours.” Alec shrugged one shoulder, the other being occupied by Magnus’ head. “We’re watching Captain America.” 

“And the Winter Soldier.” Magnus amended, stifling a yawn and curling further into Alec’s shoulder. “We already watched the first one.” 

“Magnus cried.” Alec said smugly, smirking. Magnus huffed and smacked Alec on the arm, hiding both his blush and his smile into Alec’s shoulder. He had cried - bawled even - when Steve had flown the plane into the ice. And even more so when he mentioned having a date. Alec had found it sort of funny when Magnus cried, but comforted him nonetheless, reminding him that there was a second movie. 

“Everyone cries.” Isabelle said, “Except me.” 

“You’re heartless.” Alec told her, tapping his fingers on the edge of the computer. “Why are you here anyways?” 

“Jace sent me. You two have been gone for a suspiciously long amount of time.” Ignoring Alec’s spluttered excuses, Isabelle sighed. “It’s up to us to protect your innocence.” 

“You’re not doing a very good job.” Magnus snickered and Alec gave him a him a glare, though it had no weight and was more playful than anything. Isabelle widened her eyes, looking between the both of them and Magnus sighed. “I was kidding sweet cheeks, your brother won’t let me past second base.” 

Isabelle nodded, “Good.” Then she walked out of the room backwards, slowly, “We’re watching you Bane.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec blushed, hiding his face in Magnus’ hair as soon as his sister was gone, “Oh my god. They’re so embarrassing.” 

“I think it’s cute.” Magnus said, still not bothering to lift his head from it’s place on Alec’s shoulder. “They really care about you. They want to protect you. It’s freaking adorable.” 

“You say that because they’re not your siblings.” 

“Yes, though my friends have been trying to convince me to let them threaten you.” 

“Really?” Magnus could practically hear the eyebrow raise in his voice. “And you’re not letting them?” 

Magnus snorted, “You really think I want them to scare you away? That’s crazy. Never going to happen.” 

“I wouldn’t mind talking to them.” Alec said slowly and Magnus lifted his head off Alec’s shoulder to look at him. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, shrugging his shoulders, “Why not? You make them sound really funny and they’re practically your family, they deserve the right to torture me as much as my siblings did you.” 

“They’re going to eat you up.” Magnus sighed, “You’re too frickin’ adorable.” 

—

“I’m really nervous.” Magnus said, fiddling to get the computer in the right place. Alec just rolled his eyes and leaned back in Magnus’ desk chair. 

“It’ll be fine-“ 

“Yeah,” Magnus said, “You can say that because you’re not the one who’s going to be dumped if his idiot friends-“ 

“Whoa,” Alec said, sitting up and putting his hands out to grab Magnus’ wrists, “You think I’m going to dump you? You honest to god think that I’ll dump you just because your friends try to psych me out?” 

“Yes?”

“Jesus, Magnus. That’s never going to happen.” Alec smiled, holding his hands and leaning in to kiss him softly and slowly. “I. Really. Really. Like. You.” Alec said, kissing him in between each word. Magnus smiled into the kisses and nodded. 

“Okay, but I get to stay. I don’t want them asking you anything totally embarrassing.” Magnus said firmly, curling up in Alec’s lap and tapping the keys a few more times before leaning into Alec. 

The screen flickered and the ringing noise echoed through the room.   
“It’ll be fine.” Alec told him, rolling his eyes and kissing Magnus on his temple. 

Before Magnus cold respond, the screen flickered to life and Camille appeared, flanked by the usual gang of idiots. 

“Hey Mag-holy shit.” Camille said, practically throwing herself away from the computer and taking Will down with her. Jessamine was gaping at the screen while Jem and Tessa smiled. Ragnor attempted an awkward wave as Camille and Will both yelled from the floor. 

“Get off of me ho-bag-“ 

“Thatwas-didyou-?”

Alec looked totally and completely stunned and Magnus patted his cheek lovingly. “Ignore them.” He said and Alec snorted. “That’s Ragnor, Jessamine, Tessa and Jem.” He said, pointing to each of them respectively. “The ones on the floor are Camille and Will.” His boyfriend nodded and Magnus laughed, wrapping his arm around Alec’s shoulder and relaxing into him. “Jesus guys,” He said, rolling his eyes, “Please get your shit together.” 

Will snorted, “I was not the one that pissed myself when your boy toy came on the screen.” 

“Boyfriend moron.” Magnus said, scowling at Will. “Anyways, gang, this is Alexander.” 

“Alec.” He corrected, smiling at them. Jessamine practically swooned and Magnus wondered if it was his imagination or if Alec’s country accent was indeed stronger around Magnus’ friends. 

“God,” Camille said brushing herself off and taking a seat in front of the laptop, “Aren’t you just adorable.” Alec flushed and opened his mouth to protest before Magnus slapped a hand over it. 

“You’re not allowed to say you’re not adorable.” Magnus said and Alec looked at him incredulously. “Seriously, you’re adorable. Deal with it.” 

“So,” Jem said kindly, smiling at Alec and ignoring Will’s mumbles beside him, “How’s Texas.” 

“Wonderful.” 

Tightening his grip on Magnus’ waist, Alec rolled his eyes. “He’s exaggeratin’, it’s extremely boring and hot.” 

“Not tr-“ 

Their skype call was interrupted by Isabelle shouting from downstairs. “Alec!” 

“What!?” He shouted back, practically bursting Magnus’ eardrums. 

“Where-?!” 

“I can’t hear you! Come upstairs!” 

Banging the door open with the force of an elephant, Isabelle stormed in the room. “For the love of all that is holy.” She muttered, “Alec, have you seen my-“ She raised a single eyebrow at the mismatch of people on the other side of the skype call and Magnus in Alec’s lap before continuing, “-boots. I need them because I have to look hot at this party.” 

“Because Simon’s going to be there?” Alec asked, biting his lip to hide his grin and wiggling his eyebrows. Isabelle flushed but huffed. 

“No.” She protested feebly, “Because I just do.” 

“Smooth.” Magnus snorted and Isabelle rolled her eyes at them. 

“I have no idea.” Alec said, shrugging his shoulders, “Ask Jace.” 

“Why would Jace know? I’m pretty certain that he has his head so far up Clary’s skirt that he hasn’t even been mentally present for the last two fucking years.” She sighed dramatically, strutting out of the room and proceeding to scream her brother’s name at the top of her lungs. 

Jace’s response was just as loud and just as close and Alec winced. “If they get into a fist fight I’m just going to pretend I’m not here.” He told Magnus. They turned back to see Magnus’ friends all watching them. They looked thoroughly amused by the exchange and Magnus couldn’t help but enjoy the looks on their faces. 

Camille was the first to break the silence, “I like your sister. She’s pretty.” 

“That’s not shallow at all.” Jem said, rolling his eyes. 

“Who’s Sheldon?” Will asked, popping a mint into his mouth by throwing it up into the air. 

“Simon.” Magnus corrected.

“Right.” Will said, rolling his eyes, “Is he the guy you’re dating on the side or?” 

“William!” Tessa exclaimed, looking at Will in surprise. He, to his credit, looked slightly abashed, but didn’t back down. Magnus cast a worried look at Alec, but he just looked confused. 

“What?” Will said, “It’s not like he hasn’t done it in the past. Does your precious boyfriend know that? Have you told him anything?” 

“Shut the fuck up Will.” Magnus said, his voice bordering on dangerous. He could practically hear the pieces clicking in Alec’s head and he really didn’t want his past to screw up any future he could have with Alec. 

“He knows nothing about you Magnus.” Will said angrily and Camille opened her mouth to fight back when Will continued, “No one can deny that. I know the two of you are super duper or whatever, but how can you honestly think you have a relationship when you don’t know anything about each other.” 

“Will,” Jem said, “Stop.” 

Will glanced at him and rolled his eyes, “It’s true.” 

“No it’s not!” Tessa screamed, jumping out of her chair. They all looked at her kind of stunned, but Will most of all. “Stop it Will. Stop. You go around totally bagging on everyone, from how they look to how they talk. You think that the only person who’s good at anything is yourself. But you’re a terrible person-“ 

“Tess-“ 

“No,” Tessa said, clenching her fists, “You’re going to sit there and hear this. Because you cannot possibly think that the relationship Magnus and Alec have is worse than all those whores that you parade around with.” Magnus felt Alec sit up slightly, shoulders tense. “I’m sick and tired of it. They’re happy and they’re together. So for once, swallow your nasty opinion and let someone else be happy.”

Will was silent. Then quickly, almost stumbling, he got up from his chair and fled the room. Tessa looked immediately regretful, shaking her her head and looking to Jem hopelessly. 

“It’s okay Tess.” Camille said softly, “C’mon. Sit down. We’re going to just relax. Everyone is kind of going crazy and we’ve barely even talked to Alec.” 

Alec gave them a half smile but Magnus noticed the look on his face and hit the mute button on the skype call.

“You okay?” Jessamine asked and Magnus nodded, holding up one finger and turning to Alec. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing.” Alec insisted, but sighed after less than a second, “It’s just that I feel bad. Your friends are fighting because of me.” 

“Because of us.” 

“Mostly me.” 

Magnus groaned, “Are you seriously going to take the blame for a fight between my douche friend and the girl he likes?”   
“He likes her?” Alec said, doubly as horrified, “Oh my god. Now I feel worse.” He slapped a hand over his eyes and leaned back, groaning. 

“Alec,” Magnus said, grabbing his boyfriend’s chin and forcing him to face Magnus. “Listen, it is not your fault. Whatever happened there is nothing and it had nothing to do with you. Will is a wonderful drama queen and he deserved that.” Alec giggled and Magnus rolled his eyes, “What now?”

“Sorry,” Alec grinned, “But you calling someone else a drama queen was too good.” 

Magnus opened his mouth, faking offence, “How dare you? I am not-“ 

But Alec cut him off with a kiss, catching Magnus by surprise. He melted into it, wrapping his hands around Alec’s neck and smiling into the kiss. Alec tugged on Magnus’ bottom lip and Magnus opened his mouth, letting his boyfriend slip his tongue inside with a moan. 

“Damn.” Camille said and they both jumped, separating with a pout from Alec. “I wish someone would kiss me like that.” She blushed once she realized what she said and glanced at Ragnor. 

Magnus snorted and turned the mute off, “Pervy much?” 

Camille snorted, “PDA much? I think you should know that Jess filmed that whole thing.” 

“Did you actually?” Magnus asked, “Why?” 

“I was originally just taping the two of you talking because Magnus was in Alec’s lap and it was extremely adorable.” Jessamine explained, fiddling with something on her phone, “But then you guys started going at it-“   
“We did not!” Magnus said, grinning. He played with Alec’s hair slightly, getting a beam out of him. 

“Anyways,” Jem said, rolling his eyes at all of them. “Alec, don’t hurt Magnus.”   
“Right!” Camille chimed in, eyes bright, “We will hunt you down. And then kill you. Or something equally as painful.” 

Tessa have her a weird look but smiled, “Sure, what Camille said.” 

“Eloquent.” Magnus snorted and Alec laughed. 

“I won’t.” He said, surprisingly serious. “I won’t hurt Magnus.” 

“Really?” Jessamine said, “Because if you go back on that, we will find you and hurt you. A lot.” She added, looking to the ceiling.

“Really.” Alec said, pulling Magnus close to him and kissing his cheek, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”   
“Good.” Jessamine grinned, “Because I really don’t want to hurt that face. Like damn.” She leaned in towards the camera, “How are you so pale? I thought your people spent a lot of time outdoors? And are your eyes actually that blue because it’s almost eerie. Oh and can I see your abs?” 

“What?” Alec said, looking completely stunned. His flush from her comment about his face was fading. “I have no idea what you want me to answer.” 

“He’s just naturally pale.” Magnus sighed, twirling a piece of Alec’s hair around his pinky. “His eyes are actually that blue - isn’t it just? And no.” Jessamine opened her mouth to pout and Magnus shook his head. “He’s mine now and the abs are private property. Hot boy with abs and blue eyes belongs to me biscuit.” 

Alec laughed, “As the person being objectified-“ 

“Shh.” Magnus smirked, “Don’t say anything.” 

“I’m just supposed to be completely silent?” 

“Completely.” 

“Y’all are too cu-ute!” Jessamine squealed in something akin to a terrible imitation of Alec’s accent. 

“Is she tryin’ to do a Texas accent?” Alec stage whispered and Magnus laughed and nodded. “Oh god.” 

“Say something cool.” Camille said and Alec snorted, raising an eyebrow at her. “You know, something super country.” 

“Like what?” Alec asked, looking to Magnus for help. 

“I have no idea.” 

“I don’t think there is anything country-“ Tessa started but she was soon drowned out by everyone arguing about the most country saying. Ragnor was protesting something that Jessamine was convinced about. 

“Oh!” Camille said suddenly, “Magnus! We got the best news ever. You’ll never guess.” 

“No,” Magnus nodded, “I won’t so tell me.” 

“I’ll tell you anyways.” She blundered on and Alec snorted, hiding his face in Magnus’ neck. Magnus laughed, watching Jessamine coo soundlessly. “One Miss Catarina Loss is coming back for our senior year!” 

“No fucking way.” Magnus said, gaping at the computer. “You are actually shitting me. There is no fucking way.” 

“Way!” Camille screamed. 

Ragnor grinned, “I’m so glad. It’s about damn time. I can’t believe she moved away, that was so weird.” 

“So sudden too.” Tessa said thoughtfully, but she grinned, “I wonder if she still wears blue all the time.” 

“I don’t think she’s done that since elementary school.” Jem smiled and Tessa shrugged, a smile plastered on her face. 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Magnus yelled and Alec jumped. “Oh my goodness.” 

“Who’s Catarina again?” Alec asked, looking confused but feeding off of Magnus’ giddy joy. There was a smile flirting with his lips, but his eyebrows were furrowed. 

“She was one of our best friends.” Magnus explained, “But then randomly about a year ago her family moved away. I was distraught-“ 

“It was pathetic.” Camille supplied, grinning. 

“It was tragic.” Magnus said, shooting her a glare. “She and I had been friends since elementary school and she was key member of our group of loveable misfits. I was beginning to lose hope she was going to come back. Apparently it’s all okay because she’s coming back! Oh, and she used to have this thing about only wearing blue clothing. It was super weird, but sort of cute I suppose.” 

“So,” Alec clarified, “There’s this old friend who’s moving back that used to wear blue all the time.” Magnus nodded, “And her name is Catarina.” 

“Pretty much.” Jessamine shrugged, “We used to call her Cat or Kitty Cat, because we were uncreative and it used to piss her off.” 

“Cat didn’t bug her that much.” Jem snorted, “It was Will calling her Pussy that started to piss her off.” 

“He used to yell it.” Ragnor grinned, “In very public places.” Alec laughed, shaking his head. “Will has a weird sense of humour.” Ragnor sighed. 

“I can tell.” Alec muttered and Magnus sent him a questioning look. Alec shook his head and smiled, though there was something lingering in the corners of his mouth that Magnus didn’t like and was planning on asking him about as soon as the call was over.

“Yeah,” Camille said, breaking the awkward tension that was just starting to settle, “She lands on Saturday but we’ve been told not to talk to her until Sunday because she’s going to be hibernating.” 

“Naturally.” 

“And then we’re going to take her to this crazy party and deQuincy’s. He says there’s going to be a keg stand contest.” 

“Oh jesus.” Magnus laughed, “That’s probably going to get shut down. Have you got the IDs at the ready?” 

“Oh yeah,” Camille grinned, “We’re all set and all twenty two.” 

“I didn’t even realize people actually used fake IDs.” Alec laughed, “That’s so weird. Y’all are just like a movie.” 

“Y’all.” Jess repeated with a grin. “And you don’t need one?” 

“No,” Alec laughed, “Parents provide alcohol for parties-“ 

“Your parents give you booze.” Ragnor said, “There’s no way they’re actually okay with you drinking. That’s impossible.” 

“Why not?” Alec shrugged, “It’s not like we can get into anything terrible. We’re only a few minutes away from home and we know everyone so it’s not the end of the world. Most people just sleep over after parties and then carpool home.” 

“You don’t sneak out of the house?” Camille’s voice was bordering on awed. 

“No point.” Alec guffawed at their faces, “Our parents are totally okay with it.” 

“Amazing.” Magnus said, “Why haven’t I been to one of these parties yet?” 

Alec shrugged again, “I’m honestly not sure. There’s one tonight. Isabelle is going, do you want to go?” 

“Sure.” Magnus said, “I can get to know the locals.” 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, “There’ll be kids there from other towns as well. Most of them come from one town over, it’s a little bigger there but they go to school here.” 

“Damn,” Camille sighed, “Hot country boys and parent approved booze. Can I come?” 

“Can you be here in twenty minutes?” Alec grinned.

“I could try.” 

“Twenty minutes?” Magnus asked, biting his lip, “I’m not sure I can get ready in twenty.” 

“Why not?” Alec looked genuinely concerned. “Why don’t you just go like that?” 

“Because it’s a party?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

Alec raised one in return, “I think you look hot. Just leave it.” 

“You think I’m hot?”   
“No, I think you’re an ugly butt. Now, get changed.” Alec laughed, pushing Magnus away. Magnus laughed and got off his lap, wandering over to the enormous closet that was overflowing with clothes. “You city folk are so weird.” He sighed. 

“You two are so cute.” Camille cooed and Magnus noticed that it was just her. “Jem went to find Will, Tessa plodded along like the puppy that she is. The other two went to get Chinese food because I’m dying.” 

Magnus nodded, “How about this one?” He held up one of his tank tops. It was bright purple and it went nicely with the pink shorts he held in his other hand. 

“Sure.” Camille said, nodding, “Those make you look really skinny.” 

Shucking his other shirt, Magnus tossed it at Alec. “Hold that.” Alec just watched Magnus, letting his eyes move up and down. 

“Wow,” Camille laughed, “The two of you are actually lusting. It’s a little creepy.” They both turned to her, eyebrows raised. “Oh come on.” She sighed, “Alec is literally watching you change and you’re being all weird and touchy. It’s cute but I’m actually surprised no one has noticed or walked in on this going down.” 

“My brother did.” 

“No fucking way.” Camille said, slapping a hand over her mouth and laughing. “Spill.” 

“You sound like Isabelle.” Alec grinned. “And we were sort of making out and then he just kind of opened the door.” 

“Shirts on or off?” Camille asked, eyes glittering. 

“Magnus was wearing his.” Alec said slowly and Camille got the message giggling like a school girl. 

“Oh god. That’s juicy. It really is. And going by the display that I had the privilege to witness earlier, your brother must have gotten quite the show.” 

“I really did.” They all jumped and Jace snorted, “Seriously, could you people be more obvious?” He rolled his eyes and sighed, “I can’t believe we’re related. I’ve managed to keep my relationship under wraps for years.” 

“No you haven’t.” Alec said, narrowing his eyes, “You literally start to drool whenever you see Clary. Every person alive knows that you’re in love with her. No one wants to say anything because the half boner in your pants makes them uncomfortable.” 

Magnus snickered and Camille practically shoved a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Jace just huffed. “I’m not even going to comment on that.” 

“Translation: I don’t have a comeback.” Alec grinned and Jace threw one of Magnus’ pillows at him. 

“Shut up assface. Can you drive Iz and I to the party?” 

“No.”

“Why not?” Jace whined, “You’re not going and so you have nothing to do.” 

“Because I’m not your bitch and Magnus and I have plans.” 

Jace raised an eyebrow delicately, “Plans?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus grinned. 

“Where?” 

“Kaelie’s house.” 

“That’s where the party is.” 

“I know.” 

“I hate you.” Jace said, leaving the room. “You better be driving us.” 

“As long as we’re not driving Clary.” Alec called back. 

“That had better be a joke.” 

—

After saying goodbye to Camille and getting dressed, Magnus ran some gel through his hair and wandered out into the hallway. Isabelle was there, wearing the famed boots. Jace looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, though it was probably on purpose; and Alec was looking adorable as ever. 

Alec was the only one to beam upon his arrival, though Isabelle looked up from her phone and gave him a surprised smile. 

“You look like a rave.” Jace said sourly, glancing at Magnus’ clothes. “I didn’t even know they sold clothes that bright. I thought those colours were reserved for highlighters.”   
“I like it.” Alec said brightly. 

“We know.” Jace rolled his eyes, pushing past his brother to get into the car. 

“Don’t mind him.” Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. “He’s just angry because Clary was supposedly out all day with Aline’s cousin Sebastian. Which is probably bullshit. And it’s not like they’re going to be a couple or anything.” 

“Maybe they will be.” 

“Shut up Alec.”   
— 

“Alright.” Simon stretched out the ‘i’ for as long as he could, jumping into the bed of Alec’s pick up truck. “Let’s hit this party.” 

“Oh dear god.” Jace murmured, leaning into the cab to hiss to Alec, “Is she actually going to bring him.” Louder he added, “Hey guys! You must be Sebastian.” 

Sebastian was - and Magnus was trying to be nice - a little on the creepy side. He had this predatory look about him the paired with extremely fair hair and shockingly dark eyes, made him more than a little daunting. Clary was dwarfed beside him, looking about eight years old in her short pink dress. 

“Hey,” Clary smiled, taking Jace’s offered hand and stepping up into the bed. 

“Clary could ride up here with us.” Isabelle said, turning around. Only she, Magnus and Alec were in the cab and they could have easily squeezed tiny Clary amongst them. But Clary shook her head. 

“I’m fine here.”   
“I’ll be sure to grab her if she goes flying.” Sebastian said, grinning. Isabelle nodded, her smile melting into a grimace as she turned back. 

Magnus leaned over to whisper in her ear, “A little creepy, no?” 

“Oh my god.” She said, giggling and nudging him, “What if he can hear you?” Magnus shrugged and Isabelle shook her head. 

“So,” Alec said, continuing to drive down what Magnus was certain was the longest straight road in all of America. “Sebastian. How long are you here for?” 

“Only about another week.” He said, leaning on the side of the truck with an arm up the side. “The Penhallows were nice enough to take me in for a bit. My parents are working through a divorce.” 

“Oh.” Simon sounded sort of apologetic. “That’s rough. My dad died when I was pretty young,” Magnus wasn’t sure if this was helping, but Simon continued on. “It was hard, but I don’t really miss him. I’m better off with my mum I guess.” He shrugged. 

Sebastian scoffed, wrinkling his nose. “I would hate to have to go live with my mother. She’s a terrible bitch. Thank god I’m living with my dad. He’s pretty awful too,” Sebastian said, totally unperturbed by how uncomfortable everyone else was getting. “But he has more money.” 

They were all staring at him with something akin to horror. Magnus, though he wasn’t exactly close with his parents, did love them and would never imagine saying anything like that aloud. Especially not to strangers. 

“I’m adopted?” Jace offered and Sebastian regarded him, head cocked to the side. 

“That’s a shame. What was it? Parents offed themselves or simply didn’t want you anymore?” Isabelle’s mouth flew open and Jace looked stunned for a moment. He made no move to defend himself and instead looked to the road ahead. Alec shot him a look in the mirror, but in some unspoken language, Jace made a slight movement and Alec nodded. 

“Anyways,” Clary said, her voice small and her hair whipping around her head as they drove. “It’s nice of Kaelie to invite us all.” 

“Yeah,” Magnus piped up and Clary gave him a grateful smile, “Is Aline coming?” 

Sebastian sighed, “I think so, she and the other dyke should be meeting us there.” 

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, glaring at Sebastian. “What did you call Helen?” 

“A dyke?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow but remaining impassive and unmoved by Magnus’ glare. “She’s a lesbian. You do know that don’t you? I find it a little disgusting myself, but I suppose there’s one in every family isn’t there.” He smiled and it was a challenge more than anything. 

Magnus’ gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to climb through the cab window and throw Sebastian out of the truck. Going by the look on Isabelle’s face, the way that Alec’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and the glare of pure acid that Jace was giving him, some people were feeling the same way. 

And Simon, as Simon does, decided that he was going to play it off. “One in every family. Right of course. I think I have a gay cousin. Somewhere. Probably.” Simon said, laughing awkwardly. No one else said anything. 

“So, Sebastian,” Isabelle smiled at him, a smile that was cold and almost sarcastic by nature. “When are you leaving again?” 

— 

The party was already in full swing when they got there. There were cars lining the walk up to a huge barn and field. Sebastian got out of the truck right away, stalking over to the barn and dragging Clary with him. Simon followed quickly, blushing when he saw how short Isabelle’s skirt was. 

“There are so many pickup trucks.” Magnus whispered to Alec, “I have literally never seen this many trucks. Ever.” 

“What are you going to drive if you’re not driving a truck?” Alec asked, “We’re probably one of the few families that have more than one car. But we have to have a truck. What if you need to haul somethin’?” 

“I have never needed to haul something.” Magnus snorted, checking his hair in the mirror before following Alec and Isabelle out of the car. 

“Well,” Isabelle said, “I for one am going to go get something to drink. I’m here to party.” 

“Really?” Jace said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m here for the view.” 

“I’m pretty hot aren’t I?” Magnus smirked. 

Rolling his eyes, Jace shoved his hands in his pockets and looked skyward. “Not you moron.” 

“I think he’s pretty hot.” Alec grinned. 

“I liked you better when you were being selectively mute.” Jace bit out, wandering over to the barn. “I’m going to go find Clary.” He paused, “And then maybe Aline and Helen. I don’t want any of them to be anywhere along with Sebastian.” 

“Don’t take anything he said to heart.” Magnus warned Alec. It was just the two of them now, alone in the sea of pick-up trucks. 

“Why would I?” Alec asked, “It’s not like he insulted me or anything.” He spoke bitterly, not meeting Magnus’ eyes and crossing his arms. 

Magnus sighed, “You’re going to get a lot of hate. We both are. But you can’t go throwing a fit every time.” 

“I’m not throwing a fit.” 

“You are.” Magnus huffed, “You’re being silly. Sebastian is a narrow-minded little shit and he can read the anger on your face from a mile away. So stop letting him. You know the thing that people like him hate the most? When we’re happy. So fuck them all, let’s go have fun.” 

Alec smiled slightly and nodded, “I’m sorry I’m being a little-“ 

“You’re not.” Magnus grinned, “You’re just being sensitive. I’ll get you a tissue later. In case you need to mop up any of those tears.” 

“Shut up.” Alec laughed, pushing Magnus’ shoulder and causing his boyfriend to irrupt into giggles. “We can’t tell anyone here.” He said, sobering up from the laughter, “I’m not sure I’m ready to have a hundred Sebastians breathing down my neck.” 

“They won’t all be like that.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Neither do you.”   
Magnus and Alec walked over to the barn, the first person they saw was Maia, perched on top of a fence and talking to some other girls and laughing. There was a red cup clenched in her hand. “Alec!” She called, “City boy.” Maia smirked and held the cup out to them. “Get me some more would you?” 

“Anythin’ for you.” Alec grinned, taking the cup and leading Magnus over to the drinks. 

“Shit, you seriously know how to throw a party.” Magnus said, his eyes falling on the hundreds of beers and enormous kegs lining the tables. 

Alec downed a beer while they were standing there, filling Maia’s cup from the keg and grabbing another bottle for himself. “I thought you were a big partier?” Alec laughed, “Aren’t you supposed to have had a lot of experience with alcohol or something? Or is that just in movies?” 

“I have a considerable alcohol tolerance.”

Alec smirked, handing Magnus a beer and walking over to where Maia was, calling over his shoulder. “Impress me.”   
“Don’t we need a designated driver?” Magnus asked, taking a tentative sip. 

“No worries.” Alec rolled his eyes, “It’s Clary. She’s going to drive us all back and then she and Simon are going to sleep over.” 

“And Sebastian?” 

“I’m planning on leaving him here.”

“Good idea.” 

Maia waved at them sloppily. “Howdy. Have y’all brought me refreshments?” 

“Indeed I have.” Alec grinned, waggling the cup in front of her face. Maia bounced up and down, snatching it from his grip and taking a long sip.

People came by to greet both Alec and Maia, some of them sparing Magnus more than a passing glance and one girl in particular making a move on him. Magnus gave her a beaming smile and told her that he was happily in a relationship. 

She pouted, sloshing a bit of her beer on her low-cut top and her mud covered cowboy boots. “If you ever change your mind,” She winked, slipping a hand into his front pocket. “Call me.” 

“I’m not sure if she just tried gave me a napkin with her number on it or a hand job.” Magnus muttered to Alec as the girl sashayed away, blonde hair catching on her fake nails and highlighting her very real tan. “But it’s nice to see that people in the country don’t rely on spray to get their tan.” 

“Do people actually do that?” Maia asked, “That’s so weird. Are they all orange and shit?” 

“Only if they do it wrong.” Magnus smiled into his cup, looking at Alec strangely, “You okay?” He was looking down at his cup in confusion, one hand in a fist in his pocket. 

“He better be.” Jace said, slurring slightly. “Because we’re gonna take shots! As a family. And Magnus.” He added, grabbing both of their shirts and dragging them away to the sound of Maia’s tilted laughter. 

They all paraded over to the field, where kids were trying to lay out blankets and a girl was puking in the bushes. There was a cluster of friends trying to help her, though they themselves were stumbling. Magnus was more than a little impressed that the Southern kindness continued even when everyone was teetering between drunk and wasted. 

Simon was splayed out on Clary and a red checkered blanket that Magnus could have sworn he’d seen before. 

“Is that the same blanket?” He asked, noticing his voice was a lot louder than he’d intended. 

“Nah,” Isabelle waved him off with a bottle of vodka, just missing Jace and tossing a handful of shot glasses into the recently seated Alec’s lap. “We just have a shit ton of these blankets. It’s not the picnic one. We wouldn’t risk getting Alec’s puke all over that heirloom.” She giggled and stumbled to sit down in her heals, bracing herself on Jace’s shoulder. 

“Sit.” Jace commanded and Magnus nodded, falling next to Alec and grinning at his boyfriend. 

Isabelle was spilling the vodka into the glasses and over the blanket. Simon looked sort of concerned, but when he tried to help he was just as useless. Clary rolled her eyes and took the bottle. 

“Those glasses are full enough.” She smirked and Jace threw an arm around her, pressing a sloppy kiss onto her cheek and picking up one of the glasses. 

“To summer!” Jace said. 

“It’s half over.” Alec laughed and Jace shrugged. They tipped their heads back Isabelle letting out a whoop and Alec shaking his head at the taste. Magnus felt the familiar burn as the alcohol hit his tongue and the wave of giddy excitement that followed. 

“Another!” Jace called as the kids on the other side of the field started to set up fireworks. Magnus almost said something about there being a fire hazard, but by the time the words were even on his tongue, he’d forgotten what he wanted to say. 

“Jordan! Stop!” It was Maia and there was nothing funny about her tone anymore, she was in full panic. Her voice was high and she sounded scared. Magnus didn’t think girls like Maia got scared. 

But there was a guy, grabbing at Maia’s arm. Her curls were blocking her face but Magnus could see Jordan’s clearly. He was cute, in a sort of boyish way. With hazel eyes and brown hair, he had the same tanned skin they all sported. All except for Alec who was already running over to them. 

“Dude,” Alec said, far taller than Jordan, “She said stop.” 

“I just need to talk to her.” Jordan insisted. He wasn’t there for the party, that was obvious. Other kids were giving them a wide berth, but a few girls were whispering about him. 

“She said no.” There was another guy now, he had a square jaw and had height on both Jordan and Alec. Alec wasn’t scared of him though, looking more grateful for the guy’s presence than anything. 

“Shut up Bat.” Jordan hissed, “I just need to talk to her. But she won’t fucking listen.” 

“Let me go.” Maia said, she’d dropped her cup by her feet and drops of beer graced her legs. “Please.” She said, pulling her arm away from Jordan. 

“No.” Jordan grabbed for Maia’s arm, but caught her shirt instead, the fabric ridding up to reveal a patch of Maia’s back and a butterfly tattoo just about the hem of her jeans. 

Maia screamed, pushing Jordan away and stumbling into Alec who caught her, murmuring something in her ear. She gasped and crumpled the collar of Alec’s shirt. They all watched Jordan who’d started to argue with Bat. 

“-fucking talk to her.” Jordan growled, pushing Bat out of the way. 

Bat wrapped an arm around Jordan’s neck dragging him away from Maia and throwing him to the ground on the other side. A group started to gather around them, the drunken boys chanting for a fight and the girls all protesting frantically. 

And Jordan gave them exactly what they wanted, He turned around and swung at Bat, making contact with his cheek and a solid thud. The crowd went crazy and Jace got up, going over to the two of them. Bat got a few decent swings in before Jace pushed them apart. 

“This is stupid.” He said, his golden eyes ablaze and his tone dark and sober. “Both of you shut the fuck up. Bat, calm down and Jordan, get out.” 

“What?” Jordan said, disbelieving. Bat smirked triumphantly. “He started it.” 

“He was invited.” Jace shot back. “And he’d be invited to leave as well if he was harassing people. Seriously Kyle, fuck off. Don’t make this worse than it has to be.” 

“I need to talk to Maia.” 

“No you don’t.” Jace said, shaking his head. He was caught in the light coming from the barn and looked more threatening than he was. “You need to leave.” 

Jordan opened his mouth to say something, but caught the frightened look on Maia’s face and nodded, stepping away. He walked away and the kids slowly dispersed. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked Maia, coming to stand beside his boyfriend. Maia nodded shakily and Bat came over to see her as well. 

Jace made it his job to get rid of the rest of the crowd, telling them to go away and shooing them. He nodded to the fireworks guys who immediately got to work distracting everyone. 

Maia turned to Bat, who’s eyes softened when he saw her. She slapped him and all the guys gapped at her. Isabelle was the only one who smirked, nodding her approval. “That was for treating me like some little princess that needed saving.” She said bitterly. With the panic gone, she’d returned to her usual self, the kind of girl that didn’t get scared. Hesitating, Maia went on her tiptoes and kissed Bat on the cheek. “And that was for saving me.” 

Bat laughed, smiling brighter than Magnus would have if he’d just been slapped. “I guess I deserved that. Starting a fist fight at the party, what will our city boy think of us?” He shot Magnus a wink who laughed. 

“I’ve seen a lot of fights worse than that one.” Magnus shook his head, “And over a lot stupider things too. That was almost noble.” 

“Alright, Mr Noble.” Maia said, rolling her eyes and running her fingers through her curls, “Go back to Eve, she’s probably waiting.” 

“Let her wait.” Bat shrugged and Magnus wasn’t sure, but there was almost a hint of blush on Maia’s cheeks as he said that. 

“I saw we drink to that.” Simon said, slinging an unsteady arm around Isabelle’s shoulders and holding up the vodka bottle with a lopsided grin. 

“Huzzah.” Jace deadpanned. 

—

Magnus tried to open his eyes, groaning at the spike of pain that hit his brain as soon as he saw the light. Then there was the immediate panic. He was not in his room. But a quick glance around told him that he was in Alec’s and he felt himself relax. 

He couldn’t see Alec’s face, only the cream of his shoulder and his black hair. Alarm bells went off in Magnus’ head when he realized something else. He wasn’t wearing any pants. 

And the door opened, it was slow enough for Magnus to notice without getting a heart attack, but he still jumped when Isabelle’s head popped in. 

Her eyes were wide and nervous and her hair was - to put it kindly - a mess. As soon as she saw Magnus she glanced at Alec and waved her hand, gesturing for him to come outside. 

I’m not wearing any pants, he mouthed and she raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” She whispered. 

“I’m not wearing any pants.” He hissed, looking at Alec out of the corner of his eye. 

“It’s fine. I’ve seen my brothers in boxers all the time.” 

“I’m not wearing anything.” 

“You’re naked in my brother’s bed?” Isabelle said softly, looking at Alec in alarm. Alec didn’t move, because he was apparently a far heavier sleeper than Magnus had realized. “Is he wearing any pants.” 

Magnus shrugged, “How am I supposed to know?” 

“Check!” 

Making a face at her and very subtly lifting up the covers, Magnus caught a glimpse of Alec’s boxers and let out a long breath, giving Isabelle the thumbs up. 

“Does that mean pants or no pants?” She asked. 

“Pants. Why would it mean no pants?” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes like it was obvious. “Because then you would have gotten laid.” She gestured again, “Now come out here. Before Alec or anyone else is up.” 

“No pants.” Magnus reminded her and she sighed, closing her eyes and he scanned the room for his boxers. They were nowhere to be found. Magnus, keeping a close eye on Isabelle, quickly scrambled over to the other side of the room and put on a pair of Alec’s. 

Then he left the room, pushing Isabelle out in front of him and closing the door. “Would it have been that hard to get a shirt?” She snorted, dragging him into one of the random guest rooms and checking the entire room before closing the door. 

Magnus crossed his arms. “I’m here. What’s the emergency?” 

“I think I slept with Simon.” 

“What?”

“I don’t know!” Isabelle said, throwing her hands in the air. She was on the verge of tears, “I don’t know what happened but he is in my bed and very much naked.”   
“I was naked in Alec’s bed and I’m like nineteen percent sure we didn’t do anything.” 

“Nineteen?” 

“I don’t really trust myself around your brother.” 

“But I was naked too!” Isabelle said, running a hand through her hair. Hey eyeliner was smudged around her eyes and for once, she looked as young as she was. “And there was a… you know.” She waved her hands around and Magnus laughed. 

“A condom?” She nodded, “Well at least you used protection.” Magnus grinned, “Honey, I don’t think you slept with Simon. I know you slept with Simon.” 

Isabelle shoved his shoulder and bit her lip. “I’m not worried about all that. I’m more worried about what happens now? And the fact that I can’t remember anything after the fight.” 

“Neither can I.” Magnus admitted, “But I’m guessing we drank a lot of vodka? Don’t worry, this happens to me a lot.” 

“Is your mum going to be mad?” Isabelle asked, “I wonder if we weren’t supposed to take you-” 

“Could the two of you put on some fucking pants?” Jace mumbled, stumbling out of his room. He looked from Magnus in just his boxers to Isabelle in her underwear and a huge band shirt that was Simon’s from the night before. 

Isabelle just stuck out a tongue at him. 

“Don’t worry.” Magnus whispered as Jace stumbled down the stairs, cussing and banging against the wall. “Just go in and talk to him.” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t.” Isabelle said suddenly, “Just pretend that nothing happened.” 

“No,” Magnus groaned, “I have a friend that does that a lot and it’s really not working out for her. Grow a pair and get in there.” 

“I’d really rather not grow a pair.” 

“I need to find a female translation for that.” Magnus sighed, shoving a giggling Isabelle towards the door. “Go.” 

“Wait!” She called, “Do not. I repeat, do not tell Alec. He’ll flip his shit. I can’t have him find out. Promise?” 

“Promise.” Magnus sighed, waving her off and watching her vanish inside her room. Rubbing a hand over his face, Magnus went back inside Alec’s room and closed the door, leaning against it. Guilt washed over him, feeling bad about rushing into the party as soon as his mother had told him to take it easy. After she’d sent him to Texas. 

“Why am I in my underpants?” Alec’s voice was raspy and he was rubbing his eyes as Magnus turned to look at him. Biting back a giggle, Magnus walked over. Alec eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you in my underpants?” 

“I couldn’t find mine.” Magnus shrugged, suddenly glancing down and slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. “Did I do that?” He asked, eyeing the large purple mark. 

Alec glanced down and snorted, “I sure hope so.” 

Magnus laughed and leaned down, crawling over the bed to press a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec smiled into the kiss and sighed. Magnus settled onto Alec’s hips comfortably, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“What do you remember from last night?” Magnus asked slowly and Alec looked at him alarmed.   
“Next to nothing. I’m blanking as of right after Simon’s stupid toast.” 

“The one about drinking to Eve waiting?” 

“That’s the one.” 

“Who’s Eve?” 

Alec laughed, “She’s this girl that Bat’s dating. Pretty I guess, redhead. But she is most definitely his attempt to get over Maia.” 

“They dated?” 

“For a long time.” Alec sighed, “Somewhere after we pretended to date and just after Jordan left to join the army. Which apparently did nothing to soothe his anger issues.” 

“I’ll say. What was that display?” Magnus shook his head, “It was a little crazy. Though very brave of you to jump in to save Maia.” 

“I didn’t even throw any punches.” Alec raised an eyebrow. 

“True.” Magnus grinned, “But the thought was there. My prince charming.” His grin worked it’s way into a smirk as he leaned down to press another soft kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. 

“So,” Alec said slowly, pulling away from Magnus. “You don’t remember anything either?” 

“No-“   
“But we didn’t do anything?” 

“Relax,” Magnus shook his head, “I don’t think we would have. Because honestly, all signs point to ‘we were drunk and we passed out’. Don’t sweat it.” 

“Right.” Alec said, just as slowly as before. “I just, I don’t want it to be like this.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “And it won’t be. Besides, I think it would be a little more obvious if we did.” Alec looked around and snorted. Their clothes were in neat piles on the floor - with the exception of Magnus’ underwear which continued to be missing - and the bed was neat as it could be with two people sleeping in it. As far as sex went, they’d either had the calmest sex known to man or it hadn’t happened at all. 

“Okay,” Alec nodded, “Fair point. So, why are you all worried then?” 

“What?” 

“You have this crinkle,” Alec said, “Right there.” He tapped a part of Magnus’ forehead. Magnus - being Magnus - tried to look at it, with no success. 

“I’m just-“ He paused, biting his lip.   
“You can tell me anything.” Alec grinned, “I won’t tell a soul if you don’t want me to.” 

“I’m upset because I feel like I betrayed my mum somehow.” Magnus muttered. There was a crinkle in Alec’s forehead now as he narrowed his eyes. “Coming here was supposed to fix me.” Magnus said, suddenly feeling like he was on the verge of crying. Being over emotional and feeling foolish at the same time was annoying as hell. 

“Can’t fix what isn’t broken.” Alec whispered, running his thumbs over Magnus’ cheekbones. Magnus’ mouth fell open slightly, looking up at Alec in surprise. 

“Are you for real?” Magnus asked and Alec smirked. 

“I’m pretty sure I am.” 

“Impossible.” Magnus murmured into Alec’s lips, leaning in to press them together. Alec’s hands trailed down and wrapped around Magnus’ hips, pulling him closer as Alec moved to sit up further. 

They both jumped out of their skin when there was a knock on the door. 

“Alexander?” It was Robert.

They exchanged looks. Then, so fast it was almost comical, Magnus threw himself off Alec and ran to hide in the closet - oh the irony - and Alec searched around for some kind of shirt to cover up the giant bruise blossoming on his chest. 

“Alexander?” 

“One second!” Alec yelled, grabbing his blue shirt off the floor and throwing it over his head. He cast a glance at Magnus who gave him the thumbs up and closed the closet door. 

Magnus had never been particularly fond of hide and seek. Mostly because he didn’t like cramming himself into tiny, dark spaces and waiting. But oh, the things we do for love. Magnus’ knees were already starting to cramp and he didn’t dare move in the event that he’d open the door or make an noise that wouldn’t normally come from a closet. If only Alec had a walk in closet. No, he had to have one where the pole was digging into Magnus’ neck and he was pressed against the double doors so tightly he didn’t dare breath too heavily. 

“So,” Robert said slowly, though he was louder, so he must have come in the room. “I needed to talk to you because you called me last night.” 

“I did?” Alec was panicking. Magnus could hear it in his tone. His voice was higher and Magnus could imagine him bouncing his knee up and down. 

“I didn’t pick up.” Robert said slowly, “Because it was three o’clock in the morning. But,” He stopped to breath, which was almost funny because neither Magnus nor Alec could do the same. “You left a message.” 

“Oh god.” Alec whispered. “What,” He cleared his throat, “What did I say?” 

“A lot.” 

“Oh?” Alec’s voice was sort of panicky again and Robert’s hesitancy to address the situation wasn’t making it any better.

“Your mother has heard the message as well. She wants to talk to you as well.”   
“What did I say?” Alec was resigned now, more of a sigh.

“That you were gay-“ 

“Oh shit.” Alec whispered. 

“-And you’re with Magnus.” Robert suddenly stopped, “Whose clothes are on the floor. Where is he? Did he sleep here?” 

“Uh yeah.” Alec laughed nervously, “He might sort of be in the closet.” 

Robert snorted, “You can come out Magnus. Alec’s doing the same.” 

Alec laughed - looking more surprised than anyone that he still could - and Magnus giggled, pushing the door open slowly and peaking his head out first, giving Robert a hesitant smile. He wandered over to sit next to Alec. Robert didn’t look happy, but he didn’t look nearly as angry as Magnus or Alec had feared. 

“So, you’re okay with it?” Alec was looking at the floor, like he found if physically impossible to look his father in the eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Robert said and Alec flinched. “Alexander - Alec. I found out about fifteen minutes ago. I was talking to your mother and my phone beeped. I spent two minutes listening to the message and the next thirteen wondering how the hell I never noticed.” 

“It’s not really your fault for not noticing.” Alec sighed, “I tried really hard.” 

“You shouldn’t have had to.” Robert said. Magnus felt a little weird being there, but Alec was leaning on him slightly and he felt good being able to be there for his boyfriend. “I’m hoping that Magnus has told you this, but just in case I’m going to tell you.” 

“I remember the day you were born. I was scared as hell. I was so worried that something was going to go terribly wrong. But then the doctor handed me this baby and I looked down and realized that the scary stuff didn’t end there. I was going to be scared for you for the rest of my life. And somehow, that was the best feeling in the whole world.” Robert knelt down in front of his son and angled Alec’s face upwards so they were, for once eye to eye. “We are your family. That’s not suddenly going to change. I don’t know what to do because your gay. But that doesn’t mean we’re going to stop loving you. We’re going to figure this out.” 

“You say that like it’s a math problem.” Alec muttered. 

“I kind of wish it was.” Robert shook his head, “Maybe then I’d know where to start. As for this,” He said, gesturing between the two of them. “Use protection, don’t get STDs and try not to have a messy breakup. I’m not sure I can deal with that on top of Isabelle’s temper tantrums.” 

Magnus and Alec laughed and Robert’s mouth twitched like he was going to smile. Then he stood up, brushed off his jeans and shook Magnus’ hand. Magnus tried to hide his beaming smile and Robert seemed to notice. Alec held out his hand for his father to shake but Robert just shook his head and pulled him in for a hug. 

“I know you were scared to tell us.” Robert whispered, “And I know it might have taken a little bit more alcohol than I would have liked, but I’m proud of you.” Alec nodded into his father’s shoulder and Robert grinned, patting him on the shoulder and pushing him out the door. “You have to go talk to your mother.” 

Alec nodded and glanced back and Magnus who shooed him off. Robert looked at Magnus and his eyes softened a fraction. It was just the two of them now, “Take care of him for me.” He said softly, looking at the door where Alec had just left. 

And then Magnus was scared. He was scared because he realized the Robert wasn’t going to be the biggest obstacle they were going to face. He was scared because he’d be scared for Alec for the rest of his life. And somehow, Robert was right and it was the best feeling in the whole world.


	16. Chapter 16

A week later:

“Why are we going again?” Alec asked, tugging a t-shirt over his head. 

Magnus sighed, falling back on Alec’s bed and curling into the pillows. “We have to go into town because you don’t own a scarf.” 

“Why does that matter?” Alec groaned, rolling his eyes and running a hair through his already messy hair. “Why do I even have to own a-”   
“Because it’s ridiculous!” Magnus exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and letting his hands fall down on the bed with a thump. “Everyone has to own a scarf. It’s one of those things that everyone owns. Do you have underwear?” 

“Well, yeah-“ 

“Same thing.” Magnus said, not even bothering to let Alec finish. “You need to wear a scarf.” 

“You’re crazy.” 

“Indulge me.” 

Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else, holding a hand out to drag Magnus off the bed. Magnus didn’t bother to try and get up and eventually slid off the bed, almost hitting his head on the bedside table and falling to the ground with a wince. 

“That sounded painful.” Alec grimaced, pulling Magnus up. 

“It was.” Magnus sighed, fixing his hair in the mirror next to Alec’s bookcase. “But it was worth it because we’re going to go and buy you a scarf.” He grinned, grabbing Alec’s hand and pulling him out of the room behind him. 

—

“You’re actually going to get him to buy something that isn’t replacing something that he’s basically destroyed?” Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Magnus with something akin to awe. “You work magic.” 

“Shut up.” Alec said, digging around in the fridge. “We’re just going into town and Magnus wants to buy me a scarf while we’re there.” 

“No,” Isabelle shook her head, a grin spreading across her lips. “You’re going into town because Magnus wants to buy you a scarf. You’re actually letting him tell you what to do.” 

“That’s not-“ 

“You’re so whipped.” Jace grinned, wandering into the room with Clary and Simon. “It’s pathetic.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be protecting my honour.” Alec grinned, trying to take a sip from the juice carton. 

“No!” Isabelle screamed, snatching the carton away and practically dumping it into a glass. “And we are protecting your innocence. But, you can’t just drink out of the container like that. Someone else might want some.” 

“You don’t like orange juice.” Alec said slowly, raising the glass to his lips regardless. 

Isabelle sighed and slammed the fridge door closed, “I said someone. I never said me.” 

“Wow,” Magnus snorted, “that was amazing. Let’s talk about that again. It was so fascinating.”   
“Shut it you.” Alec smiled at him and Magnus held his hand out for the cup. Alec handed it to him, no questions asked and Jace pointed his finger at them triumphantly.

“I fucking told you.” Jace grinned, “whipped.” 

“Asswipe.” Magnus muttered into the juice and Alec laughed.

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing.” Magnus said innocently, smiling over the rim of the cup at a irritant Jace. He dropped Alec a wink. 

“Anyways,” Isabelle said, turning to Simon and Clary, “Magnus has actually managed to convince Alec to buy clothes for the sake of fashion. Can you believe it?” 

“No.” Simon said, turning to Alec with faux despair plain across his face, “Alec! How could you? We were fashion-less amigos in it to the end.” 

Alec shot him a strange look, shaking his head and taking his juice. “I’m going to go talk to Mum quickly. Tell her we’re going and see if she needs anything.” Magnus nodded and kissed him softly, Alec smiling into it and practically beaming when they pulled away. 

Jace booed from the corner, throwing a grape and very nearly missing Alec’s head. “No PDA in the kitchen or in front of me. Ever.” He added, prepping to throw another grape as Alec flipped him off. 

“I think it’s cute.” Clary defended, giving them a smile that Alec returned. As Alec left the room, Simon let out a melancholy sigh. 

“I don’t think Alec understands my humour.” Simon said, helping himself to a pop from the fridge and offering one to Clary - who declined. “He always gives me the weirdest looks.” 

“People are a foreign subject to my brother.” Isabelle said seriously, though Magnus snorted. “He doesn’t really like big crowds, only tolerates parties and to be totally honest, he’d rather have his books than actual people.” 

“I hate people.” Magnus said, grinning. 

“A match made in heaven.” Jace deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “You two should get married.” 

“We can’t.” Magnus frowned, “Not here.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Simon sighed, “You guys deserve equal rights! You deserve to be heard! We should start a revolution! VIVA LA- ” Simon raised a fist into the air, getting weird looks from everyone. Dropping his fist with another exaggerated sigh, he dropped the act. “None of you get my humour do you?” 

“Not really.” Magnus smirked, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s a little weird. Besides, I’ll just get Alec to move back to New York with me. It’s legal there.” 

“You’re going to marry my brother?” Isabelle asked, bouncing childishly, “That’s so cute!” 

“You’re not marrying Alec.” Jace said firmly. “Seeing as Isabelle has completely abandoned our goal of protecting Alec, I’m going to stand my ground.” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “You’re so weird. You have some serious problems. We’re not stopping you from dating Clary.” 

“Isabelle.” Jace hissed, glancing at Clary quickly. 

Magnus sighed, “I’m going to go now.” He gestured to the doorway and put Alec’s now empty glass in the sink. “We’ll be back soon.” 

“Don’t deflower my brother!” Jace called from his spot where he was leaning on the counter, trying to look unaffected by Isabelle’s comment.

Magnus turned back to wink at them, “No promises.” 

“Bane!” 

Laughing to himself and letting their chatter fade into the background, Magnus looked for Alec. Then he heard them, presumably Alec and his mother, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying until he got closer. 

“-I’m not going to pretend.” Alec sounded angry and almost hurt. 

Maryse sighed and Magnus caught a glimpse of her through the door which was cracked open a touch. She was sitting behind an enormous wood desk, littered with pens, papers and a large desktop computer. “I’m not saying you have to-“ 

“And I’m saying I won’t!” Alec’s voice rose slightly, though Magnus still couldn’t see him. 

“Alexander.” Maryse’s voice was low, serious and almost pleading “You’ve seen the way those girls get treated, are you ready to take that? I don’t want you to suffer and the people in this town are not as kind to those who are different. I just want what’s best for you.” 

“Magnus is what’s best for me.” Stiffening at the mention of his name, Magnus slinked closer to the door, curiosity peaking. 

“You can’t know that.” 

“But I do.” 

“Be rational. Please.” Maryse had her head in her hands, her dark hair loose around her face and when she looked up, Magnus was reminded how much she looked like Isabelle. But her blue eyes were all Alec and all desperation. 

Alec didn’t say anything and Magnus backed away from the door, wandering up the stairs to find his camera and trying not to let the conversation weight too heavily on his mind. He found the camera and went back to the kitchen where the others were still waiting. 

“I thought you were leaving?” Isabelle asked, concern spreading over her features as she looked at his worried face.

“Uh,” Magnus was jolted out of his thoughts and tried to plaster on a convincing smile. “We are, but your darling brother is just talking to your mother. I figured I’d give them a few more minutes before I went barging in there and demanded to take him shopping.” He held his camera up and snapped a quick picture of them there.

“How polite of you.” Jace snorted, though there was - surprisingly - equal concern on his face. “We were just talking about maybe doing the splatter painting next week.” 

“Yeah,” Clary grinned, having bought Magnus’ fake smile and seemingly unperturbed by everyone else’s unease. “My mum said that you guys could all come over and we’d do a giant canvas one so you could take it back to New York. If you wanted.” She added, looking suddenly a little nervous as the smile on her face faltered. 

“I’d love to.” He smiled and she smiled back, bright eyed once more. “I think that sounds like a ton of fun-“   
“Are you ready to go?” Alec was back, looking more than a little annoyed and upset. He didn’t bother to address the others and Magnus could feel the worry bubbling up in his throat. 

“Sure.” Magnus said, mouthing sorry to the others and rushing after Alec when he stormed out of the room. Isabelle looked like she wanted to follow, but Jace shook his head no and they let them leave. 

—

“What was that?” Magnus asked as they sped down the road. He hadn’t dare break the silence until the house was a spot in their rearview mirror. Alec’s hands tightened on the wheel and his knuckles started to go white. The truck went faster and Magnus braced his hand on the door. “Alec.” Magnus said slowly, fighting to keep calm. “Slow down.”

“They just-“ His voice was thick and Magnus put a hand on his on the wheel. 

“Pull over.” 

And so they did. They pulled over in the middle of nowhere, Alec turned off the engine and Magnus unbuckled to scoot a little closer. Brushing a piece of hair behind Alec’s ear and simply looking at his boyfriend with as much affection as he could muster, Magnus waited. 

“They want me to pretend.” Alec said suddenly, his voice only backed by the wind brushing over the fields. 

“Who?” Magnus said, despite already knowing the answer to that question. 

“My parents.” Alec leaned back on the seat, letting his hands fall to his lap where Magnus automatically reached for them. “They want me to pretend that I’m not gay.” 

Magnus was more than a little surprised, especially after Robert and Maryse were rather easy to accept their son. “I thought they were okay with it.” Magnus said slowly. 

“They say that they are,” Alec laughed bitterly, “but they’re still so-“ Alec groaned. “It’s awful. They say that they’re okay with it and I know that they’re trying but I feel like the second that I walk away, part of them is disappointed and they’re just not telling me.” 

“Alec-“ 

“And then they come around with this bullshit!” Alec practically yelled and Magnus could see that his eyes were wet. “They want me to pretend that I’m not gay, that we’re not a couple. Because they think that people are going to treat me differently.” 

“They will.” Magnus rationalized, “are you ready for that?” 

“I want to be.” Alec sighed. “Now that they know, I just want the world to know. I mean fuck whatever they think. I’m still going to be gay whether some old lady likes it or not. And I’m still going to be with you.” 

Biting his lip and turning his boyfriend’s head to face him, Magnus sighed. “You don’t have to tell everyone. I’m not going to leave you. You told your parents and that’s more than I should have asked of you.” 

“You deserve better.” Alec bit out, jerking his gaze away to look out the front windshield. “You deserve someone better.” 

“Hey.” Magnus said and when he couldn’t get Alec to turn towards him, Magnus huffed and crawled into his lap. Crammed between Alec and the wheel, Magnus straddled his boyfriend. “You’re not allowed to decide that.” Magnus said firmly, “you don’t get a say in what I deserve.” 

“But-“   
“But nothing.” Magnus said, a little softer this time. He pressed his hand to Alec’s mouth, “I’ll decide what I deserve and more importantly, what I want.” Leaning in to kiss Alec softly and slowly, Magnus murmured, “and I want you,” into Alec’s lips. 

“Okay.” Alec whispered, bringing his hand up to tangle in Magnus’ hair and pull him closer. Magnus moaned softly, sliding closer so they were pressed chest to chest and he could feel Alec’s heartbeat race as his mouth dipped lower to kiss along Alec’s jaw. 

“So,” Magnus said breathlessly, pulling away. “What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know.” Alec admitted, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Maybe we’ll tell some people.” 

“I’m desperate to tell Helen and Aline,” Magnus grinned, “and I kind of want to tell Maia.” 

“You’re not still jealous over that, are you?” 

“I was never jealous.” 

“So that time when you tried to take a bite out of me because I smelled like her?” Alec smirked, “what was that then?” 

“Shut up.” Magnus groaned. “I get jealous easily, okay? I don’t know what it is. I just want the whole fucking world to know that you’re mine. And they can keep their grubby hands off.” Alec laughed, blue eyes sparkling in the early afternoon sunshine. “You’re mine.” Magnus repeated, bringing Alec in for a bruising kiss. 

“Fine, fine.” 

“Fine?” 

“I’m yours.” Alec rolled his eyes, “I get it. No getting cozy with Maia, etcetera, etcetera.” 

Magnus nodded, sliding off Alec’s lap. “Good. Now drive.” 

“You know,” Alec said, starting the truck as Magnus buckled his seat belt. “I’m beginning to think that Jace is right.” 

“Those words can’t mean anything good.” Magnus laughed, grabbing one of Alec’s hands and twining their fingers together. “What exactly has your brother said that might have a tiny grain of truth?” 

Laughing, Alec shook his head. “I am totally whipped.” 

—

“This one!” Magnus exclaimed, holding the garment up in triumph. Alec looked at him dubiously. 

“That’s what you said about the last fifty.” His boyfriend sighed, shuffling over to where Magnus was standing. “I think this is way too much effort. I don’t go shopping because there’s so much trying on.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “how would you know it fits otherwise?” 

“It’s a scarf!” Alec exclaimed, waving his arms at the offending object. 

Maddie smiled at them from over the counter, shaking her head. “Magnus is right, you should try it all on. And that will make your eyes look amazing.” 

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Magnus nodded, dragging Alec closer by the collar of his shirt and gently wrapping the scarf around his neck. “It looks perfect.” He insisted, “matches your eyes like magic.” 

“It does look good.” Madeleine offered, smiling at the hesitant Alec. 

“Isabelle is going to be so happy!” Magnus clapped his hands, “ring that one up Maddie, it’s the one!” 

Madeleine laughed, “so, you and Isabelle must be close then. I can’t imagine the two of you bein’ anything other than best friends. If you’ve managed to convince Alec to go shopping for a second time, you’re a miracle worker.” 

“Everyone keeps sayin’ that.” Alec shook his head, “y’all are conspiring against me.” 

“We mean well.” Magnus grinned, pinching his cheek as Madeleine rang up the total. 

“I’ll charge it to your mama’s account darlin’.” She smiled, “you two head out and enjoy the day. It’s shaping up to be sunny, but not too hot to be outside.” 

“Thank goodness for that.” Magnus cheered, pulling out his camera and snapping a picture of Alec rolling his eyes but wearing the scarf nonetheless. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, they dashed from the shop, giggling all the way. Madeleine hadn’t commented on their sudden closeness or the way that Magnus had been shamelessly ogling Alec anytime he tried on anything, but Magnus got the feeling that was more out of politeness than actual ignorance to their relationship. 

Alec squinted into the sunshine and tucked the scarf in his back pocket, making Magnus wail in protest. 

“You’re just going to have to put it in the truck.” 

“Why can’t it stay in my pocket?” Alec asked, looking extremely confused as Magnus snatched the scarf back from him and marched off in the direction of where they parked. 

“Because you can’t treat a scarf like a handkerchief.” Magnus huffed, “it’s for fashion, not nose wiping. Which means it doesn’t get crammed in your pocket.” When he shot Alec an indignant look over his shoulder, his boyfriend was smiling brilliantly. “What?” 

“Nothin’,” Alec shrugged, the grin not budging from his face, “you’re just the cutest person in the entire world when you get all worked up about fashion.” 

“I am?” Magnus grinned back, fake anger dissipating as he folded the scarf and placed it on the truck’s bench. 

“You are.” Alec grinned, “now how about we go spread the news?” 

“Sounds amazing.” Magnus said, resisting the urge to grab Alec’s hand and reminding himself that it would be better for Alec if this stayed slightly under the radar. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be the subject of hate from one hundred Sebastians. 

—

“I have something I need to tell you.” Alec grinned at Aline who raised an eyebrow but shrugged. 

“Sure.” She nodded at Helen, “the both of us?” 

“Yep.” Magnus couldn’t help but grin as well. 

“Mum!” Aline shouted, “I’m takin’ a break.” 

“With Helen?” Jia asked. 

“Yes?” Aline bit back, annoyance plain on her face. “And Alec and Magnus.” She added. 

“Oh?” Jia stuck her head around the corner, “Alec, that’s nice sweetie. Hello there.” She gave them all a beaming smile which they returned somewhat awkwardly. Aline snorted and gestured for them to follow her. She led them back to a tiny room that was a cross between a locker room and a break room. There were couches and a small TV but also a line of cubbies that were labelled with different people’s names and teaming with stuff. 

“This is the elusive back room.” Aline grinned, spreading out over one of the couches. Helen laughed and sat down next to her, pulling Aline’s feet into her lap. 

“Is there any reason your mother is suddenly my biggest fan?” Alec asked, grabbed a coke out of a mini fridge and offering one to Magnus and each of the girls. He sat down on the couch and Magnus stayed standing. 

Aline snapped open her can with a hiss. “She thinks I’m going to become straight and marry you. I mentioned seeing you the other week when you got those lovely locks cut.” Aline leaned across to yank on a strand of Alec’s hair. He gave her nothing more than a playful glare and a laugh. “She practically fell over herself suggesting that you and I hang out.” 

“He’s got to be with Maia.” Helen said, “they’re too cute.” 

“That’s not totally going to work out.” Alec ran his hands through his hair sheepishly. 

“Which one?” Helen asked, raising an eyebrow. Magnus resisted the urge to laugh as Alec flushed deeply. 

“Either? Both?” 

Aline was confused as well now, “why?” 

Giving up with a dramatic sigh, Magnus plopped himself down on the couch next to Alec and grabbed his chin. Pulling Alec in for a deliciously passionate kiss, Magnus revelled in the gasps from the girls across from them and the looks on their faces as he pulled away. 

“Because of that.” Alec stuttered as they gaped and Magnus sniggered. “We weren’t going to tell you like that.” Alec muttered, giving Magnus a half-hearted glare. 

“I was always going to do that.” Magnus grinned, blowing him a kiss. Alec groaned, leaning back into the couch and sighing. 

“You can’t be with Maia because you’re-“ 

Aline slapped her hand over Helen’s mouth. “I’m assuming that we’re back here because you don’t want the whole world pounding down your door.” 

“More my parents then me, but yeah.” Alec shrugged, wincing. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Helen smiled softly, taking her girlfriend’s hand off her mouth and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand before letting their clasped hands fall into her lap. “It’s hard for us sometimes, I can understand why you wouldn’t want anyone to know.” 

“So you’re officially together then?” Aline grinned, “boyfriends? The whole shebang?” 

“The whole shebang.” Alec nodded. 

“Cheers.” Helen said, lifting her coke can before putting it to her lips, smiling over the rim. “I’ll stop asking Maia to date you now. I guess.” 

Alec snorted, “thanks.” 

—

They were leaving the diner, waving to Jia politely while Magnus mentally murdered her for the look she cast Helen. And then Magnus saw Rebecca through the shop window. So, he raced out of the diner like a madman and yelled her name.

“Rebecca!” 

She turned around, face breaking into a toothy smile. Magnus wondered in that moment if it could be any more accurate to compare Rebecca to chocolate. She was sweet, easy to talk to and filling you with warmth. She was the kind of sister that Magnus would have liked to have. 

“Well, if it isn’t our big city boy?” Rebecca teased, her brown hair getting caught in the wind and whipping across her face as she held it back with one hand. The other was carrying shopping, though it wasn’t much. Magnus snapped a picture of her standing there and wondered if anyone would believe that it wasn’t posed. “What brings you to the hustle and bustle?” 

Magnus took a look around at the smattering of people along street corners and in the diner and snorted. “You’ve been to New York now. I’m a New Yorker. This is nothing compared to Black Friday.” 

With a laugh like melting caramel, Rebecca nodded. “I suppose so. How’s it goin’ Alec?” 

He shrugged, giving Rebecca a toothy smile that Magnus wished he’d show off more often.

Rebecca just sighed, “I’m loving the warm weather, though I’ve gotten sunburnt more than I’d like to admit. How do you stay so pale?” She asked, looking incredulously at Alec’s complexion. Magnus laughed, because it was true. Alec had remained pale as ever, no matter how many days they spent sitting in the sun and soaking up the heat. Rebecca had tanned considerably since that first plane ride. 

“I don’t think I’m physically able to tan.” Alec sighed, looking at one of his pale arms in disappointment. Magnus held up an arm next to Alec’s and Rebecca almost gaped. 

“That’s a little weird.” Magnus had tanned, quite a bit. So Alec was positively white in comparison. 

“Here.” Rebecca said, snatching the camera from around Magnus’ neck. She took a picture of their arms, but then stepped back a few paces. Holding the camera up to her eye, almost all they could see was her brilliant smile. “Smile. You need a picture of the two of you.”   
Magnus felt himself melt a little inside as Alec threw an arm around his shoulders. And then, after the first take - and with a quick glance around them - Alec leaned in and pecked Magnus on the cheek. Rebecca caught it and Magnus felt himself gasp a little. Magnus flushed, but pretended to brush it off. Rebecca walked back over to them beaming, handing the camera to Magnus and shaking her head. 

“I take it everything worked out?” 

“Better than expected.” Magnus grinned and Alec shot him a confused look. 

“You’re not telling everyone are you?” 

Alec, who’d clued in at this point shook his head. “No, It’s staying within the family for now.” 

“I’m family?” 

“Always have been.” Alec smiled and Rebecca sent him a grateful - though surprised - look. “Simon already knows I think. Jace and Isabelle must have told him and Clary, because Clary didn’t seem all that surprised and Simon’s started asking for my opinion on what he’s wearing.” 

Rebecca giggled. “That does sound like my brother doesn’t it? Goodness, he’s hopeless that one.” Glancing at her watch she sighed. “I should leave though. Mum’s expecting this ricotta to help her make lasagne.” She gave each of the boys a quick hug, whispering in Magnus’ ear. “Told you to be patient.” 

Magnus grinned at her, but stayed quiet. 

Then, just as she was walking away, Rebecca turned around. “Oh! Alec invite your mother over to dinner would you? Tomorrow night at our place? Mum’s making her famous pie!” 

“Pie?” Alec laughed. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world!” 

—

The bell rung slightly as Alec opened the door. He held it open for Magnus who squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the bookshop. The shop was silent and Alec gently fingered the pages of a book that was lying open on the front table. 

“It’s Maia on shift for sure.” He grinned, gesturing to the book title. “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. She loves rereading that series.” 

“I’ve never read them.” Magnus said softly, coming over to look over Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec recoiled from him, giving Magnus a look that his boyfriend was becoming far too familiar with - a look of complete disbelief. Stifling a laugh, Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec spluttered. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“No, I never really saw the point. I just watched the movies.”

“Oh my god.” Alec muttered, his mouth gaping, “I can’t believe that you actually haven’t read them. I mean, it’s Harry Potter.” 

“Yes,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “And the movies were perfectly good. As far as I know, they followed the story line close enough. Besides, Tom Felton was sort of hot.” 

“I can’t believe you.” Alec shook his head, “that’s not possible. You can’t have not read Harry Potter. It’s such a classic series… I can’t imagine it. And Tom Felton was not hot.” 

“Without the dyed hair he is.” 

“I’m more of a Daniel Radcliffe kinda guy.” 

“Am I not short enough for you?” 

“Shut up.”

“Anyways,” Magnus smirked, “I’m not really a book person. I try, but they never hold my interest for as long as I’d like. I’d rather read someone’s biography, if I’m reading at all. There’s no weird fantasy bullshit in that kind of thing.” 

“I thought you liked romantic comedies.” Alec smiled. “Aren’t those mostly made up?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus shrugged, “but they’re not talking about dark wizards and things. I’m hoping for the existence of a happy ending, you’re hoping for the existence of another world.” 

Alec shook his head. “I love the idea of there being other worlds. Imagination is important and all that-“ he waved a hand around and Magnus laughed. 

“All that?” 

“All of it.” 

“Maybe I’ll read it someday.” Magnus shrugged.

Alec’s eyes lit up. “Really?” He was biting his lip, looking like Magnus had announced that Christmas was coming early. It was too cute for words.

Sighing dramatically and shaking his head, Magnus leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Alec’s lips. Pulling Alec closer by the pockets of his jeans, the edge of the counter was pressing into Magnus’ back but all he could focus on was Alec’s lips and the way his hands found their way under his shirt. Alec let out a small groan and Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth, Alec’s mouth stifling his groan. 

“Well shit.” 

Alec and Magnus sprang apart, Magnus with a smirk and Alec with a bashful smile. Maia was standing there between the stacks, hands on her hips. She shook her head, walking over to the counter and spearing a receipt on the tower next to the cash register. 

“I knew the two of you were getting a little cuddly, but I didn’t realize that you were going to come and try and bang on my desk.” 

“We weren’t-“ Alec floundered, his blush deepening. 

Maia laughed, “Oh don’t you worry about it. I think it’s cute.” She turned to Magnus, a grin spreading across her face. “I told him to ask you out, did ya know that?” 

“Is that so?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, laughing at the flush on Alec’s cheeks and gently squeezing his forearm. 

“It is.” Maia said proudly, jamming a bookmark into her book and setting it off to the side. 

“Is that what you were whispering to him the first time we met?” Magnus asked, pieces clicking into place.

“Yes.” Alec groaned. “She was being horribly embarrassin’.” 

“I was not!” Maia protested, though the wink she shot Magnus said otherwise. “I was just telling you to nab that-“ 

“Hot piece of ass?” Alec snorted. “Weren’t those your words?” 

“They were.” She nodded. “I told you so.” 

“You told me what?” 

“That he liked you!” Maia yelled throwing her hands up and startling Luke who was walking through the door. 

“I’m not sure I want to ask.” He smiled at that boy warmly and shook his head fondly at Maia who was standing with her arms up in the air. Magnus wondered if Luke was a little more onto them then he thought, which was probably true going by the way his eyebrows shot up at the sight of Magnus’ hand resting comfortably on Alec’s arm. 

Huffing, Maia put her arms down. “You’re probably better off just staying in the dark about this one. Just know that I was right and Alec was wrong.” 

“I wasn’t wrong.” 

“You were in denial.” Maia shook her head, tucking a stray curl into her loose bun. “It’s not just a river in Egypt you know.” 

Alec groaned while Luke and Magnus laughed. 

“Oh!” Maia called suddenly, turning to Luke. “How’s Amatis?” 

“Good I guess.” He shrugged. “She doesn’t really like being home I don’t think. But she’s willing to stay here until the wedding.” 

“What, like a month to go?” Alec smiled. “You must be excited.” 

“I can’t really believe it’s happening.” Luke admitted, running a hand through his hair. “It feels like something that was never really going to happen and I’d accepted that. But now that it’s so close - I just don’t know.” 

“I think it’s cute.” Maia said. “You two are probably soul mates.” She said it flippantly, but it brought a smile to Luke’s face that made Magnus wonder. He wondered what the story really was to Luke and Jocelyn. What happened when no one else was there. The kind of moments that couldn’t be captured by words or movies or retellings of that same magical story. And somehow, Magnus found himself looking at Alec from the corner of his eyes. 

Was this one of those moments? He could feel Alec’s hand brushing his arm, could see the light catch his eyes and dust caught in his eyelashes. And when Alec caught him looking, Magnus couldn’t help but feel his heart race and feel the smile coming to his face. 

He couldn’t help but wonder.


	17. Chapter 17

“Jace, we have to go!” 

“I’m coming!”

“What are you doing? Giving birth? You’ve been up there for ages!” Alec shouted from the bottom of the stairs, snorting as there was another groan and a thud that was undoubtably Jace hitting a wall. 

Magnus grinned, looking over to Isabelle who was rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall. “That boy takes so long to get ready.” She said with a sigh.

Alec gave her an incredulous look. “You’re one to talk!” He snorted. “You took almost two hours to get ready-“ 

“-And I made sure to start early enough to be on time.” 

“-And you look exactly the same.” Alec sighed. “I don’t see the point.” 

“Of course you don’t!” Isabelle shouted, waving her arms around and gesturing to her brother. “You look like you just walked out of bed and it doesn’t seem to bother you at all.” 

“I think it’s hot.” Magnus smirked, letting his eyes skirt over Alec’s rumpled ensemble. His boyfriend flushed and his sister let out another long sigh. 

“Well that was obvious.” 

“God,” Jace said dramatically, floating down the stairs, “now is not the time for bickering. We’re going to be late.” 

“And whose fault is that?!” Isabelle cried, dropping her purse on the ground with an alarmingly loud thump. 

Jace raised his eyebrows, what Alec liked to call the ‘shithead smirk’ slowly growing on his face. “Isabelle relax, no one blames you. But what the hell do you have in that thing?” He pointed at her purse. “Because it’s either a brick, a human child or a copy of the bible. I’m not sure which worries me more.” He added to Alec, who shook his head and looked skyward. 

Letting out an animalistic growl, Isabelle picked the bag up in one hand - with surprising ease judging by the obvious weight of it - and slammed it into Jace’s stomach. Alec’s hand flew to his mouth, clenched into a fist and doing nothing to hide his unadulterated glee. Magnus laughed and dragged Alec to the car, trailing behind Isabelle who’d made her leave just after the hit. 

“Definitely bricks.” Jace wheezed, stumbling after them.

“You shouldn’t have pushed her.” Alec said with a chuckle, his shoelaces untied and dragging along the floor. “She can be very violent.” 

“I can hear you, assholes!”

Both brothers froze and Max sniggered from his spot at the kitchen bar. 

“Why are you sitting there?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother, who did nothing but raise an eyebrow back and sigh. 

“I figured this way we could all get in trouble together and Mum wouldn’t use any of us as the example.” 

Magnus noted the looks of surprise on his older siblings faces, but Max - who’d been fiddling with an iPad the entire time he’d been sitting down - didn’t see it. Isabelle wandered over to him, looking over his shoulder and turning the iPad off. 

“Then let’s go get yelled at together.” She said with a smile, pressing a kiss into her little brother’s hair. 

“Okay.” He shrugged, jumping off the barstool and wandering ahead of all of them. 

“Does my hair look okay?” Isabelle asked suddenly, trying to catch a glimpse of it in the reflection of one of the framed photos on the wall. Alec gave her a funny look and sighed. 

“I literally just said it looked-“ 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” His sister huffed. “I was asking your boyfriend, because clearly out of all the people here he’s the only one who’s opinion I can trust.” 

“Excuse you-“ Jace said and it was unclear whether or not he was kidding or if the offence on his face was real. He glanced down at his clothes quickly, then looking at Alec’s and letting the offended expression slip away in favour of a horrified one. “Am I being lumped in the same category as Alec!?” 

Magnus snorted, flattening a bump in Isabelle’s hair gently. She sent him a graceful look and waved a hand at Jace. “Does it really matter? I think the two of you look equally as helpless.” 

“I’m not helpless.” 

“And you’re also not in the car.” Maryse said, sending them a look from where she leaned on the door out to the garage. “What gives?” 

“Isabelle thinks I have no style.”

“And Jace thinks I’m actually goin’ to let him touch my hair.” 

“And Magnus thinks Alec is hot.” Max piped up, sending them all a mischievous smile. 

Magnus opened his mouth to defend himself, but found himself floundering and left flushing. Alec looked much the same, his mouth gaping at his little brother, who slipped out the door behind their mother and was heard dashing to the car. 

“That-“ 

“Save it.” Maryse said, silencing Alec’s stammers, and Isabelle and Jace’s laughter with one look. “Get in the car. Otherwise we’re going to be embarrassingly late and I’m going to have to explain to Elaine that we’re late because of hair and people’s hotness.” 

Without another word, she walked out to the car, hardly making a sound. 

“Am I the only one tempted to be late just to see if she’ll actually tell them that?” Jace asked, getting nothing by silence and a dramatic sigh from Isabelle who sashayed out the door, only stopping at one more picture frame to try and catch a glimpse of her hair. 

—

Magnus was startled to see that the Lewis’ house was almost the same size and of the same grandeur as the Lightwoods’, but there was also something distinctly different about it. The Lightwoods’ house looked like sunshine, bright and brilliant with white paint that gleamed in the sunlight. But the Lewis’ house was more shaded, the driveway lined with apple trees and large blooming flowers. 

When they got out of the car Rebecca was there, hands on her hips and smile on her face. “I thought y’all weren’t comin’!” She called, greeting Maryse with a hug.

“I wasn’t sure we were ever going to make it out the door.” Maryse admitted, giving Rebecca a beaming smile. “But we finally did.” 

“It was Jace’s hair.” Isabelle sighed. “That was what made us late.” 

“There were a few other things,” Maryse said slowly, “but let’s stick with Jace’s hair.” 

Rebecca laughed and beckoned for them to follow her into the house. They walked through an open hallway, that was lined with more flowers, artwork, and framed pictures of Rebecca and Simon. 

“Wow,” Maryse said, stopping to look at one of the paintings, “your work gets more and more impressive by the day Rebecca.” 

Gaping, Magnus stopped next to her and looked from the painting to Rebecca. “This is yours? Oh my god. It’s f- amazing.” Magnus stuttered. He caught Jace laughing in his peripheral vision, but ignored it in favour of Rebecca thanking him and Maryse, protesting the complements with a faint blush. 

The Lewis’ kitchen was big and open, but more modern than the Lightwoods’. The Lightwood family kitchen was a true family kitchen. There were tacky fridge magnets, mismatched cups and a sunflower on the windowsill. The Lewis family kitchen was more professional, with large ovens and granite counter tops. 

Magnus breathed in deeply, practically groaning. “Whatever apple pie is in the oven smells amazing.” 

“I like him already.” Came a voice and Magnus looked up - really down - to see the woman who could only be Elaine, Simon and Rebecca’s mother. She had Rebecca’s eyes, but Simon’s nose, and there was a certain birdlike way about her. She was slight and short, looking almost like you could snap her in half without really trying. She was wearing a bright blue apron that, despite the fact she’d obviously been cooking, was spotless. Her hair was black curls that tumbled over her shoulders.

“All it takes is a comment about apple pie?” Simon asked. He was leaning on the counter, even then towering over his mother. He gave them a sideways grin that was mostly directed at Isabelle. 

“Shush, you.” Elaine said, smiling nonetheless. “He’s givin’ me grey hairs that one.” 

“You could use hair dye.” Simon shrugged. 

Elaine gasped like this was impossible and almost to the point of blasphemy. “I’ve earned these grey hairs young man. Years of waitin’ for the moment my hair goes so grey they’ll give me discounts down at the market.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Maryse laughed and Jace groaned, though the smile on his face was telling enough. 

It was cute, the way that Elaine went on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Maryse and all the kids brought her in for hugs, kissing her on the cheek like she was a favourite aunt. She beamed at them all and even dragged Magnus in for a hug. Simon’s mom smelled like chocolate chip cookies and roses. Magnus had to bend down to hug her, but found himself smiling as she pulled away. 

“He’s a cute one, isn’t he?” She said, pulling gently on one of his hairs. “Rather bright though, nothing like our boys here. Goodness, you all look like mountain men next to him! You’d think he was homosexual this one.” 

Magnus’ whole body froze, though Elaine had turned around to pour Maryse ‘a well deserved tea’ and didn’t see. Simon and Rebecca winced, and cast Magnus a look of apology, before fixing on their smiles as their mother turned around. Magnus gave Elaine a smile he hoped didn’t look too much like a grimace. He opened his mouth, wondering if the words that were going to come out would be about apple pie or the impending topic of his sexuality. But then his eyes fell on Alec, who was biting his lip, with his dark hair falling into his eyes despite the fact they just got it cut. And the words dried up on Magnus’ tongue. 

“Why don’t we send the kids downstairs?” Robert suggested, giving Magnus a look that was almost pitying. Magnus didn’t totally love Robert, mostly because he was never around and also because he didn’t make food like Maryse did - he was a teenage boy, c’mon. But in that moment, he had never been more grateful. 

“Whatever you say,” Elaine shook her head, “you’re probably right though. These kids don’t want to listen to us babble. My deal is this, y’all go downstairs now, but you’re up for dinner.” 

“Down for dessert?” Simon bargained, looking thoughtful. 

“Sure.” She shrugged. “Now go! There are drinks downstairs, but come up if you need anything at all.” 

They all trooped downstairs, Isabelle mentioning something about Clary’s hair and trying to get the other girl to take her advice. Jace and Alec followed them more quietly, though Jace leaned over to whisper something in Alec’s ear. Max didn’t follow at first, but Alec stuck out his hand and guided the younger boy down the stairs. And so, Magnus followed them, walking next to Simon and trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry.” Simon mumbled, when the others were out of earshot. 

“For what?” Magnus asked, surprised how level his voice was. He had a feeling he knew what Simon was talking about, but he didn’t want to assume and make things even more awkward. 

“For my mom.” He shrugged. “She means well, I guess. She just misses the point every time. For a devout Christian, she’s not very good at the whole ‘love thy neighbour’ part.” 

“I think she is.” Magnus said softly, thinking of the pies and the hugs. He thought of the way that she greeted the Lightwoods and the feeling of motherly warmth she radiated like a sun. “She’s traditional, I guess, but she’s nice. More than nice, she’s wonderful.” 

“She’s painfully homophobic.” Simon sighed. “Well painfully everything. She always gossips, this girl got pregnant last year and my mom practically said she was Satan-“   
“She’s not a bad person Simon.” 

“I can’t tell you with confidence that she’s the best person.” 

“No one’s the best person. Though, I’m quite partial to Alec.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Simon said sarcastically, though the frown was melting into his usual half smile and the tension was seeping out of his forehead. It made him look younger than he was, untouched by the word and carrying boyish charm. “I’m still sorry though. You could have told her off.” 

“If I had, would it have made things better?” Magnus asked. “Would it have made her like me? The first step is acceptance. I’m not going to hate everyone who hates me, but rather extend my hand in friendship.” 

“Why?” 

“Because one day, I hope they’ll do the same.” 

Simon fell quiet, before suddenly surging forward and hugging Magnus. Magnus wasn’t sure what to do, so he hugged Simon back. It was a rare moment of friendship, a moment where Magnus realized that he barely knew Simon, but he was going to miss him. Then Simon pulled back and there was a little bit of blush colouring his cheeks. “I can see why Alec likes you.” He said, grinning. “You’re a little bit amazing.” 

“Oh,” Magnus laughed, winking, “flattery will get you everywhere. And Simon?” 

Simon, who’d stepped down a few stairs in the heartbeats of pause, turned around. “Yeah?” 

“I can see why Isabelle likes you.”   
Floundering for a moment, Simon froze on the stairs. Magnus laughed and rushed past him. When Simon’s laugh echoed after his, and they raced down the rest of the stairs, Magnus wondered what it would really be like if he stayed. Stayed forever in this tiny town with Alec to love, Simon to laugh with, Jace to tease, Clary to draw with, Rebecca to consult, and Isabelle to gossip with. But there was that nagging feeling, that he was the odd one out and that the people here were lightyears better than he could ever hope to be. That feeling that home was Camille’s bedroom on a hungover Sunday morning. The look on Will’s face when Magnus said something stupid. He couldn’t leave anything at home behind, but part of him wanted to put Texas in a jar, so he could look at it whenever he wanted and be reminded of sunshine and small town gossip. 

—

The downstairs of the Lewis’ house was the almost as relaxing as the media room in the Lightwoods’. There was a huge TV, a bookcase that was filled with DVDs, the cases spilling out from the shelves and onto the floor where they puddled on the carpet. The coffee table that was almost in the middle of the room was littered with more games, empty bottles of soda and random junk. The rest of the gang - Magnus had decided that they were a gang now - with the exception of Rebecca, were sprawled out on the two plush couches. Max was collapsed on the beanbag chair in the middle of the room and Magnus thought he was sleeping until he whispered for Simon to pass him a Coke. 

“So, why were you guys actually so late?” Simon asked, holding out a soda to Max, who grinned at him. 

“Don’t ask.” Jace sighed, sliding down on the couch. Clary looked at him, but he shook his head. There was a smile creeping onto his face, so Magnus knew that he wasn’t as annoyed as he acted.

“Magnus thinks Alec is hot.” Max said, equally as enthusiastic as when he was telling their mother. He clearly thought that this was the prime moment to say something.   
“And Isabelle thinks I have no fashion sense - she thinks I’m Alec!” Jace said, setting everyone off. Because at that moment, all at once, the four Lightwoods and Magnus all started to talk - and yell - at once. 

“Don’t you talk about my boyfriend like that!” 

“But he has no style!” 

“His style is just fine thank you very much!” 

“Magnus thinks Alec is hot!” 

“Max!” 

“Alec, the boy speaks the truth!” 

“What do you know about Magnus thinking I’m hot!?” 

“Nothing!” 

“The same amount you know about how to style your hair!” 

“Magnus thinks Alec is hot!” 

“Thanks Max. Thanks.” 

“My hair looks awesome.” 

“It looks rather atrocious.” 

“You’re not even my sibling! You can’t say that! Besides, look at your hair, it’s so weird!” 

“What is this blasphemy?!”   
“Your hair is weird!” 

“I like his hair.” 

“I think we all figured that out.” 

“Shut up.” 

“But Magnus is right, your hair is terrible! God knows what you would have done to mine!” 

“I would have perfected it!” 

“Magnus thinks Alec is-“ 

“WE KNOW!” They all yelled in unison. Rebecca was coming down the stairs and she laughed. 

“Magnus thinks Alec is what now?” She swept some junk off the table, setting the plate of fruit she was carrying in one hand down and raising an eyebrow at them. Alec flushed and rubbed a hand over his face groaning. 

“Don’t even ask.” He said. “Just don’t.” 

“My hair is wonderful though, right?” Magnus asked Isabelle, who looked over his hair quickly before nodding. “It’s better than Jace’s?” 

“Everyone’s is better than Jace’s.” Isabelle said, barely getting the words out before Jace lost his mind and made to start yelling again. Then, glancing at Clary out of the corner of his eye, he fell silent and flattened his hair, looking to Alec for approval. Alec took one look at his hair, shrugged and was then promptly smacked on the arm. 

“Hey!” Alec cried, clutching his arm. “What was that for?” 

Jace sighed, running his fingers through his bangs. “For being useless? I thought gay guys were supposed to be good at this kind of thing.” 

“That’s just a generalization.” Magnus shrugged. “We’re pretty good at sucking-“ 

“Max is right there and my parents are upstairs.” Alec said, slapping a hand over Magnus’ mouth. “And as long as they’re on the same planet, I never want you to finish that sentence.” But there was a sparkle in Alec’s eyes and a confusion in Clary’s that made Magnus want to die laughing. Clary looked at Jace curiously, but Jace had slapped a hand over his forehead and just shook his head again, begging her not to ask. 

“Noted.” Magnus said as Alec pulled his hand away. He sighed, leaning on Alec’s shoulder, but keeping a wary eye on the staircase. Clary followed his eyes, raising a brow at him. “Just in case someone comes down.” Magnus mumbled. 

Clary frowned, tucking a loose strand of hair back into her bun. Her red hair was just starting to spill out of her bun, curling over her ears. “Sorry guys, that really sucks. I can’t believe you can’t tell people you’re dating. That’s so weird.” 

Alec shrugged. “It doesn’t totally matter I guess, because we know that we’re dating. That’s enough for now.” Magnus didn’t quite agree, but he nodded for Alec’s sake. He would do anything to make Alec happy and even when it was hardest for Magnus to play along and pretend like nothing was happening, he tried. Someday maybe they could be together without having to worry about things like that, but for the time being it was almost too much to believe that they were sitting in a room with a bunch of other people and Alec’s hand was inching towards Magnus’. Magnus didn’t want to push Alec, but he couldn’t force himself to be a secret forever. Someday. 

—

They got partway through Thor, the only movies they ever seemed to watch being Marvel movies - the best movies, according to Alec and Max - not that anyone was complaining. Then, just as Odin fell into the Odinsleep, they were all called upstairs for dinner. 

Elaine was laughing at something Maryse was telling her, the two of them beaming so wide their faces were almost split in half. Maryse shook her head and took another sip from her tea, her hands cupping the mug for warmth despite the clammy Texas weather. She turned around slightly and smiled even wider when she saw them. 

“There they are!” She called and Elaine looked over from where she was putting on her mittens to sigh. 

“Our babies!” 

“This is them sober.” Robert whispered, making all the kids laugh and Maryse roll her eyes at her husband. Elaine snickered and Robert shrugged. “You two are fine on normal terms, but put the two of you together and it’s the equivalent of most people with two bottles of alcohol in their system.” 

“He’s just jealous because we’re gossiping about things he doesn’t understand.” Elaine stage whispered. Louder she started to give them jobs. “Alec, hon, show Magnus were the cutlery and things are and start on the table. Max, you’re goin’ to pour the drinks, alright? Water for everyone and then whatever they feel like. Isabelle, you and Rebecca are on plating with me. Simon you need to sort out the-“

Elaine’s voice because background noise as they launched into action, Magnus following Alec further into the kitchen. Alec pulled open a long drawer that was filled with ever size and kind of cutlery Magnus had ever seen and many that he hadn’t. His eyes popped open and Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve never seen forks before?” 

“Not this many.” Magnus snorted. “I thought city-folk were supposed to be the overly civilized ones, but here you all are, with the world’s classiest set of forks.” 

“You are all packed away in the city like sardines.” Alec shook his head, plucking out one fork, looking at it carefully and nodding. He handed Magnus a handful of forks and nodded. “That’ll do for salad. And anyways,” he continued, “you guys don’t have any room for this kind of thing. You’re all living in tiny little rooms and things.” 

“Apartments.” 

Alec grinned. “Yeah, those. I can’t imagine not having my own house.” 

They wandered over to the table, Magnus holding the salad forks and a selection of tiny spoons that Alec had insisted they’d need. Alec was carrying knives and more forks and spoons. They were laying them out on the table when Magnus looked up at Alec and muttered softly. 

“If you ever came to live with me in the city you’d have to live in an apartment.” 

Alec nearly dropped all the cutlery he was carrying, fumbling them - and giving Magnus a heart attack, he was carrying knives for god’s sake - and gaping at Magnus. Magnus tried to ignore the flush that was creeping along his cheeks and he shakily put the forks on the table. 

“Come live with you?” 

“Pretend I didn’t say anything.” 

“I don’t think I can.” 

Magnus fell silent and Alec just sighed. They finished laying the cutlery on the table just as Isabelle came sliding out of the kitchen with four plates, one in each hand and two laying on her forearms. 

“I’m going to become a waitress.” She cried, beaming at them. “Look at this skill.” Isabelle spun and Alec on reflex caught the plate that nearly spilled to the floor. 

“That’s some real talent.” Jace snorted, raising an eyebrow. “People can make bets on how much food you’re going to drop by the end of the meal. It’ll be a riot. Maybe they’ll even pay you to show off some good old fashioned cleaning skills-“ 

Clary elbowed Jace in the ribs, sending him a look. “Play nice.” 

“Jace doesn’t do nice.” Alec said matter-of-factly, putting the plate on the table. “He only does really annoying and sort of annoying. But the switch is broken so he’s been caught on really annoying for some time now.”   
“How long is some time?” Magnus asked. 

“His entire life.” 

“Shut up.” Jace hissed, rubbing his ribs and shoving Alec. But the smile bled through his scowl a little and Isabelle giggled, dishing the other plates out onto the table with just enough flourish to be ridiculous. 

“Let’s eat!” Elaine yelled, smiling at them all and gently untying the apron from around her waist. They all gathered around the table and sat down, Magnus sitting between Alec and Max, ending up across from Clary. Magnus was ready to start eating, because there was the most gorgeous salad in front of him that not only had a crazy blue sauce, but perfectly shaved almonds. But the people around the table all held hands, and Magnus looked up confused. Alec shot him a smile and mouthed ‘grace’. 

Magnus took their hands slowly, having never said grace before in his life. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do, but it didn’t seem to faze anyone at the table. Elaine took the lead and she asked them all to think of all that they had to be thankful for. By the time they were done and digging in to eat the salad, Magnus was stunned. Because looking around the table, thinking of his friends at home and those he’d found here, he couldn’t believe all that he had to be thankful for. 

—

They finished Thor during dessert, Magnus never willing to admit that he got teary eyed when Jane and Thor were separated. And goodness knows he wasn’t going to talk about how he felt about Loki. 

Simon sighed, “I guess we should take the dishes up. Mum will have a cow otherwise.”   
“We don’t have any cows.” Rebecca said, grabbing two of the plates and shooting him a smirk. “It might be nice to have one around. Fresh milk and all.” 

“Go away.” Simon sighed, stacking the cups and picking them up, tilting the stack so that they didn’t tumble to the floor. His sister just giggled and started up the stairs. 

Isabelle picked up some of the plates and told Max to grab the napkins, sending Magnus a grin and sashaying up the stairs, starting into the story of how she was going to be the greatest waitress to ever walk the Earth. Max nodded, and Magnus couldn’t tell if he was actually listening or if he was just pretending for Isabelle’s sake. 

Clary reached for the rest of the plates, but Jace waved her off. 

“I can carry the rest of the plates up.” Jace shrugged, stacking them all quickly. Clary winced at the noise, but shot him a thankful look. “You just hang here with Magnus and Alec and make sure they don’t try to-“ 

“Don’t finish that sentence if you want to live.” Alec said in a monotone voice. 

Jace’s mouth closed with an audible click and he picked the plates up. “Just stay here.” He sighed, trudging up the stairs after Isabelle, Max, Simon and Rebecca. 

As soon as they were gone, Magnus fell over into Alec’s lap. “I’ve eaten too much food.” He whined. “I’ll never be able to get up. Ever again.” 

“The Elaine Curse.” Clary beamed. “I’m honestly surprised Simon isn’t obese.” 

“That’s a mystery.” Alec agreed, reaching forward to have another sip of his coke and trying not to dislodge Magnus’ head at the same time. “Although the fact Elaine can’t make pancakes might be the deal breaker.” 

“You Lightwoods.” Clary shook her head, laughing. “Y’all take your pancakes so seriously.” 

“As everyone should.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s thigh. Alec snorted but nodded and Clary rolled her eyes. 

“The two of you are going to be so happy together.” 

“Indeed we are.” Magnus said softly, sitting up to instead rest his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Indeed we are.” 

Alec grinned, glanced at the staircase quickly before leaning down and pecking Magnus on the lips. Magnus, never one to give in too easily, grabbed Alec by the shirtfront and kept him there a while longer, savouring the tang of apple pie on his lips. 

And then they broke apart to Clary sighing. 

“Sometimes I hate the two of you, you know.” 

“Why?” Magnus hummed, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“Because you make it seem so easy.” 

“It’s really not.” Alec frowned, knowing that was mostly his part. “But if you really care, you can make it work.” 

“Speaking of making things work.” Magnus trailed off, giving Clary and expectant look and waiting for her to spill everything she really needed to say. She sighed and looked down at her drink. She was wearing green nail polish that almost matched her eyes, but despite her artistic side it was chipped and messy. 

“It’s not going to work, I don’t think.” 

‘Think what?” Alec asked, looking between the two of them. Magnus realized that he didn’t know, that no one else knew that Clary and Jace were more than just watching each other from a distance. 

Magnus didn’t say anything for a moment, but then just sighed. “Nothing.” His voice was soft and though Alec was scowling, he figured it was Jace’s place to tell his best friend what was going on. 

“Okay.” Alec trailed off, but made an effort to bounce back, smiling at Clary and sighing nonetheless. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Magnus and Clary never found out what it was, because of the yell that sounded from above their heads. 

“Alec!” 

“What!?” In classic sibling fashion, instead of going upstairs to talk to Jace, Alec chose to not move a muscle and shout back. 

“Come see this!” 

“What?!” 

“Just come see!” 

Alec let out a sigh of magnificent proportions, but dragged himself off the couch. Placing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and shuffling up the stairs, he left Clary and Magnus alone in room, silence settling between them. 

“And then there were two.” Clary said, her smile tense.

“Cut the crap.” Magnus said and Clary almost recoiled. “Sweetie, we’re basically friends now, so I’m not going to treat you with my sweet smile acquaintance gloves anymore. So here’s what I want to know, what’s the deal with you and Jace?” 

“We’re going on a real date.” Clary was avoiding his gaze, her wide green eyes firmly planted on the carpet in front of her.

Magnus gaped at her, before clapping his hands like a child on Christmas. “This is good! He finally asked you on a date that wasn’t lurking in the dark corners of his bedroom.” 

“You say that I’m like his mistress.” Clary muttered, trying to fight her smile. 

Huffing, Magnus leaned back and let his arm fall over the back of the couch. “Mistress. Weird make-out-in-the-hallway, not tell anyone, dark corners lover.” He shrugged, pulling his fake thoughtful face - the one that made Will want to punch him - and then sending Clary a devilish grin. “Sounds like the same thing to me.” 

She gasped, laughing and throwing a pillow at him. “You’re despicable.” 

“And you’re finally becoming a real couple. Honestly biscuit, I’m happy for you. If he ever breaks your heart, you just say the word and I’ll send my thug after him.” 

“By thug do you mean Alec?” 

“Maybe.” 

Clary laughed into her drink and Magnus smiled, taking a tentative sip from his. Then, there was noise on the stairs and Alec came into view. Magnus wondered for a brief moment how someone who didn’t really care what he looked like could ever be so effortless beautiful. It wasn’t fair, but damn it if he wasn’t the luckiest bastard alive. 

“And here comes the thug.” Clary whispered causing Magnus to snort and slap a hand over his mouth. Alec cast a look between them, raising an eyebrow. 

“What now?” 

“Never mind that, what did he want you to see?” Magnus asked, winking at Clary and then angling his head up to look at Alec who was now perched on the edge of the couch. 

“His angry birds high score.” Alec huffed, causing Magnus to laugh again. Magnus cast Clary a look of disbelief, a look of ‘that’s your boyfriend?’

And Clary just shrugged, looked down at her lap and with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, smiled. It was the smile that was sweeter than candy, the one that made your face hurt and yet you couldn’t stop, it was the kind of smile that made someone beautiful. The kind of smile that made you stop and stare, the smile of someone who was part of something more. And Clary and Jace were something, and Magnus hoped, for both of their sakes, that it was more. 

Just then, the rest of them came trooping down the stairs. They piled onto the couches and the floor, readying themselves for the start of Thor 2 - a must-see according to Max. Only Isabelle and Simon stayed standing. Isabelle was looking surprisingly pale, Simon following just behind her looking nervous but excited. 

“We have an announcement.” Isabelle said suddenly, standing in front of the TV. Jace lowered the remote, almost in slow motion and Alec groaned. 

“Please for the love of god tell me you’re not pregnant. We’re not a made for TV drama.” 

“It’s not a baby.” She hissed. “But it is a secret, so you’re all sworn to secrecy. Forever.” Isabelle bit her lip as they all nodded and Jace put a hand over his heart in mock oath, opening one eye slightly to look at them all. There was a flicker of a smile, starting in her cheeks and tugging at the edges of her lips. “Simon and I are dating.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Good morning.” Magnus mumbled, smiling up at Alec who was hovering over him.  
“It is a good morning.” Alec beamed. “We’re going to spend the whole day in the forest, it’s going to be amazing.” 

Wanting to laugh at the sloppy grin that was spreading over Alec’s face and also wanting to kiss it off his face, Magnus propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Alec. They were almost nose to nose now, Alec casually sitting on Magnus’ hips. 

“Why’s it going to be so amazing?” 

“Because we’re going to be together.” Alec said simply, making Magnus’ heart melt out of his chest and puddle on the floor. “And you’re going to take pictures and we’re going to run away.” 

Magnus laughed now, light and airy as the sunshine that was spilling through the windows. “Is that so? We’re going to run away? Become the kings of the forest?” 

Alec hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I like the sound of that, kings of the forest.” 

After much prodding and poking from Alec, along with promises that he’d sing silly campfire songs for Magnus and even smuggle some Oreos outside, Magnus dragged himself out of bed.  
And, to Alec’s dismay, plopped himself down at his desk and opened up his computer. 

“What are you doing?” Alec cried, throwing himself over Magnus’ lap and looking up at his boyfriend with a whiny pout. “We’re going to go outside! Or at least we were, before you betrayed me for the world of the internet.” 

“I just wanted to check my messages-“ 

“Stab me in the heart is more like it-“ 

“Don’t be silly-“  
“I’m not-“  
“You are-“  
Talking over each other, Magnus tried to reach around Alec, but Alec kept closing the computer every time Magnus opened it. 

“I’m not even sure I want to know.” Isabelle sighed from the doorway, their heads shooting up and Alec sending her a bashful smile. Magnus laughed and pushed Alec off his lap. His boyfriend landed on the floor and sent him a mock pout. Magnus couldn’t help but grin, it was so rare that Alec was in such a brilliant mood, not weighed down by the slightest bit of insecurity and almost radiating sunshine. 

So, Magnus didn’t try and open his computer again, he let it stay closed and he got up from his desk. He threw on some fresh clothes, barely even glanced at his hair in the mirror before grabbing his camera, his boyfriend’s hand and running out the door, Alec’s laugh mingling with his own. 

—

They threw themselves down at the kitchen table, Alec immediately reaching for the cereal. Jace gave Alec a look that radiated anger and held his spoon up threateningly. “You are not allowed any Lucky Charms.” He said firmly, with the authority and cruelty of a medieval king - in rocket ship pyjamas. 

“Why not?” Alec asked, reaching for the box one more time. Jace cocked his arm back and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Don’t make me throw this.” 

“Jace, don’t be a child.” 

“Jace is always a child.” Isabelle piped up with a smile. She was still in her pyjamas as well, a weird band t-shirt that Magnus had never seen before hanging off her shoulders slightly. 

“Is that Simon’s?” Alec asked, making a face. “That’s really gross.” 

“Yeah,” Jace nodded, “it’s kind of nauseating that you’re happy and we’d really like you to stop.” 

“Exactly.” Alec nodded as well and Isabelle huffed, slumping down in a seat and checking behind her - the routine ‘is my mother watching’ check - before giving them both the finger. Her brothers just snickered, Jace going back to eating his cereal and Alec reaching to pour himself some. 

“No!” Jace yelled, choosing this moment to launch back into his goal of keeping Alec away from the cereal and throw his spoon at Alec. Alec ducked, letting the spoon clatter to the floor behind him and gave Jace a wide eyed, slightly annoyed, look. 

“What the actual-“ 

“Language.” Maryse said, making them all jump as she came around the corner completely silent. 

“I didn’t say it.” Alec mumbled, sending Jace a venomous glare and opening the Lucky Charms. 

“Mum!” Jace practically screamed. “Make him stop!” 

“What?” Maryse asked, looking from Alec to Jace and then back again. “I don’t understand what Alec is doing wrong.”

Isabelle suddenly made a noise of comprehension. “Oh. I get it. Yes,” she nodded, “I fully support Jace in his petition for Alec to no longer be able to eat the Lucky Charms.” 

“I’m so confused.” Magnus said slowly, grabbing a piece of toast and leaning back in his chair. He gently spread some jam over it before taking a small bite. He resisted the urge to groan. “Oh my god. This is amazing. What the hell.” 

“Homemade.” Alec said proudly, before going back to his staring contest with Jace and the Lucky Charms. 

“Jace, let your brother have some cereal. And please stop throwing cutlery.” Maryse said tiredly, picking up his spoon and throwing it into the sink without looking. 

“But he ruins it!” Isabelle cried. 

“How?” Alec huffed. “You can’t ruin Lucky Charms.” 

Jace pointed a finger at him accusingly. “You can. And you do.” Maryse was just pressing two fingers to the bridge of her nose, looking on the verge of having a nervous breakdown when Jace sighed. “He ruins it because he doesn’t-“ 

“He doesn’t?” Maryse demanded, waiting for Jace to finish his sentence. 

“He doesn’t eat the goddamn charms!” Jace screamed, slamming a fist onto the table and scaring the bejesus out of everyone sitting at it. Even Isabelle jumped, before she started to giggle. 

Isabelle sent her mother a look. “It’s true Mum. Alec never eats the charms, he just eats the cereal and then puts the charms back. Then when we go to eat the cereal, it’s all marshmallow.” 

“You love the marshmallows!” Alec cried. “You always say that it would be better if there was no cereal and it was just all charms.” 

“True.” Jace nodded. “But that doesn’t excuse your crimes.” 

“My crimes?!”  
“I bring to the judge a proposition,” Jace said, standing and slamming the butt of Magnus’ jam covered knife into the table, “Alexander Gideon should be hear-by be banned from eating all the cereal out of the lucky charms.” 

“The judge will take this into consideration.” Maryse said, a wry smile spreading over her lips. “But for now, Alexander is allowed to partake in the consumption of the Lucky Charms and may choose to not consume the charms if he so wishes.” 

Jace and Isabelle fell into an uproar, while Alec just got up, pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek and then stuck his tongue out at his brother. And then, with mocking carefulness, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and with the precision of a surgeon, plucked every last charm out of it and threw them back in the box. 

—

Magnus had absolutely no idea where they were anymore. He hadn’t realized that there was so much land between them and everyone else, but they were still walking. Alec filled the silence with little songs that made Magnus laugh while he took pictures of everything. Convinced that this was a moment he was going to remember, he snapped pictures of the light hitting the trees and catching the blue in Alec’s eyes. 

Alec was in the middle of some ridiculous country song, one that Magnus had never heard. It made him giggle and Alec beamed. His singing faded as Magnus leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. 

“I should sing more often.” Alec mumbled and Magnus raised an eyebrow. His boyfriend just shrugged and smiled. “It gets me kisses and I’m going to remember that in the future.” 

Every part of it felt like a fairy tale. There were birds in the trees, who were singing, and there was sunshine filtering into every part of the forest. And Magnus didn’t even know where to begin with Alec. If his friends hadn’t seen him, Magnus wasn’t sure they’d believe the stories he would tell them about Alec. He wasn’t even sure he could believe them. Alec was looking at him still, so strangely happy that he let Magnus take a picture of him with barely any protest. 

“Hey!” 

Alright, there was a little protest. 

“Don’t worry!” Magnus said, moving the camera just out of Alec’s reach - thanking every god that he was that inch or so taller. “It was a really good picture.” 

“I don’t like taking pictures of myself.” Alec mumbled, stopping his quest for the camera and looking at the ground in adorable - but still somewhat depressing - embarrassment. 

“Well tough.” Magnus said, his voice just as soft. “I do.” 

Alec leaned in again, slower this time. Magnus did the gracious thing and met him halfway, pressing their lips together gently. Just as Alec’s tongue was doing that wonderful thing - namely being in Magnus’ mouth - Magnus found his camera wrenched from his hands. 

“What? You,” he said, still somewhat dazed from being kissed by the worlds cutest- “manipulative bastard.” 

Alec laughed, cackled seemed more appropriate, and danced out of Magnus’ reach, quickly turning the camera on and flicking through to find the picture of him. Magnus raced after him, the two of them running through the forest. Though Magnus had to make an enormous effort not to fall flat on his face, he ended up catching up to Alec. Something that Magnus figured Alec had let him do. 

“Give it back!” Magnus said, not really caring that he sounded like a five-year old child whining about toys. “It’s mine.” Again, whining wasn’t really something Magnus was ashamed about. 

“I just have to get rid of the picture.” 

“No.” Magnus said, his voice suddenly a little more desperate. “I really want to keep the pictures.” 

“Why?” Alec huffed, still struggling to navigate Magnus’ camera. 

“Because soon it will be all that I have left.” 

Alec fell silent, Magnus stopped reaching over Alec’s shoulder to try and get the camera. Alec looked up at Magnus and Magnus wanted to go back five seconds. He wanted to blast that sentence out of existence, simply because it had brought that look onto his boyfriend’s face. It was a look that Magnus never wanted to see again. Because Alec didn’t look sad or resigned, he looked destroyed. 

“All you’ll have left?” 

“I’m going home.” Magnus reminded him. “I’m going to go back to New York and everything is going to be gone. I’m never going to be able to get this moment back. But that doesn’t mean I have to forget. I take the pictures so I can remember even a sliver of how this moment was.” 

Alec didn’t say anything. He was still gripping Magnus’ camera and he looked down at it. And then, he grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck and dragged him in for a kiss. 

Tessa had once told Magnus that being kissed by someone you truly loved was like sinking into warm water. That it was returning to everything familiar and relaxing. That it was still exhilarating but natural at the same time. As easy as breathing. Now, Magnus would never dare ask her if this was kissing Jem or Will, but he’d never questioned her description. He’d never had anything to compare it to. Now, Magnus wasn’t going to say that he was in love with Alec, not yet. But damn it if kissing Alec didn’t feel like coming home all over again. The world could collapse around them and Magnus wouldn’t really care, because they were okay and Alec had created a bubble that protected Magnus from the world. His lips were soft and warm and they made Magnus want to melt into the ground and stay there. The hand that wasn’t clutching Magnus’ camera/baby was still on Magnus’ neck, his fingertips playing with Magnus’ hair. Magnus found himself clutching Alec’s shirt, desperate to pull him closer. 

Magnus hadn’t been lying. He wanted to capture these moments, to live in them forever. He didn’t want to leave Alec, but his more logical side told him that it was going to happen eventually. They couldn’t be together from different sides of the country.

“I don’t want you to go.” Alec whispered, his breath tickling Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open them and see that look on Alec’s face. “I don’t want to go.” He took in a shuddering breath. “But I’m not going anywhere yet. We still have time.” 

“Not enough.” Alec said, almost mournful.

“We’ll make it work.” Magnus whispered. Pulling away and trying not to look sad, he gave Alec his best smile. “Now, will you please let me take pictures of you?” 

Alec dutifully agreed, making no protest when Magnus made strange requests, like a picture of just Alec’s eyes or the line of his chin when Magnus was resting his head on Alec’s chest. Because some part of Magnus wanted to remember what it all looked like and another part of him hoped that knowing what it looked like would be enough. 

— 

They wandered a little further and a little quieter. Alec didn’t sing as many silly songs and held onto Magnus’ hand for most of the walk. It was comforting, Alec’s rough palm in Magnus’ soft one. The only times they’d let go would be the few seconds when Magnus would want both hands to get the perfect photo, and then before Magnus could even look at the picture he’d taken, Alec’s hand would be back again. There was something gloriously juvenile about it and Magnus was completely smitten.

It was when he was leaning back to take a picture of the trees that he noticed. “Oh shit.” Magnus said and Alec looked at him funny.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, with enough concern in his voice that Magnus had to keep himself from melting. Magnus didn’t really need someone who would follow him around and dote on his every need, but it was nice to feel wanted and Alec made him feel special. It was silly, some kind of childish idea that because Alec cared, Magnus had to be different. But it felt different. None of Magnus’ boyfriends had ever looked at Magnus the way Alec did. Not that the concern was really needed. 

“It’s raining.” Magnus cried and Alec gave him a look that practically reached out and shook Magnus’ hand for being Captain Obvious. Apparently Alec had noticed long before Magnus had. “I mean,” Magnus said, choosing to ignore the look, “my camera is going to get wet. I’m not sure how much water it can take.” 

Alec’s eyes widened to mimic Magnus’ earlier exclamation. He looked from the camera in Magnus’ arms to the clouds that were building over their heads at the rate they would in a cartoon kids show. Then, he just smiled, grabbed Magnus’ hand again and said: 

“Run.” 

And so they did. Breathless, with rain drops starting to dot their cheeks and Magnus’ camera tucked under his elbow in an attempt to shield it. Magnus followed Alec blindly, trying not to stumble on a root, knowing that he’d take them both out in a heartbeat. But luckily, Alec seemed to have a natural compass, because every once in a while he’d slow for a heartbeat - just enough for Magnus to regain his breath - and then speed off in a slightly different direction, nodding and mumbling to himself. 

“I didn’t realize we were this far away.” Magnus said, looking around at the trees and wondering how the hell his boyfriend knew where they were going. 

Alec shook his head, his hair already starting to get wet from the rain. “We’ve been walking for ages. I’m trying to figure out if we’re going the right way.” Then all of a sudden he stopped. Magnus stumbled to a halt, falling into him and smacking his nose on Alec’s shoulder. Alec mumbled a sorry and then smiled. “Found it.” 

“Found what?” Magnus asked, slinging his camera around his neck and rubbing his nose gently. 

“The barn.” Alec led Magnus - slower now - to where Magnus could start seeing the bright paint of the barn. The red bled through the thick canopy of leaves and Magnus let out a revealed sigh. 

In that moment, before Magnus had even had a heartbeat of being delighted that they were almost there and it wasn’t raining too hard, it began to pour. Alec, just for dramatic effect, let out a slew of curse words that poured out of his mouth almost as fast as the rain came bucketing down from the sky. They continued through the trees, the cool drops tickling their cheeks and sliding off the green leaves. In a brief moment of excitement, Magnus snapped a photo of the rain. Then he quickly wiped the lens, smearing the drops over water of the glass and scowling at it. 

“The house?” Magnus asked, immediately hunching over to protect his camera as Alec pulled him forwards. 

“No time.” Alec frowned. “We’ll just sit in the barn for a while.” 

Magnus nodded and they ducked inside of the barn just as the worst of the rain hit. He listened to the rain pound the roof and frowned. “What are we supposed to do in here?” 

“We can just talk.” Alec shrugged, throwing himself down in a pile of hay. “It’s fine,” he said, seeing the look on Magnus’ face, “this is the clean stuff.” 

“Oh god.” Magnus took in a deep breath. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” And then, cringing beyond compare and closing his eyes, he let himself fall back into the hay. It flew up around him and Magnus started to laugh, hearing Alec do the same. 

“See?” Alec said, gasping with laughter. “It’s fine.” 

“I can’t believe some of the things you convince me to do.” Magnus said cradling his camera to his chest. “I could have died. Or fallen in poop.” He added, after a brief pause. 

“You wouldn’t have.” Alec shook his head. “I never would have let you.” 

Magnus snorted. “My knight in shining armour.” His voice got quieter as he curled into Alec’s chest, letting his camera fall next to his leg in the hay. He was filled with a surge of sadness as he thought for the second time that day about having to ever leave Alec behind. 

“You’re thinking about sad things aren’t you?” Alec asked and Magnus snorted. 

“No, why do you say that?” 

Alec shrugged, though Magnus felt it more than he saw it. “Your voice went all quiet and small. You always do that when you’re thinking about something that’s taking up your mind. Something achingly depressing.” 

“Achingly depressing?” 

“What can I say, I’m William motherfucking Shakespeare.” 

If ‘achingly depressing’ didn’t have Magnus laughing, ‘William motherfucking Shakespeare’ had him in stitches. He couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard and Alec joined in in a heartbeat. Wrapping his arms around his ribs, Magnus struggled to get a grip on his hysterics. 

“I can’t believe you said that.” Magnus gasped. Alec just shook his head, staring at the ceiling of the barn. The two of them dissolved back into peals of laughter and leaving was the furthest thing from Magnus’ mind. “You did that on purpose.” Magnus said suddenly, turning to look at Alec - though really it was just a view of his cheekbones and eyelashes. He suddenly realized, the moment that he wasn’t worried anymore that that was what Alec had intended. 

Alec flushed slightly and turned his head slightly. “I don’t like it when you’re sad.” 

Magnus found himself flushing, something he didn’t like to make a habit of. It was completely different, he’d noticed, having someone care about more than just your looks. It made Magnus happy and sad at the same time to know that this brilliant human being actually cared that Magnus was in a good mood. He didn’t want to get in Magnus’ pants or think of Magnus as the next step up the social ladder. He just wanted to see Magnus smile, to hear Magnus laugh. And the very thought of all this made Magnus want to be with him forever.

Compelled to be near Alec and to ravish him to the best of his abilities, Magnus smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. The heartfelt moment was gone in a heartbeat as Magnus straddled Alec, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Their tongues met in the middle and Alec swallowed the moan that slipped out of Magnus’ lips. Magnus’ hands were in Alec’s hair, tugging on it as Alec bit down on his lip. Alec’s hands were hooked onto Magnus’ belt loops. They separated for a moment and Magnus gently bit and sucked at the the hollow of Alec’s collarbone. He revelled in the noises that Alec made, letting the collar of his t-shirt slide back up to cover the mark. Their lips collided again and Magnus let his hand drift under Alec’s t-shirt. He made no move to take it off - God forbid Isabelle walk in again - but enjoyed the way Alec shivered when Magnus’ cold hands roamed over his burning skin. 

At some point the kisses got slower and Alec hummed little tunes into Magnus’ skin. Magnus found himself curling back into Alec’s chest and before he knew it, he was fast asleep with his cheek pressed just above Alec’s heart. 

—

Magnus started awake to a bright light. 

“Oh jesus.” Alec mumbled from beneath him, groaning and throwing an arm over his eyes. “What the fuck was that?” 

“Language, brother dear.” Isabelle said, giggling above him. Magnus looked up to see his camera in her hands as she examined the photos. 

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, his voice hoarse. He was groggy and it was hard to tell how long they’d been asleep. Isabelle was wearing an old pair of jeans that were already rain splattered from her walk from the house. Her hair was down around her shoulders and it was leaving splotches of water over her old t-shirt. 

“Mum sent me to make sure the two of you hadn’t wandered off and died, or done the nasty, so I was taking pictures of the two of you all snuggled up in the hay. Which is a little weird and very reminiscent of,” she paused, tapping a finger on her chin, “oh yeah, every romantic comedy ever.” She emphasized the last word, tossing Magnus’ camera back to him. Once the heart attack of seeing his camera fly through the air was over and it was back in his hands safely, Magnus looked up to see Isabelle smirk at her brother. 

“You’re just jealous because Simon doesn’t let you sleep in his barn.” 

“That sounded a little bit dirty.” Isabelle said slowly, looking at Alec. Magnus figured she was most likely, just like him, trying to figure out if Alec had been making the slight innuendo on purpose. 

“Huh?” 

The answer was no. 

“Well,” Magnus shrugged, “not really. It would only have sounded dirty if Simon was a girl I guess.” 

“I still don’t get it.” Alec said, looking between the two of them slightly helpless. 

Magnus just shook his head and dragged himself out of the hay. He extended a hand to Alec and yanked his boyfriend up with him. “It doesn’t really matter. It’s a dirty-minded people joke.” 

“I’m super confused.” 

“Don’t worry sweet pea.” Magnus winked, brushing off his jeans. “I’d let you sleep in my barn anytime.” 

“You make me physically ill.” Isabelle said seriously, making a face and wandering out into the rain. Magnus followed her laughing and pointedly ignoring Alec’s questions about what on Earth made sleeping in the barn dirty. 

—

They’d barely even stepped out into the rain and Magnus was already starting to get soaked. It was raining cats and dogs - if you’ll pardon the overused expression - and they quickly started the run to the house, with Magnus hunched over his camera. 

They were about halfway when Magnus stopped and looked at the mud puddles, making a face. “God, can you imagine falling into one of those?” 

“Nope.” Isabelle said, popping the ‘p’. “And I’m not God, though I appreciate the thought.” 

Magnus was about to make another comment when Alec gave Isabelle a massive shove, sending her flying into the mud puddle and splashing to the ground. She looked up at him, mouth open and eyes indignant. “You woke me up. And I was sincerely enjoying sleeping next to Magnus.” Alec said by way of explanation. His hair was still adorably rumpled as Isabelle took a handful of mud and smeared it over his cheek. Both Magnus’ and Alec’s mouths popped open. “Holy fuck.” 

“I have mud in places where there should not be mud.” Isabelle hissed, still dripping from the mud puddle. Magnus let out a little giggle and she sent him a long glare. “Let’s get him.” Se hissed to Alec, who gave Magnus a rather sinister grin. 

“Whoa.” Magnus said, stepping back slowly. “I’m just going to put my camera down on the porch.” He did so as slow as possible, walking over and carefully laying it down on the table. And then, as quickly as he could, he made a dash for the back door. But clearly, Alec had been anticipating this, because he seized Magnus around the waist and dragged him back into the rain. 

Where Isabelle put mud in his hair. 

Magnus was almost certain that at this point he was on the brink of committing genocide. If there was one thing that Magnus took seriously, it was his hair. No one messed with his hair. And so, with as much grace and composure as he could manage, he took a rather large bit of mud and placed it on Isabelle’s head.

The loud scream that followed was said to break a small number of records and also a handful of eardrums. It also had Jace poking his head out of the back door and demanding to know who was murdering Isabelle and whether or not he could join. And so, Alec - god bless him - picked up a large scoop of mud and threw it.

Hitting Jace right in the forehead and dripping down his nose. 

“I’m going to kill you.” He said slowly, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him. He ran out of the house and tackled Alec into the mud - which Magnus imagined was very painful. While the two of them rolled around in the mud like small puppy dogs, Isabelle and Magnus were far more mature and took to throwing mud like snowballs in the world’s most poorly aimed snowball fight. It was embarrassing how little of the mud met it’s target, but the mud that hit Magnus’ crotch and Isabelle’s face made it still entertaining. 

Isabelle was just laughing at the mud that spread across Magnus’ thighs, when Alec - being the loyal and protective boyfriend he was - poured an enormous quantity of mud down Isabelle’s back. 

“That’s my boyfriend people!” Magnus yelled, cheering and sending Alec two thumbs up. Isabelle shrieked and the two of them fell back into the mud. Magnus, feeling that it was now his duty, went over to protect Alec and ended up getting dragged into the mess. 

It was at this moment that Jace let out a rather girly and undignified yell that had the others looking up. Max was standing behind him, laughing and holding the hose. Isabelle looked like she was going to laugh, when Max turned the hose to her, Magnus and Alec. They all froze. Almost literally, because the water that came out of the hose was so cold that Magnus was convinced it was coming directly from the Arctic or Queen Elsa herself. 

“Holy mother of god.” Jace said, his hair dripping ice water onto his chattering teeth. 

Alec exchanged a look with them all and then shouted at the top of his lungs. “Get him!” 

They all surged towards the youngest, who squealed and laughed as they picked him up and smeared him with mud. They tumbled to the ground, rolling in the mud and laughing. At some point, Jace lost his shoes and Alec got mud in his eyes, but they kept laughing until they were out of breath. 

“Truce.” Jace said breathlessly, holding up his hands. “I call a truce.” He held out his hand to Alec, who was sitting on the ground, who nodded. And then grabbed Jace’s hand and pulled him down into the mud. 

With Jace groaning on the floor, Alec laughed and nodded again. “Jace’s right, truce. Let’s clean up and head inside.” He held his hand out to Magnus who took it and got up. The two of them chuckled as Jace pulled himself to his feet and Isabelle patted him on the shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t see that one coming.” Max said, shaking his head. His glasses were coated in mud and smeared from where he’d made an effort to clean them. It made Magnus laugh again and he nodded. 

“The kid’s right, Jace. That was such an easy move.” 

“Shut up.” Jace said, though he smiled regardless. 

“Smile guys!” Maryse said, from where she was standing on the porch. She was laughing slightly and they all quickly got together for the messy group shot. Their arms slung around each other, they fought back the laughs to try and smile. 

Then, with the pictures taken, they slowly began to walk back over to the house. Alec came up beside Magnus and took his hand, though they were both covered head to toe in mud. “I’ve never been kissed in the rain.” Magnus mussed, staring up at the sky and letting the drops run down his face. “It always looks so fun in the movies.” 

Alec smirked and then grabbed Magnus by his muddy shirtfront, pulling him in and smashing their lips together. Magnus almost laughed, but it was completely swallowed up by Alec’s kiss and he found himself going weak at the knees again. 

“Ew.” Jace said, making a face that did nothing to cover up the smile that was starting in the corners of his mouth. “PDA much? You two seriously need to stop making out in front of me, it’s getting weird.” 

“You’re just jealous.” Magnus made absolutely no effort to hide the smug grin. He could feel the flush that was spreading over his cheeks, but it didn’t really matter because he could also feel Alec’s hands were they were still holding onto Magnus’ shirt. 

“Obviously.” Jace rolled his eyes. “I’m just desperate for Alec. I long to kiss him and love him forever.” Jace made kissy faces at Alec. 

“That’s incest.” Isabelle said, though there was a smile on her face and she looked like she was on the brink of laughing. She pushed Jace’s shoulder and almost sent him stumbling into the mud and massive puddles that were covering the ground rapidly. 

“Don’t listen to her Alec!” Jace cried. “I will always want you!” 

“Shut up dickface.” Alec called back, laughing. Magnus grinned, watching the crinkles form near Alec’s eyes the way they always did when he laughed. He watched Alec’s dimples find their way onto his cheeks and the rain pour down the side of his face to where it pooled in his collarbones. 

“You wound me.” Jace mimed being stabbed, staggering around in the mud and making mock noises of pain. 

Alec laughed. “You wound my eyes.” 

“Oh nice one. Are you twelve?” Jace was back to being sarcastic, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips. He sent Alec a look that was almost entirely attitude. Alec sent him back a look that was more incredulous and confused. 

“I’m pretty sure that makes you a pedophile.” 

“They have feelings too Alec.” 

Magnus shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this.” He said slowly, looking back and forth between the siblings. 

“I can’t believe that Alec doesn’t believe in my love.” Jace said, abandoning any semblance of sarcasm in favour of the previous gag of being madly in love with Alec. He looked to Isabelle for pity, though she did nothing but 

“I can’t believe I’m listening to my children have this conversation.” Maryse mussed, looking at them. They all jumped, like they’d forgotten she was there. She was holding Magnus’ camera, but she placed it down on the table and walked inside, shaking her head. Jace snorted, stifling a laugh. 

“I can’t believe Mum heard Alec say dickface.”


	19. Chapter 19

“What do you think of this one?” Magnus asked, waving the pencil just under Alec’s nose. “I can decide if it’s too light or too dark.” He scowled at it, squinting his eyes. He was in process of drawing a dress, but had gotten to the colours and gotten completely stuck. 

Alec looked up at him, laughing a little and shaking his head. “You’re bein’ crazy. It all looks pink to me.” He didn’t seem to notice the affronted look that Magnus gave him as he went back to sketching. Magnus was delighted that Alec was letting him look at the drawings. They were a mixture of buildings that Magnus could recognize — like a very accurate one of the Lightwood house from the back — and ones that Magnus had never seen before. 

“Is this a head building or a physical building?” Magnus asked, peering over Alec’s shoulder. 

“What?” 

“Is it something you’ve thought up or something you’ve seen?” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh.” Alec said, glancing down at the drawing and blushing slightly. “It’s something I made up.” 

Magnus looked a little closer this time, admiring his boyfriends work. It was good, better than good, it almost looked professional. There was the obvious lack of the technically aspects — math and all that — but it was completely to scale and almost beautiful. There was a tiny bit of shading around the edges and from what Magnus could tell, it was an enormous house. There were a lot of elements of the Lightwoods’ house, but it was different enough that Magnus was in awe. 

“I’m going to build it one day.” Alec whispered and Magnus looked at him surprised.

“Are you really?” 

“That’s the plan.” 

Magnus leaned all the way back, his head falling by Alec’s feet. They’d been sitting in the library for ages, on the floor, just drawing. Isabelle had come in once to tell them that they were going to catch a disease from all the dust, but Alec just told her to go away. It was kind of magical and Magnus felt like a person in a fairytale. Or at least someone sitting on a very fairytale-like floor with a very fairytale-like gentleman. Alec wasn’t sitting on the floor as much as he was sprawled on it. He was lying on his stomach, drawings spread around him — some Magnus’, some Alec’s — and the pencils and pencil crayons they’d been using were rolling all over the hardwood. 

“I’d like to see your building.” Magnus blurted, glad that Alec couldn’t see the flush that was rising on his cheeks. 

“I’d like you to see it.” Alec mumbled, just loud enough that Magnus could hear him. There was a calm silence over the rest of the library, settled over it like a blanket. It made Magnus feel like he and Alec were huddled in a fort, sharing whispered secrets that no one else would ever be allowed to hear. “It’s goin’ to be my house you know. I’m going to build it and live in it.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep.” Alec smiled looking over his shoulder at Magnus. “I’m going to live in it so that everyday I can remind myself that I’m doin’ what I love.” 

“That’s going to be very hard to build in New York.” Magnus said, hoping it was a subtle enough way to bring up Alec moving. They had barely even started to talk about it, but it wasn’t something Magnus wanted to leave forever. He desperately wanted to stay with Alec, sometime in the future he wanted to be able to be with him. 

Alec was silent, his pencil stilling on the paper. “I can’t imagine moving to New York.” He said quietly. Magnus wanted to groan and throw a hissy fit, because Alec seemed to be the king of avoiding conversations that need to happen. “I know that you want to talk about this,” well, at least he was getting the hint, “but I have no idea what my answer would be.” 

“Is it leaving your parents? Is it still about Isabelle, Jace and Max?” 

“I don’t know, I think it’s leaving here. If I’m honest, I can’t imagine life outside of here. I really can’t. I’ve lived here my whole life, in this tiny little bubble of a town and while being in New York sounds exciting, it’s also a little bit terrifying.” Alec said, still not meeting Magnus’ eyes as he doodled on the edge of the paper.

“I know.” Magnus said, though he was certain that they both knew he didn’t really have anything to compare it to. Coming to Texas was like entering the bubble and the people here had been nothing if not welcoming. New York wasn’t going to be like that, it really wasn’t. “But I just want you to see it. I just want you to come and see the buildings and meet my friends. I want to give this a chance.” 

“Why couldn’t you move here?” Alec asked suddenly, looking up at Magnus. Magnus almost recoiled, because of all the things he thought Alec was going to say, that wasn’t one of them. 

“What?” 

“It’s always, ‘let’s move to New York’, I don’t see why you can’t be the one who moves here.” 

Magnus was silent for a moment. He loved the town, he really did. But he wasn’t sure this was where he wanted to live forever. “I don’t know.” 

Alec sighed. “You’re always so willin’ to move things along and to drag me with you. But maybe I want to stay here. I like it here, this is home. You come from a big city where the people aren’t very nice and it’s always noisy. I don’t think I can handle that.” He shook his head, slowly sitting up so that his knees touched Magnus’. 

“You want me to come stay here?” 

“Why not?” 

Why not? Magnus could think of a dozen reasons, but they weren’t very good. They were all people or places that he liked, ones that weren’t all that important to him — other than his friends. He thought of Alec and the places that he’d taken Magnus, the way that he walked in and greeted the people who owned the store. He thought about the way that Alec knew everyone. And everyone knew him. And Magnus felt a pang of guilt, of shame, for ever trying to tear Alec away from the place he loved. But at the same time he wasn’t sure he was ready to give up New York and he wasn’t ready to give up Alec either. 

“We can’t go to school here.” Magnus blurted, figuring that that was a big enough weakness that Alec couldn’t overlook. There had to be some way to convince him to move to New York with Magnus. 

“What? Like college?” 

“Yeah.” Magnus shrugged. “It would be very hard to go to college here. We’d have to drive for hours.” 

“I guess.” Alec sighed. “But we could always come back and live here after college. We wouldn’t have to live in a tiny apartment, we could actually have a house.” He waved his hands around at the library and Magnus wanted to groan. Magnus lived in a house, that was true, but it was a tiny house by Texan standards and Alec would probably be hesitant to even call it a house. 

“It’s New York!” Magnus cried. “It’s the Empire State Building and Rockefeller Center. Wall Street and Broadway.” 

Alec shook his head. “I just don’t think I can move all the way over there. What if this doesn’t work? What if we break up and I’m stuck in a city that I don’t like. Here is good, here is safe.” 

“But New York is an adventure.” Magnus laughed, before his laugh filtered out and he looked at Alec sadly. “This is never going to work.” Magnus said slowly. “We’re always going to be opposites. We’re never going to be able to make the both of us happy.” 

“You make me happy.” Alec said, biting his bottom lip. “I don’t know what we’re going to do in the future, but for now I like being here with you and I don’t want that to change.” 

“God no. You’re the best thing about this place.” 

“Really? And here I thought you were starting to like it.” Alec laughed a little, raising an eyebrow at Magnus. 

“Oh I really am.” Magnus snorted. “That’s the dangerous part. But I think without you I would have never made it this long. You made me want to enjoy it. You made me like it.” 

“You say that like I forced you.” 

Magnus didn’t say anything, just grabbed Alec’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and almost innocent, chaste and sweet. Alec made Magnus feel like a little kid, planning a utopia of a future and tumbling closer to love each time Alec grabbed his hand. Magnus wanted to kiss Alec forever, until the rest of the world had crumbled and fallen around them. But it was almost halfway through the summer and Magnus wanted to savour Alec’s company, bathe in it. He wanted to be able to remember conversations and the look on Alec’s face when he laughed. Remembering Alec was so much more than remembering a kiss and Magnus wasn’t sure the last time he’d thought that about any of his boyfriends. 

“We really shouldn’t be worrying about this so much, should we?” Magnus snorted. “Oh my god. It’s not even legal for us to get married here and we’re talking about it like we have to pick up and move our seven kids and pet cat.” 

Alec laughed. “Seven? You want seven kids? That’s it, this is over.” 

“Leaving me so soon.” Magnus smirked, faking a gasp. “What will the neighbours think? Poor Magnus the second, Alec the second, Isabelle the second—“ 

“Are we naming our children after everyone we know and just tacking ‘the second’ at the end?” 

“Pretty much.” Magnus shrugged. “I’m not very good with names. All my barbies were named Barbie.” 

“You had Barbies? Your dad was okay with that?” Magnus didn’t blame him for the surprise, Robert and Maryse didn’t seem like the kind of parents to buy their sons dolls, no matter how much they loved them. 

Magnus snorted. “My father has long since gotten over that I’m not straight. And even my straight guy friends loved my barbies, that’s just some weird gender conformity idea.” 

“Well alright then.” Alec laughed. “Whatever you say.” 

“I’m going to buy all our children Lego and barbies, whatever they want.” 

“Wow, Jace the second is going to be spoiled ro—“ 

“We are not naming our child after Jace.” Magnus said, stopping Alec in the middle of his sentence and when Alec opened his mouth to reply, Magnus shook his head again. “We are not.” 

“So,” Alec said, tapping a finger against his chin. “We’ve got Isabelle Junior, I think we can both agree on that one. How about Camille?” 

“I like the name. I love the person.” Magnus whipped out a purple pencil crayon, nodding. He grabbed a spare sheet of paper and began to scribble things down.

Alec peered over his shoulder. “Are you writing this down?” Magnus nodded and Alec laughed. “Alright then, but we’re not naming any of our children after us. That’s just weird.” 

Magnus sighed. “If you insist, but I happen to think the name Magnus is one that we should continue through the Bane-Lightwood line.” 

“Why not Lightwood-Bane?” Alec said. “I think it sounds better that way.” 

Shaking his head, Magnus tapped his purple pencil against his nose. “Everyone knows you go alphabetical.” 

“I think—“ 

“Alec, we’re discussing hypothetical names for hypothetical children. They can have a made up last name. Hell, we could combine our names,” Magnus grinned, “what about Lightbane? Banewood?” 

Alec sighed. “Okay fine, Bane-Lightwood will do.”   
Magnus nodded, adding it to the top of the paper with an over exaggerated flourish. He beamed at Alec and kissed him on the cheek. “I knew you’d come around.” Humming, Magnus went back to suggesting ridiculous names for the seven hypothetical Bane-Lightwood children. “What about Apple?” 

“What about apples?” 

“No, Apple. As a name.” 

“You’re kidding me right?” Alec asked raising an eyebrow and grabbing a blue pencil crayon. “We’re not naming our child Apple.” 

“Why not?” Magnus pouted. “Gwyneth Paltrow did.” 

“We’re not Gwyneth Paltrow.” 

“You’re not.” Magnus huffed. “I on the other hand—“ He burst into giggles as Alec shoved his shoulder, sending him rolling away. 

They took turns, adding and scratching out names from the list, slowly building it up until they had almost all seven children named. They were in a large debate over the name Peach Cobbler, which Magnus thought was endearing and Alec thought was the start of a long road of bullies, when Isabelle poked her head in the door and saw them lying on the ground, surrounded by a sea of half done drawings and bickering about a paper covered in purple and blue scrawl. 

“What are you guys even doing in here?” Isabelle sighed. “If you haven’t caught an STD from all the dead skin in here, you can come and have lunch.”

“We’re naming our seven hypothetical children.” Magnus said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“God.” Isabelle huffed, looking at the ceiling. “Three things. One, there had better be an Isabelle Junior in there somewhere. Two, don’t let Mum see you doing this, she’ll think you’ve lost your shit. Three, you’ve lost your shit.” And so Isabelle walked away, rolling her eyes and tossing her black waterfall of hair over her shoulder. 

Magnus and Alec watched her go for a moment, before bursting into laughter. They looked down at the list of names and Alec sighed. “I think we should nix Ragnor Junior.” 

“You’re going to break his hea—“ 

“Magnus.” Alec said, looking Magnus dead in the eyes. “We are not naming our child Ragnor. Ragnor.” 

Magnus clamped his mouth shut. “Yeah, okay. That seems fair.” They debated over names for a few more minutes, Magnus suggesting Apple again and Alec bringing up Kevin — which received a dead-pan from Magnus. Finally, they were decided. 

So, Alec dragged himself to his feet. He held out a hand to Magnus and pulled his boyfriend off the floor. He cast a brief glance down at the papers, before shrugging. “We’ll come back for them after lunch.” Magnus nodded and brushed off his jeans. Alec smiled briefly before grabbing a piece of tape and sticking their list of names up on one of the book cases. 

MAGNUS AND ALEC’S (HYPOTHETICAL) FAMILY

1\. Alec Junior  
1\. Austin  
2\. Magnus Junior   
2\. Apple  
2\. Peach Cobbler  
2\. Peaches  
3\. Isabelle Junior  
4\. Adam Levine Junior  
5\. Ragnor Junior  
5\. Will Junior  
5\. Kevin (??)  
5\. Josh  
5\. Damian  
6\. Camille Junior  
7\. Jace Junior  
7\. Jem Junior  
7\. James Junior  
7\. Jasper

—

Lunch was it’s usual insane affair. There were claims of Alec being an alien, remarks that everyone was thankful they weren’t genetically related to Jace, and Maryse being generally fed up with all of their antics. There was a brief interlude where they had Robert decide which one of them was most likely to be an alien — most expecting him pick Alec, as previously mentioned. Much to their amusement, he went with Magnus because he said he hadn’t actually met Magnus’ parents so there were no promises. 

“I can’t believe your father thinks I’m an alien.” Magnus giggled, his hand loose in Alec’s as they made their way back to the library after lunch. Magnus had eaten almost two whole sandwiches and he felt like exploding, though it was nothing on the three Alec and Jace had eaten apiece. Every meal it felt like they were having a contest to see who could eat more and still be skinny.

Alec turned around, blue eyes bright. He kissed Magnus, soft and slow again. “Cutest alien I’ve ever met.” 

Magnus felt himself flush as Alec turned away and they went back into the musty library. He noticed some picture frames on top of one of the shelves and he walked over, brushing the dust off of them to take a look. It was a picture of a younger Maryse and Robert, their arms around each other in almost picturesque happiness. 

But seeing Maryse that young again sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine. “I can’t stop thinking about that picture.” Magnus said, his voice just barely audible over the rustling of the papers Alec was picking up. He put down the pile he was neatly arranging and walked over to Magnus. Magnus couldn’t move as Alec tilted his chin up. 

“Which picture?” 

Magnus waved his arm slightly. “The one in the album, the one of the guy that looked like me.” 

“How long has it been bugging you?” 

“I don’t know.” Magnus said, his voice shaky. “Since I saw it I guess. It’s not on the top of my mind, because I’m trying to ignore it. But it’s there.” 

“Why is it bothering you?” Alec asked, shaking his head. “He’s probably a distant cousin of your mum’s or something.” 

“Alec.” Magnus said, causing Alec to freeze. “I—I look nothing like my Dad. Nothing. People didn’t even believe he was my dad sometimes, I think people thought he was kidnaping me. What if…” 

“What if?” 

“What if he’s not? What if my dad isn’t my dad?” 

Alec’s mouth went slack for a moment. “What? You think the man in the photo is your birth father?” 

“Isn’t it possible?” Magnus said gnawing on the inside of his cheek. “I mean she knew him before and there were so many times when she and my dad weren’t—great.” 

“Magnus, are you thinking this through? You’re suggesting something kind of crazy. He lives — or at least lived — here. You’re mother was in New York.” 

Magnus nodded. “I just can’t shake the feeling that there’s something off. He looks just like me. He has my eyes. No one has my eyes.” 

“No one.” Alec repeated, his brow knotting slightly. 

“Not even any of my grandparents.” 

“Call her.” Alec said suddenly. “She’s the only one that would really know who that man was, talk to her and just ask. She can’t blame you for wondering who he was.” 

“My phone’s in my room.” Magnus said slowly. Alec nodded and grabbed Magnus’ hand again, leading him out of the library before they’d even been there very long. They were back out in the blinding sunlight of the foyer, the windows sending shafts of light onto the ground. They went up the stairs and into Magnus’ room. He’d left the blinds down and it was dark, his eyes taking a moment to adjust. 

His phone was sitting on the bed, where Alec picked it up and pressed it into Magnus’ hand. Magnus looked down at the phone and Alec smiled softly. He touched Magnus’ wrist and Magnus looked up at him. Alec’s smile faded a little at the look of worry on Magnus’ face, but he stepped away all the same. Magnus reached out for him, wanting desperately not to have to make the call. His eyes fell back to the phone in his hand, feeling the weight more than anything. 

“This is driving you crazy, I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before. You have to talk to her.” Alec said. “Alone. I can’t help you with this one. This is between you and her.” 

“I can’t do this.” 

“You can.” Alec tilted Magnus’ head back, giving him that soft, sad smile again. “You are strong, you are brave, and you make me feel like I can do anything. I don’t know if that feeling is misplaced in me, but it certainly isn’t in you. You can do anything.” 

Magnus opened his mouth, intending to stop Alec from telling him all these nice things. But all that came out was. “What’s she going to say, what if we’re right? Oh god.” 

“You’ll have to ask her.” Alec said slowly. “I honestly don’t know. You’re goin’ to have to talk to her, but I’m in this with you. No matter what she says, we’ll work from there.” 

“So why can’t you stay?” 

“Because this isn’t my place.” Alec shook his head. “I was raised by a mother who is all about manners and personal lives being personal—“ 

“I shattered your personal life with a hammer.” 

Alec laughed. “And I adore you for it. Now, call your mother, this conversation is long overdue I’d imagine.” 

“And then you’ll come back?” Magnus asked, hoping he didn’t sound as small and pathetic as he felt. Going by the look on Alec’s face, he really did. 

“I’ll be right over in my room. Come and find me when it’s over.” Magnus nodded and Alec pressed one quick kiss to Magnus’ temple before he left. Magnus didn’t watch him go, his eyes focussed on the phone in his hand, he heard the door close and felt himself wilt. 

The room was completely silent, the other Lightwoods too far away to fell the tension that was filling Magnus’ room and suffocating him. “I can do this.” He whispered. 

The few moments of silence before the phone began to ring were the longest of Magnus’ life. Every possible situation went through his mind and for a heartbeat he prayed she wouldn’t pick up. 

“Magnus?” Magnus’ mother’s voice was bright and happy. She was surprised he’d called, delighted that he’d called. Magnus felt a pit of lead settle in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Hi Mum.” 

“How’s Alec? How’s everything over there?” 

Magnus could hear the strain in his own voice. He sounded hollow to his own ears, like a robot that was trying to imitate emotion, not quite there. Somewhere caught in a state of monotone, not matter what he was trying to convey. “Good, I guess.” He wanted to be happy, wanted to have a brief second of innocent conversation. But the worry that had been building for weeks was breaking free, water spilling out of the dam. There was no stopping it now and he could feel it. 

“Are you okay? You sound worried.” Magnus wasn’t sure worried was the right word, but he figured it was better to say something now. Now or never. 

“I need to talk to you about something.”   
“Anything, I’m all ears.” She was still happy, still

“I want you to be completely honest with me. I’m not a little kid and I don’t want to be treated like one. I want the full, honest truth.” 

There was a pause and Magnus knew that she was starting to feel nervous, nervous in the same way that he was, waiting for words on the other end of the phone. She had no idea the words she might receive, but Magnus felt he was going to get one of two answers. Yes or no. “Alright. Now, what’s the matter?” Everything.

“I don’t know how to explain it.” He blurted, before he could help himself. It was still easy to talk to his mother. It wasn’t something he could control. The moment he heard her voice, Magnus was spilling his guts no matter what he wanted. 

“Is it Alec?” Magnus thought about Alec, about wonderful, wonderful Alec. He thought about the horseback rides and the picnics. He thought about singing songs and drawing pictures. And he responded honestly. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Alright then.” She waited and Magnus tried to force air into his lungs. He tried to calm his heart, convince it to beat normally and forget what he was trying to say. He wished for a moment that he didn’t need to ask, but knew more than anything that he did. “Dad isn’t my dad is he?” 

Silence. 

It was one of the longest silences of Magnus’ life. There had been a moment, only heartbeats before when he’d thought that waiting for her to pick up the phone was bad. He thought it was almost unbearable. Now, he knew that this was what it meant to wait. To be on the edge of your seat, a mixture of terrified and disbelieving. Magnus wasn’t sure what was going to happen now, but the words had left his mouth and all he could do was wait. 

“What?” Her voice was quiet, a little more than a gasp. And as Magnus heard her tone, he knew that he was right. He knew somewhere deep down that he was right. 

“When I was little, people thought I was adopted. When I went places with Dad, people found it hard to believe that I was his son. He’s always been so distant and I just wondered if there was a reason.”

“Magnus, that was never your fault. Never.” Magnus didn’t want to say anything. It 

“It’s true isn’t it? Dad isn’t my dad.” He was almost whispering into the phone, unable to bring his voice up. He couldn’t believe the words were leaving his lips. 

“He’s not your birth father, no.”

“Oh my god.” It was different hearing it aloud, and Magnus felt himself tremble. There were no tears, because he was in complete shock. It was always different, having to hear the words aloud, a confirmation of something that he was almost certain he already knew. But it was different, hearing the words come out of his mother’s mouth and knowing that there was no taking them back. Magnus could feel himself getting choked up, his walls crumbling and sending him to his knees. It was the missing piece in Magnus’ life, the one that explained his parents always being distant, the moments when his mother would look at him with an unbearable sadness.  
“Magnus, you have to understand. I knew him from when I went to meet Maryse. I met him there and he was wonderfully charming.” Magnus’ mind went to the picture, his real father clearer than ever in his mind, sharp in the sea of soft smudges and blurred edges. “Your birth father came to visit me in New York. Your Dad was working late all the time and I was lonely. We met up for drinks and things fell apart. It was a mistake, but it was one that gave me you. I consider it to be the single greatest mistake I’ve ever made. I wouldn’t trade you for the world. I had so many regrets about that night, so many things that I couldn’t believe I’d done. I found out I was pregnant and my mind went into overdrive. I panicked. I had no idea if who’s baby you were. I didn’t know until after you were born—“ 

“My eyes. It was my eyes.” Magnus said, remembering the letter that he’d seen. The one where he’d had blue eyes. The letter from before his mother was depressed. 

“They changed colour. So many babies are born with blue eyes. I thought that maybe I was lucky and you had your Dad’s blue eyes. But then they changed and I was so scared that I was going to lose everything. I became depressed because I couldn’t stand the thought of losing your Dad and you. I never wanted you to be ashamed of who you were or imagine that I loved you any less. But I couldn’t look you in the eyes without feeling what I’d done. And that made it worse. I was a mother who couldn’t even look her baby boy in the eyes.” 

“I’m sorry.” It was out before he could stop himself, a reflex.

“No baby.” She said quickly, a laugh flirting on the edge of her tears. “Never be sorry, never. This isn’t your fault. It was never your fault and it was never your choice. Life happens. I shouldn’t have done what I did, but that doesn’t ever change how much I love you.” Her voice faltered at the end and Magnus’ hand went up to his hair. He ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to tug on it and yet somehow unable to. 

“My Dad isn’t my Dad.” He said softly, letting the words sink in. He thought about when he was younger and his Dad tried to spend time with him, understand what was going on in his mind. His Dad worked so much that Magnus often thought he ignored Magnus because he didn’t like him. Magnus wondered suddenly if his Dad didn’t love him because he’d always known deep down that Magnus wasn’t his. 

“Oh no, that’s not true.” His mother’s voice was firm, suddenly devoid of the tears and regret. She was shaking her head, Magnus could almost sense it. The thought of her shaking her head adamantly made him smile for a moment. “Magnus, your Dad is your Dad because he chose to be. He looked at you and knew that you weren’t his. But he never loved you any less. He never loved you any less for being bisexual and he never loved you any less for not being his biological son. You are his son in every way that matters.” 

In every way that matters. The days at the zoo or the nights when Magnus slept on the stairs waiting for his Dad to come home. It was easy to think that being a parent was simply biology, that it was being half of the gene pool. But Magnus thought back to all his time growing up and he thought about how much his father had tried to be there for him. Every spare second spent trying to find the time to understand Magnus. All the years that Magnus had pushed him away and he’d come back, like a parent really would. He almost couldn’t breathe. 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“I can’t tell you what you should do. That’s up to you I think. But know this, I’m sorry. Not because I had you. I don’t think I will ever be able to regret that. You’re my baby Magnus and I love you. But I’m sorry because you will have to come to terms with this and you’re suffering because of my mistake. I was never distant because I didn’t love you, it was because I didn’t think I was deserving of loving you. I never wanted to be too close to you, to punish myself for letting you be the child of an affair. And I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay Mum.”

“Magnus, I understand if you’re mad.” Magnus thought for a moment that she was right. He had every right to be mad, didn’t he? But somehow he wasn’t. Somehow the news was settling into him and he found himself calm again. There wasn’t a hint of panic or lie in his voice when he said: 

“I’m not. I’m just confused, a little upset but not at you.” 

“Do you want to come home?” She asked timidly. Magnus was briefly surprised. It made sense for her to offer, thinking he was perhaps too upset to stay even a moment longer. But it hadn’t even occurred to Magnus that he could go home, that he could just stand up and leave Texas behind. 

“Not yet. I think I’m going to stay.” Magnus tried not to smile, thinking of Alec. He most certainly didn’t want to leave Alec. Not yet. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I love you Mum.” He poured warmth into his words, imagining the love he felt for his mother spilling into every edge and corner of them. He thought of her, sitting at home in New York and having the conversation she’d been dreading for more than a decade. And Magnus made ever effort he could to convey what he had to in those four words. Because she meant the world to him, no matter what she’d done or who his father was. Because she was his mother. 

“I love you too Magnus, more than anything.” She sounded relieved, almost disbelieving.

Magnus realized he had one more thing to ask his mother. Something very important. “Mum, what was his name?” There was a pause and Magnus waited with baited breath.

“His name is Asmodeus.” 

—

Magnus barely even knocked on Alec’s door before he opened it and stumbled in. Alec was reading, but he sat up and put the book on his bedside table. They were silent for a moment before Magnus opened his mouth. He wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news, he wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten through the conversation he’d just had. Alec stood up and hugged him. Magnus thought for a brief moment how truly lucky he was, because Alec didn’t even know the outcome of the conversation and here he was, but within a heartbeat Magnus was crying. 

“What did she say?” Alec asked after a heartbeat. 

“Oh you know.” Magnus said, trying to keep things light as he rubbed tears away from his cheeks roughly. “The usual. She basically just tore down my world and left me to sit in the rubble. How’s the book?”

“Not nearly as important.” Alec said, brushing one of Magnus’ tears away with painful gentleness. Magnus could feel himself on the verge of sobbing again. “So the man in the photo?” 

“My real father apparently. Asmodeus.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Magnus said, sniffling. “But I guess I should have seen this coming. God, listen to me, I’m the whole package. I have an alcohol problem, a history of sleeping around and now I have daddy issues. What on Earth do you see in me?” 

“You’re really hot.” Alec said with a cheeky smile, making Magnus laugh. His tone was more subdued as he pulled Magnus close. “C’mere you.” 

Magnus shuffled over to Alec’s bed, throwing himself down on it and groaning. “I have no idea what to do now. I don’t know if I should let this change everything or try and pretend it’s not a thing.” 

“One time I tried to pretend that being gay wasn’t a thing.” Alec said, lying down next to Magnus. Magnus turned his head to the side, though Alec continued to look up at the ceiling. “It’s funny,” Alec said, in a tone that while light, assured Magnus that it wasn’t funny at all, “it didn’t work out too well.”

“So I should let it change everything?” 

“No.” Alec shook his head. “Magnus, you’re amazing. I think that if you let this change everything, you’re going to be someone you won’t quite recognize. Maybe that’s what you want, but I’m certainly very attached to this you.” 

Magnus hummed and Alec stuck out an arm, pulling Magnus back into his chest. Magnus listened to Alec’s heartbeat, feeling the tears sting his eyes again and letting out a shuddering sigh. 

“What am I going to do?” 

“I don’t know.” Alec said, running a hand through Magnus’ hair gently. “But no matter what happens, you’re never alone. I’m in this with you, that’s a promise.” 

Magnus didn’t say anything, he just let himself drift off on Alec’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and trying not to imagine the way that his world was going to change.


	20. Chapter 20

"Get up!" Alec yelled, throwing himself on Magnus, who just groaned and rolled over. He adored Alec, he really did, but Magnus despised getting up even five minutes before it was completely necessary. Unless he was getting up to do his makeup, there was no point in dragging himself out of bed. Alec was the opposite, and seemed to have made it his goal to wake Magnus up everyday.

"Oh my god." Magnus cried, rolling away from Alec. "What do you country people have against sleeping?"

"Sleeping is just a distraction from getting stuff done."

Magnus actually opened an eye to give Alec an incredulous look. "You're kidding me right? Who said that?"

"My Mum." Alec shrugged.

"Sleep is the best part of life." Magnus said, shaking his head and burrowing deeper into the blankets. "If I had it my way I would be a sloth and sleep all the time."

"I don't think sloths—"

"You're ruining my nap time."

"This isn't really napping." Alec huffed, but he stopped jabbing Magnus in the side and rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. "Technically you're just putting off getting up. Which doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

"Why doesn't that make sense?" Magnus grumbled. "It's the asscrack of dawn and I have no desire to get up and sing with the birds or whatever you plan on doing at this ridiculous hour."

"Sing with the birds?"

"Aren't you people supposed to be one with nature?"

"Nope. We're not Pocahontas." Alec laughed. "We just aren't terrified of it like you city folk. And it's not the asscrack of dawn, it's like nine in the morning. You've practically slept in."

"Oh Jesus." Magnus sighed. "Someone really needs to teach you that sleeping in isn't sleeping in unless it's after ten. Anything before that and it's just a faulty alarm clock." He rolled back over to grab a handful of Alec's shirt and tug him close.

"What are you doing?" Alec whined. "I want to get up and do things."

"That's just too bad." Magnus grinned, not even bothering to open his eyes. "You're my boyfriend and therefore I get to use you as a pillow whenever I please. I'm also trying teach you the benefits of sleeping in."

"Is that so?" Magnus was certain that Alec had intended to sound annoyed, but Magnus could hear the smile that was flirting on the edges of Alec's voice. "I wasn't aware that this was part of the whole relationship thing." But his voice softened as Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest. His hand went to Magnus' hair and Magnus let himself be lulled into a state of drowsiness simply by cuddling next to his boyfriend.

It was only yesterday that Magnus had found out that everything he'd thought about his parents was wrong. He'd thought there were so many odd reasons why he couldn't quite get along with his parents, but he'd never thought that an affair or his father not actually being his father would be one of them. It was a lot to grasp, and he felt a pang of sympathy for the parents he'd always thought of as distant or awkward. Magnus had almost been annoyed when his parents reached out, thinking that it was a pitiful attempt. In reality, Magnus' parents were probably more confused about how to deal with all this than Magnus was.

"Are you okay?" Alec whispered. Magnus was grateful for Alec, because without him, Magnus probably would have gone into a state of bitchy denial. He couldn't understand how Alec was putting up with him, especially when Magnus had been rather insensitive to Alec's family problems. He didn't try and pressure him, but he was sure that he hadn't been as gentle or patient as he should have been.

"I don't know." Magnus answered, figuring honesty was the way to go.

Alec sighed. "I really don't have anything good to say. But if it makes you feel any better, we've got something awesome planned for today."

"We?" Magnus said, unable to keep himself from smiling. There was no doubt that the 'we' included Isabelle and that meant that the day was going to be crazy — Lightwood style crazy.

"We as in Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Max and I." Alec clarified and Magnus felt the smile on his face grow. He looked up at Alec, his face slowly coming into focus. He wasn't looking at Magnus, but instead staring up at the ceiling. "Well hello there." He laughed, noticing Magnus watching him.

Magnus grinned and leaned forward to peck Alec on the cheek. "C'mon. I'm starting to die of starvation. And I really want to know what this mysteriously awesome day is going to be."

"Oh," Alec sighed, "so now you're getting up?"

"Yeah." Magnus shrugged. He stretched his arms over his head and felt himself smile as he noticed Alec admiring the view. "I think I'm going to call Camille. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure." Alec nodded, giving Magnus a hug from behind and sighing. He rested his chin against Magnus' shoulder and gently pressed a kiss to the curve of his collar bone. "I guess I'll go help make breakfast and then you'll come down?"

"'Course." Magnus couldn't help but smile, leaning into Alec's embrace and closing his eyes. He savoured the feeling of his boyfriend, grabbing one of Alec's hands and gently bringing it up to his lips.

"Oh," Alec said, fighting a blush and stumbling over his words, "wear old clothes by the way. You can borrow some of mine if you want, something that you won't mind ruining."

"Why?"

"I can't say. It's a surprise." He said, backing towards the door, a grin stretching over his face. "I can't ruin the surprise."

"Tell me." Magnus whined, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him back. "I'm not letting you leave."

Alec surprised Magnus by pulling him in for a kiss. Alec beamed and let Magnus go, Magnus missing the touch instantly. "Not telling." Alec said, dancing out of Magnus' reach.

Grinning, Magnus heard Alec leave the room as he fumbled with his phone, flopping back onto the bed as it rang. "Hey stranger." He said, though he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Hello there." Magnus' smile faded quickly, it wasn't Camille on the other end of the line.

"Will."

"Long time no speak." Will wasn't sarcastic, he almost sounded empty. Magnus was worried right away, but the nature of his friendship with Will forbade him from saying that right out. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten we existed."

"I found other things to do." Magnus said slowly, thinking about the last 24 hours.

"Oh of course." Will said, displeasure dripping from his voice. "The boy toy."

"Stop calling him that." Magnus hissed, the worry he'd felt for Will quickly fading into annoyance. Will seemed to enjoy pushing Magnus' buttons and Magnus was always quick to fall into his trap and get mad. "He has a name you know."

"Magnus, I stopped learning the names of your flings years ago. I can't learn the name of every one night-"

"It's not like that Will and I would very much appreciate you shutting the fuck up. Where's Cam?"

Will sighed dramatically. "She's in the bathroom, her head hanging over a toilet cursing life. I believe that Ragnor is holding her hair and trying to avoid getting sprayed with vomit."

"Lovely." Magnus bit out. "Tell her to call me."

"What?" Will faked sadness and Magnus ground his teeth, not up for handling Will's brand of irritating. "No more gossip about the boy toy? Nothing to tell me about his glorious hair or abs?"

"Nothing to tell you." Magnus said. "Anything to tell me about Tessa?" It was a low blow, but Magnus felt like Will was starting to deserve it and there were plenty more where that came from if he continued to poke fun at Alec.

"Oh yes." Will said, though his tone was more reserved now, less snarky. There was something to tell Magnus that he couldn't keep up the act anymore. "She and Jem are dating. Or at least I'm guessing they are because they've been on a few dates now."

Magnus' irritation drained out of him. "Oh god, Will." Will didn't say anything just hummed. There wasn't very much to say, because it was clear to Magnus how much this would destroy Will. It was hard to love something that much, Magnus thought. He couldn't even imagine watching Alec date someone at this point, the very thought made him feel sick. Watching Tessa date Jem must have been unbearable for Will. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Am I going to be okay?" Will repeated. "I guess so? Oh my god. Why can't I be happy for them?" His voice was resigned now and Magnus could hear the sadness that he was trying to repress. It didn't take Magnus more than a second to realize that Will hadn't talked to anyone about this. Who would he talk to? As much as Magnus might annoy Will and vice versa, they came to each other when they had problems that their best friends couldn't handle. "They're happy, everyone else is happy. And I can't tell anyone anything because if it gets back to Jem it will kill him. I don't know what to do."

"You're going to be okay." Magnus said, answering both his own question and Will's demand for advice. "The first thing you need to do is calm down. I think you're overthinking this a little. It's going to be rough. But maybe distance yourself a little? Give yourself some time to get over it and them some time to try being together without you in the picture."

"I guess so."

"Will, I can't offer you much. I've never been in this situation before-"

"Don't remind me about you and Mr Perfect again, please." There was a level of desperation in Will's voice. Magnus felt guilty again, realizing in his blind happiness that he'd been more than a little cruel to Will who was stuck in a situation that had forced him to lose two people he loved in one go. There was no advice, no uplifting piece of wisdom that Magnus could give Will that would ever soften this blow.

"Sorry." Magnus said, his voice almost a whisper. "I'm here though. Talk to me. I'm willing to listen. Christ, if you listened to me talk about Alec's abs, I will listen to you vent about your personal life."

"Magnus, I do nothing but annoy the shit out of you. You can't possibly mean that."

"Oh but I do."

There was a pause, before Will let out a breathy laugh. "You're actually a really good person Magnus. I don't think I've ever told you that before."

"I know you haven't."

"Can we start over? Like a little bit?"

Magnus tried to hide his surprise, but made no effort to hide his smile. "Yeah sure Will. I mean, I don't think we can ever truly stop annoying the shit out of each other, but we could stop being outright dicks?"

"I'd like that." Will said softly. "Oh, I think Camille has stopped spewing like an open fire hydrant. She's going to probably demand food. Did you still want to talk to her?"

"No. I'll call tomorrow." Magnus figured he'd let them have their drama for now, before piling on his own tomorrow.

They said goodbye and Magnus hung up the phone feeling lighter somehow. It was odd for Will to be at all emotional, because he was often such an ass that Magnus didn't give a damn about his feelings. But to be in a position where Magnus noticed his hurt but those inflicting it couldn't see, that was something that made Magnus want to help him, no matter how useless he was to the problem. It felt nice though, to know that he could at least be there to talk when Will needed. And going by the almost breakdown that Magnus could hear in his voice, he was going to need someone to talk to or he was going to go crazy.

Magnus dragged himself off the bed and with a yawn moved to get dressed. He had a surprise waiting for him downstairs and he might as well go great the bizarre group of people that honestly thought nine AM was 'sleeping in'.

"Are you kidding me?" Jace yelled as Magnus walked into the kitchen. His arms were waving around his head, like he couldn't control them anymore. Magnus' adorable boyfriend ducked under them to get to Magnus and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Isabelle shook her head. "I'm really not."

"What are we talking about?" Magnus asked, looking between the two of them. Putting his camera on the counter, he grabbed a piece of toast of the counter and held it out to Alec who took a bite and smiled.

"Stop being cute." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "And we're talking about how Tiffany is still on ANTM."

"No way!" Magnus yelled, causing Alec to jump. Isabelle nodded, pointing at Magnus with both hands and bouncing up and down.

"Right?!"

"Tyra's losing it." Jace said, shaking his head. "Tiffany can't even master the walk. She needs to go home, realize what it means to want to be on the show and then come back. She just has no respect for the craft that is-"

"America's Next Top Model?" Alec asked, looking back and forth between all of them.

"Exactly-"

"We're talking about America's Next Top Model?" Alec said and Magnus couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. It was almost as funny as the look that Jace gave him for saying such a thing.

"Obviously." Jace said with a huff. "Are you going crazy or something?"

"Are you?"

"No." Jace said, shaking his head. "I'm just discussing ANTM-"

"Why are you saying that like it's normal? Since when do you watch that show? I thought you hated it and it was the stupidest thing known to man." Alec was looking at Jace a little bit like he'd grown and third head. Even Magnus couldn't deny that it was odd that Jace was an ANTM fan, he never would have guessed.

Jace sighed and began explaining like he was a hero in an action movie telling the tale of his origins. "It all started a few months ago. Isabelle was watching it and I decided to sit down and destroy it, find it's flaws and tear it apart. But then-"

"-Your eyes were opened to the wonder that is America's Next Top Model." Magnus said, not laughing and just nodding like this was something he heard all the time.

"I can't even believe this is happening right now." Alec said, still stunned by the conversation that had just occurred. "I can't believe I'm having a conversation about America's Next Top Model."

"Very true." Isabelle said, laughing a little. "Are we sure that Alec is the gay one?"

Jace opened his mouth to protest but not before Max called. "Mum says we're going to be late to Clary's!"

"We're going to Clary's?" Magnus asked. "Is that the surprise?"

"Yeah," Isabelle said, looking at him in disbelief. "Did you really not figure it out? We told you to wear clothes you could ruin. We're going to do the splatter painting we were talking about ages ago."

"I guess I've had a lot on my mind." Magnus said slowly, shoving his hands into the pair of jeans he'd borrowed from Alec's room. They were the same ones he'd worn the day they painted the barn and there was still a bit of dried paint on them. Magnus fiddled with a chip of paint that was just on the edge of the pocket, feeling the rough surface under his hands and letting it give way to the well-worn, soft fabric of the jeans. He watched the bit of paint float to the ground and was completely in his own head, about Will and his parents. There were so many things that had happened over the last little while that he couldn't quite believe it was all happening at once. Magnus felt like he was standing outside a window, looking in and watching someone else's life. His life was parties and bashing on his parents, it had never been this emotional. But it had also never had Alec. Alec, who grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it gently.

"Hey," He said, giving Magnus a smile like slow-spilling honey, "You okay?"

"I think so?" Magnus said, gripping Alec's hand and little tighter before letting go. "I've got you. I'll always be okay." Alec flushed a little, biting his lip to hide his pleased smile. Magnus kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm driving!" Alec yelled, grabbing the keys to his truck - and successfully bursting Magnus' eardrums.

"Shotgun!" Magnus, Isabelle and Jace all yelled in unison.

"Magnus gets shotgun." Alec said, slinging an arm around Magnus' shoulders and spinning his keys on his finger. "Because I'm bias and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well that's just not fair. And for the record, Clary does not find out about this obsession I have with a certain show." Jace said, giving them a look that Magnus was beginning to realize was some kind of sibling code for keeping secrets. Isabelle just waved him off and Alec nodded, slowly like he still wasn't sure what he was agreeing to.

Magnus was beyond excited by the time they got to Clary's house, pulling into the driveway. Alec jumped out of the car, followed by the others as they tumbled out. Magnus revelled in the feeling of almost having siblings, because it truly felt that way as they piled out of the car and ran up to the door.

Simon answered it, which Magnus thought was odd, though going by no one else's surprise wasn't actually. "Hey guys." He said calmly, giving Isabelle a look that was far more adoring than the one he gave Jace. Magnus hoped for a brief moment that he wasn't that obviously sappy when he looked at Alec, but knew deep down that he was probably worse. "Clary and Jocelyn were just setting up the paints. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

The house was eerily quiet compared to the Lightwoods, which usually featured a cornucopia of noise that echoed through the house. Magnus supposed it was just Clary, Jocelyn and Luke in the house. Just as he was thinking this, a woman came out of one of the rooms. There was a book tucked under her arm, brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and blue eyes that were focussed intently on the mug of tea she was cradling in two hands. She looked surprised to see them and moved forwards as though to say hello. But her face paled as she saw Jace and she only nodded briefly before heading up the stairs.

Simon's brow furrowed as they watched her go. He leaned in to murmur to Isabelle. "That's so odd. She's usually really friendly, I promise."

"That's Amatis isn't it?" Alec said, as they heard a door close softly upstairs. "I didn't imagine she'd look so much like Luke." Magnus had barely even noticed she'd looked like Luke, because he'd thought she looked more like a ghost. There was something haunting in her eyes and Magnus had a feeling there was something that had kept her away from the country. Feeling a little bit selfish, he squished the want to ask her or help her and reminded himself that he had his own problems. If Magnus couldn't fix the things that were going on in his own life, there was no way he could handle someone else's - especially someone he'd never really met.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Simon said, already moving on from Amatis' strange behaviour. "I think it's all in the eyes. Same with Clary and her mum. You'll see." He said to Magnus, before leading them on to the kitchen. He walked as though he owned the place and Magnus got the feeling that this was just as much home as his own house was.

Jace hummed softly smiling at some of Clary's art that was framed on the walls. It was impressive and hard to tell that it wasn't professional. "She really must hate being back in the country." He said softly, as their group had fallen mostly silent. "She hasn't been back for years has she?"

"No." Clary said, startling them all. Jace straightened immediately, his face visibly brighter. "She left a long time ago. Back when your father was still alive."

She said this to Jace and it was easy to see the words stamping on his good mood. Somewhat deflated, Jace nodded and was completely silent for once. Magnus felt a pang of pity for him, because at least Magnus' parents had raised him, whereas Jace's had never had the chance.

They got to the kitchen and Simon quickly handed out drinks, giving one to Clary last and grinning as he opened his. "So Fray, what's the game plan?"

"Well," Clary said, smiling again, "we're going to splatter paint which is terribly messy - hence the old clothes. It'll take a little while, but we told Maryse you'd be home for dinner. We're almost set up and my mum said she'd come out and get us when it was set up."

They nodded, Alec and Jace dissolving into some talk about sports that didn't interest Magnus in the slightest. Nonetheless, he listened to them, resting his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec didn't say anything, but let Magnus lean into him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Magnus noticed briefly Isabelle cooing at them in the corner but ignored her and the flush growing on his cheeks.

Soon, a woman, who looked so much like Clary it had to be her mother, peaked her head in the kitchen. She had deep scarlet hair that was pulled back in a messy bun. Her clothes were already splattered with paint, an apron thrown over a pair of old jeans and a long-sleeved white v-neck. She had Clary's green eyes, but there was something about her that was more defined, her angles were sharper.

"I'm Jocelyn." She said, a bright smile on her face. "You must be Magnus. I've heard so much about you." She shook his hand, somewhat more tense than Maryse and Elaine. Then, Magnus' mind flashed back to what Alec had said about Jocelyn and the sheer amount she'd suffered. He felt a surge of pity for her, but it was mixed with admiration for the woman who'd clearly become so strong.

"Only good things I hope." Magnus said, returning the smile and shaking her hand gently. She returned it with a firm grip, before walking over the fridge and pouring herself a glass of milk. Her sleeve inched up as she brought the glass to her lips and Magnus caught a glimpse of a jagged scar that disappeared up her forearm.

"Only good things." Jocelyn said, still smiling and not seeming to notice that Magnus had seen the scar. She set the glass on the counter and sighed. "Follow me!

They walked into a different room that was quite obviously their art studio. There was paint on the walls and Magnus assumed the floors, though it was hard to tell with the huge canvas that had been spread along the floor. An array of colours had been laid out against one wall.

"Everyone smock up!" Clary cried, throwing them each a tattered apron as Jocelyn quickly ducked out of the room. Magnus tugged his over his head and leaned over to tie Alec's, his boyfriend sending him a grateful look. He tied Magnus' and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Alec pulled away slightly as Jocelyn came back into the room, holding an empty paint can full of brushes.

"Alright!" She said brightly. "Luke and I are going to go for lunch, there's stuff for sandwiches in the fridge and Clary knows how all this is going to work." Jocelyn pulled her smock back over her head and smiled at them. "Have fun!"

"Thanks Mum!" Clary yelled, rubbing her hands together. "You guys ready?"

Before Magnus could respond, Simon had grabbed a paint brush and flicked paint onto the canvas. A splatter of purple sprayed onto the empty space. Isabelle let out a delighted giggle and did the same, going for orange and flinging her arm out in an arc.

Things were going great, they were laughing and at some point Clary had put on rock music that Magnus was surprised she liked. Though going by the way they all sang along, whoever told Magnus that country people only liked country music needed to check their facts. Though they fulfilled his stereotypical mindset when some song about going to a bar with his 'crew' came on and they lost their minds. Magnus had never heard the song before in his life, but before long he was laughing as even Jace screamed the lyrics and threw paint in the air.

"Jumpin' up there with the band!" Isabelle said, jumping up onto the table for what Magnus didn't think was that upbeat of a song - he wondered how they'd react if he played them the music he listened to at raves.

"Takin' me by the hand!" Clary laughed, barely able to get the words out as Isabelle took her hand and dragged her up onto the table.

Magnus put a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh and turned to Alec, breathless. "If we ever broke up, you'd write a dramatic country song for me, wouldn't you?"

He meant it as a joke and Alec smiled, but his voice was nothing but sincerity when he said. "I'd write you a hundred songs, but I'd rather keep you." Magnus laughed again to hide his blush, kissing Alec's cheek again

Isabelle was dancing, when she reached out and grabbed a handful of blue paint that was dropped onto Simon's head.

And so began the war.

Magnus felt like he was going to die from all the paint he had somehow eaten or inhaled. Between gasping for breath and laughing, his mouth was open enough that he didn't think he was ever going to forget what the paint tasted like.

Just when he thought he was safe, Alec pulled him in for a kiss - they both tasted like paint that Magnus had to pray at this point wasn't poisonous - and dragged a paint covered hand through his hair.

"You did not." Magnus said, his mouth gaping open. "Did you just put paint in my hair?"

Alec shrugged, his false innocence marred by the devilish grin he was sporting. Magnus was about to say something else when Alec smear a green paintbrush across Magnus' cheek, from cheekbone to earlobe. Magnus heard Simon laugh and threw a spray of purple paint in his direction, catching him in the mouth and all along his face - successfully cutting a line over one of his eyes and through his eyebrow.

"Oh, it's on big city boy." Simon said, going for the pain roller. He jumped over the canvas and chased Magnus around the edge, shoving Jace into the wall and almost slipping on paint in the process.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled, ducking behind his boyfriend's shoulders. "Protect me!"

Alec laughed but played along, grabbing a paint brush and holding it out to Simon as though in a duel. Isabelle cheered on Simon, before laughing and trying to actually go back to painting. Jace did the same, he and Clary working on a corner that they had deemed not done. Then Simon shook his head to Alec and got an evil look in his eye. He gestured to an open can of orange paint and Isabelle. It only took a second for Alec to clue in, their silence going unnoticed under the loud music. It took Magnus a little longer to realize what was going to happen and before he could say anything to warn Isabelle, her boyfriend and his own had hoisted the can above their heads. And poured the remaining contents on Isabelle.

The empty can clattered to the ground as Alec and Simon threw it away from themselves and ran, fleeing to the other side of the painting where they were convinced Isabelle wouldn't follow. There was a heartbeat of silence before Isabelle started to scream bloody murder, a slew of obscenities and high frequency noise that Magnus would never want to be on the receiving end of.

"You motherfucking sons-" Isabelle screeched, wiping paint out of her eyes. It coated her face, her hair and her clothes. The orange oozed down her legs and dripped off of her arms, not touching her hands and stopping at her elbows. Her hair was a column of orange and she brought it over her shoulder and rung it out, splattering more orange paint onto the edge of the canvas. She straightened up and quieted down, marching across the canvas. She got about halfway, leaving orange footprints down the side, when she almost slipped into the paint and went sliding into Simon.

Jace grabbed onto her arms on instinct before making a noise of protest when he too was covered in orange paint.

"Ew." He said, stretching it out and trying to push her off him. "What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with you." Isabelle said back, not even making it a question and shoving Jace so that he fell into a paint tray. Isabelle slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

Alec and Magnus looked over where they'd been caught in their own - completely mature - paint war with Max. "Holy crap." Alec said, stifling his laughter. "On a scale of one to ten how purple do you think that Jace's butt is right now."

"Eleven." Magnus said, struggling to keep a straight face as they watched Jace stand up, covered completely in paint from his lower back to the backs of his knees.

"I'm going to kill you." He said to Isabelle, his tone only slightly joking.

"Maybe the paint war ends here?" Clary asked, looking to the siblings as though praying that one of them would just surrender already. "I think we should finish the painting soon. It's already way past lunch."

"Is it actually?" Magnus asked, feeling like they'd only been painting for a matter of minutes. He glanced down at his watch and noticed that it had been almost three hours, unlike the original hour or so they'd planned on painting before lunch.

"Clary!" Max said suddenly. "Paint me a beard!" He held out a brush to her, smiling angelically and looking too adorable for Clary to refuse. As she kneeled down and asked him who he wanted to look like, he grinned again and said Tony Stark. It took her a few minutes, but Magnus thought she did a pretty good job, considering she was going from memory. Max seemed more than pleased with the result and spent a good ten minutes trying to convince Alec to get a beard too. Magnus' boyfriend just laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, saying he was never going to get an orange beard.

"That's too bad." Magnus said, stuffing his paint covered hands in his pockets. "I was really hoping to see what you looked like with an orange beard."

"Too bad for you." Alec said, smirking and sending a spray of blue paint onto the corner of the canvas. "You'll never know."

Magnus was about to respond when a voice came from the doorway. "Oh my goodness." Jocelyn said, making no effort to hide her laughter. "Y'all look ridiculous."

"Grab my camera!" Magnus said suddenly, pointing just outside the room. "Can you take a group shot of us?"

"Of course!"

Clary's mum lined up the shot, smiling at them all from behind the lens. They crowded together, Magnus throwing his arms around Alec on his right and Jace on his left. There was still paint drying on the side of his face and he couldn't keep himself from laughing slightly. Simon was whispering something to Isabelle that had her cracking up. There were a few clicks and Magnus took the camera back from Jocelyn gingerly. Careful not to get any of the paint on the buttons, Magnus grinned and flipped it around. Everyone crowded around and they took a selfie, making the weirdest faces they could.

"That was perfect." Magnus said, only glancing at it quickly.

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" Jocelyn asked, seeing the back of Jace's jeans and trying not to laugh.

"Nope." Simon said, so they went out and started to make sandwiches. Simon also made a comment about the glorious amount of paint that he'd eaten.

"You're telling me." Magnus said, reaching over Clary's head to grab the mayonnaise from Alec. "I can't taste anything except paint."

"Would now be a bad time to mention that it was poisonous?" Jocelyn said. They tall turned around, faces full of panic until they noticed the grin she was fighting. "I'm kidding!" She yelled, laughing. "You guys looked so terrified. I didn't think you'd accidentally eaten that much of it."

"I ate about half a can." Isabelle said, sending Simon and Alec a glare.

"I can tell." Luke gave Isabelle a funny look, kissing his fiancé on the cheek and moving past her to the fridge. "I thought the whole point of this was to get paint on the canvas."

"Yeah," Isabelle put her hands on her hips, "that's what I thought too." She faked mad, waving a butter knife at her brother. Alec backed up, two hands up in surrender.

"That's my siblings." Jace said, putting a hand over his heart and slinging an arm over Max's shoulders. "We like to hang out, throw some paint, eat some paint and then threaten murder."

Max nodded, his seriousness completely ruined by the fake beard that was starting to smudge around his mouth. "That's family right there."

Simon snorted into his juice, causing Isabelle to turn around and wave the knife at him. Almost dropping his cup, Simon dodged the butter knife like it was a sword, faking tears and getting on his knees for forgiveness.

"And that would be love." Clary muttered under her breath.

"Oh and you'll never guess who we saw." Jocelyn said, smiling brightly and diverting attention from Simon and Isabelle's performance. "We bumped into that lovely boy, Sebastian. You all must remember him? He's so polite."

Magnus bit his tongue, looking at Jocelyn in disbelief. It was so very obvious that Sebastian was being a nice guy to all the right people. Get the adults to like him and he was in the clear, but he had no problem insulting everyone else. Thinking of the things that he'd said to Jace had Magnus' blood boiling and going by the looks on everyone's face, he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah." Isabelle said, her smile doing nothing to hide the venom in her voice. "He's a real charmer that one."

"Am I missing something?" Jocelyn asked, looking around at their faces. "I thought Sebastian really was quite nice."

"There were some harsh things said." Clary said, slowly and carefully. "But we would love to get to know him better. Right guys?"

"Sure." Alec said, nodding and attempting a smile that came out as more of a grimace. "We probably just got off on the wrong foot."

Jace stayed quiet, his face dark. Magnus searched his mind for something to say and ended up blurting. "A kid brought a gun to my school once." Then, catching the alarm on their faces, back-pedalled a little. "What I meant was that it could be worse? He could be violent or something."

Simon smiled widely. "Magnus is right. Sebastian might be mean and awful, but at least he isn't a gun wielding lunatic."

"On that happy note…" Jace said, rolling his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

"I think that this is my favourite." Alec said, running his finger over the spine of the book and walking back to where Magnus was sprawled on the ground.

"Which one?" Magnus asked, prying his nose out of the frayed copy of The Great Gatsby the Alec found for him. He sighed dramatically and held out a hand. "You shall have to bring it closer. I have terrible eyesight and cannot possibly see the cover when you're that far away."

Alec grinned and scooted closer so that he was sitting cross legged just behind Magnus' head. He held the book over Magnus' face, so close that Magnus had to squint to make out the title.

"Good Omens?" He asked, looking at the cover carefully. "Isn't Neil Gaiman the Coraline guy?"

"Among other things." Alec said, though he sounded pleased that Magnus knew who Neil Gaiman was - Magnus mentally patted himself on the back for that one. "And Terry Pratchett. It's amazing and funny."

"Amazing?"

"Yes."

"I must read it." Magnus said, plucking the book from Alec's hands and opening it to the first page. He shifted his head slightly so that it was in Alec's lap, waiting a moment before looking up. Alec just grinned at him and picked up the Great Gatsby, sighing and starting to read.

They sat in complete silence for while, reading and just enjoying the feeling of being around each other. Magnus couldn't help but be a little drowsy, sitting with Alec and getting lost in the story. Alec was right, the book was funny and Magnus found himself giggling as he read. This seemed to humour Alec, who just gave Magnus a funny look, chuckled and kept reading. Magnus wished he could go back in time and talk to his past self, tell him that he was going to find Alec and that it was all going to be okay. Magnus had had so many bad boyfriends, ones that just wanted to sleep with him, ones that just wanted to use him, so many that he couldn't really connect with. And then there was Alec, who was so opposite to him and yet so perfect. There was something about him that had Magnus falling hard. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Alec, because this was Alec's first serious relationship, but there were three words that were starting to run through his mind every time he saw his boyfriend. It was only a matter of time before they ran out of Magnus' mouth and changed everything.

Magnus was lost in his thoughts when Alec spoke up.

"Magnus," Alec said, suddenly quiet. He put the book down, just next to Magnus' head. Both his hands went to Magnus' hair, drawing Magnus' attention away from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Magnus said, his voice quieter than he thought it would be. "I was reading." He said louder.

"No you weren't." Magnus looked up in time to see Magnus roll his eyes. "I know you're not a fast reader, but you looked at the same page for about ten minutes. That's pushing it even for Isabelle."

Magnus stayed quiet.

"We need to talk." Magnus felt his heart stop. Those were the words. They were the words that every crap boyfriend had said before it ended. He didn't want this to be like that, he didn't want this to end like that.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Magnus blurted, trying to keep the panic away from his voice. This on top of everything would probably break him.

"What?" Alec looked just as alarmed as Magnus felt, which helped him calm down a little. "What the hell? No. God, no."

"So no one ever told you that those are key break up words?"

"No." Alec groaned. "I had no idea. We do need to talk about something though. I did something bad."

"If you've cheated or something, I should warn you that I might vomit and cry."

"It doesn't have anything to do with us."

"What is it then?" Magnus asked, though he could feel dread building. "What did you do?"

"I found your dad."

Magnus sat up, recoiling away from Alec and trying to calm his racing heart. "You did what?" Alec's favorite book slid away from Magnus along the floor, though Magnus hardly noticed. He could barely comprehend what Alec was talking about.

"I know I shouldn't have." Alec said, shaking his head and burying it in his hands. "But you were so torn up about it and then I was looking at the photo. And I found him."

"What?" Magnus' voice was barely a whisper, completely stunned.

"He doesn't live far from here. He's unmarried and as far as I know, you're his only kid. I talked a little bit to Jocelyn because well, she was in the photo too. She gave me his name and then I found him in the phone book. His address and everything."

"Oh my god."

"I'm so sorry." Alec said, biting his lip and staring at the ground. "I shouldn't have looked but I wanted to help. And then I couldn't keep it from you any longer without feeling bad."

"Oh my god."

"Magnus?" Alec said. "I'm really sorry."

"You found him?" Magnus said, trying to wrap his head around everything. "You have his address and everything?"

"Yeah." Alec said, drawing the end out and looking at Magnus suspiciously.

"We're going to meet him." Magnus said, jumping to his feet. "That's what we're going to do. We're going to go and meet my dad." He started towards the door, already making the mental list of things they might need to make the long drive out.

Alec got up too, grabbing Magnus' shoulders before he could get far. "Are you serious?" He scanned Magnus' face, looking for some sign that he was kidding, anything to tell him that his boyfriend wasn't being crazy. "Magnus that's insane. We can't just drive out there and make this big declaration. As far as we know, he doesn't know you exist. That's enough to freak anyone out. We can't just go over there."

"Alec. He's my Dad."

"No he's not." Alec shook his head. "You know that he's no more your dad than the man who raised you. You've never met him. We can't just drive out there and hope that everything goes smoothly."

"I'm going out there. I can get Isabelle to drive me." Magnus wasn't even sure that Isabelle had a license, but he was willing to bet that she did. "We'll take your mum's car. Isabelle will help me." Magnus was in a sort of daze, the words falling out of his mouth before he could clue in what was happening.

"Okay." Alec said. "I'll drive you. Christ, I'll drive you. Get your stuff together, it'll take us about three hours to get there." Magnus just nodded, stumbling out of the library and nearly hitting Isabelle on his way out. She looked at them both, flushed and panicked. Magnus knew his eyes were wide and he could feel his heart racing in his chest

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked, laughing a little.

Magnus looked back just in time to see Alec scowl. "Something really stupid."

—

"Can you stop doing that?" Alec snapped, before softening his tone. "I know you're nervous, but the tappin' is starting to drive me crazy." It was the first thing either of them had said since they got into the car, more than two hours ago. Magnus was too scared to talk and Alec seemed more frustrated than anything.

"Sorry." Magnus mumbled, his hands stilling from where they'd been frantically beating against his thighs. "I'm just suddenly terrified. Was this a bad idea?"

Alec shrugged. "Probably. But we're only about half an hour away, so we might as well keep going."

"Yeah, I guess so." Magnus fell silent again, looking out the window and watching the hills roll by. "Did you tell your parents where we were going?"

"No." Alec said, his hands tightening on the wheel. "I didn't know what the hell to tell them. I'm just hoping they don't try and murder me when we get back." Magnus winced, letting the silence fall down over them and remain there for the rest of the drive.

There were so many horrible ways that this could go and Magnus couldn't help but imagine all of them - though he hoped that the one where his father turned out to be a serial killer was as unlikely as he thought. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for dragging Alec along, but he didn't want to admit that he was horribly wrong and kept throwing their relationship off on a tilt. Sorry didn't really seem to cut it at this point. Magnus was too worried about his father to linger on this thought for long, convincing himself that he needed to do this and Alec should support him - no matter how selfish he felt saying that.

Magnus felt like it had only been a few seconds before Alec was stopping the car. "We're here." He said softly.

The house was small, but Magnus thought it looked homey, in part a place that he might have enjoyed growing up in. There was an enormous tree in the front with low hanging branches that Magnus thought would make the perfect place for a swing set. Magnus imagined for a moment, growing up here with a family as picture perfect as the Lightwoods. Maybe having more siblings, younger ones for him to boss around and watch over. He thought about his mother and how her eyes lit up when she spoke of Texas and how easy it would have been for them to have gone to the next town over to visit Maryse. To visit Alec.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alec asked. His eyes were focussed on Magnus and Magnus couldn't help but feel exposed, as though Alec could see right through any facade that Magnus tried to erect.

"I'm not sure." Magnus said. "But I think that I have to."

"This isn't why I found him you know." Alec sighed. "I tried to find him because I wanted to make sure that he was still alive. I didn't want you to get it in your head that he was around and you could see him only to find out he'd been dead for years. But then this whole thing started and we're sitting outside of his house."

"We are." Magnus was surprised how calm his voice sounded, though he could see in Alec's face that it was hollow. "I'm going to knock on the door."

"Wait." Alec said, grabbing Magnus' wrist as he moved to get out of the car. "Magnus. This of all things shouldn't change anything. Don't let this change you. No matter how this turns out, do not let this one moment, this one man, change everything."

And Magnus, because he was on a roll for doing hilariously stupid things, looked right into his boyfriend's eyes and lied. "I won't." And the moment the words left his lips, something in Alec hardened. Because he could see right through Magnus and he knew that Magnus was lying.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alec was resigned and Magnus felt guilty again.

But it didn't stop him from throwing a flippant, "if you want," over his shoulder as he got out of the car. Alec sighed, but followed him a moment later, running to catch up to Magnus who was over the lawn and standing on the front stoop before Alec had even undone his seatbelt.

Before Magnus knocked, he stopped, his fist already poised over the blue door. Then he turned to Alec and melted. "I'm sorry. I'm being awful. I'm just scared." He let out a long sigh and turned away from Alec, not waiting to see his reaction. Alec's hand gently slid into Magnus' his rough thumb rubbing circles into the back of Magnus' hand. There was a moment of agreed silence between them as Magnus knocked firmly on the door, twice, directly in the middle.

Alec's hand moved to Magnus' back as they waited, one heartbeat and then two. The door suddenly swung open and Magnus came face to face with a man he'd never thought he'd meet.

"Hi. I'm Magnus. I'm your son."

—

He looked different than Magnus thought he would. Younger even. He was tall, something that Magnus realized he must get from him, but not as skinny as his son. There was a soft tan to his skin that made him look even more like Magnus. He invited them in right away, clapping Magnus on the shoulder and shaking Alec's hand. Magnus was delighted, because his father was friendly and loud and everything he'd imagined.

"I can't believe this." Asmodeus said, looking at Magnus again. He was standing by the counter and making them coffee, insisting on it. "You look so much like your mother."

"I do?" Magnus said, finding himself smiling without another thought. "I thought I looked a lot like you actually."

Magnus' father laughed, big and booming. His green eyes squinted and he nodded. "I suppose you do. Always wanted a son." He added, after only a moment's pause. "I can't believe that your mother never told me."

Alec sent a funny look at the back of Asmodeus' head for that one, something that Magnus tried to ignore. Alec would learn to like Asmodeus, he'd have to, because Magnus was already enormously fond of his father. "She married—"

"I know." Asmodeus said, shaking his head. "I met the guy. Quite cold, not the social type. I couldn't believe a woman like your mother was settling for someone like that."

Magnus bit his tongue and nodded, leaning back and looking around the kitchen. It was small, with off white counters and a big window in the back that looked out over the backyard. There were magnets on the fridge with dozens of sticky notes and grocery lists. It almost made Magnus laugh to imagine his mother wandering his kitchen, with her perfectly pressed pants and IKEA furniture. He had to remind himself that there was obviously a side of his mother that had fallen madly for this man and it was a side he'd have to become more familiar with. It was a completely different side from the one who had married his father.

"So," Asmodeus poured the coffee, smiling at them, "any interests? Hobbies?"

"Magnus just learned how to ride." Alec laughed, nodding his thanks and wrapping his hands around a mug of coffee. "Had never been on a horse before he came down here."

"Really?"

Taking the offered cup from his father, Magnus nodded. "I'd never even seen one in person."

"That's just a crime."

"That's what I said!" Alec exclaimed, looking like he was warming up to Magnus' father quickly. It was a picture perfect scene, his boyfriend laughing with his father. Magnus couldn't have felt more at home. He was already devising a plan in his head that would allow him to spend part of the year with Asmodeus and Alec, returning to his mother and friends only when he really needed to.

"How are your parents kid?" Asmodeus asked, raising his own cup to his lips. "I haven't seen them in years."

"They're good. I have a couple of other siblings too."

"You Lightwoods." Asmodeus sighed. "Breeding like rabbits. Although I will admit they've raised a fine gentleman."

Alec blushed slightly. "Well, thank you. Though we don't have anything on the clan the Blackthorns are growing. I think they're up to about eight now."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Magnus grinned, drinking in his father's laugh hungrily. "Really nice kids though."

"I'd expect nothing more. Now, tell me more about yourself."

Magnus shrugged. "I can't even think of where to start." So, he started to tell his father everything, from Camille and his friends to the diner where they loved to sit. He told his father some of the more tame of his funny stories, flinging his arms around and savouring the feeling of a parent that genuinely wanted to know more. "And then, Camille was just about to—"

"Oh no." Asmodeus said, his booming laugh sounding through the kitchen again.

"Oh yes!" Magnus yelled. He finished his story, his father's laugh accompanying the rest of the tale. Magnus could feel his cheeks starting to cramp from smiling and he looked at Alec to see him giving Magnus a look of delight and adoration. It made Magnus think of something he really needed to know, something he had been dying to ask his father. "Can I ask you something?" Magnus said suddenly, his voice more calm and more serious.

"Anything." Asmodeus said, giving Magnus a look that was almost pride, genuine care.

"How did you meet my mother. I only know the bare details."

Asmodeus nodded, stroking his chin and beginning the story in that hushed voice. It was one that Magnus had only heard in movies, it was the voice that dads used when they told a story, just above a whisper and with enough conviction that you hung off their every word. It was a voice that Magnus' father had never used with him, at least not the way Asmodeus did. "It was over where Alec lives, a tiny little town. I grew up there and only moved out here when an uncle of mine left me the property. I'd known Maryse almost all my life and she was convinced that your mother and I would get along right away. I wasn't convinced until I met her. I thought she'd be odd and quiet, the way Maryse had always described her. But she wasn't. She was incredible and bright, everything about her shone like unparalleled light. I couldn't help but fall for her in seconds. And she fell for me too, the perfect love story.

"But it all fell apart, because she had to go home. I remember the day she left as clear as if it were yesterday. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a blue dress and had these little yellow clips in her hair. Maryse had bought her the dress and maybe even the airfare. Your mother came from such a poor community, they couldn't afford those things." Asmodeus shook his head, his eyes looking far away like he could still see Magnus' mother, standing at the airport in the blue dress. "I remember looking at her and knowing deep in my heart that I would never find anyone who could even hold a candle to your mother. So I didn't try. I sent her letters and begged her to come back.

"And one day she did. But it wasn't for me. It was for some rich city man, someone she barely even knew. It was terrible, I couldn't stand the heartbreak. So I flew out to see her, got on a plane and went across the country to find the woman who'd stolen my heart. I found her apartment and barged in there to find her even more beautiful than the last time we'd met. And we fell in love again, like we'd never been apart. But she wouldn't stay with me, wouldn't leave me for the man she insisted was her soul mate."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Asmodeus sighed. "It was terrible and I thought that nothing good would have ever come from our relationship. But I guess I was wrong." He smiled at Magnus, who couldn't help but grin back. "That's basically the story, there's a lot more to it of course, but for now I want to hear more about you. Any plans for college?"

"I'm actually hoping to go into fashion design." Magnus said confidently, already teeming with stories and designs that he wanted to share with his father. "Probably Parsons? If I can get in that is."

"I'm sure you can." Magnus' father waved him off. "Though you'll have to be careful, there are going to be a lot of fags in that business."

Magnus' blood turned to ice. "What did you just say?" His mug was frozen, halfway to his lips. He felt his grip tighten on the cup, his knuckles turning white. Alec looked just as stunned, though he was looking at Magnus with a growing sense of worry.

"Fags? Faggots?" Asmodeus said. "You know, those disgusting freaks? They really think that God would have made them like that? Damn unnatural. Unbelievable."

Magnus could see clearly the picture that he'd painted for himself, the perfect scene of the perfect boyfriend meeting the perfect father. Suddenly, it was as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to that photo and Magnus was walking on the glass, cutting himself to ribbons.

He couldn't breathe, his whole world suddenly devoid of air as he was left gasping, reaching for anything that would let him get up. Anything that would let him put himself back together. And as the cherry on top, Magnus' father didn't notice, couldn't see his son floundering for air. But Alec did, Magnus felt his hand on his back and the world became clearer, a little more defined at the edges as he sat in complete, dazed silence.

"I think we should go." Alec said, his tone far politer than the one Magnus would have managed. "We'd love to stay, but we've got a long drive home."

Asmodeus frowned. "That's a shame, but of course you know you're welcome back here anytime." He spoke to Magnus, who nodded numbly. "And call anytime you want. I'd love to hear more about those friends of yours." He gave Magnus a smile that was so caring, so genuine that Magnus wanted to laugh. Because it would never last if Magnus were to admit to his father that Alec wasn't his friend and that he wasn't exactly straight.

So, Magnus continued to nod numbly, accepting another clap on the back that he tried not to flinch away from. It was hard to hold himself together, focussing on Alec — who carried the horrifying, homophobic conversation on their whole way out - Magnus wasn't even sure if the conversation was homophobic, he could only hear his father's words bouncing around in his head.

They were halfway to the car, walking through the grass when it hit Magnus like a ton of bricks. And suddenly he wasn't numb anymore, he was furious. Something in him smashed, more than the glass breaking on his perfect picture, it was the falling of the Berlin Wall. Magnus was done being let down. His boyfriend was standing in front of him, having endured something he'd always been terrified of getting from his own parents. Alec had driven him here, on Magnus' crazy whim. Magnus had let him take that, had pretended like they were nothing more than friends. And Alec hadn't said a word, had never pressured Magnus the way that Magnus had pressured him.

So Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and spun him around, kissing him with every amount of adoration he felt for his boyfriend and letting the ferocity he wanted to direct onto his father fuel the kiss. Alec hesitated for a moment, before Magnus felt him smile and lean into the kiss. He grabbed Magnus' waist and Magnus let his hand drift to Alec's neck before letting him go. Alec looked like he wanted to cheer, a bright grin on his lips as they ran for the car. Magnus let out a bark of laughter and leapt into the passenger seat.

Magnus' moment of triumph was short, because he made the mistake of looking back at the house. It was only for a second, barely a glance. But it was enough for him to see the look on his father's face. And there was no mistaking the plain and clear disappointment on his features.

—

The victory was long gone on their trip home, more silence engulfing the two of them as Magnus came to terms with everything that had happened. He tried to understand how everything had crumbled so quickly. It had happened in the blink of an eye and Magnus had been able to see his father for who he really was.

"I'm sorry." Alec muttered. Magnus wanted to laugh because Alec, of all people, hadn't done a single thing wrong. It was starting to get dark and the only thing Magnus could focus on was the yellow headlights lighting up the road ahead of them. He couldn't meet Alec's eyes, which glanced over to him every few seconds as though he were trying to gage how long it was going to take for Magnus to fall apart. He was already completely shattered on the inside, but it was taking longer than normal for those feelings to float to the surface.

"What for?" Magnus asked quietly. "You didn't make my real father an asshole. He did that all on his own."

"Magnus." Alec said softly, the wind whistling through the slightly open window.

Magnus took in a shaky breath, blinking back tears. "I just wanted so badly for him to be amazing. For him to be the kind of dad who would make up for all the trouble he caused. Or who would make this whole trip life changing. I wanted him to be perfect. And all he was was an ass who slept with my mother. While she was married."

"You know that's not true." Alec said, his voice still soft. There was almost a patronizing tone to it. "Magnus, you could hear it in his voice as much as I could. He loved her. You can't blame him for being old fashioned."

Biting his lip, trying to keep it all the hurt from spilling over the edges, Magnus looked out the window. The top of the sky was turning a gorgeous midnight blue, the kind that most people only saw in paintings. The kind where it was still light enough that it didn't feel like night, but it was dark enough for the stars to wink down from the sky. But the horizon was still light from the sun, the thick scarlet red painting the fields in front of them as the ground bled into the sky and created a deep violet where they met. Magnus wished for his camera, wanting something good to come out of this completely terrible moment. But he'd forgotten it, left it on his bedside table. He'd been so caught up in the rush to find himself in his father that he hadn't brought it.

"I don't want you to be upset." Alec whispered. "Please don't be upset."

Slumping down on the seat, Magnus took in another wavering breath. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Alec echoed.

"For dragging you out into the middle of fucking nowhere." Magnus bit out. "To see my father who was a huge fucking disappointment. And then I wasn't even nice to you for most of the morning because I decided to be all moody and nervous and bitchy. I'm sorry because I'm a mess." Magnus was practically spitting the words by the end, desperate to get them out of his mouth.

"You're not a mess."

"Yes I am!" Magnus yelled. The noise dropped off right after he did, falling back to the quiet hum of the engine and the rush of the wind. "I'm a fucking mess. I have a partying problem, I have serious daddy issues apparently, I'm fighting an internal battle over whether or not to love my parents. Oh and did I mention that I'm a slut? Let's not forget the fact that I'm an unnatural, disgusting freak as well." Magnus repeated his father's words, remembering them bouncing off the kitchen walls. They were clear in his mind, his father's voice calm and nonchalant as he tore his son in two. "Alec, I'm a train wreck."

Alec let out a sigh and for a terrifying moment, Magnus was afraid that he'd agree with him. That would be the perfect ending to a perfect day, to have the boy of his dreams - the boy that he was starting to realize he was in love with - tell him that he really needed to get his shit together. Then, slowly and calmly, Alec pulled over to the side of the road.

"Magnus," Alec beckoned with his hands and Magnus undid his seat belt to slide over to him. "Please stop crying." He whispered, one of his thumbs sliding across Magnus' cheek to wipe away tears that Magnus hadn't realized were falling.

The tears were warm and Alec's hands were - like most days - cold. They sent shivers down Magnus' spine and for a moment he forgot why he was crying. But those moments, when Alec took his breath away so severely and so entirely that the whole world slipped away, those moments never lasted long. Magnus was surprised they existed at all. Surprised Alec existed at all. Magnus wasn't sure if this is what it meant to be in love, but there was something so amazing about it, something so tangible about the way he felt about Alec that he thought it had to be.

"I wanted him to be perfect." Magnus whimpered, his voice quiet and thick with tears. "He was supposed to be perfect." And Asmodeus had been, before he'd opened his mouth about gay people and made Magnus hate everything he was. It seemed appropriate, for the man who raised Magnus to hardly give a crap about Magnus and for the man who was Magnus' biological father to hate him. It made Magnus question for a moment every reason he'd ever had for being out and proud. Because if the people who were supposed to innately love him couldn't find it in their hearts to accept him, was he worth accepting? Magnus had become so confused, so completely turned around by the events of the day that he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

"Forget him." Alec said fiercely. "Fuck him. He doesn't deserve you. You're so much better than all that Magnus, so much better than distant parents and asshole fathers. He doesn't have to be perfect because you are."

Magnus wanted to remind Alec about how he'd been very quick to defend said asshole father, but all that came out was: "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Alec insisted, "you're this amazing artist. You're always bright like sunshine and you have this way about you-"

"I'm not amazing." Magnus cried, "I'm all over the place. You deserve so much better."

"We've had this conversation before." Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss the tears that were making their way down Magnus' cheeks. "Except it was the other way around." He reminded Magnus softly and Magnus looked up in surprise, remembering the other time they'd pulled over on the road. The time in the sunshine and daylight on a different road. When Magnus was still oblivious enough to ignore the obvious and believe that he was deserving of Alec. "I said that I didn't deserve you, that you deserved so much better. And you told me that it didn't matter, because you wanted me."

Magnus held his breath, trying to calm the steady flow of tears.

"Well," Alec kissed him, tenderly. "I want you."

"Why?" Magnus asked, looking down at his hands and sniffling. "I'm-"

"You're beautiful." Alec sighed, "even when you're not wearing your eyeliner or your hair isn't gelled up and it's just in your face. Even when you've just woken up and you're all bleary eyed and sleepy. When you're cranky and mad that I've gotten you out of bed before noon. When you're happy and your nose crinkles and your eyes go all squinty. When you're laughing so hard you can't even kiss me and your whole face is just swallowed up by smile."

"Even when my makeup is running down my face?" Magnus gestured to the mess that had probably become of his eyeliner.

"Even then." Alec smiled. "Especially then."

"I'm not beautiful."

"You are to me. More beautiful than anything else in the world."

"Alec-"

"Magnus." Alec said and his voice wasn't teasing or fond of anything. It was serious and somber. He took one of Magnus' hands and twisted the ring that was around his pinky finger. It was small and silver, with a tiny blue gem that had reminded him of Alec's eyes when he saw it in the shop on one of their trips to town. Those eyes looked up at him and Magnus could barely breathe. "I love you."

And Magnus had another one of those moments. Those moments when the whole world slipped away and all that was left was Alec. Those moments when it didn't matter that he was sitting on the side of the road in a truck or that it was getting late. Nothing mattered, because they were together and they were Magnus and Alec. And because maybe, if this gorgeous, incredible boy could learn how to love him, Magnus could learn how to love himself.

"I am so completely and maddeningly in love with you." Alec whispered. "And I've been trying to pretend that it's not happening because I don't want to lose you. But I'm in love with you. And I'm not sure I haven't been in love with you since you opened that door and gaped at me like a fish." He laughed and Magnus joined him, hiccupy and giddy. "Or if I fell in love when you talked about Oreos or blabbered on about the importance of scarves. I don't know when it happened. I'm not sure when it started and not sure I'm ever going to be able to stop."

"You love me." Magnus said slowly, gripping Alec's hands tightly. "You actually love me."

"More than anything." Alec whispered. "And you don't have to say it back, because I don't need you to. I just need you to be happy." Magnus wanted to say it back, but couldn't find the words. But for once, he wasn't scared about not getting the chance to say it. This was Alec and there would be hours, days, weeks, and maybe - if he was lucky- years to say it back. To say it back a million times over in a million different ways.

"I can do that." Magnus murmured, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and burrowing his face there. "For you, I can do anything."

They stayed there. Magnus wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours, but slowly Alec started the truck back up and Magnus stayed there. He was almost in Alec's lap and his head was resting in the crook of Alec's neck. He propped his feet up on the bench and closed his eyes, breathing in Alec and savouring him. The boy who loved him. The beautiful country boy who honest to god loved him.

He wasn't one for cliche sayings or for stupid analogies. But when he heard Alec whispering those words to him, over and over on that drive home, Magnus felt invincible. He didn't need his father's approval or a damn thing in the world, because he had Alec and that was more than enough.

—

They held hands in the truck and all the way into the house, not parting for a moment. When Alec went to let go, kissing him goodnight in front of his room, Magnus shook his head.

"Stay." He pleaded, his whisper catching in his throat. The hallway was dark and empty, the rest of the family asleep. Alec nodded and slipped out of his t-shirt, Magnus doing the same and the two of them sliding under the covers in their jeans. Alec tangled his legs with Magnus' and let his free hand curl around Magnus' shoulders and into his hair. Magnus let his head fall to Alec's chest.

And then they were both cuddled up in Magnus' bed, looking at his white roof and listening to his heartbeat. And he looked up and saw Alec's eyes, practically glowing in the dark and looking at him with pure love. It was quiet and perfect and the moonlight came in and caught Alec's face in all the right ways and then the words were on his tongue and he couldn't stop them. Magnus wasn't sure he even wanted to try and stop them.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Magnus woke up, nestled into Alec's chest and wondering if life ever got better than this. Their legs were tangled together, one of Alec's hands resting gently on Magnus' back and the other clutched in Magnus' hand, squished between the two of them in a way that was somehow comfortable. He wanted to go back to sleep, just close his eyes and pretend that this moment never had to end. But he knew that they'd have to get up at some point, face the music as it were. Yet, Magnus would have given the world to stay right there.

He would swear he'd said 'I love you' a thousand times, to his parents, his friends, ex-boyfriends. But Magnus knew that this was different. Because this 'I love you' rolled off the tongue with ease, it left a sweet flavour in his mouth and forced a smile onto his lips. It sent a shiver down his spine and set him on fire, from his head to his toes. It didn't feel like he had to say it to keep their relationship alive. It felt like he had to say it because it was bursting within him, dying to get out, like if he didn't say it he would explode.

It wasn't long before Magnus realized Alec was awake, looking back at him with those blue eyes Magnus adored.

"I love you." Alec said softly, echoing himself from last night. "Jesus, that feels good to say-"

Whether or not Alec had anything else to say, they never found out. Magnus couldn't stand it any longer and pressed their lips together quickly, savouring the feeling of Alec and the notion that he was totally and completely his.

Alec laughed into the kiss but responded with enthusiasm, biting Magnus' lower lip and making him want to melt.

It didn't feel real. There were so many times over the summer that Magnus had had to pinch himself, to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming and that this - whatever it was - was completely real. This was because being with Alec, being this happy, felt like a dream. It felt like a state of pure bliss that was going to come crashing down the moment that Magnus stepped foot in New York again. It should have crashed down last night, when Magnus received news that almost killed him.

But it didn't.

It didn't because of the Alec of it all. Alec, who was so sweet and amazing and perfect that he put up with all the ridiculousness of Magnus. Alec, who really was a phenomenal kisser.

They separated and Magnus sighed. "We do have to get up."

Alec groaned. "For once, I'm goin' to say that we should sleep forever."

"Your mum is going to kill us."

"Well, if she doesn't I'm sure there will be a long line of other family members that would be willing to do the job."

Magnus sighed again, although it was almost a groan at this point. "I've changed my mind." He said, curling into Alec and resting his head in the curve of Alec's collarbone. "We should sleep forever, you were right."

"I was wrong." Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead and started to pull away, making Magnus cling to him helplessly.

"I don't want you to go."

"We have to face them at some point." Alec said, in what Magnus thought he'd have to start referring to as Alec's 'maturity voice'. He supposed that if he was going to deal with Alec's 'maturity voice', Alec could deal with Magnus' 'bitch-please voice' - something that even Jem said was insanely annoying and made him want to burn villages and kidnap children. Even Jem. Magnus however, was quite fond of it and liked to use on every possible occasion, whether he was talking to a teacher or a friend or even people on the subway. It was a miracle he hadn't been murdered.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to face them." Magnus said, surprised that he was so skittish about this. He'd faced his own parents thousands of times about sneaking out of the house and not coming back at a decent hour. But this was different, maybe it was because it was Maryse and Robert, or maybe it was because he was terrified to tell them where they'd gone. Magnus had by no means forgotten about his father, but Alec was able to block all of the negative feelings out with one smile. The memory of his father's face in the window lingered in the corner of his mind, but it was driven there by the bright sunshine of Alec, trapped in the corner by his brilliance. Asmodeus wasn't important to Magnus in the moment because he had Alec, and somehow his father's disappointment was nothing more than a shadow to Alec's sunlit smile and all light casts a shadow.

"C'mon." Alec said, finally pulling himself away completely and making Magnus feel cold and hollow in the span of a second. "We'll get dressed and go down together."

"Okay."

"They're not goin' to be mad." Alec said, looking at Magnus. There was a hint of worry in his eyes and Magnus could tell that he'd come off as too small and nervous. "We don't really have to tell them where we went."

"You don't think we should?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. It was a very un-Alec-like idea that Magnus was worryingly attracted to.

Alec shrugged. "I think it's up to you. It was your father, they'd understand. But they also don't need to know, we can make something up if you want. Keep this between the two of us."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

Just before Alec could leave the room to get dressed, Magnus caught his hand. He looked into Alec's blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

Magnus had a lot of belongings, he had treasures from childhood and things that he'd simply collected over the years. Things that he would swear meant the world to him, things he could never give up in a million years. But the look on Alec's face, the smile that he gave Magnus? Magnus would have given anything for it, anything to have it in a box to lock up and keep for himself.

With that one sunlit smile, Alec pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus' lips and whispered back. It wasn't so much spoken as it was mouthed, Magnus just close enough to him to hear the words.

"I love you more."

"So what's the plan for today?" Magnus asked, stretching over Alec's bed with a lazy grin. The sunlight was reaching its peak, filtering in through the windows and cutting through the darkness in shafts of golden light. Dressed and yet still tired, Magnus had wandered over to Alec's room and immediately occupied the bed, like he hadn't just left his own.

"No idea." Alec said, flopping next to him and groaning. "We've barely even been up and I want to go back to sleep."

"Oh yeah." Magnus said, rolling over and mushing his face into Alec's pillows. "That sounds like the most wonderful idea. Let's just live here. Never move again."

Alec laughed. "Have Isabelle bring us food?"

"We'd have to get a bedpan, like those people in the hospital." Magnus mused, getting another laugh out of Alec. He found himself grinning, looking over at Alec and having to squint in the sunlight. Alec was a dark silhouette against the bright light, looking up at the ceiling with a smile just starting to slip away from his lips.

"I'm beginning to think we shouldn't live here." Alec sighed softly, his tone almost wistful. "The bed pans would be gross."

"Those words have never been said in a more melancholy way." Magnus snorted, reaching over to thread his fingers through Alec's. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing?" Alec said, still not looking at Magnus, but gripping his fingers tightly. "Everything? I'm not sure."

As the boy to whom Alec had just professed his love, Magnus wasn't exactly a big fan of this answer. It was weird, that everything was the same between them and yet completely different. Magnus wanted to say it again and again, to hear the same three words fall from Alec's lips, just the way they had for the hours it took them to get home. Those three words made Magnus feel like he was going to burst, like he was a balloon on the verge of popping.

"I have no idea what that means."

"I can't believe any of this is real." Alec said, finally looking over at Magnus and bringing up one hand to gently brush his collarbone. "I'm happy that I'm with you but part of me is just waiting to wake up."

Magnus didn't say anything, because he knew what Alec meant. This kind of thing didn't happen, especially like this where it was almost no strings attached. Magnus had yet to be faced with the horrible reality or the painful truth that he couldn't have this, he couldn't be happy without their being a cost. And maybe he'd already paid it. Magnus wondered for a moment if this was some kind of trade off - If he could have Alec or his father, but not both - whether this was the case or not, Magnus was certain that he would pick Alec every time. Because Magnus had found his fairytale and he was never going to let it go.

"Wow." Isabelle said, peaking her head in the door. "First of all, you disappear all of yesterday - don't think you're not goin' to get reamed out for that - and secondly, you sleep basically all day."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning." Magnus said slowly, looking at the clock to make sure he wasn't going crazy. "What is with you country people."

"Up with the sun! Up with the farm animals!" Isabelle screamed, slamming the door and still hollering something about getting up when God felt like it was time.

"She's losing it." Alec said, stretching his arms over his head. "I think you're onto something. This - sleeping in and all that - is wonderful."

"Are your parents going to murder us?" Magnus asked, trying not to sound too timid.

"Probably not." Alec shrugged, getting up off the bed and holding out his hand to Magnus. "But it's time to find out."

When Magnus finally dragged himself up and the two of them wandered downstairs, they were met with silence.

Maryse had a coffee cup pressed to her lips, Robert standing next to her with an empty glass dangling from his fingers. Jace, Isabelle and Max all looked from the parents to Magnus and Alec, and then back. There was a heartbeat of completely uncomfortable everything, before Isabelle grabbed Max and Jace by the hand and dragged them upstairs. They were only gone a second when Maryse spoke.

"Where the hell were you?" Her voice was cold, bordering on deadly. She didn't seem to want to dance around the subject. Alec didn't say anything, meeting his mother's eyes with far more courage than Magnus had. Maryse raised an eyebrow and repeated the question, looking more and more furious as the time went on. And Magnus didn't blame her. He imagined how terrifying it would be to have your son run off in the middle of the day, knowing that he'd be coming back but not knowing when. Maryse was smart, she knew that Alec wasn't going to just take his truck and leave - he would return at some point. But she'd had no idea when they would be coming back, no idea how to reach them. Magnus wasn't even sure he'd had his phone on him.

"It's my fault." He admitted, feeling like he at least owed Maryse the truth for all the things he'd done. "I-" He couldn't get the words out, could feel them in the back of his throat but couldn't make them pass over his lips.

"It's a long story." Alec said softly, grabbing Magnus' hand and giving him a look that was so full of support and love that Magnus thought he was going to cry. "I think that it's up to Magnus if he wants to tell it or not."

"I'm not sure." Magnus said, wondering if he could get the words out even if he wanted to. "I just-"

"Okay." Maryse said, holding up a hand and stopping Magnus. "I just don't want you to do that ever again. I was terrified. Isabelle was the only one who saw you leave and she vouched that neither of you looked drunk or anything like that. All she said was that she bumped into you on the stairs." Maryse's angry act had dropped quickly, replaced by the mother that Magnus knew her to be. There was a certain regal quality to her that kept her from seeming like the average Texan housewife, but it was easy to see how much she cared for her children, in her eyes and the way that she gently brushed hair out of Alec's eyes.

"Mum, I'm sorry."

"I remember a time when you told me everything." Maryse shook her head, pulling her hand back quickly. "I have no idea what happened to that."

Alec opened his mouth, but Maryse shook her head again, lowering it and leaving the room. There was something fragile about the moment, Alec looking like there was nothing more he wanted than to follow his mother. But there was something holding him back - what was he going to say? There was nothing to say, the damage was done and there was no hope to pursue the past.

"You know what I'm going to say." Robert sighed.

"It was dumb?" Robert nodded and Alec continued. "Don't do it again? Or at least tell you before we do?"

"Bingo." Robert ruffled Alec's hair and clapped Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus tried not to wince, thinking of how Asmodeus had done that not twenty-four hours ago and how Magnus had been so excited that he had. It showed, Magnus supposed, how awkward his relationship was with the father who raised him. It was one thing to be happy to have a father that was interested in you, but to be excited over something so simple, so common, it was almost sad.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Alec said slowly. "My parents just keep surprising me."

"Same." Magnus snorted.

"You're taking this awfully lightly." Alec said suddenly, looking at Magnus with something that could almost have been annoyance. "Yesterday it was the end of the world, but now it doesn't seem to mean anything to you."

"It doesn't mean anything." Magnus said firmly. "I'm going to put this behind me and forget it happened. It was a mistake. It's not going to happen again."

"Magnus-"

"I know you don't get it." Magnus said, looking away from Alec and staring at the floor. "You have these awesome parents and they love you so much. But it's never really been like that for my parents and I-, I've always been a disappointment, a disaster. I wanted to find something that was even a tiny little bit like what you have with your parents."

"Wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Magnus snarled, unable to keep the venom from his voice, "until my father turned out to be claustrophobically narrow-minded. And I feel like that somehow I should be more upset than I am, but all I can tell myself is that I should have seen it coming."

"Magnus-" Alec's voice caught and he reached out gently to take his boyfriend's hand. Magnus pulled away and Alec made a noise at the back of his throat that was somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. "I love you. I don't want you to be upset."

But Magnus was upset. A dam in him had broken and he felt like screaming. A part of him wanted to set the world on fire just to watch it burn, but another part of him crumbled, brought to his knees by the weight of everything that had happened. He loved Alec, he really did. But Magnus wanted to be alone in that moment, to wallow in his own self-pity and be allowed to explode without catching anyone in the crossfire.

Alec reached out again, this time taking Magnus' hand in his own. "Please don't shut me out of this. I know that you're hurt and you're trying to play it off, but you don't have to go through this alone."

"I don't want to drag you into this." Magnus admitted, wanting to pull his hand away, knowing that he should and finding himself unable to. "I feel like I'm slowly poisoning your life piece by piece."

"That's not true."

"You were happy before I got here." Magnus bit out. "You were happy and you were close with your parents and now I'm actually being awful and sucking all the good out of your life."

"You are the good in my life." Alec said firmly, squeezing Magnus' hand harder and pulling him into his chest. Magnus melted in his grasp, though he was unable to get the inkling of guilt out of his mind. "I will tell you everyday until you believe me." Alec promised, his voice so soft that Magnus had to strain to hear it.

Magnus didn't say anything else, just drew Alec in for a kiss, wanting the moment to last forever and allowing himself another moment of pure selfishness - a moment of love with a boy he knew he didn't deserve.

"Ew. Do you mind?" Isabelle crossed her arms, leaning against the doorway. "The PDA needs to be stopped. We eat in here." She pushed past them, making sure to go in between them and force them apart. "I see that our wonderful mother didn't murder you slowly."

"No," Alec frowned, "I'm still not quite sure why. She wasn't that mad, just a little… sad. She made this speech about times when I told her everything, like I was growing up too fast or something." He wandered over to the counter and leaned on it, Isabelle sliding into a chair and holding out her hand. Alec pointed at a few things on the counter before she nodded and he handed her an orange.

"She can't be feeling the empty nest thing already." Isabelle scoffed. "We're all still here." She dug into the orange, struggling to get it started.

Alec shrugged, taking the orange out of her hands gently and peeling it. "I think she misses us sometimes, like she wishes we were still babies toddling after her." He handed it back to her and she sent him a grateful smile.

"You okay?"

Magnus was jolted out of his own head, where he'd been mulling over his own relationship with his parents, and nodded. "Yeah, just a little confused I guess."

"Sounds like you could use some alcohol." Isabelle remarked. "There's a party tonight at Aline's house. I'm guessing you two will be there? I need a ride you know."

Alec looked at Magnus anxiously, gauging his reaction. "Sounds great." Magnus said, hoping he didn't sound too choked. Going to a party was probably just what he needed, something familiar and mindless to get all of the clutter out of his brain.

Isabelle licked the juice from her fingers, putting the last wedge of orange into her mouth quickly. "Great. Get ready for nineish?"

The boys nodded and Isabelle skipped away, taking the stairs two at a time and sang Jace's name on her way up. There was an unintelligible response and a slamming of doors before Isabelle was gone.

"What do you want to do now?" Alec asked, walking back over to Magnus.

"Wii?"

"You cheating bitch!" Magnus exclaimed, clenching his controller tightly. "You did that on purpose."

Alec dissolved into peals of laughter, whooping and dancing around the room. "You can't deny it!" He boomed, vaulting himself up onto the couches and out of Magnus' reach. Magnus dashed after him, arms outstretched. They raced around the room, Alec yelling the whole while. "I'm the master!"

"What the fuck are you two doing in here?!" Jace cried, sticking his head in the door - Magnus had no idea why these people had never heard of knocking or actually coming in a room.

The door swung open enough that Alec had to throw himself away from it, bouncing off the couch and rolling onto the floor with a groan. Magnus glanced at him to make sure he was still alive and then sent Jace the most innocent look he could. "Wii Tennis?" He offered, before starting to laugh. From the floor, Alec was laughing too, rolling over onto his back and heaving an arm over his eyes.

"You two need some serious help." Jace mumbled, slamming the door and leaving.

"He's right." Alec said, not bothering to pick himself up off the floor. "We really do need help. That last match was horrific. It shouldn't have been that close, we both played terribly."

They didn't manage to keep a straight face for long before they started laughing again. Magnus couldn't breathe, hunched over and clutching his stomach. "God, I love you." He said, kissing Alec breathlessly.

Alec tugged Magnus down onto the floor so that Magnus was straddling his hips, their game long forgotten and the controller slipping out of Magnus' hand. Magnus groaned and cupped Alec's cheek, his tongue slipping into Alec's mouth. Alec made the most delicious noise, one of his hands sliding under Magnus' shirt and rubbing circles into the small of his back. Forcing Alec to sit up a little, Magnus took Alec's shirt off completely, rubbing his hands over Alec's abs and thanking whatever god had created this perfect boy. Magnus started running out of air, choosing to pull his lips from Alec's and kiss his neck gently. He sucked the spot just below Alec's chin and drank up his boyfriend's moan, glad his years of goofing around with people at parties had taught him something about making out.

"Why are you still wearing a shirt?" Alec said, breathless and pouting at the same time. Magnus laughed, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head while still comfortably resting on Alec's hips. He looked down to see his boyfriend poring over him and moved back down to capture his lips once more.

With Magnus' shirt out of the way, Alec didn't waste a second before devour his boyfriend. Alec's mouth sucked on the hollow of Magnus' collarbone, a spot that he seemed to favour, and his fingers slotted into the subtle hollows of Magnus' ribs.

"Jesus Christ." Magnus hissed. "Where have you been all my life?"

Alec chuckled, his lips moving from Magnus chest to meet his lips again. Magnus was just wondering if he could simply kiss Alec for the rest of his existence when they were rudely interrupted.

"Holy mother of god!" Jace yelled, throwing himself to the floor. "My eyes!"

Contrary to what he might have done early in their relationship, Alec didn't move or throw Magnus halfway across the room. He just sighed and told Jace to leave. "I'm trying to be with my boyfriend over here."

"You have to stop!" Jace cried, flailing on the floor and almost knocking himself out of the door he'd neither fully opened nor closed. He was sitting in the doorway with his arms and legs flying around like a helicopter. "I can't ever live in a house where I know you got deflowered on the floor!"

Alec flushed and Magnus laughed. Shamelessly, he ran his hands over Alec's chest again and moaned loudly - just for Jace's sake. He pulled Alec back in for a kiss, making sure that he pulled away just enough for Jace to see their tongues collide. For the cherry on top of the sundae of 'make Jace really uncomfortable', Magnus reached up and yanked on Alec's hair, pulling a soft whimper out of his boyfriend, who seemed to have forgotten his brother was even in the room. Call Magnus an exhibitionist, but there was something truly delicious about ravishing Alec right in front of Jace.

"Okay!" Jace said, marching over and trying to pry them apart. "That's enough of that." Perhaps it was that Jace was too scandalized to notice, but the two were at this point laughing far more than they were kissing. He continued to yell and they kept laughing, Magnus clinging to Alec's shoulders and Alec having one hand on Jace's face trying to push him away.

"Okay." Alec snorted, finally shoving Jace away with one hand. "That's enough we'll stop as long as you do. Now what's up?"

"I was just going to tell you that we were leaving in like an hour." Jace waved his hands around again and Magnus got off of Alec's lap. "I thought you two might want to get ready, but apparently not, no apparently you two decided now would be a good moment to get your freak on."

"Get our whatnow?"

"Freak on." Jace responded, giving Magnus a look that clearly said he should know what that meant. Magnus looked over at his boyfriend, who was practically sawing through his bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh. Alec tossed Magnus his shirt, pulling his own over his head and depriving Magnus of his favourite view.

Jace huffed, turning around and leaving the room mumbling to himself. "I think I have the weirdest siblings in the world." Alec stated, watching his brother go with something that was vaguely reminiscent of disbelief.

"I think that might be true."

Laughing, the two of them went upstairs to get ready. Isabelle gave them suspicious looks from the kitchen counter, where it appeared she'd returned for another orange, but they ignored her.

"So who's house are we going to for the party?" Magnus asked, trailing after Alec on the stairs.

"No idea." Alec shrugged, before looking over his shoulder and screaming back down to the kitchen. "Izz! Where's the party?!"

"Aline's!" Isabelle belted back, her mouth half full and her words slightly muffled. "Her parents are going out and said she could have some friends over!"

"There you are." Alec concluded. "The party shall be at Aline's house."

Magnus snorted, loving the way the Lightwoods never noticed anything odd about the way they screamed at each other from different parts of the house. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So what are you guys going to be wearing to the wedding?" Magnus asked, turning around in his seat to talk to the two who were sitting in the truck bed. He was in the passenger side next to Alec, who like always was driving the truck - Jace had tried to drive, but Alec argued that it was actually his truck.

"Something normal?" Jace sighed. "Probably some black, maybe a tie."

"Wow." Magnus said, making no effort to hide the sarcasm. "Thanks for that riveting description."

"What about you?" Jace asked, raising a brow in Magnus' direction. "Are you going to wear something neon? The dress code for these things isn't like the one at raves you know."

"Why are you all snippy?" Alec asked, looking at his brother in the mirror. "You've been prickly all night. Is something wrong with you and Clary?"

"Did she finally realize you're a dick?" Isabelle teased, her tone full of mocking pity. "We all knew it was going to happen, but even I didn't think it was going to be this soon."

"Shut up Izzy."

"Seriously," Alec said, trying to meet Jace's eyes in the mirror again. Jace avoided him pointedly and Alec frowned. "Man, what's up? You can tell us anything, we're here to help."

"It's nothing, I'm just pissed that Sebastian's going to be at the party and that he's giving Clary a ride."

"Where did he get a car?" Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't he staying with the Penhallows."

"Hell if I know." Jace scowled. "God, he's such a dick. Can he go home yet?" Alec snorted and Jace sent him a glare. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're an interesting candidate for calling someone a dick. I mean, you're my brother and I love you, but you treat many people like shit."

"Many?"

"I was going to say most but I was worried you'd get offended."

"Yeah, because that was the offensive part of that statement."

Isabelle giggled, a hand over her mouth and the other keeping her from flying out of the truck - this really wasn't safe and Magnus found himself looking back partially for the conversation, but mostly to make sure they were still there.

"I'm kidding." Alec sighed. "I know he's a dick, but he's only here for a while. We give him the big country welcome and then do the normal thing and bitch about him behind his back." Jace made a small noise that was either agreement or annoyance, but he didn't argue.

"So, any idea what you're wearing?" Magnus said, resuming the topic where they'd left off and looking at Isabelle. "A fashionable girl like you should have some ideas."

"I have none." Isabelle sighed. "No one in this town makes anything original, so I'm stuck ordering online. Even then, I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

"It's not that big of a deal, it's one party-"

"It's a wedding."

"Same deal." Jace huffed, giving Alec an exasperated look. "I can't believe you're with them on this."

"There will be lots of photos." Isabelle informed him, her tone high and mighty. "This means that as a gorgeous person I must look completely gorgeous in all the photos that are taken or could possibly be taken of me. It is law." She sighed again, in the same fed up way. "Also, if I do decide to go into fashion one day, I want people to look back and think 'yeah, I saw that coming' and not 'really? She always looked frumpy to me'."

"I cannot see anyone calling you frumpy." Magnus told her, getting a beaming smile in return for his efforts. "And you want to go into fashion too?"

"It's a wistful dream," Isabelle shrugged, "but yeah. I didn't know you were hoping to model. You've got the body for it, like jesus, you're skinny."

"You're a doll." Magnus laughed. "But I'm not pretty enough to be in front of the camera. I want to be a designer."

Alec pouted. "I think you're pretty enough."

"Yeah, yeah." Jace waved his hands around and made false cheering noises. "You're very happy and wonderfully together and gloriously homosexual. I understand your happiness and I reject it on accounts that it's interfering with my moping."

Rolling his eyes, Alec nodded. "I'm so," he dragged it out for a few thousand years, getting a huff from his brother, "sorry that I'm 'interfering with your moping'. I'll stop now."

"You better."

"Anyways." Magnus chuckled, running a hand through Alec's hair. "You can be my first model."

"Really?" Isabelle's eyes lit up. "You mean that?"

Magnus shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I mean," he turned around completely in the cab and looked at Isabelle. "Have you seen your face? It's kind of gorgeous. Now, shake my hand and agree to model for me." He stuck his hand out and Isabelle shook it, sealing their sort of real deal.

They dissolved into meaningless chatter again, Magnus tuning out all the small town gossip about who was going to be at the party and grabbing one of Alec's hands instead. Alec smiled softly and let Magnus play with his fingers.

The party at Aline's house was different, there were less people and it seemed more friendly and less rowdy. There were maybe twenty people, less than half of the amount that there'd been at Kaelie's party. The people there all seemed to be locals.

As they pulled up to the house, Magnus could already see the embers popping in the sky. The bonfire radiated heat, perfect for what was a surprisingly cold Texas evening. They wandered over to it, Isabelle gravitating towards Simon fairly quickly and Jace scouring the place for Clary. Alec and Magnus walked together, not holding hands like Magnus wished they were. He wasn't sure who they were worried about offending, considering Helen and Aline were cuddling next to the fire and one of them was the host. But he didn't push Alec, figuring it was about time he cut his boyfriend a break. As they got closer, Magnus couldn't help but smile when he saw a familiar face sitting alone by the flames.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite gentlemen." Maia slurred, sending them a lopsided grin.

"Why is it that every time we show up to a party you're already wasted?" Alec chided, making no attempt to hide his smile at he gently moved her shoulders so she wasn't in danger of falling off the small chair. Alec gently pulled Magnus over so they could sit on a log near Maia.

"I'm alive!" Maia told them, her grin still strong. Her beer splashed on the ground as she hoisted it into the air. Alec snorted and handed a plastic cup to Magnus, offering Maia a toast. She accepted shakily, taping her cup against Magnus' and Alec's.

"To the best damn summer of my life." Magnus said happily, downing his beer in one go. Maia hollered and followed suit.

"I'm with you on that one." Alec murmured, admiring Magnus fondly. He only took a small sip of his beer, looking into the flames and pulling Magnus closer by the waist. Magnus raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest when Alec's hand curled around his hipbone and stayed there.

Before they could even slightly enjoy the moment, there was a commotion on the other side of the yard.

"What the-"

Alec didn't really get the words out before the source of the problem made himself known. Illuminated in the fire, Sebastian almost looked like a villain. The planes on his face were harsh, the angles caught in the flickering light.

"God," He snarled, his voice sending a chill down Magnus' spine, "I'm so goddamn sick and tired of this town. Why the hell there are so many faggots here I have no idea." He was wearing a black jacket that made his hair seem white and his eyes were like pits, boring into the people sitting around the fire. His hands were deep in his pockets and as he pulled them out, the people near him scrambled away. It took Magnus, Alec and Maia a second to realize why.

"Gun!" Jace yelled, ushering someone with hair so deeply red that could only be Clary closer to the house.

There was instant panic, some people screaming and a chaos as people started to stumble drunkenly around the yard. Sebastian watched the frenzy with a smirk. After assuring that Clary was crouched far away from the action, Jace started to come back. Alec did the same, moving slowly away from Magnus and pushing him to go towards the house.

Sebastian raised the gun, holding it with a confidence and comfort level that made it very obvious this was not his first time holding a weapon. "Now, who should I shoot first?" His eyes darted around them hungrily, his voice a haunting, carrying whisper. "The city boy?" He levelled the gun with Magnus' head. Alec moved to stand in front of him and Jace was quick to put himself between Magnus and Sebastian as well.

This seemed to entertain Sebastian, who gave them a grin that was as sharp as broken glass.

"The dyke?" He moved the gun to Aline, who stood her ground and stared him down. His grin only spread when he looked at Clary. "The little bitch?"

"Seb-"

"How about the unwanted boy?" He said mockingly, cutting Aline off, turning the gun on Jace and cocking his head to the side. "What? Mummy and Daddy didn't love you enough. Oh no, they died didn't they? They passed on," Sebastian's tone was simpering, "Daddy was a drunkard in a car accident and Mummy put a bullet in her head."

Jace looked stunned.

"Did no one tell you?"

"Enough!" Aline said, stepping forward. Sebastian chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Oh Aline," he tsked, "my sweet little cousin. Maybe I should shoot your dyke friend." Helen quaked. "No, let's go for the pretty one, stir ourselves up a nice little tragedy. Don't worry honey, every girl's beautiful when she's dead." Isabelle met his eyes. Magnus could tell she was scared, but she barely let it show, brave enough to look down the barrel of a gun without flinching.

"No one has to get hurt Verlac." Jace said firmly, putting his hands up, there was fury in his eyes but he was smart enough not to pick a fight. His eyes flashed to where Clary, Isabelle and Simon watched anxiously.

"I know that." Sebastian snapped, lowering the gun slightly but not moving his finger from the trigger. "I want to hurt them. I want them to grovel, to be at my mercy. I want them to know how it feels." Magnus had no idea what he meant, but it wasn't the first thing on his mind, in fact he'd only think about what Sebastian had said when he looked back on the moment. He wasn't terrified to die, but he wished in that moment, that he'd made peace with his parents. That he hadn't left things the painful mess that they were.

"Sebastian-" Aline started, reaching out towards him. She looked pitying, but also nervous. Helen was just over her shoulder, clinging to one of her girlfriend's hands tightly.

"I want them to know how it feels!" Sebastian yelled, levelling the gun with Magnus' head and pulling the trigger.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, too paralyzed to move and simply waiting for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes quickly to see everyone frozen, watching the two figures that were grappling in front of the bonfire.

Clary was clinging to Sebastian, her arms around his neck. She looked fierce and determined, her hair a blaze of fire in the low light. "Little bitch!" Sebastian roared, dropping the gun in favour of clawing at Clary's arms.

Jace took this moment quickly, snatching the gun off the ground and pointing it at Sebastian. It didn't take the other boy more than a minute to throw Clary off of him. She was flung from his shoulders - thankfully away from the fire - and she rolled onto the grass, motionless. Isabelle dashed over to her, falling to her knees and giving Jace a nod that Clary looked okay, she was alive.

"Surrender." Jace said, sounding like a character from a movie. Alec was still in front of Magnus, reaching back and grabbing one of his boyfriend's hands. "Give in. The cops are coming. You're done Verlac."

"Whatever you say Herondale."

The Lightwoods all froze, the only sound the crackling of the dying fire. "What the hell did you just say?" Jace whispered, the gun almost slipping from his hands. He was staring at Sebastian like he'd never seen him before, like he'd simply dropped out of the sky.

"Hands above your head!" A disembodied voice yelled, headlights moving into the drive and the accompanying flashing lights turning the world blue and red. "Put down the gun!"

They moved towards Jace and Sebastian, their own weapons raised. Jace dropped the gun to the ground and stepped away from the other teenager. Alec let go of Magnus' hand to rush over and explain to the police, who quickly cuffed Sebastian and hurried him into the back of a car. He didn't fight them, letting the whole thing happen with a wide smile on his face.

"Are your parents home?" They asked Aline, who shook her head numbly.

"They're having dinner at a friends house, so they said I could throw a party."

"And how do you know," The officer looked down at his pad where he'd written down what Alec had already told him, "Sebastian Verlac?"

"He's my cousin." Aline said softly. "He's always been sort of off. A little on the harsh side."

The officer just nodded. "We'll hold him tonight and talk to your parents in the morning. But this was his first offence and he didn't hurt anyone, nothing bad should happen to him."

"If only something bad would happen to him." Simon hissed, sending a dark look at the car where Sebastian was. "It would be a fucking miracle."

"Your parents have all been called and are on their way to get you." The officer continued, ignoring Simon entirely. "You're going to be just fine."

The kids didn't say anything, watching him walk back to the car and pull away in silence. Other members of the police team lingered, talking to the various kids and taking seemingly useless pictures of the dark yard. Magnus had no idea what they were hoping to find out by looking at pitch black pictures of Aline's bushes, but he wasn't going to tell them how to do their job.

Luke came for Clary and Simon at the same time that Robert arrived. He ushered them all into the car, they mumbled goodbyes to Clary and Simon and piled into Maryse's SUV. Robert told Alec softly that they'd come back for his truck in the morning and Alec just nodded and held Magnus' hand.

"I spoke to some of the officers and it looks like they're sending Sebastian home with nothing but a warning." Robert said after they'd been driving for a while, his jaw tight. His hands gripped the steering wheel. "But we're not going to worry about it, we're going to put this whole thing behind us."

The kids all nodded, Alec tightening his grip on Magnus' hand. Magnus looked out the window and watched the houses fly past.

"I can't believe he's only getting a warning." Jace bit out, his shoulders tense. "That's ridiculous."

The car was silent the rest of the way home, no one dared to say anything else. There was a certain level of insanity to what had happened that no one really knew what to say. It had felt like years, felt like a decade that Sebastian had stood there with the gun pointed at them all, but the blinking clock on the dashboard insisted it hadn't been more than fifteen minutes.

When they reached the house, the kids all piled out of the car and trouped upstairs, Robert stopping Alec before they got up the stairs. "Alexander." Robert said, his voice flat and toneless. "I need to speak to you."

Alec stiffened but nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus' lips and following his father into Robert's office.

Magnus debated going upstairs, but figured he didn't want to go to bed along after everything that had happened that night. So he sat on the steps, listening to the muffled conversation between his boyfriend and Robert and waiting for Alec to return.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Alec's voice was loud enough to come through the wall and it didn't take long for Magnus to recognize the tone in Alec's voice. He was hurt, offended.

"I'm saying that I don't think he's good for you." Robert's voice was level and firm, and something in it made Magnus' stomach turn.

"And I'm saying that you don't get to decide something like that."

"Alexander, I almost lost you and your siblings today. I can't imagine what would have happened if Sebastian had hit any of you. You never used to go to parties this much and I know the history he has. I'm just-"

"You don't want me to be with him? You want to send him home?"

Magnus' heart fell into his stomach. Of course, how could he not have figured it out right away? They were talking about him. How Alec should break up with him. And Robert was right too. It was something that had crossed Magnus' mind a lot in the last few days, how he was slowly drawing Alec further and further from a bright future. Magnus was easily tempting Alec with all sorts of vices. Alec would be right to dump him.

"I'm not sending Magnus away, but I do think that you should think about this. Alexander, yesterday you ran off with him, driving to some place you still won't tell us about. You were gone the whole day and then went out again tonight. You've barely been around, your mother and I don't see you anymore-"

Getting up from the stairs, Magnus went to his room, unable to listen to his boyfriend and his father talk for a moment longer. Every point that Robert made was like a slap in the face, a reminder that Magnus wasn't quite good enough for Alec and everyone seemed to know it. Magnus spent a long time sitting on his bed staring at the carpet and debating sending himself home for the benefit of everyone involved.

There was a knock on the door and Magnus looked up. He didn't answer and it slowly swung open, revealing a tired Alec.

"Magnus," Alec said, his tone sad and serious, "we need to talk."

"You don't have to tell me." Magnus said softly. "I heard him and I understand."

"Understand what?" Alec looked surprised, one eyebrow raised. He reached out to grab Magnus' hand and Magnus pulled away, not wanting to look at the hurt on Alec's face. "Magnus? Understand what?"

"That you have to break up with me." Magnus said, inhaling sharply and trying to ignore the way that his breath caught. "I understand. I'm not exactly the best influence, your dad's right." Magnus could feel the tears pricking the corners of his eyes and wondered when he'd gotten so emotional. Magnus was usually unmovable, always feeling, but never at the extremes he was now.

"Magnus." Alec's voice was almost amused now and Magnus stared at his hands in his lap and tried not to cry. "Magnus," Alec repeated, "I'm not breaking up with you."

"What?" Magnus' head shot up. "But you were talking to your dad. And he was right… about everything. I'm a terrible influence."

Alec sighed. "I'm not going to break up with you because my dad thinks you're not right for me or you're not going to be good for my future. I'm going to keep you because I love you. Nothing that he says is ever going to change that."

"Oh." Magnus stuttered. "I was convinced that you were coming in here to dump me. Can we just go over this one more time? The words 'we need to talk' are probably not the ones you want to use to open up a conversation."

"Am I the only one who didn't know that was a thing?"

"Probably? I'm guessing you never had to really end your fake relationship with Maia?"

"Not really," his boyfriend grinned and shrugged, "it was more like 'I don't really want to fake date you anymore' and 'okay, friends?'"

"So," Magnus said, laughing slightly, "ignoring my minor freak out - I'm having a lot of those lately. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah." Alec grinned. "I was actually going to tell you to call your parents."

"Really? Why the hell would I do that? I haven't talked to them since, you know."

"I do know." Alec nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I also know that they need to hear about what happened tonight and you need to talk to them about this."

"Why?"

"Magnus, if you had - God forbid - died tonight, you never would have made this right. They would live with this regret forever. If your mother was to get into an accident or something, you would have to live knowing that you and she never made up." Alec frowned, cupping Magnus' head in his hand. "You need to do this for your sake and theirs."

"I just-" Magnus shook his head vehemently. "I don't know what to say. Can't I call them later?"

"Well, my mum plans to call them in the morning and tell them what happened with Sebastian."

"So this is my last chance to talk to them before she does."

"Bingo."

"And you think I should do this? Really?"

"Really, because if I were them, I'd want to know you were alright." Alec paused, his voice soft. "And I'd want to hear it from you."

"Hello?"

"Dad?" Magnus said, his voice suddenly very quiet. He hadn't talked to his dad in weeks, and with everything that had happened, Magnus wondered if he could still call him his dad. "Where's Mum?"

"She's asleep." Magnus' dad spoke slowly. "How's Texas?"

"Good." Magnus said, wanting to laugh at the sheer awkwardness of the situation. The words 'I'm not actually your son' lingered on the edge of his tongue. "I have a boyfriend here. You'd like him, very manly."

Magnus' dad laughed. "I'm glad you're happy. You're careful as well? Not doing anything weird?" Deciding that this wasn't the moment to mention the Sebastian incident, Magnus mumbled a soft 'yes'.

"Alec's wonderful." Magnus said, deciding that talking about his boyfriend was a fairly safe topic and that launching out of the worrying disasters zone was a good plan. This father would hold nothing against him. "He's been helping me deal with," he paused, "everything."

"She said that you know now." Magnus' dad kept his voice soft and Magnus was comforted by the voice over the phone, remembering all the times when he'd felt so lucky to have the dad he did. If only he'd known. He could remember all the times he'd whined to Camille, saying that his Dad was distant or never there for him. But even in the times when that was true, there were worse things.

"Yeah." Magnus felt impossibly small, like he could feel his father's knowing gaze on him and even though he was alone, Magnus found himself withering slightly. "I know."

"And?"

"I don't really know what to do." Magnus admitted. "I met him."

There was silence on the other end, before Magnus' dad spoke, sounding as small as Magnus felt. "How was he?"

"Awful." Magnus blurted, closing his eyes. "He seemed nice at first but he wasn't exactly on board with me and Alec and our, well, gayness."

"I'm sorry."

Magnus bit back a sarcastic laugh. "It's not your fault, it's most definitely not your fault. And for the record, I'm sorry too." Magnus said, feeling the tears start to run down his cheeks. "I'm not even your son. I can't believe all these years I've gotten so mad at you for the stupidest things and I don't even have the right to."

"Magnus, don't say that."

Magnus shook his head, though his father couldn't see him and he found himself sobbing. "I'm so sorry." Because everything had changed. Magnus had always wondered why his father was so distant, why he'd always been hesitant when he talked to Magnus. Now he knew the answer, it was because Magnus was never his. He was the product of an affair and nothing could ever change that.

His dad sighed. "Magnus. I never want you to apologize for things that are entirely out of your control. When your mother told me that you weren't my son, she lied. I choose to raise you and that makes you mine. I could have never wished for a better son and I never would. I don't care if you're mine by blood, it doesn't matter to me."

"But we've always been so distant, we've always struggled to have things to talk about."

"Magnus, that's never been because of who your father is." He sounded surprised. "That's because I can't honestly think of anything to say about your fashion stuff that wouldn't make me sound like a complete moron."

Magnus laughed, the tears continuing down his cheeks. "I kinda think the same about sports, if I'm honest."

"I figured." Magnus' dad laughed too. "You're always so confident it throws me. I was never sure how to handle anything, I needed my parents constantly. But you never seem to need your mother and I at all, you're ready to handle it all on your own."

"I don't think I'm ready to be on my own."

"We'll be here as long as you need us."

"I like that." Magnus said, sniffling and wiping a hand across his face. "When I get home can you tell me about that team you like? The hockey one?"

"The Rangers?" Magnus' dad sounded surprised. "Yeah, of course." There was a pause and Magnus could hear the smile in his dad's voice when he said. "Maybe you could show me some of your drawings? The clothes your planning on making?"

"Yeah." Magnus smiled. "That would be awesome."

"I was thinking that maybe we could look into getting you some supplies so you could start the whole process."

"Yeah." Magnus said, still kind of in awe that he was having a conversation with his Dad that was more hopeful than it was hopeless. They talked a little while longer, before Magnus figured he should mention the reason he called. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"There's actually something I need to talk to you about." Magnus gnawed on his lower lip, glad that he didn't have to do this in person. "There was an accident tonight. No one got hurt, but it was pretty serious and I thought you should know…" Magnus gave his Dad a summary of what happened, leaving out the biting insults that Sebastian had thrown at them and choosing instead to assure his father that Sebastian was gone and that Magnus and everyone was alright.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Magnus' dad said, letting out a long breath. "That must have been terrifying. Are you sure you're alright? Did you want to come home?"

It took Magnus a moment to weigh that. There was a small part of him that longed for home, in a way that every child does when they're away from their parents. A part of him that wanted to hug Camille and listen to his mother hum while she cooked. But there was a larger thing holding him back - Alec. To leave Alec now would be torture and Magnus wasn't sure he'd every get more time with him.

"No." Magnus said finally. "I mean, there is a part of me that wants to, but I need to stay here. Alec," he paused, trying to think of a way to sum it all up, "he means the world to me. I love him, and I know that it's soon-"

Magnus' dad chuckled. "Honestly Magnus? I was in love with your mother the first time I ever saw her. I'm not one to judge. I whisked her away from her homeland, begging her to leave with me because I could bear the thought of being without her."

It was a different story than the one that Magnus had heard from Asmodeus. But it made Magnus smile, thinking of his parents young and desperate like he and Alec. To think of his stoic father begging his mother to stay with him.

"Hey," Magnus said, noticing the time and wishing that the clock would change for him, just this once. "It's getting pretty late. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah," Magnus' dad agreed and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up the phone, staring at it for a moment and biting his lip. He felt himself start to cry, the tears hot on his cheeks. Magnus made no move to wipe them away, letting them trickle down his face.

Because for some it was just a conversation with his father, but for Magnus it felt like the start of something. It was the promise of more conversations, of trying to connect and make this work. Magnus was still sitting there, staring at the phone and openly crying, when Alec came back in a few minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, gently rubbing a thumb over Magnus' cheeks. He wiped away the tears gently and going by the look on his face, expected that the phone call hadn't gone very well. But he was so wrong, because Magnus felt lighter than he had in weeks. Everything was out on the table and he still loved his parents more than anything. And they still loved him. Magnus wondered when everything had gotten so dramatic and yet had had such a perfect happy ending. He looked up at Alec and smiled through his tears. Because he'd spent all this time thinking that Alec was so much luckier than he was, to have parents who were so loving - even if they felt distant at times. He'd spent so long jealous, searching for that relationship. Magnus wasn't sure, but he thought he might have just found it.

"Yeah," Magnus nodded, laughing slightly, "I think I am."


End file.
